The Ties That Bind
by Winger-Hawk
Summary: In 1969, in New York City, Jack O'Neill met the one woman who would change his life forever. Her name was Claire Ballard. Love, war, intrigue, secrets, and lies plaugue him ever since. A novel about the REAL meaning of the word 'family'. Rated T to M
1. The Big Apple

Title: The Ties That Bind

Author: Winger-Hawk

Pairing: Jack/Sam (eventually, I think- YEAH!), Jack/other (beginning only)

Status: Complete

Archive: Um…wherever I want. Just ask, though, if you want it. I always say yes.

Disclaimer: Familiar characters aren't mine. Unfamiliar characters are. Songs and poems aren't. Google them. Plot is. And…yeah. I think that about covers it.

Author's Note: _**MUST READ THIS FIRST!!**_ This is a response to Heliopolis challenge #393 where Daniel figures out he's Jack's son. I've had this idea in my head for a while, but haven't had the time to actually put it on paper. In this story I sort of manipulated the ages of the characters to match the age of their actors. For example, Richard Dean Anderson was born in 1950, therefore Jack was born in 1950, and Michael Shanks was born in 1970, therefore Daniel was born in 1970. It makes sense! Again, nothing 'bout Stargate's mine, blah, blah, blah…some of the ideas I've "borrowed" from other authors, so if you recognize it as yours, pat yourself on the back, it's brilliant! So…yeah…without further ado…

The Ties That Bind

_New York City, October 1969_

Jack O'Neill had absolutely no idea what compelled him to do this! This was by far the stupidest thing he had ever been talked into doing. Damn Tommy! That kid was becoming more and more of a bad influence on him. He should start hanging out with more positive influencing people...but then they were always so boring. So yeah...here he was smack dab in the middle of the Big Apple with a couple of friends, a pocket full of cash, and a camera. Oy! How'd he manage to get himself into these sorts of situations? He should be at home- working to earn his keep for his temporary apartment and trying to decide whether he wanted to go to college or join the military. But no! He let Tommy talk him into taking a "vacation" to New York City! Damn that man!

'_You need it!' he says. 'It's good for you!' he says. Well he's not the one making his own damn money! I'd like to see him get a job. Then we'll see if he's willing to spend money so readily._ Jack stuck his left hand in his jacket pocket while his right hand lifted his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Jack! Hurry up, man!"

"Tommy, shut up! I never wanted to go on this stupid trip in the first place. You're the one who dragged me over here, so you'll be the one to suffer if I want to go as slow as I damn well please! And believe me, right now, because I'm in a bad mood and I'm freezing my ass off, I am really inclined to go as slow as humanly possible!" While he was talking his anger propelled him to a point where he was actually walking faster than Tommy was. Of course, being the way he was, Tommy didn't do a thing to mention that to Jack. Instead he chuckled softly and tried to keep pace with his best friend.

They met up with the others at another train station about an hour later. There were six of them altogether- Jack, Chris Braston, Rick Moran, Michael Denbar, JJ McKay, and, of course, the ringleader, Tommy Anderson.

"So, Tommy, you were the one who dragged us into this, what're we gonna do?" JJ asked him.

With that, Tommy smiled and turned around to face his five friends. "We, my friends, are going to have the time of our lives right here!" He opened his arms as they reached the exit doors of the train station, an incredible ground view of New York City before them. The morning sunshine shone off of windows in the business buildings of the city and the site was temporarily blinding.

"Wow...dramatic." Jack commented under his breath, receiving a smirk from the rest of the guys. "Now please answer the damn question!" He said out loud.

"Alright, alright, for cryin' out loud! My girlfriend and I are going to this big party somewhere 'round here and she's bringing her five lady friends with her. They all needed dates and she wouldn't come with me if they didn't have anyone to go with, so I brought you guys." Tommy shrugged.

"That is why you dragged the five of us down here?!" Chris spoke up.

"So you can set us all up on blind dates?!" Rick added.

"So your own girl would go with you to a party?!" Michael chimed in.

"Somewhere 'round here?" JJ finished for them.

"Yep, that about sums it up!" Tommy answered with a weak smile. There was an angry silence for about a few seconds until Jack broke it.

"Well! I'm catching the next train home!" He turned around and strolled back into the train station, four other guys in tow, all muttering their agreement.

"No! Guys, wait! It'll be fun, I promise!" He chased them into the station and went straight for Jack. Tommy knew if he stayed, then the other guys would soon agree to stay as well. "Jack! Come on. It's just, what? Three days! Three days and four nights, that's a Las Vegas trip."

"Yeah, well, this ain't Las Vegas!" Jack said without stopping.

"Jack," He thought a second," They're all virgins! Every single one of them!"

Jack stopped abruptly and grabbed Tommy by the hem of his shirt, "Tommy! I swear to god, if you think I'm that perverted, and that rowdy to jump into bed, then you don't know me at all!" He let go and continued his fast pace.

"I didn't mean to say that!" Tommy chased, "I didn't mean to suggest that at all! Jack, just do this, please? Do this for me? My girl and I haven't been able to get any alone time since we met. And her father won't allow her to go if her friends won't go, and her friends won't go if they don't have any dates. There! That's the whole story." Jack stopped ten feet from the ticket window and spun around to face Tommy, dropping his duffle bag on the floor with a loud bang.

"Which brings us to our first point of you using us!" He yelled.

"Ah…but I'm also presenting all of you with an opportunity!" He raised a finger and plastered a salesman's smile on his face.

"An opportunity?" JJ asked dully.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way...but what do you guys think you're gonna get back there in small town Minnesota? Huh? It's the same girls you've known since kindergarten. There's no thrill there, there's no surprise, there's no...puh-chang!" He ad-libbed, raising his hand in a melodramatic manner.

"Puh-chang?!" The five of them repeated

"You guys get my point!" He looked around. "You ever experienced a one-night stand? After a blind date? There's thrill in it! There's..." He stopped, searching for the right word.

"Puh-chang?" The five of them finished for him.

"Yeah!" He said, waving to them. "Come on, all I need you guys to do is go out with these girls for a couple of days. If you want, you can make it days and nights, or you can just make it days, it doesn't matter! I just need time alone with my girl. She and I have been goin' out for 'round five years now and we never had an opportunity like this to actually be alone. Come on, please! I'd do this for you!" He looked around at the five other faces.

Jack sighed and looked at his four other friends, getting each of their silent approval. "Fine!' He picked up his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder again, "But you owe us."

"Cash!" JJ added.

"We want a refund of every dime we spend, rich boy!" Rick spoke up.

"As long as you guys don't cheat me on the bill." Tommy smiled.

They soon found the hotel Tommy arranged everyone to meet at, and settled in. Each of them rented their own room- a strategy devised by Jack in order to get as much money out of Tommy as "humanly possible". Within an hour, they were all settled and meeting up in the lobby. "Alright!" Tommy cried, "I told Amy to meet us here. I just called her right now, so they should be down in, like, ten, twenty minutes?"

"Who's Amy?" Michael asked.

"That's her name."

"Who? Your girl?"

"Yeah."

"Nice name." Jack commented, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Jack," Tommy pulled him aside, "Sorry about that thing earlier, about mentioning they were all virgins, um...it just slipped."

"No, it's fine. I understand." Jack insisted, nodding quickly. He wanted to drop the subject as soon as possible.

"No, I'm sorry, 'cause I know you get nervous talking about, you know, sex and -"

"Can we drop it?" He asked, trying to let any of the nervousness slip through his voice. He scratched the back of his neck and began looking around. Tommy, being his best friend for years, recognized the move: the man was uncomfortable.

"Yeah...sorry." He sighed and tried to redeem himself, "You'll like 'em, Jack, I swear! There's a pretty blonde one with blue eyes, who's exactly your type. You two'll get along great!" He smiled and looked towards the elevator as he heard a 'Ding!' "Look! There they are now." Jack turned around and held his breath.


	2. Fated Meeting

Claire Ballard couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was actually in another city, with no parents, and her best friends, going on a blind date, to one of the best parties in town!

_Oh, life can't get any better than this! _She thought.

"Claire, look!" Amy said beside her, "See that guy next to my boyfriend? That's the one I was telling you about." Claire put on her cute little glasses and looked in that direction.

_I take that back…it just got better! _She smiled, "He's CUTE!" She whispered to Amy. Brown hair, brown eyes, shy-looking- definitely her type! "Who is he? What's his name?"

"He's my boy's best friend. His name's Jack. Jack O'Neill."

"There's my lovely lady!" Tommy said in greeting. He and Amy kissed then shared a quick hug. Claire caught Jack's eye as he made a swift glance up from the floor. She smiled as he quickly looked back down and blushed; she also hadn't missed the smile that passed over his lips for half a second when he thought she wasn't looking. Oh, yeah, she was definitely falling for him.

Jack could feel his heart racing as the beautiful blonde he gawked a moment before, stared him down with a smile on her face. _God, is it hot in here? _He thought. He unbuttoned the collar button of his shirt and risked another look up. This time the girl managed to catch and hold his eyes and he found himself staring deeper and deeper into them. All the words anyone was saying were drowned out now. All he could hear was the beating of his heart, and all he could see were those two deep, blue eyes. Falling, falling, faster, and faster…Jack!

"Jack!" Was somebody calling his name? "Jack!" Who's whistling? "Jack!" _Smack!_

"Ow!" Jack cried as he felt a hand slap his back.

"Snap out of it!" Tommy snapped in his ear. "This, my friend," He gestured toward the beautiful angel Jack was recently hypnotized by, "is Claire. Claire Ballard. Claire Ballard, meet Jack O'Neill. Jack O'Neill, meet Claire Ballard." Jack extended his hand and gave her a nervous, lopsided grin.

Claire couldn't help it. She giggled a bit while shaking Jack's hand. This guy was so nervous it was radiating off of him in waves! "Don't worry. I don't bite!" She couldn't help but say with a smile. This seemed to make him even more nervous and he scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He muttered apologetically.

"Why? There's nothing to be sorry about?" She reassured him.

"So are we going to dinner or not?" JJ asked from the back of the group.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Tommy offered his arm to Amy and they led the way out of the hotel. All the rest of the guys followed him, each escorting a girl, until Jack and Claire were left together in the end. They started walking in silence, trailing a little behind from the group.


	3. Nightlife and Cameras

"So you don't talk too much, do you?" Claire asked as they made their way down the street.

"Actually I talk a whole mess once you get to know me." He gave her a sheepish smile. Claire returned it.

"So what school do you go to?" She asked, interested.

"Actually, I'm working." Jack sighed as he started taking in the sights of the New York City nightlife.

"Really?" _Ooo! Cute and hard working! _ "What do you do?"

"I have a bit of a job at my local observatory. It's a janitorial job but…it's worth it. One of the astronomers who does his research there is in the graveyard shift when I come in, so we talk often. He teaches me things."

"About the stars." Claire finished for him. Jack nodded with a lopsided smile. "So are you going to study astronomy in college?" She inquired.

Jack suddenly found the ground very interesting. "I don't have enough money _for_ college. I'm um…I'm trying to decide whether or not I want to join the military."

"No!" Claire suddenly jumped in, "Don't do that! They'll send you to Vietnam! You'll get killed!" Jack stared at the face of the angel who suddenly started walking backwards in front of him, surprised at her sudden outburst. "Sorry." She said apologetically. "I'm anti-military." Jack smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"Well I don't really have a choice." Jack said sadly, "Before I turned eighteen I was an independent minor for two years. Then, I could just barely balance my job and my schoolwork. I thought after I graduated, it was going to get easier. But…" He played with the dirt with his foot. Another nervous gesture, Claire noted, "Then our apartment manager up-ed the rent Now I can barely pay the bills, much worse get food in my stomach." He chuckled nervously. "But I'll live." Their eyes met. "I always do."

Claire's heart went out to this guy. He learned the harshness of life _long_ before he was expected to. _An independent minor? _My gods! She complained when her parents didn't _give_ her enough money to go out with her friends; and here this guy was- _making _his own money, not expecting anyone to give it to him. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say. The rest of her feelings were conveyed through silent conversations between their eyes.

"Hey, you two!" Michael called to Claire and Jack. Claire turned to see the guy known as Michael holding a home movie camera and aiming it in their direction. "I'm making home movies of the whole gang for the kids one day! Wanna make a donation to the future?" He said in his cryptic sort of way. Claire looked confused, but Jack knew what it meant. After all, he and Michael were childhood friends.

Jack gave Claire another one of the boyish grins she was beginning to love. "He means say something." He gave a slight laugh and Claire laughed with him.

"Hi!" She waved at the camera like a ten-year-old. "My name's Claire Ballard, and we're in New York City! The Big Apple! Whoo!" She rose bother her hands up as she continued to shout the introductions. "And our two," she held up two fingers, "groups just met at that _lovely_ hotel over there." She pointed to the hotel sign and Michael lifted the camera so the sign could be seen, disappearing in the distance. He, then, returned his camera towards Claire and Jack. As Claire kept talking like a hyperactive madwoman, Jack just kept quiet, grinned shyly at the camera, and occasionally looked up from his vigil on the ground. "And we're all on our way to the restaurant right now. That is where we're going to spend our first night on the town in this _amazing_ city!" She looked up at the sky and laughed joyfully. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her cheerfulness. She glanced at him and resumed her speaking, "Oh! As you can see we're all enjoying ourselves. Turn around!" She whispered that last part to Michael. He did so and aimed the camera at the rest of the group, "Everybody say hi!" Claire could be heard in the background

"HI!!" Came the voices of ten other people as they all waved to the camera. Michael turned back around and focused on Claire and Jack.

"By the way, for the party, we're all paired up, and I'd like you to meet _my_ shy little partner." Jack grinned at the ground. Claire put her arm around one of his arms and tilted her head towards him, "His name's Jack O'Neill!" She said with a smile on her face. "Jack, say hi!" She told him as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Hi!" He said and waved sloppily with his free hand, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"Come on, Jack, look up." She said low in his ear. "Please?" Giving him the most innocent smile she could muster, she tried again, "Please??" Jack kept on shaking his head and grinning at the ground. Trying another trick, Claire leaned down and placed her head under his so while he was looking down, she was looking up at his. "What's so interesting down there?!" She cried with a smile. Jack laughed and finally gave in, looking up at Michael's camera. He gave it a lopsided smile and turned his head towards Claire, who was leaning her head on his shoulder, her first familiar touch barely registering in his mind. _Aren't we outside? Isn't it Fall? Why is it so damn hot?! _He was about to pull away when her blue eyes met his brown ones. They soothed his rapidly beating heart and he suddenly felt at ease. As she once again turned and grinned at the camera, Jack lazily leaned his head onto hers.

"How much film you got, Mickey?" Jack asked, saying something other than 'Hi' for the first time.

"So much that even if I taped us sleeping all the way through, we would still have some left over in the end."

"Damn Mickey!" Tommy could be heard from the front of the group. "You bought all that film?!"

Michael swung around to face Tommy, taking the camera with him. "No. My dad owns the store where they sell these things. We have excess every month. I get them for free!" He grinned and continued shooting.

The film inside the camera saw many an adorable site. All the boys walked by, talked with, and some even had their arm around their respective girl. From Tommy's point of view, the evening was going well so far. He made no effort to hide this from Amy. "Seems like everything's going well." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and nodded in agreement. Looking around for a moment, she spotted a subject of interest and grabbed Tommy's arm.

"Look at Claire! I've never seen her this animate around a guy since…" She thought for a moment. "Well, she's never been this animate around a guy!" She pointed towards the back of the group where Claire and Jack were talking.

"She and Jack should get along fine then." Tommy agreed. "Jack's not comfortable around girls. Not since he hit puberty." He laughed.

Amy took his hand and they all continued down the street. "Really? You never told me that."

"Yeah, most of the guys don't know it either. Jack likes to keeps a kind of 'macho man' image but the guy's a definite softie. Trust me. I've known that man since he was negative nine months old. He could never hide things from me."

"But you hide stuff from the other guys."

Tommy sighed, "Jack's one of those image sensitive guys who likes to appear stupid when he's really one of the smartest guys in class. But he just drops the whole façade in front any girl he's attracted to." They waited to cross yet another street in their five-block trek to the restaurant.

"Any girl?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, actually, not any girl, per se. Jack, surprisingly, is only attracted to a limited number of girls. I mean, the guy has strict requirements."

"Are you serious?" Amy asked, surprised a handsome guy like Jack would limit himself to such a small number of ladies.

"Yep! She has to be cute, smart, supportive, easy-going, intellectual, and- and this is not a definite requirement, but a plus- blonde."

"Oh! He has a thing for blondes, huh?" Amy grinned. Jack and Claire were a perfect match. "Has all his other girlfriends been blondes?"

Tommy paused, "Jack's never had any girlfriends." He said, looking at her wearily.

Amy looked back, completely surprised. "Jack's never had any girlfriends?! Never?! As in no first kiss? As in he's still a virgin? As in he's NEVER had a girl?"

"Yes" Tommy answered.

"That's sad!" Amy commented as she leaned on his arm. "Why not?"

"Jack was…" Tommy searched for the right words. "…he was forced to grow up before his time."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sincerely.

"It's a long story, trust me. You hate sad stories so…you definitely don't want to hear it."

"It's sad?" She repeated, a tone of sympathy in her voice.

"It's very sad." Tommy nodded, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Meanwhile, the camera made its way from the front the group, around to individual couples having their own conversations, and eventually it found its way to the back. Michael decided he wanted to keep the camera rolling all the way to the restaurant. So, he made his back face directly towards Claire and Jack and set the camera on his shoulder, facing directly in their direction. From there, they continued on, Claire and Jack oblivious to the recording device as they engaged in their own conversations.


	4. Getting to Know You

"So how 'bout you?" Jack asked Claire. "Where do you go to school?"

"I study up here, at NYU." Claire answered as she pulled her head from his shoulder.

"Majoring in…?"

"Archeology." She finished for him.

"Oooo!" Jack started with a smile, "The study of ancient artifacts in an effort to understand the people behind them- veeeery impressive." Claire giggled. "No, I'm serious." Jack reassured her. "Archeology is actually very interesting, if you look at it the right way."

Claire looked up and met Jack's eyes. She saw nothing but sincerity in them and it astounded her. She had never met another guy with as much passion and honesty as this one. Faster and deeper, she found herself falling for a man she had just met…four blocks ago! She gave him one of her brightest smiles and asked, "Why? Do you have an interest in Archeology?"

"Well…" Jack looked at the ground and played with the dirt with his foot. "Not an interest as, like, a profession, but more as a…hobby of sorts." He admitted sheepishly.

Claire giggled and continued on, "A hobby? Really?"

"Yeah, well…" He looked up at her, back at the ground, and scratched the back of his neck; "When you work nights only about four to five times a week, have little to no schoolwork at all, bills all over the place, and all your friends away at the local university…" He paused and gave a slight lopsided grin,"…You're left with lots of free time, not that much money, and…" He gave her a slight guilty look, "…a library card."

Claire full out laughed this time into Jack's shoulder. "What?" He asked, failing to see what she was laughing at.

"It's just that…" Once again, he caught and held his eyes. "…I bet that took guts to admit. That you read a lot? I bet not that many people know that about you."

Jack shook his head. "Only Tommy knew that." He muttered quietly. "The other guys…if they knew that…well, you know."

"They'd laugh at you." Claire finished for him. He nodded, a sort of longing look on his face. _He just wants to be accepted- for who he really is._ She realized. Jack was hiding his true self under a 'macho man' image he retained among his friends. Yet the truth radiated from his eyes. Claire could read those two soulful, chocolate-colored eyes like a book whenever they locked gaze. The story belonged to a boy-man of humble beginnings and humble life. Yet, through most of his misfortune, he was content, and accepted it like a gift from above. He even made the most of it by working his wants around his needs. There was something else, though…something deeper. Claire couldn't quite pinpoint it out, but she sensed it. A deep sadness…somewhere within.

Her silent musings were interrupted by a sudden loud voice breaking into her thoughts. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Tommy announced rather loudly, "Welcome to the best restaurant in town! I present to you our place of choice for dinner this evening--" He lifted his hands so they were as if he was presenting the sign, " Rosy O'Grady's Steak and Seafood House! The best place in town!"

"Great!" Jack spoke up from the back, "So I guess that means if anything's more than five bucks you're paying?" Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Ha ha, Jack." Tommy worked his way to the back as the others entered the restaurant. "Don't worry, man. I'm gonna give you your money back- in full. Just wait 'til we get back home to Minnesota, alright? And keep an honest bill!" He exclaimed as he walked in the restaurant door. "Oh, and one more thing-" His head popped back out. "Try not to order the most expensive thing on the menu just to get more cash. Please?"

"Tommy," Jack opened his arms in an innocence gesture, "would I ever?" He gave a lopsided grin.

"Shut up, Jack!" And his head once again disappeared behind the door.

Jack once again faced Claire, smiled, and then held open the door. In his first comfortable, open gesture since they met, he offered her his arm, gave her a genuine, bone fide, O'Neill smile, and said the traditional, "My lady?" She took his offered arm and they made their way into the restaurant.

"Hello, sir!" Said the lady behind the counter. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Um…no, not really." Jack answered. "We were with the last group that just came in. I believe the name was under Anderson. Thomas Anderson."

"Yes. They had just arrived." She pointed to the back of the restaurant. "Go down this way, then make a left. I'm sure you'll recognize your friends down there." She gave them a kind smile. "I hope you two have a nice night." She then proceeded to talk to the other guests entering the restaurant behind the pair.

"Thank you." Jack said as he escorted his lady to the rather large table that was currently occupied by several pairs of chattering couples. "Michael!" He managed to call over the calamity. "Don't you ever put that thing down?" He smiled as his friend made no such move and instead turned the camera to face in his direction. Ignoring it, Jack continued with his perfect gentleman act and pulled a chair out for Claire, which she readily took. After seeing she was seated, he took a seat himself right next to her and Tommy. Shortly after, a waiter came by to order their drinks and take their menus. The next ten minutes were filled with amiable conversation.

"So what kind of books do you read, Jack?" Claire asked, naturally interested.

Jack sighed, "Whatever I'm interested in…" He paused for a moment, "And whatever's left." He said under his breath.

Claire caught the words, though, and brought it up. "Whatever's left?!" She asked, surprise and amusement evident on her face.

"Yeah, well…" There was that scratching-at-the-back-of-his-neck thing again! That made Claire laugh. She thought the move was adorable. "It's a small library in a small town--" He smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean small?" Tommy interjected behind him. "That place is BIG!"

"The library? NO!" Jack countered.

"Yeah, it is!"

"It's small!"

"BIG!"

"SMALL!"

"Jack! You call a building that takes up an entire block and is two stories tall SMALL?! HA!"

Jack quickly turned his back to Tommy and leaned his arm on the table, "Anyway…" He continued with a grin, completely ignoring whatever Tommy had just said.

"Ignore me all you want, Jack! But that place is BIG!" And with that Tommy turned his back to Jack, so now the two guys were leaning back to back.

"Small." Jack said over his shoulder.

"Big." Tommy retorted.

"SMALL!"

"BIG!"

"So…" The two of them said in unison, each, once again, ignoring the other.

Both Claire and Amy laughed at their childish antics. Amy leaned to the left side and called Claire. "See! Didn't I tell you you'd like them?"

Claire leaned to the right side and responded with a grin, "Yep! You were right." Then they both leaned back and resumed their previous conversations.


	5. Warming Up

"You read story books or just information books?" She asked him.

"Info books. I'm not really into stories that much…I'm more into actual, real life, you know?" Jack responded.

"Oh, I know." Claire agreed with him. She, too, preferred info books to fairytales…but then, some fairytales _were_ worth the read…"So…I'm betting you both borrow _and_ own an entire collection of astronomy books." That got a grin out of him, even a chuckle.

"Why, yes, ma'am." He said in an imitation cowboy voice. _She's getting to know me real well._ Jack thought. Then something hit him. He didn't know _her_ that well. So he decided to shift the conversation. "How 'bout you?" He asked amiably. "You already know a lot about me. Tell me about you." He said, gracing her with a charming smile.

"Well…" Now it was Claire's turn to be nervous. "I…uh…" She didn't know where to start.

"I know you're studying up here at NYU and you're majoring in Archeology." Jack helped her out.

"Yeah…right." She grinned. "Well…I'm actually, specifically, in the Egyptology department." She elaborated as she tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ears.

"Ah! Ancient Egypt. Land of the Pharaohs, home of the Valley of the Kings." He gave her another sloppy grin as he took a sip of water.

Claire giggled, "Yep!" She was about to continue but a waiter soon interrupted them to take all their orders and deliver their drinks. "How long do you think it's gonna take for the food to get here?" Jack looked around the room at all the customers eating at the steakhouse and made the best guess he could possible think of,

"A while." He chuckled. "So…Egyptology, huh?"

"Yeah…I am part of a team of students helping to excavate this site over in Egypt- really cool!" Her look of enthusiasm and excitement made Jack smile.

"So you get to go on digs and stuff!" She nodded. "Wow! That's cool! It must be fun…you know, digging around all day for buried treasure."

Claire laughed, "Well, it's not really buried _treasure_--"

"Sure it is!" He interrupted her. "Finding all the remains of a fallen civilization- that's treasure isn't it?" He smiled, "I mean, considering not all treasure is silver and gold, right?" Jack looked into Claire's eyes and saw a glint there that wasn't there before. What was it?

_Oh my gods! This guy is by far the greatest guy I have ever met! I have got to talk to Amy!_ She gave him a smile so bright it could turn the New York nightlife into daylife, and held her gaze. The two got lost in each other's eyes until their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the food.

"Bone Appetite, Ladies and Gentlemen!" The waiter said in a genuine Italian accent and was about to leave their table when he heard one big, "Thank you!" from the twelve young people around the table. He turned back, smiled, and waved them on.

The next two hours were spent eating and talking about each other. Jack learned a lot about Claire both throughout dinner and on the way back to the hotel. Apparently, her father was an archeologist as well and was never home much. Her mother practically raised her as a single mom. She was whom she got spirits from. Claire had an absolute free spirit, as Jack found out. She loved and adored life to no end. _Everything_ was an adventure to her! That's what Jack came to love the most about her- she could be herself and not care what anyone thought. He wished he could be like that. Maybe he will be…one day.

Claire, in turn, had found out a lot more about Jack. He, as evidenced by a long, avid discussion, apparently knew a great deal about all kinds of mythology. He favored Greek above them all, but knew much about Egyptian, Roman, Norse, even Babylonian! In addition to that, he spoke several languages _fluently_! "Not even Tommy knows about that so don't tell anyone." He whispered in her ear. When asked what languages he spoke in addition to English, she found he knew Irish ("It's part of my heritage"), Spanish ("It's a common language in the US"), Russian ("See now, _that_ was a challenge!"), Arabic ("I found it interesting"), Chinese ("I learned that just to shut up my Chinese neighbor."), Scottish ("I was bored."), Latin ("Hey! I already knew several others, that was a breeze!"), Italian ("That was the only language they spoke at my favorite restaurant in town!"), French ("These girls in high school kept making fun of me in that language, so I had to get them back!") and, of course, to her utmost surprise and delight, he knew how to speak Ancient Egyptian!

"You do?!" She said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I wanted to know what the little hieroglyphs on the walls in the pictures said so I tried learning how to read it, but then I realized you had to know how to speak Ancient Egyptian first so…I learned it!" Jack said guiltily.

Claire laughed and swung their entwined hands back and forth like a little girl as they walked down the street. "You're really smart, you know that? You shouldn't hide it."

Jack smiled at the ground. "It's fun to, though. It's like knowing a secret nobody else does." Claire smiled. She knew what he meant. "And besides," Jack added, "I don't like showing off."

"It's not showing off, Jack. It's sharing your natural talent with the world." Claire assured him.

"What natural talent?!" Jack didn't think he had _any_ natural talent!

"You have an ear for languages and a fantastic memory!" She told him.

"I don't have an ear for languages!" He told the ground.

"It took you six months to learn Ancient Egyptian didn't it?" He nodded, playing with the dirt with his foot. "That took me three _years_ to pick up!" Claire admitted. She met his eyes and asked honestly, "Why don't you want to share that with other people?"

Jack answered honestly, "I'll share it when it needs to be shared." His deep voice conveying pure honesty and humility, "It's better when other people take the spotlight. I don't like being the center of attention." His eyes, as well, read what his words said exactly.

Claire nodded. They walked in silence for a few seconds, until Claire spoke up, a mischievous smile on her face, "You're one hell of a humble dork, did you know that?" She asked.

Jack laughed and looked her straight in the eye, "Yeah, well, you're one hell of an outgoing nerd, did you know that?" He had a glimmer in his eye and a smile tugging at his lips.

"Dork!"

"Nerd!" They both laughed and Claire put her head on his shoulder.

"That's my nickname for you from now on, dork!" Claire told him.

"Likewise, nerd!" He retorted. That's when he saw it- "Michael! Turn that damn thing off!" Jack yelled at his friend.

"It is off!" Michael said as he took the camera off his shoulder.

"Then why is the red light on!?" Jack accused him.

"Oh. Oops!" _Damn, he caught me_. Michael laughed inwardly.

Back at the hotel, Jack dropped Claire off at her room, which, coincidentally, was across the hall from his. "So, uh…g'night." He said, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah…" Claire nodded. "See you in the morning." She offered her arms out and they hugged for a while. Finally he let her go.

"I'm uh…two steps across the hall- literally- if you need me." He pointed to his door.

"Okay…" She was already halfway in hers. "Sleep well!" She told him. "Tomorrow we're going sight-seeing." She said with an enthusiastic smile, and then closed the door.

Jack nodded and stared at the closed door for a minute, before heading into his own room.


	6. Girltalk Boytalk

Jack's, Tommy's, JJ's, Michael's, Rick's, and Chris's rooms were all next to each other and connected by means of double doors. When Jack entered his room, he heard a knocking at his connecting door. Jack opened it to reveal Michael and his camera staring him in the face. "Michael! Do that one more time and I will burn the film!"

"Calm down, Jack!" Tommy said as he entered the room, passing between Michael and Jack.

Jack gave the camera an over-the-top menacing stare- which was more hilarious than scary- and muttered, "Eavesdropper." before turning away. Michael soon left to bug the other guys, leaving Tommy and Jack to talk alone. "Hey! I thought you were gonna spend some 'alone time' with Amy?" Jack said to Tommy, all the while looking for the TV remote.

"Yeah, I wanted to but…" He stuck some peanuts in his mouth and plopped himself on the bed, "She said she wanted to girl talk since it was the first time all of us met and stuff. So…I left her." He threw a peanut in the air but wasn't able to catch it in his mouth.

Jack meanwhile, had found the clicker remote and was sitting himself on the comfy leather chair, "Hmm…Girl talk, huh?" He said, distracted. _Where the hell is the 'power' button?_ He found it and the TV switched on.

"So what do you think about her, Jack?" Tommy asked after a while.

"Think about who? Amy or Claire?" Jack asked, still distracted by the TV. _Is there nothing good on at this time? It's only, what? What time is it?_ Jack looked around for the clock. "What time is it?"

"It's midnight, Jack." Tommy answered, chewing on his peanuts and observing Jack's actions. "What's wrong with you?"

Jack shut off the TV and threw the clicker down on the bedside table. "What? Can't a guy ask what time it is anymore?" He looked at the floor then thought about something.

"Jack, it's not that, man, and you know it!" Tommy said as he sat up. He put another bunch of peanuts in his mouth and nodded towards Jack. "What's wrong? You look distracted."

Jack looked up from the floor and tried to concentrate on what Tommy was saying, "Huh?" He asked, unable to catch the guy's last words.

"See what I mean!" The other man said. "What's on your mind?"

Jack sighed, "Claire…"

With that, Tommy smiled and threw his feet off the side of the bed. Listening with renewed interest and less concern, he reverted back to his original question. "Uh huh! So, I ask again, what do you think about her?"

"She…uh…she's…" he had no clue as to how to describe her. "…nice." He opted for a safe word.

But Tommy didn't fall for it. "Nice…Claire's nice…?" He shook his head. "Jack, my room's next door and I know for a fact Michael's not in there. He and the other guys are playing Texas Hold 'em in JJ's room. Nobody's gonna know we had this conversation." He stuck another bunch of peanuts in his mouth and started over. "So…I ask once again, what do you think about her?"

Jack let out another big sigh and slumped in his chair. He glanced at the open door then turned back to Tommy and lowered his voice a bit. The two guys leaned over to have a quiet conversation. "She's one of the most amazing people I have ever met! I swear!" Tommy smiled. "She's smart, beautiful, funny, easy-going, she's a hell of a lot supportive. I mean…it's like- my perfect girl, you know?" Jack gave a lopsided smile. "Ah!" He sighed as he ran a hand over his weary face, "She gives me butterflies." Tommy chuckled, "No, I'm serious! I'm nervous as hell around her, but I don't wanna be anywhere else! My words get stuck in my throat, my fingers shake, and when she touches me…" He leaned back on the chair, a goofy smile on his face. "When she touches me it's like…" he had no idea as to how to describe it.

"Tingles up and down the spine?" Tommy finished for him.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, "Exactly!" He waved a hand towards Tommy to emphasize his point. "Gawd! I think I'm going crazy!"

"No, you're not, Jack." Tommy assured him with a shake of his head. He stuck some more peanuts in his mouth and pointed at Jack.

"Then what's happening to me, Tommy?" He raised both hands in the air in a sort of 'I give up!' gesture.

"You, my friend," Tommy pointed his finger at Jack's chest and said with a full mouth, "are falling truly, madly, deeply, one-hundred percent, head-over-heels in love!"

* * *

"In love?" Claire asked. She and Amy were sharing an ice cream in Amy's room and were talking about the guys. "But I just met him three hours ago, Amy! I can't be falling in love with him!" She took a big spoonful of the mint 'n chip ice cream and stuck it in her mouth. "I mean…is it possible to fall in love with a complete stranger in three hours!" She asked through a full mouth.

"Claire…" Amy switched her position on the bed so that she was lying on her stomach. "Have I ever told you the story about my grandparents- on my mother's side?" She put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Claire shook her head, afraid that if she opened her mouth, ice cream would drip out. "Well…" Amy swallowed the ice cream and continued. "…my grandpa met my grandma in a bar one night. They were both completely sober, by the way, but that didn't stop them from doing what they did."

"What'd they do?" Claire asked, another spoonful of ice cream on the verge of entering her mouth.

"My grandma was feeling hyper and everything that night, and after about five hours of non-stop talking with my grandpa, she decided that she loved the man and suggested that they run off and get married."

Claire choked on her spoon and her eyes opened wide, "On the day they met!"

Amy smiled and nodded. "On the day they met!" She confirmed with a full mouth.

"What happened?"

"They ran off and got married somewhere in the countryside!" Amy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my—"

"And now they're celebrating their Golden Anniversary in two weeks!" Amy pointed her spoon at Claire for emphasis.

" _Golden_?" Claire couldn't believe it.

"Yep! Fifty years, eight kids, and twenty-two grandkids later, they're still falling deeper and deeper in love." The two of them giggled and swallowed more ice cream. "So it just goes to show…" Amy started as she closed the lid on the empty container, threw it away, and placed the spoons in the bathroom sink. She sat back down next to Claire on the bed and finished her sentence, looking her friend directly in the eye,"…you never know until you take the plunge!"

Claire nodded and started thinking about her friend's words. "Well…" she said as she stood up, "I'm gonna go to sleep now. We have to get up early if we wanna beat the traffic and see the actual sights worth seeing!" She said and the both of them laughed.

"Alright!" Amy leaned back on her bed, "But my door's unlocked if you need anything!"

"Okay." Claire said, "So is mine, but I'm closing it to keep the noise out." She opened the door and went into her own room. "Goodnight!"

"Sleep tight!" Amy responded in a childish voice, drawing a laugh from Claire.

After checking if her front door was locked, Claire performed her nightly routine then closed the light and climbed into bed. Amy's words were running through her mind as she tried to decide whether or not she wanted to take a chance on Jack. _You never know…_ Those three words kept repeating the most in her head.

_You never know._ That's what love was, she decided- one big _You never know…_


	7. Wakeup Call

The next morning, bright and early at 6:30, all the girls were already up and about. Amy had tried calling Tommy to see if the boys were doing the same. Nobody was answering the phone, though. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. She gathered all the girls in her room and told them, "Hey! I think the boys are still asleep."

"Well they better wake up soon or we're gonna miss the boat to Ellis Island." Lexa, one of the other girls, said.

"That's what I was thinking." She took a key out of her pocket. "Tommy gave me a key to his room last night, and told me all their rooms were interconnected. I was thinking we could each get a guy- maybe the ones we were with last night- and wake them up or something…you know- so we won't be late. How's that?" She looked around and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"We should all order room service, too." Claire suggested, "So we could all eat already and be on our way- once the boys get done." Everyone agreed to that as well.

"Em, you order breakfast for twelve to be delivered to…Michael- no wait! JJ's room, since his is the one in the middle. The rest of us will wake up our boys." Em(ily) agreed and Amy and the other four crossed the hall to the boy's side.

As suspected all the boys were still asleep. The girls gathered in Tommy's room and found all the doors connecting all six of their rooms were wide open, making the whole space look like one, big room. Scotch-taped on the wall right next to each door was a sign stating whose room was next. Looking around, each of the girls found their boys and started the difficult process of waking them up.

Just before Claire entered Jack's room, she spotted Michael's video camera perched on Tommy's bedside table. She took the opportunity to grab it she entered Jack's room. Tip-toeing into the room, Claire found Jack fast asleep in the middle of the bed, surrounded by pillows and a huge comforter. _Damn, that must be comfortable…_ Claire mused. _Oh, gods! He looks so adorable!_ She switched on the camera and aimed it at Jack's face. The guy's hair was sticking up in all sorts of places and the tiny water spot on the pillow at the corner of his mouth revealed just a little bit of drool coming out. Claire couldn't help but laugh at the site. She then aimed the camera in her direction and said, "Hi! I'm Claire, and this is our first day in New York City, which we're going to spend sightseeing! But first, we have to wake up a few people." With that, Claire put the camera on Jack's nightstand so it was facing his direction. She then proceeded to wake him.

"Jack!" She shook his shoulder and heard him mumble something in his sleep. "Jack!" She shook him a little harder this time and the mumbling became muttering. "Jack, come on! It's time to get up." This time she heard him form coherent words, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He then went on to turn over in his sleep muttering the same thing again into his pillow. This time, Claire caught what he was saying, but realized why she hadn't recognized it the first time-- Jack was murmuring something in Irish! She had some experience with the language, so she wasn't completely lost in translation. "_Jack, it's Claire, come on, it's time to wake up._" She told him in Irish.

"_But I'm tired!_" He responded in the same tongue.

"_I know, but you have to!_" She pulled back and tried a new approach. "_I have breakfast for you._" She said, a smile tugging at her lips when she heard Jack groan and push himself off the pillow. For a minute Jack looked around, completely disoriented. Once he realized where he was, he looked at Claire and asked,

"How did you get in?"

"Tommy gave Amy a key to his room last night. When you guys didn't answer the phone this morning, we figured all you boys were still asleep and needed a wake-up call. So here we are." She opened her arms and waved to herself. Jack nodded and looked around once again.

"I thought you said you had breakfast?" He asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

Claire laughed and dropped down on one of the pillows. "Why don't you put a shirt on first?" She suggested with a smile.

"Why don't I get breakfast first?" He whined playfully.

"Because it's room service policy- no shirt, no—" she lifted the comforter and looked down, "--pants, no breakfast." She laughed.

"You take the fun out of everything." Jack smiled as he stood up in the middle of the bed. He was wearing only his boxers and the site made Claire _glad_ she had turned on the camera. He stepped over her lazy form and onto the ground. "Nerd!" He muttered.

"Dork!" She shot back.

"I'm gonna take a shower." His back told her.

"Alright!"

"Don't eat my breakfast!"

"You'll have to hurry then!" She heard his laugh and not a minute later, the sound of running water reached her ears. Claire then turned her head on the pillow and faced the camera. "Okay then, mission accomplished!" She giggled, "I'll check back later." With that, she reached up and shut the thing off. Bored, Claire set out to find something to play with. She opened the nightstand drawer and found an old, wooden yo-yo in it. She took it and rolled it up.

Just then Amy walked in the room, "He up yet?" She asked.

Claire pointed to the bathroom, "Taking a shower."

"In that case, it should be quick then." Claire looked at Amy, confused. "All six of them are taking a shower right now, so I don't think the hot water's gonna last for more than five seconds." The both of them laughed and Amy walked back into Tommy's room. After a couple of rounds with the yo-yo, Claire determined she was still tired, and decided to catch a few extra minutes of shut-eye. Rolling over, she took over the spot previously occupied by Jack and buried herself in the comforter.

Five minutes later, Jack came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another one currently being used to wipe his hair. When he saw who was nuzzled in his comforter, he couldn't help but smile. He got his camera from above the dresser and took her picture while he still had the chance. She looked like an angel, covered in blankets.

Jack quickly got changed into fresh boxers and a pair of jeans, and then made to wake Claire back up. "Hey, sleepyhead!" Two blue beauties opened up to meet his gaze. "I have breakfast for you!" He told her with a singsong voice and a smile. Claire giggled as her own words were reflected back at her.

"Let's go eat then!" She sat up, stretched, and then bounced off the bed. "Are you coming or not?" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him to JJ's room where she could already smell the food.

"What happened to no shirt, no pants, no breakfast?" Jack asked, smiling once again.

"They threw that rule away while you were in the shower." Claire jibed.

"Really? How…" Jack stopped in his tracks as they reached JJ's room, "…Food!" He exclaimed.

"You gentlemen took us to dinner, so we ladies treat you to breakfast." Amy explained. By this time, all six men had entered the room and were staring at the buffet before them, stunned to speechlessness. Last night's poker tables as well as another of the same size were set up side-by-side. On them was a mountain- not a stack, but an actual _mountain_- of pancakes and waffles, there were six platters of different kinds of eggs and sausages, and another platter purely held the hush browns.

"This is real?" Rick asked JJ.

"Oh, yeah, this is real." Chris answered for him.

"Not cafeteria food?" Rick asked again, unable to believe the beautiful site before him.

"Definitely _not_ cafeteria food." JJ answered.

"Thank you!!" Rick exclaimed to the ceiling, with mock praise and worship. "There _is_ a god and he knows how to cook!" Everyone laughed.

"Dig in, people!" Amy encouraged with a smile; and that they did- quickly, though. The next half-hour was filled with people hurriedly eating, rushing in, out, and through rooms, and gathering all the necessary stuff for the day ahead. The six rooms were in utter chaos by the time everyone was full and ready to leave.

By some miracle, though, the twelve of them were up and leaving the hotel by 7:30 sharp- exactly the time they had intended to leave. Claire let out a breath of exhaustion, wondering how they were able to accomplish _that_ in an hour! After a moment's contemplation, she dropped the idea. This was her first tour of New York City, and she was going to enjoy every bit of it! _No brainwork today._ She told herself. _Today's a fun day!_ And with that thought in mind, she put a smile on her face, grabbed Jack's hand, and signaled a cab.


	8. A Day on the Town

"So where're we going today?" Jack asked. Each couple had their own cab so there was currently six cabs all heading in the same direction.

Claire turned her head from the window to glance at Jack for a moment before turning back to watch the city. "Uh…first we're going to take a boat out to Ellis Island and visit the Statue of Liberty on Bedloe's Island, then we're coming back to the mainland for lunch, then we're thinking about walking around a bit- seeing the malls, central park, maybe." She looked back and smiled. "That okay?"

Jack nodded his head, "Yeah, sure!" He said enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty- up close."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My grandfather used to tell me stories about it when I was a kid." He leaned back on the chair, reminiscing. "He said when he was crossing over from Ireland, the moment he saw the Statue of Liberty and he stepped foot on Ellis Island, he knew he was free."

"Free from what?" Claire asked.

"Poverty, hunger…" Jack looked at her. "The potato famine had left our family homeless and hungry, and they only had a enough money to send one family member through for passage to America. They chose my grandfather because he was the eldest child and the strongest." Claire looked at him and found that same look she had found the night before- the look of deep sadness. She took his hand, entwining her fingers with his, and urged him to continue. "He uh…he found a job as a fisherman for this New York fishing company, or something, down at the harbor. It was easy for him, though, because he did a lot of fishing down in Ireland." Jack turned his face away from her and looked out the window on his side of the car. "It took him two years to raise enough money to have his whole family brought here to America. It was worth it, though." He turned back to her and looked her in the eyes. "When they came, they brought with them a homeless girl the family had taken as their own." A bright smile graced his features, "Once she and my grandfather met, it was like love at first sight, you know?" Jack smile was infectious and Claire soon found herself smiling. "It took another few years but she and my grandfather were able to raise enough money to get married, move to Minnesota, buy a cabin by a lake, and live the rest of their life in peace."

"Happy ending?" Claire asked.

Jack broke their gaze and instead turned to look at the floor. "Not really." He muttered, almost to himself. _That's it._ Claire thought. _Something happened to his grandparents._ She came to the conclusion that that was where that sad look came from. Sensing some lonesome vibes coming from his direction, she opted to changed the subject and reserve that discussion for another time.

"So…" She jerked at his hand gently to get him to look at her, "…is there anywhere specific that you want to go? After we return to the mainland?"

Grateful at the change of subject, Jack contemplated for a minute. He purposely made a funny face while thinking just to get a laugh out of Claire- which worked, obviously. "Dork!"

"Nerd!" He retorted. Then addressing her question, he answered, "No, not really. Let's just walk around."

"Okay!" She responded, like a five-year-old.

The next eight hours were spent buying tickets for the ferry over to the island, actually going to the island and touring the area, checking out the Statue of Liberty, and buying souvenirs. Michael and his girl Lexa were, obviously, shooting video and taking pictures all over the place, while the rest of them just walked around and enjoyed themselves. Jack and Claire were the only ones who braved and endured the twenty-two-story climb to the statue's crown. Once they got there, the view was _spectacular_! Jack was able to coax Michael and Lexa into giving him several roles of film so he and Claire spent about an hour at the statue's crown taking pictures of the Manhattan skyline and each other. Once they reached the ground again, the two of them decided to do some shopping at the local gift shops. After about an hour of purchasing whatever they wanted, they went to take a tour of the Immigration Museum. During the tour, Jack was actually _able_ to locate his grandfather in one of the pictures that was hung up on the wall.

"Look! There he is! He's the eighth one from the right in the bottom row." He pointed out a young man in the picture that looked a lot like him. Claire pointed out the likeness,

"He looks a lot like you."

"I know. Isn't he handsome?" Jack said, a smug look playing across his features.

Claire smiled and cuffed him on the shoulder. "Shut up!" She said with a laugh. She took the picture's picture and then took another one with Jack in it. He crouched low to the ground so that his head was next to his grandfather's picture. Claire thought it was the perfect shot. After the tour concluded, She and Jack once again went souvenir shopping only for about half an hour this time. At about 3:30, everyone met up at the ferry dock and they all took a ride home.

"Damn, Jack! You didn't have to buy the whole, freakin' island you know?" Chris commented when he saw the number of bags Jack was carrying. "Or are you just trying to get more money off of Tommy?" He asked with a smile.

"Naw!" Jack yawned and shook his head as he slumped against the seat. "Half of these are my girl's." He put the bags on the floor, stretched the left side of his body, then picked them up again. He couldn't quite stretch the right side of his body considering Claire was dozing off on that shoulder.

"Tired?" Michael asked from behind the camera as he approached.

"Hell, yeah!" Jack answered wearily. "You would be too if you climbed twenty-two stories of stairs to the top of one tall-ass statue!" Michael, Chris, and Claire all laughed. "It was worth it, though." He said quietly. Claire nodded slightly into his shoulder, eyes still closed.

Once they returned to the mainland, they decided to quickly drop off all their stuff at the hotel before heading to a local bar and grill for lunch. As soon as all of them had had their fill, they started walking around the city. While they were still at the hotel, Michael and Lexa took the opportunity to refresh their load of film- for both the video camera and the still-shot camera. Now, they were working their film with a vengeance.

As the group made it down Sherwood Ave., Jack pointed out the construction site to a rather _gigantic_ building. "Look!" He exclaimed, pointing to the mass of steel and concrete being assembled, "Monkey bars!" Claire laughed into his shoulder.

"Think you can climb those things, Jack?" Michael asked him, armed with the camera.

Jack turned to face him. "What are you crazy?" He answered with a smile. "And besides…" He looked into the camera, "In case you're too dumb to notice- I'm not a monkey!" He raised his voice during the last part.

"Sure ya are!" Tommy broke in, putting his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Really?" Claire interrupted in Jack's defense. "What kind of monkey knows fifteen volumes about space?" She asked as she threw Tommy's arm off and replaced it with her own.

"A spacemonkey!" Rick answered, raising his finger as if he had just discovered something amazing.

Claire laughed and said to Jack, "Hey! That's cute!"

"What?" He asked.

"Spacemonkey." She answered. Sliding in front of him, she put her arms around his hips, and gave him the sweetest face possible. "Can I call you that?" He shook his head. "Please?" He continued to shake his head. "Please? Jack, please??"

"No!" He said like an embarrassed five-year-old, with a sweet smile on his face, but turning red nonetheless.

"Dork!"

"Nerd!"

The whole group laughed at the cute couple.

"Really, now…" Lexa aimed her camera skyward and took a picture of the enormous giant. "What _are_ they building over here?"

"I think there's a sign around here that gives some info." Tommy said as he started walking aimlessly, staring at the wall for any indication of what these people were building. "Here it is- found it!" Everyone walked over to where he was standing. There, set up as part of the barricade, was a picture of the finished product. "Due to be finished in the year 1973, blah, blah, blah…" Tommy started reading aloud, looking for the name. "Do they have a name for it? Or is it just gonna be some big office building?" He continued to scan the banner.

Claire looked at the bottom and spotted it. "Here it is!" She bent down to read it. "It says they're building something called the World Trade Center."

"World Trade Center?" Jack echoed behind her. He had his hands on her hips and was- literally- reading over her shoulder. "Where's it say that?" Claire pointed to the spot where she read the name.

"Wow," Jack commented, "It says once construction is finished, it's gonna be one of the tallest buildings in the world!"

"Two." JJ broke in. Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"_Two_ of the tallest buildings in the world." JJ pointed to the picture then down the street. "Look at the picture. They're building the second one a couple of blocks down."

"Wow! That's gotta be a first." Chris said.

"I gotta shoot this." Michael said and soon he and the camera were walking down the street to the second tower. Meanwhile, Lexa whipped out her still-shot camera and was taking pictures of individual couples in front of the banner and the construction site.

Jack stood behind Claire with his arms around her hips. She had her fingers entwined with his and was leaning back on his shoulder. He lazily slung his head on hers and soon both heads were leaning on the other. With closed eyes, they both enjoyed the moment. That's how Lexa took their picture, and that's how they stayed until Michael returned. The rest of the day was spent lazily walking around Lower Manhattan, then finally returning to the hotel for dinner and a few friendly games of poker, which the girls mostly won.


	9. Thoughts and Decisions

The next morning Claire awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Opening her eyes, she discovered that a cup of said liquid had been placed on her nightstand in a mug, which was nicely ordained with beautiful, patriotic symbols. She remembered that mug- she had wanted to buy it yesterday but had run out of money. In front of the coffee, stood a note. Addressed simply "To Claire". She could immediately tell it was Jack's handwriting. Opening the folded piece of hotel paper, she read,

_Hey Blue Eyes!_

_Considering we stayed up late last night, I didn't wanna wake you. So I just dropped by to give you a lil' ol' cup of Joe! Repaying a favor, shall we say? You gave me breakfast, I give you coffee! There! I believe that's more than even, don't you think? (Insert cute little happy face here) We have the city to ourselves today. I opt that we enjoy it! Meet me in the lobby once you're done up here. And don't bring any money! This is all on me._

_Your man,_

_Jack_

_PS- The mug is yours! I bought it for you yesterday when you told me you wanted it, but ran out of money. See ya soon! Huggz!_

Claire couldn't help but smile after she finished reading it. She bit her lip and let out a squeak of delight as her eyes scanned through the letter once again, coming to rest on two words- "Your man". She fell back on her pillows with a wholehearted laugh. Maybe Amy was right- maybe this was how it felt to be in love. She couldn't get her mind off of Jack O'Neill; and every time she thought about him, her heart started beating faster and faster, she kept getting butterflies in her stomach, her palms started sweating, every limb seemed to turn to jelly whenever she was around him! Oh, gods! The butterflies were coming back! Getting up quickly, she grabbed the mug and started sipping the coffee. He must've dropped it off recently because it was still scalding hot! After finishing her morning routine plus a shower, Claire raided her dresser, trying to decide on what to wear.

Meanwhile, down in the lobby, another sort of decision-making was taking place- "Which one would you like, kid?" The florist asked, "The Carnations or the Roses? And then what color would you like them to be in? Red or white?" Jack couldn't make up his mind, so he asked for advice. Before he could even utter a word, the florist spoke up, anticipating his question. "White Roses are the best for a first date. Especially when she's still a—" he winked his eye and raised his eyebrows, "--you know."

Jack nodded his head nervously, looking everywhere but at the florist. "I'll take a bouquet of the Pink Roses." He said, pointing in their direction.

Sighing disappointedly, the Florist grabbed one bouquet from the fridge, tied it onto one of those clear, plastic thingies that go around flowers, and handed them to Jack. "Ten bucks, kid." He charged. Jack tossed him the ten and took the bouquet. He made his way towards the candy shop the front desk had recommended and asked the woman behind the counter for suggestions. She was nicer than the Florist had been and quickly helped him find the best chocolates. Apparently, white was the premier color for any first date. He chose the sorts of fillings he wanted for the chocolate and she helped him arranged them in a special basket. After he paid her, she gave him a free, beautiful greeting card, which was blank on the inside. "Left empty for your heart to fill in." She had told him.

Once he returned to the safety of his room, he placed the flowers and the chocolates in a cooler to keep them preserved and quickly filled in the card. Once he finished, he gave Rick and his girl Emily, who were staying in the hotel for the day, a set of instructions for the items he had just bought, which they heartily agreed to. With that, he grabbed some extra cash, stuffed it in his sock (pickpockets are the worst in New York), and headed out the door. He had arrived at the lobby just in time to see Claire exit the elevator and walk his way.

She greeted him with a smile and asked, "You been waiting long?"

"Nope!" He answered, smiling and embracing her when she held out her arms. "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" She answered.

"Good." Taking her hand, he led her out the door and steered her towards the Upper East Side.

"So where're we going?" She asked him.

"Wherever you wanna go." He answered. Looking at her, he asked, "Do you wanna go anywhere?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know." She responded, shrugging her shoulders, "We went pretty much everywhere yesterday so…I don't know where I wanna go today." She looked up at him. "Do _you_ wanna go anywhere?"

Jack considered his options for a moment, then blurted out a suggestion, "Tommy and Amy left early this morning to take a drive up to the countryside for some alone time." He stopped and looked at her. "You wanna do that too?" He asked, nervously.

Claire thought about it for about half a second before enthusiastically nodding her head and exclaiming, "Sure!"

Jack looked surprised, "Really?!" He squeaked, then quickly blushed and cleared his throat, looking down at the floor.

Claire couldn't help but giggle. "Puberty still hittin' you, huh…" She leaned in closer so only he could hear, "…spacemonkey?!" Before he could even register her last word, she took off down the street. Jack chased after her for about two blocks before she gave up and allowed herself to be captured. He enveloped her in a crushing hug and lifted her light form off the ground, more to stop himself from falling over that anything else. He was running so fast that if he had decided to stop suddenly, he would have fallen onto her and _that_ would've been embarrassing. Instead, once he saw her stop, he slowed himself down and picked her up before he knocked her down.

"Did you know…?" He started, walking down the street, still carrying her.

"What?"

"You're freakin' light!" he teased. She giggled into his shoulder, told him to stop, and hopped off him.

"Yeah, I knew that." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the street, "Come on! I saw a rent-a-car place just a few blocks from here a couple of days ago."

Within two hours, Jack was driving a pretty nice-looking car up the streets of New York City towards the blissful haven of the countryside.


	10. This is Me

For about the fifth time in ten minutes Claire looked from the window, to the map, and back to the window.

"If you just tell me where we're going, maybe I can help you find it." Jack suggested, amused at Claire's frustrated features.

"No! I want it to be a surprise!" She told him with a smile. "My friends and I had planned to come up here from the University, but never had the time."

"So this is your first time here." Jack asked, alternating his eyes between the road and her.

"No, not really. I came up here alone once, but…" She checked the road and the map once again.

"Alone?"

"It was pretty, but it wasn't fun." She revealed. "It's much better if you're with someone or someone_s_."

"So I take it we're going to a sightseeing spot?" He guessed.

"Yep! But it's not for, like, three or four miles, so…" She put the map away and looked at Jack, who was concentrating on the road.

She thought for a moment, considering whether or not to ask him the question that's been on her mind since yesterday. Taking a deep breath, she decided. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at her, then back at the road.

Her heart started beating faster. _What if he gets mad? What if he closes up? Oh, crap!_ Curiosity took over, though, and she kept on talking. "You don't have to answer this but…" She started fidgeting with her hands. "I noticed you start getting, you know…sad when you talk about your family, and…I, um…" _Damn it, you started already, just ask him!_ "Well, you don't have to answer this, but…I was just wondering why?"

Jack was quiet for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not to tell Claire a story that only Tommy knew about. _You just met her!_ Half of his brain said. _But she told you about her family, why not tell her about yours?_ The other half argued. _You can't trust her! _Side one reasoned. _What does your heart tell you? _Advised side two.

Claire, on the other hand, bit her lip, worried that Jack had closed up. _Maybe he just decided not to answer the question._ Her mind reasoned. _Or maybe he's overwhelmingly sad and he hates you now._ The other pessimistic half of her mind speculated. Claire was about to apologize either way, when a sign on the road caught her eye. "Oh! Here's our exit coming up."

Jack pulled out of his trance in time to catch her words and take the advised route. At the end of the exit was a dirt road leading to a half-filled parking lot. "Where are we?" He asked solemnly.

"It's one of the biggest national reserves in New York." She told him, taking notice of his tone with a heavy heart. "It's beautiful, I swear." The parking lot looked much like a clearing in the middle of the woods. "They have almost everything here. There's the forest on this side, but if you walk down the trail somewhere along the line you'll come across a big, beautiful field full of wildflowers!" She tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but failed miserably.

Jack nodded, grabbed his satchel in the back seat, and got out of the car. Claire sighed, disappointedly. She thought this was going to be a happy day, but she herself had ruined the mood with that one stupid question. Suddenly her car door opened and she saw Jack offer his hand, a smile on his face- a _real_ smile on his face. Confused and a bit hopeful, Claire unbuckled her seatbelt, took the hand, and climbed out of the car. Jack closed and locked her door, and made sure all the other doors and windows were closed and locked, before pulling her away from the car and towards the start of the path through the forest.

He looked up at the sunlight through the trees and smiled. She was right- this _was_ really beautiful. Beside him, Jack could sense Claire's apprehension. He turned to her with amused eyes and a smile. Claire noticed this and asked, "What?" She didn't know what he found so funny. The question actually mad him laugh a little, and she got _really_ curious now. His amusement was contagious and soon she found herself laughing as well. "What?" She emphasized with a smile.

He ran his thumb over the small fingers of the hand he held. They were so smooth, like a baby's hand. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes with a special sparkle in his. The sunlight filtering though the treetops illuminated her golden hair. The top half of her face glowed with radiance! Her silky smooth skin shone in the sunlight, and her smile made her even more the brighter. She was an angel. She was _his_ angel! And _that_ was why he was smiling. Gawd! He never felt so lucky!

Time stood still, and even though he felt his legs moving, he felt as if he was standing still. And gawd, he wanted to stand this way forever! All so suddenly, though, he remembered what she had asked him in the car and he tore his gaze away. The dirt quickly became the most interesting thing in the world and he started playing with it using his foot. Claire recognized the nervous gesture and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry about that thing in the car. And before you say anything," He rushed the second part when he realized she was about to babble an apology, "…let me get it all out." Claire looked into his eyes and nodded.

He turned his gaze towards the path and continued with a sigh, "My mother wasn't exactly what you would call… emotionally stable." He paused for contemplation, "In fact, she wasn't what you would call stable in _any_ sense! She drank- a lot- so her _walk_ wasn't even stable- ever! Anyway…" He kicked at the dirt. "Her usual hobby- before I was born was bar hopping and city hopping…basically, she'd hop cities to bar hop." _Oh my god!_ Claire thought. "And…every night she'd get drunk and wake up the next morning in bed with another man. So…when she finally found out she was pregnant with me, she had no clue who the father was." Claire entwined her fingers with his in a silent gesture of support. "After it was confirmed in the doctor's office, she packed her things and moved back in to the cabin in Minnesota- where my grandparents lived. That's where I was born. My grandfather brought me into the world." He told her with a small smile on his face.

"A couple of weeks after my birth, when my mother was strong enough to walk again…she took off in the middle of the night…and never came back." His voice was so quiet, Claire had to strain to hear him. When she had, though, she wished she hadn't. A knot started forming in her throat and she felt the first prickle of tears in her eyes. "My grandparents raised me after that. They were the perfect parents." He smiled, "They drove five miles into town to bring me to school every day, five miles back to return home, five more miles to pick me up, and five more miles to bring me back home." He and Claire laughed at that. "That's the kind of argument my grandfather would make every time I got in trouble and he had to lecture me." They both laughed again as Jack started to imitate his grandfather. A minute later, though, he got quiet and started playing with the dirt again.

"When I was eight, both of my grandparents were coming home from the general store in town when…" His breath caught in his throat and Claire decided they both needed to sit down. She guided them to a fallen tree and sat him down. She supportably stood by him until he was ready to start again. "…They were driving down the street at a crosswalk when this drunk driver doing 95 slammed into them head on." _Oh my god!_ Was all Claire could think. "My grandmother was killed instantly, but my grandfather spent a week going in and out of consciousness in the ICU." Claire put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He was lost completely in memory now, oblivious to anything around him.

"My grandpa liked to kid people a lot…and this one time when he was conscious," Jack chuckled, "he made me promise to name my firstborn son after him. I knew he was joking, but, I promised him anyway." Jack's eyes looked the saddest they had ever looked as he continued. "After I promised, he gave me an envelope from among his papers that he made me retrieve from the cabin. It later turned out to be his will but…He gave it to me and he said, 'Jack, your grandmother and I have loved you more than life itself…' and he pulled me closer and he said, '…promise me one last thing, my boy…' and he looked me straight in the eye and said, 'No matter what happens…promise me you'll reach for the stars!'" A tear fell from the corner of his eye. "I told him I promised. And then he smiled, and nodded his head…and then he died- with a smile on his face." Jack looked into Claire's eyes and smiled as well. With tears pouring down her face, she took his head in her hands, wiped the tears from his eyes, and hugged him like she was never going to let go.

They stayed that way- locked in an embrace- for a very long time. Jack was the one who broke the hug. He took her hand, and they once again started heading down the path. "They put me in the foster system after that." Jack continued. "And I only had one foster parent." He said, in his quietest voice, a voice still filled with terrible sadness, "He…uh…" He scratched the back of his neck, looked at the ground, then at the path, then back down at the ground. "…He was a drinker too."

"Oh my god!" This time Claire couldn't help but say it out loud. Wasn't it enough that Jack had to go through all of that in the first place?! Now he had to have a drunken foster father?! Claire cursed at life's unfairness.

"Yeah…"Jack agreed, "He had the Vodka for breakfast, the Corona for lunch, the bar at dinner, and beer anytime in between." Claire shook her head. She couldn't believe people could be so…she couldn't even think of a word for it! Suddenly the tears started coming back to her face. Jack's face suddenly looked pained, "Just throw in a stick and a couple of leather belts, and you get my life for the next eight years!"

"Oh my—"

"But hey! It wasn't that often so…" He ran his thumb over her fingers to comfort her. Ironic, cause she felt she should be comforting him. "…I went to school every morning, then to the library after school up until it closed, which was at nine, and when I finally get home, he's usually out at the bar or…passed out. So it didn't happen that often. The only times it did happen were during the weekends, spring break, or summer vacation. Other than that, I left him alone, he left me alone." Claire, though, was still upset it happened at all! "When I was sixteen I filed for emancipation, got Tommy's parents to back me up, and boom! I was free."

He saw how Claire was reacting to all of this and stopped their walk. Taking her head in his hands, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs and made her look directly in his eyes. "Hey! It's okay!" He told her in the gentlest voice she's ever heard, "I reached for the stars and I found them, Claire!" He smiled brightly, "I'm okay."

"It's just…" Claire didn't know how to word her thoughts, "I don't know how anyone could be so…_okay_ with that!"

Jack laughed and took her hand, once again leading her down the winding forest path, "Tommy says I'm like a rubber ball…and that I bounce back- no matter what!" Claire gave a slight laugh, "I don't know how true that is but…I know that right now- looking at you and me…" She met his eyes, "I'm the luckiest man in the world!"


	11. Chasing the Wind

Claire's heart went out to the man who now walked beside her. He was only nineteen, but he's seen enough evils to last him a lifetime. He's lived through abandonment by his parents, the death of his grandparents at a young age, physical abuse and negligence by his foster father, and on top of that, he's had to learn how to survive on his own in a world of little mercy. That's enough to drive any man up the wall, yet here he was- walking beside her, holding her hand, completely happy, and thinking he was the luckiest man alive! Jack O'Neill never _ever_ failed to surprise her.

"Uh-oh!" Jack's singsong voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Fork in the road." He pointed to the tree and then to the two paths leading from it. "Which one do we take?" He smiled. Claire looked from one, to the other, and back again. Then he strangest thing happened. Instead of answering, she just sat down- smack dab in the middle of the path itself. Jack furrowed both his eyebrows, raised one, shrugged, and then went on to sit down cross-legged next to her. "What are we doing?" He playfully whispered in her ear.

Claire looked at him with a funny look, "Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" She asked seriously.

Jack gave her the appearance that he was deep in thought. "I'm not sure."

She giggled and hit him on the shoulder, "Jack!"

"I'm kidding! I promise I won't think you're crazy!" He said, looking serious before cracking up again. She cuffed him a second time and leaned back on her hands. She looked up at the treetops and strained her ear. "What are you listening for?" Jack asked, curiously.

She gave him a sweet smile and whispered, "The wind."

"The wind?" He echoed.

"One of my first trips to Egypt was when I was five. While I was there, I met this weird black man." Jack snickered at the look on her face, "What?! He _was_ weird! He had this strange facial paint, he looked sad beyond belief, and he was, like, 4 million years old, I swear!" She hit Jack again as he laughed even more.

"He was probably a member of those desert nomad tribes!"

"No! No, Jack! This guy was not one of them. I've seen their tribes and he was _not_ one of them. He was, like, some spirit who just appeared out of nowhere! Anyway…" She continued with her story,"…he approached me one day and we started talking. And…somewhere throughout our conversation, he mentioned the fact that he talked to the wind."

"Really? No wonder you thought he was weird."

"Jack!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

"And so I asked him how and why he did that." She paused. "And he told me."

"Okay…" Jack commented, "What did he tell you?"

Claire, who was straining her ear again, told him to hush. "Give me your hand." He did so, and as she took it, she closed her eyes. "Close your eyes, too." Jack looked at her for a moment- sitting there, cross-legged, in the middle of a path, eyes closed, with a smile on her face- and wondered if he would ever meet another girl as spirited and free as this one. Sighing with contentment, he did as she bade. "Close the logical side of your mind, and open up the spiritual part. Open up your heart…and listen."

"Am I supposed to be listening for anything spe—"

"Shhh! No! Just…listen. Open up your ears to take in every noise and…listen. You'll hear it- don't worry." Her hands tightened around his.

_Listen…okay…what do I hear?_ He thought. _I hear…birds! Wings? I think that's a hummingbird. Insects…anything else? What am I supposed to be listening for?_

As if reading his thoughts, Claire spoke up, "Jack! Stop thinking and actually listen! You'll hear it…don't worry!"

Sighing, Jack, with very much difficulty, closed all train of thought. He concentrated on nothing in particular other than listening. He heard birds, the fluttering of wings, and insects. Exactly the same as he had heard before! But…this time…there was something more…what was it? He strained his ear but failed to pick the sound up again. Sighing, he tried another approach. Relaxing himself completely, Jack opened his ears and concentrated on nothing in particular.

There it was!

The rustling of the leaves in the trees, the moving of dried leaves over the rough dirt, the whistling sound it made as it passed between trees, the creaking sound branches made as it moved them-

The wind!

Jack had heard the wind!

And with the wind came whispers…whispers of a place _swoosh_…whispers of a beautiful place _crash_…whispers of a place beyond beauty _swoosh_…whispers…

"Left." He heard himself say before he even realized it. Opening his eyes, he saw Claire smiling at him.

"Welcome to my world." She whispered, just a bit louder than the wind. Jumping up, she grabbed his hand, "Come on! Before it leaves us!" And with that, she took off down the left path, Jack in tow.

"Before what leaves us?" He shouted, trying to keep up with her pace and dodge stray leaves and branches all at the same time.

"The wind!" She shouted in reply. She was running faster now and Jack could swear he got slapped in the face with a loose branch about four- no, wait- five times now!

"Where exactly is it—" He stopped in his tracks just as Claire had

Before them stood a field of wildflowers that stretched out for miles to either side of them! At the edge of that field, was a field of wheat, swaying in the wind. Just a short distance past that was a short, grassy field with a single, old oak tree in the middle. And beyond _that_ was a beach! The beauty of good, ol' Mother Nature stood facing them in all her glory; and, god was it beautiful!

Jack glanced at Claire, a gentle smile gracing his features. "See what happens when you chase the wind, Jack?" She said, the sun illuminating her glowing face, brightening her features and giving her, once again, an angelic look. "It takes you somewhere special."

Taking his hand, she guided him across the field to spend a day in heaven.


	12. A Piece of Heaven

_Swoosh_ Jack heard the sound of the Wildflowers as he walked past them, _crash_ He heard the sound of the waves in the distance. _Swoosh_ He heard the sound of the wheat as he ran his hand over them. The wind didn't lie- this place was beyond beauty. It was heaven!

Claire led him out of the field of wheat and onto the grass. "Look, Jack!" She pointed to the oak tree, "A swing!" She exclaimed before she took off in that direction. Jack couldn't help but chuckle as Claire skipped down the hill like a five year old towards the old, wooden swing that dangled from the tree branch. It was old fashioned- a rotting piece of wood fastened to fading pieces of twisted rope and tied to the branch. Observing the entire scene, though, gave Jack a sense of serenity and peace that he hadn't felt since…

…since the last he went fishing with his grandfather.

"Push me, Jack!" Claire called to him. Jack laughed and walked over to the oversized oak.

"I have a little guest over here." He said as he arrived at the tree. Reaching into his satchel, he retrieved a home video camera. "It's Michael's but I snatched it from him when he had his back turned."

"But I thought he took his home video camera when he left this morning?" Claire asked.

"He did. But the guy has more than one home video camera. He brought, like, three!" He told her.

"Are you serious? Can he afford that?"

"He doesn't have to afford it if his dad own the store they sell these at." He switched the camera on and aimed it at Claire. "Say 'hi', Claire!"

"Hi, Claire!" She answered, an amused look on her face.

"Funny…" Jack commented, dryly.

She giggled. "We're out here- in the _beautiful_ countryside of New York- because we got bored with the city, and decided to take a break!" She elaborated as she backed up the swing and let herself go. "WHEE!!" Jack moved to the side, towards the tree, in order to avoid getting kicked. "Jack, come on!" She called to him, "Push me!"

"You're already going pretty high!" He said, his eye never leaving the eyepiece.

"Yeah but I want you to push me! Come on, please?" She gave him her famous puppy dog look and he gave in. Finding a wedge in the tree, he stuffed his satchel in it and the camera as well. Purposely forgetting to turn the camera off, he pointed it in Claire's direction and walked over to her.

"Alright…you ready?" She squealed in delight as he pulled the swing back and released it. Lifting her feet off the ground and raising both hands in the air Claire laughed with pure, innocent joy as she soared through the air like a bird.

"Look, Jack!" He pushed her again. "I'm flying!" She laughed again. Her happiness was contagious and soon Jack found himself laughing as well. "You know that song?"

"What song?" He continued to push her.

"About the man on the flying trapeze? This reminds me of that." She told him as she made another 'whoop!' She then went on to sing him part of the song,

" Oh he floats through the air

With the greatest of ease,

The daring, young man on the flying trapeze,

His movements are graceful,

All girls he does please.

And my love he has purloined away! "

"You remember that song, Jack?" She turned her head to face him, a sweet smile on her face.

_Gawd, she looks beautiful!_ Jack thought. "Yeah, I remember it." He returned her smile. Their eyes met and for the briefest second, the world stood still. It was like a scene from a dream. Her swing still kept going back and forth, back and forth, but she never lost sight of his chocolate browns. The waves kept crashing against the shore, the flowers and wheat kept 'swooshing' behind them, but his gaze never faltered from her angelic blues. The wind kept blowing through the tree branches and the birds kept whistling in the forest, but these two young lovers never took their gazes off each other.

A voice could be heard off in the distance. Jack could tell it was his, but couldn't feel his lips moving. In fact, he couldn't feel _anything_ other than his heart beating faster and faster, couldn't _see_ anything other than those eyes and that incredible smile.

Claire could hear his voice, but nothing else. She could see his eyes, but nothing else. Those eyes were all she needed, though. Those incredible brown eyes. The windows to his soul. My gods! And that voice! What was he saying? Oh, wow! Her heart started beating faster and faster. He was singing to her! The song was familiar, but the words were his alone.

" Oh she floats through the air

With the greatest of ease

The daring young girl on the flying trapeze.

Her movements are graceful,

All boys she does please,

And my heart she has purloined away! "

The wind kept pushing her. Closer to him, farther from him, closer to him, farther from him. The crashing of the waves, the whistling wind, the leaves on the trees, the 'swooshing' flowers and wheat- Mother nature herself was singing to them!

Then all of a sudden, her swing stopped moving. Jack had grabbed onto the rope and was holding her in place. She leaned back on his chest, and he leaned his head across her left shoulder. She continued to stare at him, and he at her. But soon eyes that were never willing to move found themselves drooping closed, heads that never wanted to turn found themselves leaning closer and closer…lips that had never touched another's found themselves connecting. His with hers. Hers with his. With Nature as witness, they shared their first kiss.


	13. Discoveries

Jack and Claire walked down the hall to their hotel rooms, hand in hand. Their relationship had reached new heights over the past day, heights neither of them had reached before. They both realized it, and, surprisingly, both welcomed it. When Claire reached her door, Jack gave her the traditional hug, only this time, it was accompanied by a soft, gentle kiss. She returned the gesture, placing both her arms around his neck. The kiss soon deepened as she felt his hands on her hips. Deeper, deeper…then he felt it- her tongue gently asking for permission to enter. He allowed it passage and set his on the same quest. Time, once again, stood still and…

Suddenly the door next to Claire's room swung open and Amy stepped out, "Claire! Where—" Then she saw them, "—Oh…sorry!" She quickly retreated to her room and closed the door.

Blushing, they both released one another and stepped away. "I think I should maybe go inside." She suggested, pointing toward her door.

"Yeah…uh…yeah." Jack stuttered, still turning redder by the moment. "I'll…yeah." He headed toward his room and opened the door. "Goodnight." He said, and leaned forward to give her one more quick kiss.

"Goodnight." She returned. He smiled shyly then closed the door.

Claire was about to enter her room, but decided against it. She had just had one hell of a day with Jack and wanted to talk about it. So, she walked into Amy's room. "Hey, Ame!"

"Oh, my god!" Amy jumped off the bed and ran towards her. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't know you were in the—"

"It's okay…" Claire stopped her.

"Oh, my god! That was your first kiss!" She shrieked. "And I'm not talking as in with Jack! That was your first kiss _ever_ wasn't it?!" She shrieked a second time, then grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her towards the bed. "I want _all_ the gory details and don't you _dare_ leave anything out!" She smiled.

"Well…it was like this…" And Claire proceeded to tell her everything about their trip to the countryside. She started with the walk through the woods, the fork in the road, the field of wildflowers and wheat, the swing, then their first kiss.

"Oh, my god, Claire! It's just like something out of a fairytale or something!" Amy shrieked again.

"I know, isn't it?!" Claire started smiling like crazy and plopped herself down on the bed. "It was the most romantic first kiss _anyone_ could dream of and it happened to _me_!!" She pointed to herself. "ME!!" She looked at Amy, "Of all the people in the world!!"

"You deserve it, Claire." Amy nodded her head in emphasis. "Seriously…you waited for the perfect guy to come along. And you know what they say- good things come to those who wait!" Claire kept the smile on her face as she took in what her best friends said. "So what happened after that?"

"Nothing much. We walked along the beach, I threw him in the water, then he threw me in the water…" They both laughed, "And then he did the sweetest thing!"

Amy leaned in closer, "What?"

"You remember the wildflowers? Well he picked one of the prettiest ones and then he put it in on my ear and he told me that it wasn't as half as beautiful as I was." Amy made an 'awww!' sound and signaled for her to continue. "And then…oh! Did you know Jack's a pretty good fisherman?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…you know what he did? And it was really cool, too." She flipped herself over so she was laying on her stomach and continued with hand gestures, "He walked out into the ocean 'til the water was, like, up to his waist, right? Then he did this weird thing in the water, I guess, to call the fish to him, right? And then he did the funniest thing. He put both his hands in the water and stood, like, perfectly still, right? And, like…after, like, five seconds he pulled them out again and there was a fish in them!" Amy's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Are you serious?!" They both sat up.

"Yeah! And was, like, a BIG one too!" She held her two hands about a foot apart, "It was, like, _this_ BIG!"

"Damn!"

"I'm serious! That thing was _huge_! We made a small fire in the sand and we cooked it and ate it for dinner. I think Jack still has some leftovers in his satchel." She said.

"Somebody had a good time!" Amy nudged Claire's shoulder.

"Then he held me in his arms and we watched part of the sunset before we had to go back to the car." She finished.

"You talk like it's not a big deal!"

"Compared to the kiss?" Claire asked with a smile.

"True." Amy gave her credit. "_That_ was a big deal." They both giggled.

"Oh!" Claire sighed, "I'm tired! I'm gonna get some ice cream from my fridge and then _you're_ gonna tell me what you and Tommy did in the countryside today." She got off the bed and went towards their connecting door. Amy went with her.

"Okay…it was like this…" She started.

As she was talking, Claire opened the door leading to her room and a whiff of a sweet scent reached both their noses. Amy hushed up suddenly and they both walked into Claire's room with a gasp.

The lights were off, but the room was lighted. Candles strategically set all around the furniture gave the room with a romantic illumination. They were scented candles, too, as evidenced by the sweet scent. Soft, dreamy music played in the background, adding to the mood. Something in the middle of the room caught their eyes. There, in the center of a round table, bordered by candlelight, was a stunning bouquet of pink roses. They were tied by a pink ribbon and they stood leaning on something that looked like an Easter basket. The basket, as well, held a pink cloth inside it. Between the bouquet and the basket, stood an elegant greeting card, partially opened to help it stand. "Oh, wow!" Was all Claire managed to utter.

Amy, on the other hand, had a bit more to say, "Oh, my god, Claire, look at this!" She walked farther into the room, while Claire just stood stunned at the door. "It's beautiful!" She walked in and did a full 360 with both hands in the air. "You know what?" She pointed at Claire, "I bet you Jack arranged this! Yeah, I bet you he paid the maid or something to make the room like this while you were out." Claire just stood still, stunned and speechless, at the door. "Well, what are you standing there for?" She grabbed Claire by the hand and pulled her toward the center of the room. "Come see what the guy bought for you!"

Picking up the bouquet, Claire inhaled its sweet scent and marveled at its freshness. "These seem like they were bought recently.

"Look, the man bought you candy!" Amy pointed inside the basket. There, inside the gorgeous basket, resting on a matching pink cloth, were…_a_ _lot_ of chocolates- white chocolates- which looked like they were hand-made.

"Gods! I can't believe Jack would do something this…" Claire couldn't find the right word for it.

"Sweet?" Amy filed in.

"Yes! I mean…he didn't have to do this. I mean…how much did this cost?!" She exclaimed happily as she waved her hands about the room.

"Not much." Came a voice from the door.


	14. Predictions and Poems

Claire and Amy spun around to see Emily standing there with a video camera. "He paid Rick and I to set this whole thing up while you two were out." She walked in closer to get a shot of her face. "He already bought everything, he just needed someone to set it up while he distracted you for the day. Isn't it great? He left us the whole floor plan!"

"So he did everything, you two just put it in its right place." Amy elaborated.

"Yep! But I wanted to see your reaction when you came in, and I just _had_ to record it!" She smiled from behind the camera. "Think about how your future kids are gonna laugh!" She exclaimed.

Amy giggled and Claire rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Em!" She said with a smile, "Jack and I just barely started going out and here you two are talking about future kids!" She turned her back to the camera and picked up the card. "Besides, how do _you_ know we're gonna end up together, huh?"

"Because I'm psychic!" Emily said with a smile, pointing to her temple. "And I have read his future in the cards!" She continued sarcastically, sounding like a voodoo woman.

"Really?!" Claire and Amy giggled even harder. "What does his future show?"

"His future shows…Hommmm." When she started 'homm'-ing like a Buddhist on crack, Amy and Claire couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst out laughing full out. Out of the whole group, Emily was really the funniest. She could make even the most stoic of people break a smile. "Okay, okay, okay! I see it! I see it! I see a pretty blonde woman in his future!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Yes! She's smart, funny, and…articulate."

"Articulate? Really?" Claire and Amy started to calm down a bit, but couldn't help but giggle here and there.

"Well I can't understand a word she's saying so she _must_ be very articulate!" Emily defended herself with a smile.

"Ha!"

"I see…I see…Yes! I see her and Jack and…my god! Six kids!"

"Six!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh goodness, gracious me! Six!" Claire and Amy exchanged amused glances.

"Wow! You're gonna be busy, Claire!" Amy commented with a smile.

"Yeah, assuming that's me in the picture at all." She retorted quickly. "Alright! Out, you two." She started shooing them out the side door, "I need my beauty rest cause tomorrow's a busy day! The party remember?"

Emily and Amy started to leave, but then Amy spoke up before Claire closed the door, "Which reminds me! We girls are going to the spa tomorrow before the party. I booked us a morning at the spa, then it's to the mall at noon, then the hairdresser's in the evening. How we're actually gonna get to the party is up to the guys." She winked.

"But I wouldn't worry about it!" Emily added, "I see a loooong, white limo with a cute chauffer!"

All three of them giggled, "Alright, Miss Fortune-teller, out! And take my friend with you." Claire waved her hand.

"Goodnight!" They wished.

"Goodnight!" Claire responded before closing the door.

After everything went quiet, she leaned on the door and released a big sigh. Looking at her hands, she realized she was still holding the card. She looked at the front cover—or tried to for that matter. She switched on the lights in order to get better lighting and blew out all the candles before the room burned down. Grabbing the basket of chocolates, she plopped down on her bed, leaned on the headboard, and started to get a decent look at the card.

The front cover was cute! It featured an adorable cartoon drawing of a little boy and girl. The boy had his hands behind his back, he was blushing, and playing with the dirt with his foot, while the little girl was standing two feet away in a pretty pink dress. She was staring at the boy with a smile. Claire smiled as she remembered the day she and Jack met. Opening the card, she found Jack had written a long, beautiful message all over the inside covers:

"_Dear Claire,_

_Whenever I'm near you_

_The world disappears_

_All sensible thought_

_Flies out through my ears._

_Your incredible eyes_

_And that beautiful smile_

_Are just enough, baby,_

_To drive me all wild._

_Your voice is a harmony,_

_Your words…a song._

_And for someone who's tone-deaf,_

_You've got me singin' along._

_My life was in darkness_

_Before you showed me a light,_

_So now I'm sure that heaven's_

_Missing an angel tonight._

_The roses and candy_

_Are only a part_

_Of all I can give you_

_If you just have my heart._

_Look, I know this sounds corny, _

_But what can I do?_

_You brought out a side of me_

_That I never knew!_

_So now that you think I'm crazy_

_And I think I am, too_

_If you'll have me, baby,_

_I think I love you._

_Your man,_

_Jack"_

Claire couldn't stop herself. She felt Jack's inner passion leak through every word of the poem, and it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. He told her he loved her. Now she was sure too. And she decided that tomorrow, she'd make sure he knew.


	15. Tommy

"Claire! Claire!" She could hear Amy's voice in the distance. "Claire! Wakey, wakey! Claire! Time to get up, sweetie! Time for our long-awaited spa treatment!" Shaking. Great! Now that she'd established something was shaking, she had to figure out which it was- her or the bed. "Claire!" Something slapped her butt and she shot up.

"What the—"

"Ah! Welcome back to the land of the living, Miss Ballard!" Amy said as she opened the shades to reveal an incredible view of Downtown New York. "Nice of you to join us."

"Amy…" Claire started as she flopped back down on the comfortable bed and stuffed a pillow over her head, "…don't give me a reason to lock the side door."

Amy smiled and made her way back to the bed, "Claire! Come on. Get up!" She tried pulling Claire's arms in order to drag her off, but failed miserably.

"You're never getting me off this thing!" Claire shouted, her voice a bit muffled though the pillow. That said, she continued to burrow herself deeper in the comforter intent on not moving 'til noon.

"Fine!" Amy surrendered and left the room. Claire peeked from under the pillow, and upon seeing that she was completely gone, let the pillow fall back onto her head and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of silence, she thought it was completely safe and relaxed fully.

Her contentment was short-lived, though, and after of pure relaxation, she heard padded footsteps enter the room. She resisted the urge to see who it was and, instead, opted to closing her eyes and pretending she was asleep. She sensed the person's movements from the door, to the table where the flowers lay, to the nightstand where the half-eaten chocolates lay, and finally whoever it was now stood in front of her bed. After about a minute Claire felt the bed dip to the person's weight as they sat down on the edge. Soon after, she felt the pillow on her head pulled away. Now the urge to open her eyes was as strong as ever, yet with all her might she still resisted.

Suddenly, there was a hushed voice next to her ear, "_I_ _have breakfast for you!_" It said in Irish.

Claire couldn't help it. She giggled and opened her eyes. There, sitting on the edge of her bed, was a handsome, brown-eyed, nineteen-year-old with short-cropped, brown hair and a smile so bright it could melt Mt. Everest!

"Morning, beautiful." The boy said.

"Morning, handsome." She responded, returning his smile.

"Nerd!"

"Dork!"

"Hey, you…newborn lovebirds!" Tommy called from the door. "We're starvin' out here! If you two could just hurry it up just a little bit…" he made a gesture with his fingers emphasizing 'little bit'. "…it would help our stomachs here, ya know!"

"Tommy, shut up and get out!" Jack ordered with a smile.

Tommy held out his hands, "Hey, I'm sorry! Don't shoot the messenger, man." He said as he left he room.

Jack then turned to the beautiful blonde on the bed, "You better hurry up." He told her, "We're all planning to have breakfast out before you girls spend a day on the town with Tommy's credit card." Claire laughed and got up off the bed.

"I don't get it." She said as she entered the bathroom and started brushing her teeth, "How does Tommy afford all of this?" spit "I mean, isn't he already repaying you guys for whatever you spend on this trip?"

"Whatever we bill him on!" Jack clarified, "Some things were purely on us."

Claire smiled. That was _exactly_ what she wanted to hear. "I know…but how can he afford it?"

"Tommy's whole family used to be farmers, up until one day Tommy, himself, was digging a hole in one of the fields when he- literally- struck gold."

Claire's head popped out from behind the bathroom door. "Gold?" She said, toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"Black gold." Jack answered. "That same day Tommy's father started an oil company in Tommy's name. The day that kid turned eighteen, it was his."

"Oh, my gods, are you serious? Tommy owns an oil company?" Claire asked from the bathroom, unable to believe the tall tale.

"Yep! One of the biggest this side of the nation. In addition to that, he invests in the stock market. So that earns him a couple of extra bucks."

Claire came out of the bathroom. "Unbelievable!"

"The guy's got, like a seven-digit bank account." Jack commented further, but stopped as Claire sat next to him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It started slow, but soon escalated into a tongue duel. His hands were instantly at her waist and before she knew it, she was on his lap.

"Excuse me!" JJ called from the door, "Breakfast first and then you can have the sex!" Jack grabbed the closet pillow he could find and threw it at him, but it was no use, the guy was already gone.

Claire giggled and got off his lap. "That was for the card…" She gave him another quick kiss, "…that was for the candy…" and another, "…and that was for the flowers." Then she took him by the hand and led him towards the side door. "Now go! I need to take a shower and I need my private room!" She pushed him out the door and closed it.

* * *

After Claire and the other girls had finished, they all went to the local mall and had breakfast at a McDonald's. Within five minutes of finishing their meals, the girls took off towards the spa for the day and the boys were left to themselves.

"So, Jack…" Tommy started, "…do ya wanna hang around here? Or do ya wanna take off- like to the harbor or something?"

Jack shrugged, "Wherever." Everyone stood up and started following Tommy and Jack out of the mall. "You know what?" Jack continued. "First we gotta, like, find some transportation to the party tonight." He laid it out, "Then we gotta find something good to wear, and um…"

"Get the rooms ready for one hell of a wild night?" Chris joked, getting a laugh from the other guys behind them.

"Stack up on condoms!" Rick threw in, adding to the laughter.

Jack just nodded absent-mindedly, crossed his arms on his chest, and started playing with the dirt with his foot. Tommy, the only other one who wasn't laughing, noticed the nervous gesture and told the others to 'shut up!' Which they soon did.


	16. Preparations

"Amy!" Claire called across to the massage table next to her. Amy turned her head to face her with a smile.

"Didn't I tell you this place was great?!"

"You've been holding out on me!" Claire admonished with a smile. She released a long, happy sigh as the fine-as-hell masseuse started working on her shoulders. "When, where, and from whom did you hear about this place?" She continued.

"Last week, in one of the dorms, from a friend who knew a friend whose brother's girlfriend's step-sister's ex-boyfriend works here." Amy answered, closing her eyes as her masseuse worked on her lower back.

"What?" Claire said, truly confused.

"Never mind! Just trust me. This place is one of the best in New York. After this, we're going to the sauna, then to that lovely mineral water massage pool where I saw those fine guys, then after that they're gonna do an oil rub or something…" She waved her hand around in emphasis, "Just trust me, Claire! When we leave, you're gonna thank me. Oh, yeah! That's exactly the right spot!" The last part was directed toward her masseuse.

* * *

Back on the streets of the city, Jack and the rest of the boys just finished arranging the ride to the party and were making their way down to the mall.

"It's not a super formal party is it?" He asked Tommy.

"No. It's semi-formal, you know?" He took a drink from his water bottle, "It's, like, bordering on casual, but not totally there." He clarified.

Jack nodded and turned to the guys, "Okay, maybe we should split up. You know?" He looked at his watch, "Meet back here at…1:30?" He looked around, "2:00?"

"Two's okay." Michael nodded and so did JJ.

"Alright. Meet back here at two!" Jack confirmed. "Or, actually, let's meet at the restaurant at two." They all nodded and split into pairs- Jack went with Tommy, Michael with Chris, and JJ with Rick.

"So…what exactly is semi-formal?" Jack asked as they started walking around.

"I don't know…nice shirt and pants, I guess?" Tommy answered, scratching his head, "You know…those button-up, good-looking shirts and khakis, maybe?"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Yeah, khakis _do_ look more formal, don't they?" Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "You ever wonder why?"

Tommy shook his head, "No idea, man. It's one of those…social mysteries, I guess."

Jack nodded and muttered a "Yeah." The rest of the day was spent searching for whatever fit into the category of 'semi-formal'.

* * *

Claire stood in front of the mirror in the fitting room, holding a dress up and seeing how it would look on her before she actually put it on. "What…exactly does semi-formal mean?"

Amy's voice boomed from the fitting room next to hers, "Honey…don't ask me. That is just one of this country's…social mysteries. Seriously!" Claire took the dress off the hanger and proceeded to try it on, while Amy continued to ramble, "I mean, they say it's not formal, but it's not causal either. And then they say it's semi-formal, bordering on casual, but not really there. I mean, seriously! What do they want us to wear with _those_ kinds of guidelines, you know?"

"No idea." Claire muttered, but Amy didn't hear her.

"I wish those people would just make up their minds, you know? 'Cause what if you show up with something too casual and they don't let you in? Or what's worse- you show up with something too formal and they let you in, but the entire club stares at you! Oh, my god, that's embarrassing!" She came out of her dressing room about the same time Claire did. "Done?"

"Done." Claire confirmed. "Let's go pay."

"Then it's off to the hairdresser's!" Amy exclaimed.

* * *

"So, Jack…" Tommy started as he stuffed a piece of Chinese food in his mouth, "…you and Claire gonna have a special night tonight?"

Jack was quiet for a while before he shrugged, "I don't know." He stuffed more noodles in his mouth and lost himself in thoughts.

"Come on, Jack! She's you're first girl!" Tommy pointed out, "It's your last night together, man! You _have_ to make it special!'

"I know, I know…" Jack stopped him, "But come on, Tommy! Since when have I been the one with all those great ideas on—"

"Oh, don't bullshit me!" Tommy interrupted, "Jack, you're Mister Romantic! Whether you wanna admit it or not, I know that as a _fact_. I've known you since you were…conceived, man! Don't bullshit me." He stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth and continued, "She is your _very first_ lady. You are her _very first_ man. For the both of you this is your _very first_ relationship. It's first love, man! First love is something everyone remembers for the rest of their lives! You want her to remember you for the rest of _eternity_."

"Exactly!" Jack broke in, "I don't—"

"You see! You're doing it again. You're bullshitting me! I know you are. Even if _you_ don't know it!" Tommy looked around and saw that a few people were staring at him and he muttered an apology before turning back to Jack and lowering his voice. "Look…after tonight, you're gonna go back home, and she's gonna go back to the university, and you two are gonna try to keep up a long distance relationship. And believe me- Amy and I have been keeping up a long-distance relationship for the last five years! We _met_ via long distance! It's not easy. She and I have been on the rocks several times, but we manage to work these things out. If you and Claire can't do that…" He paused and started again, "Just in case you and Claire, either on your part or on her part…just in case you can't keep this thing going…you want her to remember you! You want her to remember _you_, Jack O'Neill, _YOU_." He pointed at Jack using his chopsticks, "You wanna give her something that will last…forever! I'm not saying buy her diamonds or anything! I'm just saying…give her a gift that she'll hold dear to her for the rest of her life…and even beyond that- if that's possible!"

Jack sighed and leaned back on his chair. This was gonna be one hell of a night!

* * *

Claire sat down on the spinning chair at the hair salon. Amy was avidly explaining to her hair stylist their situation with the party. After about five minutes of talking, Amy and the stylist appeared right next to her.

"So what do you want, honey?" The stylist asked.

Claire shrugged, "I'm not really a style person." She muttered, but Amy took over the situation.

"What do you think would look good on her?" She asked the stylist. "Cause, I mean, she's had this look for the last several years! Can we change it? Would that be okay?" The last question was directed at Claire, who nodded absent-mindedly, her thoughts on Jack. What was he doing right now?

"Are you a natural blonde, sweetie?" The stylist asked Claire. She nodded, "Well…I have an even better color for you. It will bring out those beautiful blue orbs of yours. Come!" Spinning the chair around, the stylist started fiddling with things on her styling table. "Just relax. Your in the best hands in all of New York!" She turned to Amy. "Go on. Just wait there in that chair and my other associate will be with you soon." She pointed to a chair and started working with Claire's hair.

_Gods! I hope this is worth it!_ Claire thought.


	17. The Party

Jack closed and locked his room just as the rest of the guys were. They had already closed and locked their connecting doors in preparation for tonight- so that each of them would have the privacy of setting up their own rooms. Jack had set up his room, but wasn't really expecting much of anything. He just wanted to invite her in tonight and make her feel special. There! Nothing big!

The six of them then went downstairs to the lobby as a group. The girls were still preparing themselves in their own rooms and were going to meet them in the lobby. The boys gathered in the same spot where they had assembled that very first night they all met the girls. "So…Jack," Tommy came up from behind him and pat him in the back, "Got the room ready?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Jack muttered almost inaudibly, "But I still don't see the point!" He said, louder this time. "I mean I doubt that she'll even want to—"

"Jack! If she does," Tommy shrugged, "You're a lucky man! If she doesn't, then…" He put his arm around Jack's shoulders, "…at least you'll be able to tell the folks back home you fell in love for the first time!"

Jack thought about his words for a while. Tommy _was_ right. He's never felt this way about anyone before. Claire's the first person he's ever met to ever evoke these kinds of feelings. Damn! What was happening to him?! He felt so…different! Like everything was different now. He didn't know how…but for some reason, everything's changed! From the moment he first shook her hand, to right now…everything's changed. He used to have everything under control in his life. Now it was all…chaotic! He didn't up from down, beginning from end. Once-definite lines were now all blurs. It was if his entire world was falling apart, and yet, building itself up. My gawd! It was as if the life he knew had completely disappeared over the course of the last three days!

Behind them, the distinct _Ding_! of the elevator could be heard over the noise in the lobby. All the boys turned around in expectation. Tommy stood right next to Jack and patted him on the shoulder. As the girls emerged from the elevator, Tommy leaned in and whispered in his ear, "My friend…welcome to the first night of the rest of your life!"

Everything disappeared! The lights, the lobby, Tommy- they all just turned into one big blur. It was like he was having tunnel vision, and at the end of the tunnel was…her! Jack's breath caught in his throat. She was…absolutely…GORGEOUS!! He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as the way she looked. _Anyone_! Claire's hair was cut short up to just below her ears revealing her soft, rounded face. And neither was she blonde anymore. Her hair was dyed brown, matching his, and bringing out the color of her eyes. She had makeup on, calling attention to her luscious lips and most especially her eyes. My gawd! Her eyes! He'd never noticed much before this how incredibly beautiful they were! She was wearing a light blue, spaghetti strap dress that went right down to just between her thighs and her knees. And, my gawd, it matched her eyes!

Claire and Amy walked over to where the guys stood. Claire had seen Jack from the elevator and had already taken in his appearance. Damn he looked _fine_ in leather! Her heart started beating faster and faster as she approached him. He was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt, loosely tucked into a pair of khakis, secured by a leather belt. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly at the top, revealing a white shirt underneath. Over everything, he wore a black leather jacket, which ran down to just an inch below the beltline. His short-cropped hair was mostly combed to one side, but the ones at the very front and center were spiked slightly. "Look," Amy whispered in her ear, "Jack loves the way you look!"

"How do you know?" Claire asked.

"He's not breathing." They both giggled as they saw Tommy slap Jack in the back several times in order to get him breathing again.

"Jack, man, breath! There _is_ air around here, you know?" Tommy said as he smacked his back.

Claire smiled as she stopped in front of Jack, "Hey, dork! You look great!"

Jack lightened up a bit at the mention of his nickname, "Hey, nerd! You look…stunning!" He finished, smiling and trying not to stutter. She leaned up to give him a quick kiss and he helped her by bending down a bit.

"Everyone ready to go?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, look!" Claire exclaimed happily, "We match!" She pointed to her dress, then his shirt and pants. They both chuckled as they followed the group out the door.

"Hey, Claire, look!" Emily called to her. She pointed to the car waiting for the, "Didn't I tell you I saw a long, white limo with a…" she cleared her throat, "…chauffer?"

"No, I believe you said he was a—" Claire was interrupted by Emily clearing her throat very loudly. Claire just laughed and allowed herself to be escorted by Jack into the exquisite vehicle.

"I can't believe you got us a limo!" Amy exclaimed during the ride.

"It was Jack's idea." Tommy credited him. "I just paid for it." He laughed. As they neared the party, traffic started getting heavier.

"Where are we?" JJ's girl, Marie, asked.

"The Upper East Side." Amy answered. "Close to Central Park."

By the time they had reached the party, it was in full swing. Tommy easily got everyone in at the door considering his company was one of the sponsors who were throwing the party. They all found a seat large enough to accommodate twelve and ordered their drinks. After about a round of beers, Tommy and Amy, JJ and Marie, Chris and his girl Gianna, Rick and Emily, and Jack and Claire all went dancing. Michael, Lexa, and their ever-present cameras watched from the sidelines, occasionally taking breaks to share a dance.


	18. Escape

"So…" Claire started as she and Jack shared yet another dance, "…did Tommy pick this place?"

"No…his company's just one of the sponsors. "Jack answered as he pulled her closer to him, "This is a charitable event."

"Oh, really? For what?" She asked, "What are they raising money for?"

"Um…it's for humanitarian aid for the children in Africa who need, um…food and medicine and all of that."

"That's great! Tommy has a big heart!" Claire pointed out with a smile. Being a humanitarian herself, she respected anyone and everyone who helped out.

"Yeah…he's been wanting to do that for a while now." Jack said as he adjusted his position, "This is first big step and he's enjoying every minute of it." He smiled.

"That's good." Claire nodded, and then Jack nodded. After that they were silent for a few minutes.

_How many dances have we had?_ Jack asked himself. _I'm bored!_

_Eleven dances…_ Claire said to herself. _I wonder if he's bored?_

They danced in silence for a few more minutes until Jack, having worked up all his courage, took a deep breath and asked Claire the question that's been burning in his mind for the last ten minutes- "Hey…" He tilted his head towards the back door, "…do you wanna get out of here?"

Claire heard the nervousness in his voice and it made her laugh. She met his eyes, smiled, and answered, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Relief and delight flooded his eyes and they were off the dance floor in a flash. They stopped by the table to collect their things and pay for their drinks. Jack scribbled a little 'don't worry' note for Tommy on a napkin and left it under his drink. Then, he grabbed her hand, and led her out the back door into the open air of The Big Apple.

"So where do you wanna go?" Jack asked her as they started walking the streets aimlessly. Claire shrugged, too cold to speak. Jack noticed this and felt her shivering through their interlocked hands. Slipping his leather jacket off, he put it around her shoulders. He then crept his arm around her shoulders as well, puller her close to him. "There," he said, "That better?" Claire smiled at him graciously and nodded. "Now…where do you wanna go?" He asked again.

She spoke up this time, "I don't know." She thought for a moment, "This is the upper east side right?" Jack nodded. "We're right next to Central Park then!" Her eyes suddenly lit up. Jack laughed out loud at her look of enthusiasm and took her hand. He led her across the street and through two blocks worth of very-nice-looking buildings. By the time he stopped pulling her, they were at the actual entrance to the park itself.

"Viola!" He held out his hands in mock presentation.

Claire giggled, "How'd you know how to get here?" She asked, a bit surprised.

" I got bored in my room so I…" he mumbled something under his breath and played with the ground.

"You what?" Claire pushed, the smile ever so present on her face.

"I studied a map of the city!" Jack yelled a bit louder. Claire full out laughed this time. It had been worth it just to hear him say that- to have him admit to being a bookworm during his spare time.

"Dork!"

"Nerd!" He retorted. She took his hand and led him into the park.

Streetlamps lined the trail through the beautiful park. Hand in hand, Jack and Claire strolled on the cement path under the glow of the stars. "That over there is Orion." Jack pointed to a grouping of three stars close together, "See? You can tell by his belt! Those three stars are Orion's belt."

"Wow." Claire commented, her head using his shoulder as a pillow. She looked up at all the stars in the sky, "Is it true that these are only a fraction of what we can really see?"

"Yeah!" Jack answered enthusiastically, "I mean, from the city- yeah! It's too bright out here." He said, explaining further, "I mean, it's just like day- in a sense. The stars themselves are light…it takes billions and billions of years for that light to reach us here on Earth! And…the longer a star lives, the brighter it gets 'cause…that's what a star's life cycle dictates. Now for the younger stars, they're light isn't so bright 'cause…you know, they're young! They haven't burned long enough yet! Right? So now you got old, bright stars and young, not-so-bright ones. The ones you see in the city are the older, brighter ones, and because they're so bright, they can be seen through all these lights!…But the younger, not-so-bright ones are masked by the collective lights in the city, and you can't see them! They're there…" He assured her, "You just can't see them!" Jack looked down at Claire's blue eyes. "You get me?"

Claire looked up at Jack with admiration. The man was truly in love with Astronomy! She'd never seen him this enthusiastic before. The way he rambled on and on about the stars reminded her a lot of the way she rambled on and on about certain artifacts- non-stop. She watched as he got more and more excited over things he already knew. The way his hand gestures kept getting more and more ecstatic made her smile. How can this guy sit through _anything_ and pretend he was dumb? It was obvious this man was one of the smartest she's ever known; yet he was so…humble! So modest! Claire sighed and thought back to Jack's life story- so far. He'd already gone through too much- and he _still_ had a long way to go! Claire's heart overfilled with love for this man. Not out of pity for his past…but out of admiration for his strength and spirit. His determination to see that he, himself, had a future! For _that_ reason alone, Claire Ballard had fallen truly, madly, deeply, one hundred percent, head-over-heels in love with Jack O'Neill.


	19. Secret Lagoon

As Jack continued to ramble on and on, Claire grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down for a long, sensual kiss. "What was that for?" He asked when they pulled away.

"Being you." She answered simply. "Come on…I wanna show you something." She pulled him off the path and started running through the trees.

"Claire!" She could hear Jack call behind her. "Claire! I don't think we should get off the path!:

"You're already off it!" She pointed out. After stopping to look at a tree, she turned to him. "Don't worry!" She assured him, "I know my way around." Then she continued to run and pull him through the trees.

"Where're we going?" He asked.

"Ask the wind. She'll tell you."

"Claire!" Suddenly, Claire stopped and Jack almost tripped over her. "What are—" She put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shhh…" She whispered. "Jack, what you're about to see is a closely guarded secret. Not many people know its here- not even the park officials. My friends and I discovered it a few months ago when we decided to go exploring off the path. It can't even be seen overhead because the top is almost completely covered by tree branches. But light gets in- don't worry." She took his hand and led him through a whole bunch of thick, pointy bushes that kept pricking him to no end. Finally, they reached the other side and he was able to look around. What he saw amazed him. "Jack, welcome to our secret grove."

Moonlight filtered through the tree branches illuminating the entire spot with a romantic white glow. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. It was a lake! It was a small lake. It was a small lake completely hidden from the world by bushes and tree branches! "Oh, my gawd!" He gasped.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Claire squeaked. "And look over there! My friends and I built that dock a few weeks after we found this place." She made her way over to the makeshift dock, pulling him with her.

"This place is amazing!" He exclaimed. Tommy _was_ right- he _was_ a romantic! Claire looked down at the moonlight reflecting on the cool, clear water. Then suddenly an idea struck her. Thinking about it for a moment and a half, she decided she was in the mood and proceeded to put it into action. Slipping off the leather jacket, she handed it back to Jack. "I thought you were cold?" He asked as he took it from her. Claire just looked back at him and gave him an innocent smile. What she did next nearly made him black out from lack of oxygen.

She slipped the spaghetti straps off her shoulders and allowed the silky dress to pool at her feet. All she wore now were her strapless bra and her underwear. Jack was shocked stiff. He knew he should be turning away- even saying something- but he couldn't move. It was as if every fiber in his body simply forgot how to function and he just found himself staring at her! Her tan bra and underwear blended in perfectly with her skin and the moonlight hugged her every curve, making her look like a goddess! He saw her smile, saw her sit on the dock, and saw her slyly slip into the water. He then saw her turn to him and he saw her lips move. He couldn't hear her, though. He was still stuck in her trance.

"Jack!" She called again, "Jack, come on in! It's actually warm. And don't worry- the water's clean. It drains in and out through an underground spring, which leads into The Lake. And the water in The Lake is cleaned every five minutes…Jack! Hello?!" She waved her hands around.

"Wha-…What?" Jack broke out of his trance.

"Come on in! The water's clean and it's actually warmer in here than out there." She signaled for him to come in. "Come on!"

"I…I…" Jack stuttered. My gawd! He'd forgotten how to talk!

"Jack, pleeeeeease?" She gave him a pleading look, which drowned out any excuse he could think of. Somehow, finding the energy to actually move again, he set his jacket down on the dock and proceeded to take his shirt, undershirt, and pants off, leaving only his boxers on. Claire watched with absolute enthusiasm. _Man that guy works out!_ She thought. _A perfect chest, a six-pack that actually shows…what else?_ She smiled to herself. Dirty thoughts.

By this time, Jack had quietly slipped into the water and was about to splash Claire, but she beat him to it. For the first few minutes, they acted like two five-year-olds and splashed each other, trying to get the other more wet than they were. After that, though, Claire got tired of the antics and leaned her head back on the dock, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath. Jack watched, with growing fascination, as a single ray of moonlight managed to separate itself from the others and land squarely on Claire's face. The subsequent glow made the lady appear with a halo of light around her head.

As Claire got her head off the dock, she turned to look where Jack was standing, only to find that the man had taken up position right in front of her. He was two feet away from her…one…her blue eyes met his brown ones and time stopped. The noises of the city were drowned away by the soft whistling of the trees and singing of the leaves. They were Mother Nature's favorite couple as she, once again, led her orchestra to their music. The lake was the stage, the music, set, and the moon- the lighting. Claire felt Jack's hands grasp her waist and pull her close, her hands instantly went around his neck, and they both pulled in for a soft, gentle kiss. A butterfly kiss. Nothing more. But soon, the butterflies flew away to be replaced with passion. Deeper and deeper, the kiss went. Mouths were opening, and soon tongues became dance partners to the ensemble's dramatic tune. Later, his mouth soon searched out new territory to conquer, leaving trails of fire across her cheek, down her neck, on her shoulder blades, and back again. She buried her face between his shoulder and neck and planted kisses all over that region, marking it as her own. Jack's hands started mapping out the curves in her body and Claire's started mapping out his every muscle. Their mouths met once again for another dance number but she cut it short.

Claire reluctantly pulled away to catch her breath and added, "We should probably take this to the hotel."

Jack breathlessly nodded in agreement and helped her out of the water. They quickly dressed, gathered their stuff, and left the park. They signaled a cab as soon as they had reached the park gate and had told the driver to get to the hotel as quickly as possible.


	20. Dancing the Waltz of Life

Claire walked barefoot down the hall, holding her high heels in her hand. Jack had gone ahead to open the door and make sure the room was ready. When she turned to corner into the hall, which held all their rooms, she saw Jack leaning against the wall next to his room. His door was ever so slightly ajar and when she looked, she saw a slight smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

His smile widened and the glint in his eye sparkled even more. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before whispering, "Come on in."

Claire turned away from him cautiously, returning his mischievous gaze with a smile. She pushed open the door and the same sweet scent she had smelled the night before reached her nostrils. Looking around, she saw the room was bathed in the soft glow of candlelight, aided by the dim lamp on his nightstand. Candles were spread all over the dresser and the table, even in the bathroom! Their pleasant scent filled every close space. Looking down, Claire saw that the carpet from the door, all the way to the bed, was covered in rose petals! Colors of Red, white, and pink trailed their way seductively onto the mattress. Even the bed itself had rose petals all over the pillows and the sheets! The melodious hum of a radio could be heard from the back of the room, adding to the mood. Its soft oldies tunes could barely be understood, but it gave the whole room an air of romance Claire thought she'd never experience in this lifetime!

She turned to look at Jack with an ecstatic smile on her face and a sparkle in her blue eyes. "You set up the room?!" She said in a hushed voice, "What? Were you _expecting_ to get lucky?" She asked, the smile growing on her face.

"Nope." Jack answered, his voice equally as quiet. He got up off the wall, looked her squarely in the eye, and whispered, "Just hoping."

Claire laughed and Jack leaned down to capture her lips in his. Slowly, she backed into the room and slowly he closed and locked to door behind them, all the while never breaking contact with her luscious lips. She pushed him away just as a love song ended. Their eyes met and never broke contact. She dropped her high heels onto the floor and reached for the back of his neck just as another love song began. Slowly…ever so slowly they kissed. Love conveyed through every touch of their lips. As the song hit the chorus, their mouths slowly parted, their tongues, once again, waltzing to the tune of the song. Her hands worked their way down his neck and shoulders, shoving his jacket off in the process. His mouth rediscovered its previous mapped territory and left another fiery trail in its wake. This time, it took an alternate route and trailed soft, gentle kisses down her arm as his hands pulled the dress straps off. She felt the dress pool at her feet, and felt his trail of love on her arm and neck, as she continued to unbutton his shirt. He allowed her to throw it off and felt her mouth reclaim its previous territory on his neck. She tugged at his white shirt and he quickly pulled it off. They broke contact for a second time, save for his hands on her waist and hers around his neck.

As the song continued to play, the rose petals made her feet feel like they were floating on air as she slowly made her way from the door to the bed. On the way, she had unbuckled his belt and undid his pants and he simply shrugged them off along with his shoes. She felt the soft cushion of the comforter beneath her and his soft, gentle hands on her back, tracing her bodily curves. The afterglow of candlelight made her skin radiate and the previous dip in the lake made it as smooth as silk. Slipping his hands around her upper back, he undid her bra and chucked it away from the bed. The rose petals massaged her skin as he slowly laid her down on the pillows. Their mouths reunited once again for another dance number as her hands felt their way down the curves of his back and over his every muscle. He planted kisses down her neck, over her chest, and between her breasts. His tongue then shortly paid homage to the area. Feeling the appropriate reaction, he slowly made his way back up to her mouth. Unable to reach his boxers, she shrugged them off with her feet and started planting kisses all over his neck. As they continued to kiss, his hands found their way down to her underwear and pulled them off.

Claire felt the bed beneath her. Felt the rose petals massage her skin. White. They were white. She felt his trails of fire burn all over her body, his hand adding to the flames. She felt herself light her own all over his chest. She felt his mouth waltz with hers again and again. She felt the rose petals. White. Her hands of fire doing the same job as his. Up and down his body. White. White rose petals. White turned to pink. Those hands of his- they were addictive. She wanted more. She felt the rose petals. More! They were pink now. Pink! Oh, gods! She wanted him to touch her. Played her hands all over his body. Rose petals. Turning, changing their colors. She felt rose petals. She felt kisses. She felt hands. She felt…Red! Red roses all over the bed! More! She heard herself moan. She rocked with him and felt his groan through their passion. She was covered in red petals! Up and down, up and down. Deeper and deeper. More, more! She arched her back, he thrust in deeper. Pulled out. No! Then came back in. Yes! Pulled out. Oh! Then came back in. Gods! She buried her face in between his shoulder and neck. His hand was on her back, massaging. His mouth on her neck, his tongue playing. Skin on skin. Out at first, then come back in. Higher and higher she found herself soaring! Felt herself on cloud nine. Felt herself soar higher! She was at the edge of the world! Oh, my gods!

He thrust in deeper, then pulled back out, deeper and out. He felt his breathing quicken, her muscles tighten around him. His head was swimming in ecstasy. His voice was sore from groaning. He felt himself drowning deeper and deeper. Just when he thought it ended, he drowned some more. Gawd! He never wanted this to end! She arched up, he met her more than half way. Thrust and drowned. Deeper and deeper. Then suddenly, the world exploded! His sea became stars, and he found himself flying through the heavens on a cloud of passion! He heard her call his name. Over and over. Heard her passionate cries. His stars turned to blurs. He flew faster and faster, swimming in pleasure! Oh, gawd!

Slowly and leisurely, they floated back down to earth. A pair of feathers softly landing after a trip to heaven. He collapsed against her, both breathing heavily. She planted butterfly kisses on his neck. After regaining control over his breathing, he propped himself up, stared down at her angelic face, and gave her a soft, sensual kiss. One led to more, but nothing past. Tired, he slowly lifted himself out and off of her, and collapsed next to her on the bed. The bed of rose petals. White, turned pink, turned red.

Closing her eyes, she turned her back to him and leaned her head against his chest. His hand instantly went around her waist as he pulled her alongside him. Before they knew it, both were sound asleep. Tired from a day of waltzing, lovemaking, and, though neither of them knew it…conceiving.


	21. Winning Bets

The next morning, five rooms down, a camera switched on. "Good morning!" The man greeted as he turned the camera on himself. "I'm Michael." A hand reached up from the spot next to him on the bed and a lady was shown in the shot.

"And I'm Lex!" She introduced herself.

"And we've been your camera crew this whole trip!" Michael continued. "Last night was the night of the big party!" He explained.

Lexa continued for him. "And we're not entirely sure, but we have a huge hunch—"

"--that out of the twelve rooms rented—" Michael broke in.

"--only six were used." Lexa finished with an amused smile. She buried her face in Michael's shoulder as he continued.

"Let's go have a looksie, shall we?" The camera was put down for a minute while rustling could be heard in the background. Giggles were heard as well as Michael's voice asking 'Lex, where're my pants?' The camera was picked up again and Lexa was in the shot.

"Alright!" She started. She was fully clothed and headed towards the side door. "All our rooms are connected, so it'll be easy to take a quick peek at each of the rooms." Michael was following her with the camera as she spoke. "As you can tell from the sign, the next room is Rick's." They opened the door and found Rick and Emily in bed, but awake. The pair waved at the camera before Michael and Lexa moved on to the next room. They found JJ and Marie cuddling in bed. This couple smiled at the camera and waved them on. Chris and Gianna were in the next room making out in bed. They completely ignored the cameras and continued on regardless. In the next room they found Tommy and Amy also cuddling. The couple smiled at them then Tommy pointed to Jack's room.

"Hey! Check on him for me, will ya? I made a bet with JJ and I have a feeling I won!" He whispered. Amy giggled and buried herself underneath the sheets.

"Which side did you bet on?" Michael asked.

"That he'd do it." Tommy answered.

"Yeah? Me too! I made it with Rick. Fifty bucks!"

"Wanna go see if you won that fifty? Go check on him!" Tommy pushed.

Michael nodded and opened the door to Jack's room. Both he and Lexa went quiet as they heard soft snoring coming from the bed. Lexa pointed at the floor and Michael got good shots of the rose petals and the discarded clothes. The camera panned around the room and took in the still-burning candles and the music. Then, it rested on the two still objects lying on the bed. Michael walked over and shot good footage of both Claire and Jack cuddling close together, both still very asleep. After filming all he could, he and Lexa silently left the room and closing the door behind them.

"We won the bet." He told Tommy, who then raised his fist in the air and muttered a 'Yes!' in a victorious voice. The girls laughed, then Lexa cuffed Michael on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Why didn't you do anything that romantic for me?!" She answered.

"What'd you see?" Amy asked from the bed.

"You should've seen it! White, pink, and red rose petals all over the floor, scented candles, and mood music! Oh my god! It was so romantic!" Lexa told her.

"Damn! He outdid himself." Tommy muttered under his breath.


	22. Goodbyes

About half an hour later, Jack woke up to a mass of brown hair on his chest. Realizing she was awake as well, he greeted her, "Morning!" He whispered.

She looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. "Morning." She responded and gave him a quick kiss.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their side door a moment before it opened. "Hey, you two lovebirds!" Tommy exclaimed as he and Amy walked in. Jack drew the comforter up to Claire's shoulder to help cover her up. His arm, still wrapped around her stomach, wrapped itself tighter.

"Have a good night?" Amy asked Claire, a sparkle in her eyes. Instead of answering, Claire just giggled, turned around, and buried her head in Jack's chest. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Amy smiled.

"Look…" Tommy said as he sat down on the bed. "…I hate to be the one to break this to you, but…"He sighed. "The 5 O'clock train back to Minnesota's been cancelled due to something wrong with the engine. So…we had to take the one before that."

Claire looked up at Jack with worried eyes. Jack sighed and looked up at Tommy, "What time are we leaving?" He asked.

"Two hours." Tommy answered with a regretful tone. Claire buried her head deeper into Jack's chest as he hugged her closer. Jack met Tommy's eyes and with a silent agreement, they left the room.

Looking down at the beautiful angel who had glued herself to his chest, Jack put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "Hey!" He said in his gentlest tone. 'You wanna make the most of it?" Smiling sadly, Claire nodded, reached up, and pulled him in for a kiss. The next two hours were spent showering each other with as much love as they could muster. They lived every minute as if it were an eternity- hugging, kissing, and making love as if the world was coming to an end.

* * *

The twelve of them stood by their train at Grand Central Station, wishing each other their final goodbyes. Claire hugged Jack close, unwilling to let go. He dropped his duffle back down onto the ground and took her face in his hands. She was crying. Wiping the tears away with his thumbs, she made her look him square in the eye. Blue met brown and Claire was taken aback when she saw his eyes glistening as well.

"Claire…" He started, "Over the past four days you have shown me things I thought I'd never see in this lifetime! You taught me how to view the world through a whole new set of eyes. You showed me a place that was…" He paused to find just the right word. "…beautiful! A place that was…kind…loving…accepting! You've given me a whole new perspective on life, and for that I have fallen truly, madly, deeply, one hundred percent, head-over-heels in love with you!" A set of fresh tears started making their way down Claire face as he kept talking. Wiping them away from his sleeve, Jack continued, "You've shown me a whole new side to myself that I never knew I had. You made me discover I could do things I never knew I could do. And I'm doing them now all because of you!"

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like he was a precious lifeline. "Gods! Are you trying to keep me going or make me stop?" She asked with a smile, referring to her tears. Jack laughed, released her from his embrace, and took her hands. "Why do I feel like a girlfriend seeing her man off to war?" She whispered, trying to keep the mood light.

Jack laughed again and pulled something out of his pocket. He took her right hand and slipped a silver ring on her ring finger. "Remember me? Forever?" Claire looked down at the ring, and then saw Jack wore a similar one on his right hand.

She smiled at him, "Are you kidding? You're the first person on earth I've ever given my heart to." She put her arms around his neck one final time, "I'll remember you for eternity." She pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss.

"All aboard!" The conductor called. "The 10 AM train to Minnesota leaves right now!" And with that, a loud whistle was heard and the train started to move.

Jack broke off the kiss and whispered, "I love you." He then picked up his duffle bag and started to run after the train, but Claire held on to his hand.

"I love you, too." She told him. Giving him one, last kiss, she pushed him towards the moving train.

Running for all he was worth, Jack caught onto the railing on the caboose and was able to hop on the last car. Turning back, he saw Claire waving at him, her figure slowly getting smaller and smaller. Jack waved back and gave her a flying kiss before the train moved completely out of the station, and he lost sight of her entirely.

* * *

After giving the conductor his ticket, he took a seat next to Tommy and stared out the window at the passing countryside. Reaching into his duffle bag, he took out a pen and a genuine, homemade, leather-bound journal. His grandfather had made it for him the day he was born and had given it to him the day he learned how to write. On the front cover was his birth name and on the inside were hundreds of blank pages for him to write in. He only wrote in it on certain occasions he thought warranted a special entry. This was one of them.

_Dear Granda, _

_Remember that talk you always told me you were gonna give me? Well…I think I need it now. You always insisted on waiting until the time was right. I guess you never expected that…you'd never see that day. Yet that day has come, granda! It's here- right now! It's today! Yet…I'm never gonna hear that talk, am I? I'm never gonna hear a word of that famous speech you gave so many before me, am I? I'm never gonna hear from your lips 'what every boy needs to know about being a man', am I? NOPE! _

_Remember when we went fishing that day? At that bridge above the creek? You swore to me you were gonna give me that speech! Even if you lay dying on a hospital bed and they were about to tear your heart out, you promised to give me that speech! __But I never heard it!!__ I never heard a word of that famous "Growing Up" speech that half the town knew! You wanna know when the perfect time was, granda? Before you died! Before you died and left me in this god-forsaken world with nothing but a bunch of memories of good fishing trips! I need it now, granda! More that ever…_

_I met a girl this week, granda. Tommy took a bunch of us to New York City and I fell in love with the most incredible woman I've ever met! She can talk to nature! She reminds me of grandma. Everything feels strange now, granda. I feel like everything's different! We made love last night. Sweet love. You gave me that talk, remember? About the 'birds and the bees'? But the other one was what I needed the most! What I need __now__! I need you to tell me why everything's different now. I need you to tell me why everything's so strange! Is this what you meant? Whenever you said "Growing Up" is this what you meant? _

_I feel like my world's crashing down and building itself up at the same time! Up is down! Down is up! Beginning and end blur together! I don't know __anything__ anymore! Everything used to be so clear! Now it's a blur! I used to have everything figured out! Now nothing's for sure! I need you now, granda! I need you to tell me what's happening to me! I need you to tell me if I'm…"growing up". _

_Love always,_

_Jack _

Jack stared out the window at the fast-disappearing city over the horizon. New York City. Leaning back on his chair, he sighed. From the time he arrived, to the time he left, everything's changed. Over the course of four days his entire world's been turned upside-down. As the tip of the Empire State building disappeared over the hills, Jack waved a final goodbye to the city. The city where- now that he's realized it- he's left behind so many things. He waved a final goodbye to the first woman he ever gave his heart to, a final goodbye to the innocence he's held since birth…and a final goodbye to the adolescent he never knew he was.

Sitting up straighter in his seat, Jack O'Neill faced forward and prepared himself for the rest of his life. Out the window, the train's whistles could be heard as they sped farther and farther into the distance.

_CHOO!! CHOO!!_


	23. Summer Cleaning

_CHOO!! CHOO!!_

Colorado Springs, June 29, 2005

_CHOO!! CHOO!!_

The sound of a train whistle brought Jack out of deep sleep. That dream- it was the same as last night- and the night before! It was like a distant memory coming back to the surface. What memory, though? He knew it was something. Something important! He just couldn't put his finger on it. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to allow sleep to claim him again. The waking world, on the other hand, had a different agenda in mind.

_CHOO!! CHOO!!_

"Sam! Can you turn the TV down?" Daniel's voice could be heard from down the hall. "The neighbors are starting to complain about the noise!"

"Yeah, sure!" She responded, coming out of the kitchen with a drink in hand. Moments later, the loud whistling was reduced to a low dull. Jack heard the shuffling of feet and the dropping of boxes as Daniel, once again, started to sort out his junk.

"Whoo!" He sighed, "I didn't know I had that much stuff." He took a funny-looking mask out of a box and gave it a weird look before tossing it in a growing pile of other funny-looking masks.

Sighing and resigning to the real world, Jack spoke up without opening his eyes. "Daniel, you _are_ aware that in order for this whole…fiasco to be spring cleaning…" He opened his eyes and looked pointedly at the young man, "…it actually has to be _spring_!"

Sam stifled a snicker while Daniel looked over the rim of his glasses at the man reclining on his armchair. "Fine!" He played along, "Summer cleaning, then…how's that?"

Jack muttered a slight, "Hm!" Before letting his head fall back onto the leather chair, "At least it makes sense now." He mumbled loud enough to be heard.

Sam gave up channel surfing and shut off the TV altogether. Taking a swig of her drink, she shifted her position on the couch to face the only other armchair in the room, where Daniel sat. "So…" she started, "Are you cleaning out your whole apartment, or only your room?"

"Actually…" Daniel answered as he threw yet another mask into the pile, "…I already cleaned out my room last week. This is my study." He clarified. Jack raised his head.

"So just your study?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just my study."

"You have a study?" Jack spoke up and the both of them turned to face him. Looking from one to the other, he shrugged, "What? It's just that I don't see the point of having a study here at home, when you're constantly at work…doing the same thing!" He explained, emphasizing the last part in an accusing tone.

"Well I like taking my work home!" Daniel defended himself.

"'Taking you work--'" Jack sat up, fully awake now. "Daniel! You're always _at_ work! Now you're telling me that when you actually _do_ go home, you're _still_ doing work?!" He looked between Sam and Daniel and exclaimed, "Don't you guys ever stop?!" He asked incredulously. "I mean…this is bordering on obsession!"

"But, sir, " Sam jumped in, "Some of the work we take home actually _is_ important."

"Yeah, and if you were smart at all you'd know that." Daniel muttered under his breath.

Jack was about to reply to Sam's comment, but had caught what Daniel had said. "Hey!" He pointed an angry finger at him, "I may not be as smart as you are, " he reprimanded, "but the Air Force doesn't give birds to stupid people!" Just then his cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up before Daniel could reply. "Hello?…Hey, T!…Uh-huh…Uh-huh…Yeah…No, it's okay!…Uh-huh…Say 'Hi' to him for me!…Yeah!…And Rya'c, too!…Okay…Okay, bye!" He hung up the phone, quickly checked his watch, and stood up.

"Look, Jack—" Daniel started, but Jack cut him off.

"Yeah, whatever, Daniel." He picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. "Look…Teal'c and I were gonna see a movie and I already ordered the tickets, but Bra'tac came and Teal'c had to go, and the movie starts in fifteen minutes. Carter, wanna come?" He asked, saying the whole thing very quickly. "We'll leave Danny here to his…" He waved a hand around the room, "…summer cleaning."

"Yeah, sure." Sam got up, dropped her glass into the sink, and put her jacket on. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Rya'c just…had to go through this…Rite of Passage." He answered.

"Rite of Passage?" Daniel echoed.

"Yeah, some ceremony. " Jack waved it off.

Daniel just shrugged and tried apologizing again, "Jack, look, I didn't—"

"I know, Daniel, I know." He cut him off, giving him feeble reassurances. "Carter! Ready to go?!"

"Yes, sir." She said as she turned to him.

"We'll drop by later after the movie with a pizza to make sure you're actually eating." Jack said as he opened the door. Though he hid it well, Daniel could still tell he was angry.

"Yeah, sure." Daniel replied weakly.

"See ya, Daniel!" Sam said.

"Bye, Sam!" Daniel replied. Then Jack closed the door.

As they made their way down the hall, Sam tried to reassure Jack. "Sir, you know he didn't mean that." She said. He remained quiet. "Daniel just gets…carried away sometimes." She tried.

"Yeah…" He agreed, "Too carried away sometimes." He said in a much more subdued voice. As they both climbed into Jack's truck, Sam sighed and decided it was time for a changed in topic. So she started talking about astronomy instead.

Meanwhile, inside, Daniel half-consciously sorted through his stuff. _I talk too much._ He admonished himself. _I mean…since when have I gotten __too__ carried away? That's usually Jack's department!_ He grimaced. _I've been hanging around him too much! He's rubbed off on me!_ Allowing himself a slight smile, he got up to fill more boxes with the junk that cluttered his study.

* * *

Approximately two and a half hours later, Jack and Sam walked back into his apartment carrying- just as promised- two boxes of pizza. Daniel was nowhere in sight so they called out and a reply was heard from inside the study.

"Done yet, Danny-boy?" Jack asked, dropping the pizza down on the counter. He grabbed three beers from the fridge and popped them open, giving one to Sam, saving the second one for Daniel, and savoring the third.

"Almost!" He responded, his voice echoing down the hall. Not a minute later, the man himself came walking back towards them, carrying two, large, government-type boxes. Jack gave him his beer as he sat down on his armchair, dropping the two boxes on the floor. "So…how was the movie?"

"It was _real_ good." Sam replied.

"Sort of boring…but _really_ good." Jack agreed, nodding his head.

"Yeah? What'd you see?" He asked, interested.

"'Everlast—'…No, 'Evershine—'…No…" Jack struggled to remember the name of the movie.

"'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'" Sam answered for him.

"There we go!" Jack pointed to her.

"Really? I heard that was critically acclaimed. What was it about?" Daniel asked.

"Oh…the advantages and disadvantages of having your memory erased." Sam answered as she took a drink. Pointing her bottle towards the room, she asked, "So how's the room?"

"Done, actually." He answered. "I threw a whole bunch of junk away, straightened the place a bit, and in the process…" He lifted the two boxes off the floor and onto the living room table. "…I found these!" He declared with a smile.

Both Sam and Jack stared at the boxes for about a minute before both turned to look at Daniel. Jack decided to word the question that was on both their minds, "What're they?"

Throwing the cover off of one of the boxes, Daniel cheerfully reached into it and held up one of the file folders. "They're my parents' papers!"

"Wow!" Sam spoke up, "How'd you get them?"

"When I was eighteen, they gave me a copy of all my parents' legal documents and papers- for my purposes!" He assured them. "It was for me to be able to fill in information about this and that. Legal stuff!" He explained.

"OoooOOOOoooh!" Jack sang like a five-year-old, "I still don't get it." He shook his head. "How's this a great discovery?"

Daniel sighed and put the folder back in the box. "Well you can find out a lot about a person by reading their file, can't you?"

"I wouldn't know." Jack shook his head. "I don't read files."

"Which would explain the mountain of paperwork on your desk, wouldn't it, sir?" Sam asked with a smile as she retrieved the pizzas from the counter and brought them to the living room table.

"Why, yes it would, Major." Jack returned her smile. Daniel moved the boxes back onto the floor in order to make room for the pizza. As soon as the food hit the table, Jack clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Let's eat! I'm…_pretty sure_ they're cooler now."

"Like you were 'pretty sure' in the car, sir?" Sam smirked as she sat down next to him on the couch and reached for a pizza.

"Don't remind me, Major." Jack grimaced, remembering the pain of the searing hot pizza on the roof of his mouth.

Daniel laughed and for the rest of the night the three friends just ate, drank, and shared funny stories and jokes. After Sam and Jack left, Daniel turned out the lights and resigned himself to spending the rest of tomorrow going through his parents' papers. He wanted to find out everything he could about them- even if all he could find was their income! With that notion in mind, he switched on his bedside table lamp, lay down on his bed, and surrendered to sleep.


	24. Sleep, A Chance to Dream

_Running. Endless running through the woods. Trees everywhere! Leaves rustling, birds, insects…sounds! Dead leaves coming to rest on the muddy earth. Sunlight through the treetops, filtering through to fall onto his face. He squinted his eyes. Running again…more running! Where were they going? Fields…fields of…of…of wildflowers! And grass! Where was he? A swing…swinging by itself. Back and forth…back and forth. He could hear a voice. The voice of a little girl. It came out of nowhere and echoed in his world. No, wait! It wasn't a little girl! It was a woman. He could see the swing- back and forth, back and forth. It was as if the wind was pushing it. That voice! It sounded familiar! Who was it?! It was singing now…a gentle song. Laughter! It was laughing! A gentle laugh. The laugh of a child…"He floats through the air with the greatest of ease…the daring young man on the flying trapeze!" He looked around. There was the oak tree…and the swing…and the beach…and the fields…Where was that coming from?! There were two voices now. The woman…and a child. A small child. He heard a squeal of laughter…It was a small boy. "His movements are graceful…this girl he did please…" Laughter…laughter coming from all around him. It was if the woman and the boy were here…he just couldn't see them! "…And my heart he has purloined away." The woman finished. More laughter. Spinning around, he tried looking for them. Nothing! Where were they? Voices. More voices now…other voices. Other people. "First love is something everyone remembers…" He heard someone say over his shoulder. Turning, there was nobody there. Only endless fields of wheat and wildflowers. "Give her a gift that she'll hold dear to her for the rest of her life!" The same voice said. He turned again. Nothing! That swing! It kept on swinging! Back and forth. Back and forth. More laughter. He walked up to it and suddenly there was a strong gust of wind. Suddenly, everything was still and the only voice he heard belonged to the little boy. "Twinkle, twinkle little star…" He sang, his voice still echoing through this world. "…how I wonder what you are…" The swing slowed and came to a stop. The waves continued crashing…the birds, singing, the leaves, rustling. He approached the swing and held onto one of the ropes. Then, the little boy's voice returned…"Daddy! Daddy, where are you?"…"Come get me!"…"Daddy! Where'd you go?"…"Daddy!"…"Come find me!"…"Daddy!"…_

Jack's eyes snapped open. Looking around, he found himself in his bedroom. Everything appeared as he had left it- his nightstand lamp was open, his fishing book sat discarded beside it, his clothes at the foot of his bed, and his window was shut. Sighing, he ran a hand down his face and collapsed back down on his pillow. This was about the eighth time this week he had awoken from a dream just like this one. Some he knew for sure were memories coming back to him, while others…he wasn't entirely sure of! This was one of the other ones. He knew this dream. He'd already had it three nights ago. Now here it was again! It was as if his subconscious was trying to tell him something. What was it, though?! Frustrated and knowing he wasn't going to go back to sleep, he rolled off the bed, threw on some clothes, and went to sit on his porch to think.

* * *

_He was in a tent. In the middle of the desert. What were they doing here? He didn't know. His mother was talking to the people outside. The workers…or the diggers. One of those things. Where was the other man? The one his mother kept telling him to call "Dad". Where was he?! He was probably working again. As always… His mother came in the tent. "Where's dad?" She asked him. "He's not my daddy." He answered. "Sweetheart…" She picked him up. "He's not my daddy!!" He screamed. Someone called his mother from the front of the tent. Sighing, she put him down and told him to stay there. Then she left… "Twinkle, twinkle, little star…" Slowly turning around, he saw a man sitting on one of the chairs. "Daddy!" Running over to the man, he hugged him hard and kissed his face. The man easily lifted him up and started spinning him around. Then they played airplane and he flew around the room! Then they talked, then sang…then sat down cause they were tired. Then the man took him in his arms, stood up, and started rocking him to sleep. He buried his face in his daddy's shoulder and closed his eyes. The man's soft voice and the sweet smell on his clothing started lulling him to sleep. _

"_Imba wimbo_

_wa upepo _

_wakati unajiwa na_

_Imba wimbu _

_wa upepo_

_wakati ndoto tamu_

_Lala mpaka _

_usiku uisheni_

_Upepo wa usiku_

_wimbo wanko na_

_Wimbo wangu inaendelea milele…" _

_His father's singing soon did the trick and his eyes drifted shut…_

Daniel's eyes fluttered open. He was in his bedroom. The nightstand lamp was still open, but its light only blended with the sunrays filtering in through his curtains. Running a hand over his face, he stared at the ceiling. That dream. It was the same as the one last night. And the one last week. In fact if he counted it correctly, he'd had the same dream almost ten times over the past six months! Why? Never before had he had a dream so recurring as this one. Some of his dreams only came once or twice. This one came to him _way_ more than that. And it was the _exact_ same dream! Not a detail ever changed! It was as if…as if…as if it was a memory! A memory he couldn't recall, though. At least, not in his conscious mind, that is.

Sighing, he rolled off the bed and put a shirt on. After pulling up the shades and making a cup of coffee, he settled himself on his favorite armchair and started reading through the first box of files.


	25. Unfinished Business

By noon, he had completely read through the first box and was completely bored. It had contained virtually nothing but income tax reports over a five-year period. Yawning, he stood up to stretch his legs. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to check if he had anything edible to eat. Unfortunately, the pizza had all been devoured the previous night and whatever sat in his fridge right now looked liable to become the next "Blob". Sighing, he closed his fridge and walked back into his living room.

Opening the second box, the top folder caught his eye. There, clearly written in his mother's handwriting, was a file labeled "Artifacts". Opening it, Daniel found reports, photos, notes, and a list of various artifacts and projects both his parents were undertaking at the exact time of their deaths. Quickly scanning the list, he found there were no canopic jars involved and he breathed a sigh of relief. Scanning it a bit slower the second time, he noticed most of the items on the top of the list were already catalogued and were owned by various museums. As he glanced lower and lower, though, he observed that a lot of the items were barely being discovered and that some were just mere legend! There was one object in particular which caught his eye- the one at the very bottom. Judging from its position, he could tell it was one of the items yet to be found. It got his attention because out of the seventy-four other items on the inventory, it was the only one his mother had circled. And not only that- it was circled with three different colored pens and had stars and arrows all around pointing towards it.

"Wow. She must've wanted to find it badly." He muttered aloud. Looking again, he read its name out loud, "Haktek." Furrowing his eyebrows, he thought for a moment. The name sounded awfully familiar. It was almost like he's heard it before. "Haktek…" He muttered again. It was coming to him. "Haktek…haktek…haktek…" _Got it!_ He snapped his fingers and stood up. Putting on some decent clothes, he grabbed his keys, and made his way to the SGC.

After he checked in and changed, he made a beeline for his office and closed the door. "Haktek in Goa'uld would be…" He walked over to his shelves, where he kept all his mission logs, and pulled one out of the bunch. "…Hek'tak!" That was it! That was where he'd heard it before! Months before, on the planet designated P4X-629, SG-1 had found several temples, all in which Daniel had a ball playing in. One of the temples had some writing carved into the walls describing a sort of device, which, when activated, had the power to, for a shortened amount of time, bridge the gap between two time periods. When he returned to the planet with SG-11, they had excavated the entire site in search for the object, but to no avail. Now, with this latest discovery, it turns out they might've been looking in the wrong place.

After pulling out every bit of information he could find about that mission, he sat at his desk and took out the file folder he had found in his parents' box. As he had suspected, his mother had gathered quite a bit of information on the device as well. In fact, if he compared notes, she filled in all the spots where his translation lacked. With these missing pieces, he would finally be able to find the device both he _and_ his mother had been looking for! Getting comfortable, he prepared himself for a long day of research.

* * *

The next day, SG-1- minus Teal'c, who was still attending his son's ceremony- and Hammond were gathered around the briefing table, listening to Daniel give his presentation.

"Back on P4X-629, we discovered a series of temples and ruins all grouped together. You remember that one, right?" Most of them nodded.

"Was that the one that looked like the Vatican, only…worse?" Jack asked, striving to remember that specific mission.

"Yeah…remember?" Jack nodded.

"Okay, one of the temples that I recorded had writing all over its walls describing a device which, when activated, had the power to bridge the gap between two time periods."

"Whoa, whoa…" Sam slowed him down. "Something…like a time machine?"

"No, not really." Daniel answered, "The device is most-likely Ancient technology, meaning only a select number of people are able to use it."

"People like Colonel O'Neill." Hammond interrupted.

"Right. He has that special gene which allows him to interface with Ancient technology." Daniel explained, "Um…As I was saying, the device isn't really a time machine per se, but it functions as one, allowing the user to travel back in time. But the person can only stay there for a limited amount of time- say an hour, an hour and a half- at most. When that time is up, the person will automatically travel back to his or her own time." He explained.

"And you can use this over and over?" Jack asked.

"No, actually." Daniel answered. "The device only has a limited power source- hence the time limit. You can probably use it…" He thought for a moment, "um…say you're going back to the past, and you stay for about, an hour and a half." He used an example; "At that rate you can probably use it twice."

"Twice?" Sam echoed.

"Most likely."

"So it only has, what? A three-hour time limit?" Hammond asked.

"Well, actually…" Daniel scratched the back of his neck, "…it's _exact_ time limit is unknown." He picked up his folder and started flipping through papers. "According to my research, though, it's around the vicinity of three hours." He nodded.

"Okay…" Jack broke in. "So why are we talking about this?" He asked, boredom beginning to sink in.

"Right." Daniel stood up and started passing copies of his folder around. "When I returned to the planet with SG-11, we excavated the entire site in search for the device, but we were unsuccessful." He sat back down and continued. "And ever since then I've been wondering why…until now, that is." He looked around and everyone was looking intently at him.

"Continue." Hammond urged him.

"Yes, sir. Um…yesterday morning I was looking through my parents' papers. Remember the two boxes I found while I was cleaning?" He asked Sam and Jack and they nodded. "Anyway…in the second box I found a folder filled with my mom's research. Included with it was a list of all the things she found and/or wanted to find. Out of seventy-five items on the list, she circled only one." He pulled out the list and passed it around. "It was an item labeled 'Haktek'. Now…I knew it sounded familiar and once I realized it, I came back to base and confirmed it." He opened his file folder, "Haktek, in Goa'uld, is Hek'tak." He explained, "And the writing on the temple wall clearly specified that the Goa'uld called the time bridging device, 'Hek'tak kek mar ka shree'" He read. "Literally, 'Dying bridge between the times'."

"That's a long name." Jack commented.

"Hek'tak for short." Daniel said.

"Bridge?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Daniel scanned through the rest of his file and continued, "Anyway…I put my translations from the planet together with my mom's research and I came up with this." He held his file folder up and pointed to the copies he had passed out to them. Everyone opened the folder and started skimming through it. "If you read it carefully, you'll find everything. P4X-629 was an abandoned Ancient outpost formerly controlled by the System Lord Ra." He explained. "He salvaged all the technology he could find from there- including the time bridging device- and brought it here, to Earth." He paused, and then continued, "Back in 1977-78, both my parents went on continuous digs to Egypt. They were specifically intrigued by a site a couple of klicks southwest of Cairo." He pointed to a map contained in the folder, "That's where my mother suspected the Hek'tak was buried." He told them, "When they died, excavation was automatically shut down and abandoned due to lack of researchers and money. But yesterday, when I called the museum where they formerly worked, they said that the project has just recently received funding from a close friend of my mother's. And that the excavation has just recently restarted at the very same site." He turned and fully faced Hammond, "Sir…for the record, this device is Ancient technology. If it falls into the wrong hands, even for a short amount of time, the results would be catastrophic. And I know I'm reaching here, sir, using my mother's research, but… if I'm right, this is the exact spot where it's buried! If I could find it before anyone else does, I could get it back here, safe and sound, no legal disputes, no nothing."

Hammond thought about it for a moment before turning to Jack. "Think you can handle it?" He asked.

Jack looked at him for a moment and said, "Sunscreen." Motioning with his hands, he continued, "I'm gonna need a bottle _that_ tall and, like, _that_ big around." Suffice to say the thing was nothing short of humongous!

Hammond chuckled and replied, "See the supply sergeant." He then turned to Daniel. "Be sure to leave the exact coordinates of your location in case we need to contact you. Call them up and tell them you're on your way and to meet you at the airport in Cairo. I'll reserve tickets for the next available flight out of Colorado." Facing all three of them, he said, "SG-1, you have a go! Godspeed! Dismissed!" There was a chorus of 'Thank you, sir's before the three of them disappeared down the hall.

"Oh! One more thing, sir!" Jack's head popped back into the door. "Could you, maybe, send the newspaper—"

"Yes, I'll make sure you get that issue, Jack." Hammond said with a smile, "And for what its worth, I'm crossing my fingers."

"Thank you, sir." Jack answered, returning his smile, "I am, too, sir." And he once again disappeared off to pack.


	26. Of Women and Magazines

It was 1800 hours and the flight was scheduled for 2000, which left two hours to get through all the security in the airport. Jack had just phoned him and said he and Sam were waiting outside and they were all taking his truck over there. "Don't make us wait!" was the last thing he said before Daniel had hung up the phone. So now, here he was, ten minutes later still running around his apartment, trying to pack all his things.

Suddenly the phone rang again and Daniel picked up the receiver, quickly shouting, "Jack, I'll be there in a minute just hang on!" He was about to drop the phone when an altogether different voice, from the other end of the line, reached his ears.

"No, no! Hello? Is this Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Daniel stopped what he was doing and slowly put the earpiece back on his ear. "Hello?"

"Yes!" Daniel answered, "Yes, this is Dr. Jackson! I'm sorry about that- I thought you were my friend…" He apologized.

"No, no…no need to apologize! We must've caught you at a bad time, but this'll just take a minute or two." The other voice insisted.

"Okay…" Daniel answered cautiously, hoping it wasn't just some telemarketer.

"My name is Larry Soams of the offices of Jebelson and Soams. We're a law firm in New York City." He said. "I have a package here for you and I just need to confirm your address and some personal information to ensure you're the correct recipient."

"What kind of information?" Daniel asked, "Cause, you know, I'm in an absolute hurry right now." He said quickly.

The voice on the other end started talking faster, "Then this will be quick. You're Daniel Jackson, the son of Dr. Claire Ballard, the grandson of Dr. Nicholas Ballard, born on July 8, 1970, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's me." He confirmed.

"Then I have a package here for you to be—"

"Um, I'm gonna out-of-town the next few days, is this package extremely important?" He asked quickly as he heard a familiar honk from outside his window.

"Yes."

"Then can you do me a favor, and hand deliver it to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs, Colorado, care of Major General George Hammond?" He asked. "He'll see to it that I receive it." Daniel assured him.

"Are you certain? Cause this package contains extremely sensitive material." The man said.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Just make sure he receives it, and tell him it's for me and it's very urgent. I'll call him from the airport to inform him of it."

"Alright." The voice agreed.

"Okay, thank you! Bye, bye!" Quickly hanging up the phone, he rapidly grabbed his bags just as the door swung open.

"Daniel!" A very angry Jack yelled, "Will you hurry up! We're gonna miss our flight!" He snatched Daniel's bags from his hands, picked the third one off the floor, and stomped back down the hall, yelling over his shoulder, "If you're not in my truck by the time I get there, we're leaving you!"

Grabbing one last bag, Daniel took the contents of the second box and stuffed the rest of his parents' papers in the bag, to be taken on the plane. Seizing his last travel bag off the floor, he ran out, closed, and locked the door. Jumping down the stairs, two, three, four at a time, he reached the parking lot just as Jack was tossing his bags in the back. Running for all he was worth, he was able to jump into the passenger's seat at the same time the other man was climbing into the driver's seat.

Jack closed the driver's seat door and turned to look at the two people to his right. Speaking over Sam, he said directly to Daniel, "See? I knew you could hurry! All you needed were the proper threats!" He said with a smile. Daniel, still breathless, just stared at him with an 'I hate you' look on his face, before turning away. Smirking, Jack started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The trip to the airport was quiet, save for the music coming from the radio. Daniel was staring out the window watching the buildings roll by, Jack was concentrating on the road, and Sam, who had been reading her magazine the entire time, just kept on reading. Finally, fed up, Jack broke the silence. "Carter, what's so interesting about that thing anyway?" He waved his hand towards the periodical in her hand.

Yet all he got from Sam was a distracted, "Hmm?"

"I mean, you've been reading it since you climbed into the car!" He continued, regardless.

"Mm-hmm." She answered in the same manner.

"Carter, do you hear a word I'm saying?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Say something!"

"Mm-hmm."

Daniel snickered from his side of the truck. "Forget it, Jack!" He grinned. "It's a woman and her magazine! How can you _possibly_ assume you're gonna get in the middle of it?!" He laughed.

"Hey!" Jack answered wearily, "Ya can't blame a man for trying, right?" He smiled, despite himself.

After another ten minutes of silence, Daniel got fed up and spoke, "So, Sam…what magazine is that?"

"Hm-mmm."

"I mean, if you've been reading the whole time then it's gotta be interesting right?" He continued, regardless.

"Mm-hmm."

"Is that one of those space journals or is it, like, a gossip magazine?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Sam…Sam, do you hear a word I'm saying?" He asked, frustrated.

Jack snickered from his side of the truck. "Forget it, Danny-boy!" He grinned. "It's a woman and her magazine! How can you _possibly_ assume you're gonna get in the middle of it?!" He laughed as he threw Daniel's words right back at him.

"Hey!" Daniel shrugged, "Can't blame a man for trying, right?" He retorted.

Five minutes later, they parked the truck at the airport parking lot and Jack switched off the engine. Glancing at Sam, he noticed she was still oblivious to their surroundings. Bending his head down to look up at the title of the magazine, he exclaimed, "I knew it! It was 'People'!"

"What is it about that one?" Daniel asked.

"Who knows…it's a woman thing." Jack glanced at the back. "You get her, I get her bags." Daniel nodded and they both climbed out. Sam did as well, though she was still engrossed in the article she was reading. Slowly and steadily, they made their way to pick up their tickets and move through security. While they were waiting for their turn at the metal detector, Jack made a quick call to Hammond to confirm they were at the airport, and Daniel took the opportunity to mention the package he had arranged to arrive. Hammond quickly promised to send it to their location ASAP as soon as he received it. Muttering a speedy 'Thank you', Daniel hung up and gave the cell phone back to Jack.

By the time Sam had finally looked up from her 'People', the three of them were already at the gate. She looked around, surprised and disoriented for a moment. "Relax." Jack said from behind her, noticing her half-panicked look. "We're about to board the plane."

She relaxed a bit before she started quickly looking around again, "My bags! Where're—"

"They're right here." He tilted his head towards his right hand, which was holding both of her travel bags.

Tucking the magazine under her right arm, she made a reach for them, "Here, let me take them—"

"No! It's okay, they're heavy anyway." Jack insisted as he pulled away.

"Sir, I can carry—"

"I know you can!" He interrupted her, "I'm just saying…" He searched for the right words. "Let _me_ be the gentleman for once!" He shrugged. "Will it kill you to let me do that?" A small smile started creeping up on his face.

Sam noticed it and gave a small smile back. "You're sure?" She asked, looking him right in the eye.

Jack smiled, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He looked into her blue eyes and said, "Do me a favor, huh?" He stepped forward as the line continued to move. "I know this is supposed to be work. But think of it as a working _vacation_!" He emphasized.

"Vacation?" Sam echoed, giving him a skeptical smile with the eyes to match.

Jack couldn't help himself. "Egypt is supposed to be one of the most ancient and beautiful countries of the world!" He exclaimed. "I mean it's literally filled with…with…" He stopped himself as he noticed both Sam _and_ Daniel were staring at him with raising eyebrows.

"With?" Sam pushed, the same smile plastered on her face.

_Oh, damn! I let it slip!_ Jack thought _How does she do that to me?!_ Thinking quick, he attempted to redeem himself, "With rocks, and sand, and _snakes_, and…and…and…heat! So…I hope the Supply Sergeant gave you a bottle of sunscreen as big as the one he gave me, because you're sure as hell gonna be needing it!" His pace then quickened and he walked past Daniel and gave the woman his ticket. Smiling and following suit, Sam gave her ticket to the woman and boarded the plane as well, Daniel at her heels. Ten minutes later, they were all seated in their correct row, Daniel getting the window, Sam and her magazine in the middle, and Jack in the end.


	27. Medical Matters

As soon as the plane was at a steady elevation and the captain announced it was safe to move around, Daniel retrieved his bag from one of the upper compartments. Opening it, he blindly reached for one of the other files.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam asked from beside him. She had just finished reading the entire magazine top to bottom and was now bored.

"Going through the rest of my parents' papers." He answered, refusing to look up from the file he was currently reading.

"Oh." She paused. Turning to Jack, she found that he was now engrossed in a copy of the latest issue of 'National Geographic', and decided to leave him in peace. "Mind if I help? Got nothing better to do." She asked as she turned back to Daniel.

"Sure." He blindly handed her his bag. "Dig in."

Shuffling through all the different folders in the bag, she found archeological reports, marriage certificates, birth certificates, a number of other papers, and medical files. Deciding to choose something that would keep her mind busy, she picked up one of the medical files.

"Excuse me," The flight attendant asked, "Do any of you want a movie or some music to listen to?" Daniel and Sam shook their heads.

"Got any Classical in there?" Jack asked. The man nodded and gave him a CD and some headphones before walking away. Jack quickly put them on and continued reading his magazine.

Turning back to the files in her hand, Sam started looking through both Daniel's father's and mother's medical records. Claire seemed to be one healthy woman. She caught all those childhood diseases at a very young age and recovered from them quickly. According to the records, she became pregnant with Daniel in the October of 1969, when she was nineteen, and had a healthy pregnancy and delivery. _Wow! Daniel was a chubby baby._ Sam smiled as she saw his weight- 7lbs., 6oz! Giggling inwardly, she switched to the other folder and began reading his father's medical record. Mel Jackson had a less impressive medical record compared to Claire's. He caught a number of commonly preventable diseases at a young age, and it took a while for him to recover from them. The childhood ailments then managed to catch up with him during his later stages of development. He caught the chicken pox when he was sixteen, pneumonia when he was seventeen, and managed to contract the mumps when he turned eighteen! All cases, according to the record were very severe. _Funny…_ Sam thought curiously. _Several major diseases back to back like that- especially with the mumps involved- usually leaves adults…_Frantically scanning the medical record, she flipped the page and ultimately found what she was hoping not to find.

"Oh, my god." She muttered.

Daniel heard her and quickly looked her way. "What?" He asked intrigued.

Sam, unwilling to tell him, ignored his question and searched for further evidence to disprove her theory. Yet all she found was substantial proof that she was correct in the first place. _Damn! _She cursed inwardly.

Daniel was getting impatient, "What? What'd you find? Sam?!"

Turning to face him, she sighed. Daniel looked at her expectantly and she suddenly felt so bad at having to explain this to him. "Daniel…" She started. "Are…" She paused, trying to find another way to tell him.

"Sam, what?" He asked eagerly. "Am I, what?"

"Are you…?" She paused again and started over. "I mean…these are--" She stopped a third time.

"Sam, just out and say it!" He said, a bit frustrated.

Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge. "Daniel…this man's not your father."

The slight smile on his face started fading and his eyebrows started furrowing lower and lower. "What do you mean he's not my father?" He asked skeptically. "Of course he is!" He insisted a bit angrily.

Sam shook her head. "He can't be." She told him sadly.

"What do you mean 'he can't be'?" He asked, his voice rising ever so slightly.

Sighing, Sam handed him his father's medical record and pointed a section out to him. "He was sterile, Daniel." Examining the record closely, Daniel started looking over the entire page, all the while shaking his head 'no'.

"No…" He muttered. "This has to be wrong! How could…why would…I mean…" He had a thousand questions racing through his mind at a thousand miles per hour, and he had no idea which one to ask first!

"Look on the first page." Sam told him. "He caught chicken pox when he was sixteen, leaving him with a weakened immune system, leading to the pneumonia when he was seventeen. About a month of two after he recovered from that, he contracted the mumps, which took him another four months to completely recuperate from." She paused. "That's a severe case, Daniel." She told him, watching for any reaction. "Although it's…" She looked for a way to describe it, "…not that common…any adult male who contracts the mumps runs a slight chance of becoming sterile."

Daniel looked up, "I thought that was rare."

"Well…it's…semi-rare. I guess." Sam answered. "But it happens nonetheless." She finished.

Sitting up, he started to hand the folder back to Sam, "Well…still, that doesn't prove…"

"He was eighteen." Sam interrupted, ignoring the offered folder. "He was also six months older than your mother. And you were conceived when she was _nineteen_." She pointed out, handing him his mother's medical record.

Daniel was persistent. He took his mother's medical record and scanned it, all the while insisting, "You're still not addressing the fact that this could have all been one, big—"

"How 'bout the blood type?" She interrupted him again.

"What?"

"Your blood type. What is it?" She asked.

"O negative." He answered.

"His is AB positive." She pointed to the section stating the blood.

"So?" Daniel asked, not understanding where she was going.

"That's impossible, Daniel!" Sam told him. "A man with that blood type can't have a son who's purely 'O'." He stared at her, still not understanding where she was going. Sighing, Sam just stuck to the truth. "Daniel…I'm sorry. It's just biologically _impossible_ that this man was your father."

"Damn!" Jack cursed behind them, interrupting the conversation. He threw his headphones off and set them and the magazine on the floor. Turning to the both of them, he asked, "So! What'd I miss?" He looked from one to the other.

"Sam keeps on insisting that my father wasn't…my father." Daniel answered, a bit angrily.

"Sir, look at this." She handed Jack Mel Jackson's medical file. Turning the page, she pointed to a section. "He was sterile..." Flipping it back to the first page, she pointed out another section. "…due to mumps when he was eighteen. Daniel was conceived in 1969, when he was nineteen." She glided he finger to the top of the page and pointed out Mel's blood type. "And in addition to that, the blood types don't match."

"What's the mother's?" Jack asked.

"A negative." Sam answered.

Sighing, Jack closed the folder and turned to a sulking Daniel. "She's right, Daniel. It's impossible." He said gently.

Daniel stood up suddenly and shoved his way past Sam and Jack, "Yeah, well, what do _you_ know about any of this?!" He muttered angrily as he passed Jack. "I bet you don't even know what a blood type _is_!" Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he quickly walked down the aisle towards the bathroom.

After about a minute or two, Sam stood up, "I'm gonna talk—"

Jack grabbed her hand to stop her and pulled her back onto her seat. "No, Sam." He said softly. Looking into her eyes, he tilted his head in Daniel's direction. "He needs to sort things out."

Biting her lower lip, Sam nodded. She put all of Daniel's papers back into his bag and stuffed his bag back into the upper compartment. After about ten minutes, she moved to the window seat and Jack took the one in the middle. She started staring out the window, losing herself in thought, and he went back to his National Geographic. Half an hour after he had left, Daniel returned and slouched back in his new seat. Two seconds later, he, too, became lost in thought, and from then on, the rest of the flight was silent.


	28. Paper Airplanes

Jack and Daniel sat in the seating area, waiting for their connecting flight. Sam had taken off to look for the restaurant, insisting that she, at least, bought dinner since Jack hadn't let her carry her bags since…they left her home! Casting a quick glance at Daniel's direction, Jack noticed he wasn't sulking as much as he was before. Now, he looked just, plain weary.

"Tired?" Jack asked, noticing his drooping eyelids.

Daniel just looked at the floor and shrugged. "I don't know." He mumbled under his breath. Slouching even deeper into the uncomfortable seat, he let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Jack turned to him, confused. "What?"

"For what I said on the plane." Daniel clarified, looking at him.

"Oh." Jack said as he started to scratch the back of his neck. "You don't have to be." He shrugged. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I didn't! I was just--"

"Upset. I know, kid." Jack reassured him. He gripped his shoulder supportively. "I know."

Daniel had no idea what was going on in his head! He knew Sam was right. The evidence supporting her theory was overwhelming. He would've noticed it eventually, as well, albeit, it would've taken him longer to form those kinds of connections. But would he have said anything, though? Would he have just ignored it if it hadn't been brought out in the open? He had no idea. Sighing, he asked himself why he was feeling like this?! He should be happy! Both his parents weren't dead after all! His father was still alive! Yet…he wasn't happy at all. In fact he was…hell, he didn't even know how he felt!

Jack, noticing the worry lines on Daniel's forehead, decided to try to get his mind off his thoughts. "You know…" He started, "…thinking too much will give you a headache. It's like brain overload!" He gestured with his hands to emphasize the last part.

Smiling despite himself, Daniel sat up, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned over to stare at the floor. He started playing with the dirt, on the tile floor, with his shoe, to keep himself entertained. Looking at him reminded Jack a lot of what Charlie used to do when he was upset and wanted to talk, but didn't know quite what to say. Daniel, right now, seemed the very same way. So…the analytical part of Jack's brain produced this conclusion: same actions…same _re_actions.

Using the tried and true method that he'd learned from his grandfather, which _always_ worked with Charlie, Jack attempted to get Daniel's attention by piquing his curiosity. Taking his 'National Geographic', he placed it on his lap and flipped to one of the back pages. _Slowly_ and carefully, he ripped one of the pages out and placed the magazine back on the chair next to him. Using his right eye, he quickly glanced in Daniel's direction. It had worked! Daniel was now staring intently at the piece of paper in his hand, radiating with a curiosity famous of a five-year-old. Smiling to himself, Jack continued with the process. At the same speed he had ripped the paper, he started folding it into a unique sort of paper airplane- one of his own design. When he was finished, he held it in his hand. Daniel, realizing he was done, looked up at him.

Pointing to one of the information desks halfway across the large room, Jack whispered, "Bet you I could make this thing glide all the way over there and land smoothly…right in front of that lady on the phone." He glimpsed at the person next to him. Daniel just curiously looked from the possible landing site, down to the plane, up at Jack, then back again. Taking the opportunity, Jack pulled back and launched the object. The both of them followed its progress as it slowly flew over people's heads, barely missing a couple of them, and gracefully landed smack dab in the middle of the information desk, startling the lady on the phone. They both chuckled at the expression on her face as she started scanning around the room, looking for whoever might have throw it. Jack leaned back on his chair, "You know, my grandpa used to say that's the way we all should live our lives…" He saw Daniel furrow his brow in confusion. "…on a pair of wings…" He explained, "…ready to take off and glide past any obstacle in our way." He looked at Daniel expectantly.

Daniel took in, then let out a long, shaky breath. "I don't know." He mumbled to himself. "I should be happy, shouldn't I? I mean…my biological father could still be alive!" He looked down at the floor and started playing with the dirt again, "But I don't know…I don't feel happy. I just feel…" He didn't know what to say.

"Scared?" Jack offered.

"Yeah, probably." He mumbled. "I mean…why did my mom erase him from all my records?" He looked at Jack. "It's like he never existed! I mean, in all the other records the only person who's listed as my father is…is…is…"

"Mel." Jack tried.

"Yeah!" Daniel sighed.

"You gonna look for him?" Jack asked after a long pause.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know." He shook his head, "I don't know _anything_ right now!"

"Well that's a first, isn't it?" Jack said, trying to lighten the mood.

That coaxed a small smile out of Daniel. "I don't know…I don't know if I should just ignore it and live the rest of my life _not_ knowing, or if I should actually go out and look for him…But I guess, when it comes to the searching part…I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"…Of whom he might turn out to be!" He scratched the back of his neck in frustration, " I mean…he could turn out to be some…drunken guy living in a trailer park in the middle of nowhere! Or he could be some bar hopper who takes a different girl every night! Or…or…I don't know!" He crossed his arms back over his chest, leaned over, and started playing with the dirt again.

Realizing he closed back up, Jack decided this is where he should just leave him to figure things out. Patting Daniel in the back in a show of support, he offered his own advice, " Do whatever you wanna do. But make sure, in the end, it's nothing you'll regret."

Looking up, he saw Sam heading their way, two bags of Chinese in her hands, "Hey! Sorry for the wait." She said as she approached. "The line was brutal, I swear!"

"Hey, no prob! As long as we get to eat something other than peanuts, I'm not complaining!" Jack said as he started pulling all the bags off the chair next to him, so Sam could sit down. Handing him his and Daniel's food, she pulled hers out of the bag and started eating.

"So…what'd I miss?" She asked between bites.

Jack was about to answer but Daniel beat him to it. "I decided…I was gonna look for my father." He said.

"You did?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"That's great!" Sam cried after swallowing a piece of chicken. "So do you know where to start?"

Daniel nervously started to shake his leg, "Actually…no, not really."

Jack swallowed his noodles and pointed at Daniel with his chopsticks. "You know what you could do? You could look through all those papers, and write down all the names of the people who knew your mother." He advised as he pointed to the backpack that held the papers.

"O…Okay." He started to reach for his backpack.

"Not right now!" Jack broke in. "Do it later, when we're on the plane! You should eat now! Besides…they won't let us take this on the plane, will they?" He turned to Sam, who was slowly chewing on a piece of food.

"No, sir." She shook her head.

"You see? Did you get a drink?" He asked her.

"I only had enough money for two. I started drinking one on the way here, and Daniel took the second while you were taking the bags off the chair." She smiled.

Jack heard a snort coming from Daniel's direction and he smacked him on the arm. "Shut up!" Turning back to Sam, he asked, "Can we—" But before he could even finish the question, she gave him her cup.

"Just as long as you're not sick, sir." She smiled.

Taking the cup, he said, "Don't worry." After drawing a long sip, he handed the cup back to Sam.

Half an hour later, Daniel was done and already looking though his papers, Sam ate her fill and gave the rest of her food to Jack, and Jack was still eating. Suddenly, the intercom came on. "The connecting flight to Milan, Italy now boarding!"

Sam stood up, "This is ours. After this it's straight on to Cairo."

"No! I'm still hungry!" Jack said as he swallowed another mouthful of noodles.

"Then let me carry the bags, sir." Sam exclaimed as she started reaching for one of the bags.

"No!" Jack yelled. He quickly stuffed his plate into Sam's hands and picked up hers and his bags before she could.

Sam, upset that her plan didn't work, looked at the food in her hand and smiled. "Oh, well." She said as she picked up Jack's chopsticks. "I guess this is mine now, then." Turning and walking towards the gate, she started eating his food.

"Hey!" She could hear him whine behind her. "That's my food!" Daniel snorted, and a second later she heard an 'Ow!' and a 'Shut up!' behind her. Two seconds after that, Jack was at her side. "This is _so_ not fair! I do something nice for you and this is the thanks I get?!" Sam started to laugh. "Nice way to repay a guy, Carter!" He complained. She gripped a piece of Sweet and Sour Chicken between the two chopsticks and held it in front of him. He opened his mouth slightly and she fed it to him.

"There, see?!" She said in the same tone he used. "I'm being nice too…sir!" She added as an afterthought.

"Thank you!" He said in a mock voice, with a full mouth. Suddenly his tone changed from mocking to pleading, "Can I have some more?" Sam started laughing as she fed him another piece of chicken.

"Only if you let me carry my own bags when we get to Italy." She said as she held some noodles in front of him.

"That's if you can get to it first!" He stuck his tongue out at her like a five-year-old and instead of feeding him the noodles, she put it in her mouth. "Hey!" She heard him complain and she giggled. She continued to feed him his food up to the point where they actually had to board the plane.

Twelve hours and one connecting flight later, Sam, Jack, and Daniel landed in the heart of Cairo, Egypt.


	29. Car Rides with Strangers

"So, Danny-boy, isn't there a welcome wagon here somewhere?" Jack asked as they made their way through the airport.

"Yeah. It should be out front." He answered distractedly. In his hand was a piece of paper he'd been scribbling on since they left the US.

"Sir, you think we could stop by one of the stores?" She said, pointing towards the shops. "I need to buy sunscreen."

"You didn't pack any?!" Jack asked incredulously before adding. "Don't worry about it, though. I got enough to fit all three of us every day for the next month!" He told her.

As they made their way to the front of the airport, more and more people seemed to come out of nowhere, and it took them nearly ten minutes to reach the actual exit! Once they stepped outside, the heat of the desert air hit all three of them in the face. It was sweltering hot! And not only that- it stunk like no other! Everywhere they turned there was people! People smoking, people sweating, people with camels, people in cars…the smell was horrendous! Odors of cigar smoke, sweat, animal manure, and burning gas mixed to create a toxic scent worthy of being dubbed a biological weapon!

Attempting to steer themselves away from the epicenter of the war zone, Jack led the three of them over to the cars and started reading all the signs the drivers were holding up. After five minutes of fruitless searching, Jack came across a sign that read, 'Do'tor Da'el Jack'so'. Shrugging, he muttered, "Close enough." He turned to look for Sam and Daniel, and upon seeing they were safely two cars down, he turned to the driver and spoke to him in Egyptian. "_Is this the car for Dr. Daniel Jackson?_"

"_Yes_." The man responded in the same tongue. "_Are you he?_"

"_No, I am one of his companions. Where are you going to take us? And where are you from?_" Jack asked, automatically slipping into Colonel mode.

"_I am from the Museum of Antiquities. I was told to pick you up here then transport you to the edge of he city. There, one of the workers will pick you up and you are to ride by camel the rest of the way._" The man answered. Jack nodded and told the man to open the trunk. He called Sam and Daniel over as he stuffed his and Sam's bags in the trunk of the car. "This is our ride." He told them.

"Are you sure, sir?" Sam asked.

"Yep!" Opening his bag, he took out a bottle of sunscreen and handed it to Sam. "Here. Put some on. You're gonna need it."

"Thanks." She moved out of the way as Daniel stuffed his bags in the trunk as well. They all then shoved into the back seat of the taxi-like car since the front seat was taken up by gawd-knows-what! Five minutes into the trip, Daniel started asking the driver questions and they talked for a while.

"Okay…" He turned to Sam and Jack. "His name's Abar and he's from the Museum of Antiquities. He says he's gonna drive us to the edge of the city where we're gonna meet up with one of the organizers of the dig. And from that point onward we're gonna take camels."

"Oh? Camels? Cool!" Sam said. "I've never ridden a camel before."

"You'll love it. It's great." Daniel commented. He pulled out the paper he was scribbling on in the plane and said, "Anyway, I've been compiling a list of all the people my mother could've possibly known and I found that…um, her maid-of-honor at her wedding is the same person who's managing the dig."

"Oh, really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's the same person. She's at the site right now."

"That's great! Maybe you can talk to her. Get a head start from there." Sam smiled. Daniel returned the smile and started nodding his head, staring at all the names on his list.

"Yeah…maybe." He was still uncertain of the whole venture and unsure if it was worth the trouble. But…Jack was right- if he didn't do this, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. He needed to know, and this was the perfect opportunity to find out.

An hour into the drive, both Sam and Daniel, tired from the flight, had fallen asleep. Daniel had dozed off leaning against one of the open windows, cooling himself off with the air, while Sam had made a pillow out of Jack's shoulder. Jack, on the other hand, was wide-awake, staring out the window. The passing buildings, the people, the whistling wind…it all made him feel so…strange. It made him feel like this was somewhere he needed to be. As they neared the open desert, the feeling just grew stronger and stronger. It was as if…as if the desert itself was calling him, crying his name. _Jack…_ _Jack…_

"_Jack!_" Snapping out of his trance, Jack turned at the use of his name. "_Jack! That is your name, right? That is what Daniel told me it was_." It was the driver. He was speaking to him.

"_Yes. I'm sorry. I was…lost in thought for a moment_." He answered in Egyptian, certain that Sam and Daniel were too asleep to hear him.

"_It_ _is no problem. Your friend has told me you do not know our tongue…yet, you do!_" The driver continued, trying to make small talk.

"_Not that many people are aware that I speak more than one language._" Jack told him.

"_Ah!_" The driver commented and went silent for a minute. "_The woman with you- the one who sleeps. Is she yours?_"

Jack looked down at Sam on his shoulder and smiled, "_Not yet. I am hoping one day she will be, though._"

"_One day?_" The driver began to laugh.

Jack, failing to see the funny side, asked, "_What are you laughing at?_"

"_My friend…in the Sahara, one day comes sooner than most._" The driver answered cryptically.

"_What do you mean?_" Jack asked, confused.

The driver looked at him through the rear view mirror and smiled. "_The desert is a mysterious place, my friend. It can set you free…or control your every whim. It can guide your hand…or force it._" The driver made a complete stop and turned to look Jack straight in the eye. "_Nobody controls the desert. It controls you_." With that, he shut off the engine and climber out of the car. "_Wake your friends, Na'jai_." He told Jack through the open window. "_This is where I drop you off._" Without another word, he turned and started heading in the direction of a small tent.


	30. Camel Lessons

_Na'jai?_ Jack thought. _That was odd…_ Sighing and shaking his head, Jack gave up on trying to figure out what the strange man had said. Instead, he opted on waking the two sleeping people. "Carter…" He shook his shoulder. "Carter…" He shook it some more and got a mumble out of her. "Sam! Wake up!" Two deep, blue orbs fluttered open to stare at him. "Hey, sleepy head!" He smiled. "We're here." Ever so stiffly, she sat up and stretched. Yawning, she took in her surroundings.

"Where…exactly is here, sir?" She asked sleepily.

Jack took in their surroundings a second time. There was a small tent next to a long fence where about a dozen camels were tied. "Camel rental, I guess." He answered. "Wake up Daniel. I'm gonna go look around." He grabbed his hat and climbed out of the car. If possible, the temperature had risen a couple degrees from the last time they were out in the open, and Jack literally had trouble breathing with all the humidity in the air. Making his way towards the tent, he quickly ducked inside to seek refuge from the blazing sun. Inside the tent, it was a bit cooler, yet not entirely comfortable. Looking around, he spotted the driver talking to a tall, dark, Egyptian boy. "_Excuse me?_" He called out and the two turned to him.

"Oh, yes! You are Daniel Jackson?" The Egyptian boy asked as he walked towards him.

"Uh…no. I'm his friend. He and another friend of ours are waiting in the car." He pointed in the car's direction. "You speak English?" He asked the boy, a bit surprised.

"Yes. But not well." He answered with a heavy accent. "I am called Abu." He offered Jack his hand.

"Jack." He introduced himself as he shook the offered hand. "Are you the one who—"

"Yes. Dr. Lansing said to send his apologies. He could not come for he and his team had uncovered yet another amazing discovery…according to him." Abu added with a smile.

Jack laughed. "So, uh…when are we supposed to leave?" He asked.

"We can leave right now, if you like." He stuck his head out of the tent to look at the sun. "At a steady speed, we can reach the dig site just by sunset."

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed. "Yes, that would be good. I would appreciate it if we arrived by nightfall." He told the boy.

"Then I will prepare our camels." Abu said as he started to leave the tent.

"Wait!" Jack stopped him. "Will we have to pay for anything?"

"No." Abu assured him, "The man who financed the dig paid for your camels already."

"Oh. Alright." Jack nodded then followed Abu to the car. By the time they had got there, Sam and Daniel had already taken all the bags out of the trunk.

"This is Abu." Jack introduced to them. "He's gonna be our guide from here to the dig site. Dr. Lansing sends his apologies, 'cause he couldn't make it. But the good news is, we don't have to pay for the camels!" Jack said with mock enthusiasm. "They're already paid for." He told them. "Abu, this is Sam and that's Daniel." He said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Do you work at the dig site?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. I am one of the diggers." Abu answered. "It is a pleasure meeting the both of you." He said to them. "But if you do not mind, Jack has insisted that we reach the site by nightfall and if we leave now, we can just make it."

"Oh, sure!" Sam answered as she picked up her bags. The three of them followed Abu to their camels, and he quickly showed them how to tie their belongings onto the harness. Within five minutes, both Sam and Jack were finished, but Daniel, considering he brought the most bags, was taking a bit longer and Abu went over to help him.

"So…" Sam said as she stood in front of her camel, "How do you think we get onto one of these things, sir?" She asked Jack.

Jack snorted and walked over to where she stood. "First of all, Carter." He said, looking her in the eye, "A camel's not a motorcycle." He laughed. "You can't just jump on and ride away."

Sam tilted her head back to look at the camel's head, then turned to look at Jack, "Yeah, I kinda noticed that, sir." She said with a smile.

"No, it was just…the way you were talking about it sounded like you were talking about a motorcycle or something." They both laughed.

"Fine. How do you get on the camel? How's that, sir?"

Jack gave her a lopsided grin. "Better." He nodded. Taking the reigns of her camel, he said, "Getting on the camel's the easy part. It's getting off that's hard. " He glanced back at her. "Watch carefully." He patted the camel a couple of times before clicking his tongue in rapid succession. "Hup! Hup! Hup!" He yelled. The camel's sudden groaning startled Sam a bit and she backed a step or two away. But then curiosity set in when the camel slowly went on its knees and lowered its head. She looked at Jack in surprise and he turned and gave her a full-out smile. "Hop on." He said, waving his hand towards the saddle. Slowly and cautiously, Sam walked over, slipped her foot in one of the footholds, and climbed onto the camel's back. "There." Jack said. "That wasn't hard, was it?" He gave her another lopsided smile.

Looking at him with uncertainty, she asked, "Now how do you get it to stand up?"

"Just pull back on the reigns." He said. She did so and nothing happened. "Pull back." Jack pushed. She tried again and the camel's head swung to one side and it groaned, but it still didn't move.

Jack started to crack up, "Are you pulling back?"

"I am, but it's not moving!" Sam said with a smile, half-frustrated, half-amused with the whole situation.

"It doesn't like you." Jack said as he continued to laugh.

"Oh, and it likes _you_?" She retorted.

"It went down when I told it to." He smiled. Deciding laughing wasn't gonna help the situation, Jack calmed down and said, "Here. Let me show you." He climbed onto the camel and sat behind Sam. Circling his arms around her, he wrapped his hands around hers and used them to hold the reigns. "Alright, show me how you pull back." Sam raised both her hands over her right shoulder and pulled the reigns back with them. Again, the camel did the same thing. "Well no wonder it doesn't wanna get up." Jack said amused. Sam shot him an icy glare, but didn't say anything. Jack caught the glare and gave her a small laugh. "Hey…easy! Nobody's good at everything- especially the first time around." He said softly. Gently taking her hands, he spread them further apart on the reigns. "You need to coax it up. Not try to get the whole thing up all at once. " He lightly lifted the reigns and tugged back on them repeatedly. "The camel's like the horse of the desert." He whispered in her ear, "You can't expect it to be nice to you, if you're not nice to it." He stopped the tugging and ever so gently pulled the reigns back. "Hup! Hup!" Suddenly, the camel groaned and the saddle began to rock. Sam instinctively gasped and leaned back, lightly bumping into Jack's chest. "Easy…" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear, "It's just getting up." Within seconds, the pair sat atop the giant beast, which now stood at its full height. "There, you see?" Jack said, as he pulled his hands off the reigns and away from hers, and settled them on her waist, holding on gently. "Easy." She turned to look at him and he smiled at her softly.

Sam flashed him a thousand megawatt grin and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He told her, his voice still soft. With a few clicks of his tongue and a short whistle, he called his camel over and transferred himself from atop Sam's to atop his. "Daniel!" He called. "You ready?" Behind him two more camels groaned and stood up, their riders on each of their backs.

"Yeah." Daniel responded. "Let's go!"

"Abu," Jack waved his hand over the open desert. "Lead the way!" Within seconds, the four took off into the desert, leaving Cairo, civilization, and normalcy behind.


	31. Windtalker

After an hour or so, they started slowing the pace to an even walk. Jack was the farthest on the left, Sam was right next to him, Daniel right next to her, and Abu on the far right. They had been traveling in silence since they had left and Abu decided to attempt to initiate some conversation.

"So, Jack," he started and everyone turned to face him, "My brother Abar- the one who drove you here-tells me you are a Na'jai."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "A what?"

"A Na'jai." Abu repeated.

"What's a Na'jai?" Daniel asked.

"Do you not know?" Abu asked them. He looked at Daniel who shook his head, then turned to Jack. "My brother told me you were familiar with our tongue."

Daniel looked at Abu with a raised eyebrow. "Who, Jack? Jack doesn't know how to speak Egyptian." He told him.

Now it was Abu's turn to be confused. "But my brother said Jack and he held a decent conversation, while you and she slept." He tilted her head towards Sam. "And Abar knows only Egyptian. He knows not a word of English."

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows even lower and turned to face Jack, "Jack?"

"Sir?" Sam repeated beside him. She, too, was confused by what Abu said.

Nervously looking around for a way out, Jack decided it was time for a change in topic. "So, Abu…what was a Na'jai, again?"

"You do not know?" It was a statement more than a question.

"I've never heard the word before." Jack said as he shook his head.

"A Na'jai is…" Abu tried searching for the correct word, but wasn't able to find it. "I am not aware of the English equivalent of Na'jai." He said. "It is a word only known to the people of the desert- my people."

"Well then, maybe you can describe one. Or tell us about them- what they do, who they are." Daniel helped.

"Alright." Abu thought for a moment before he began speaking, "Do you feel that?" He asked.

"Feel what?" Sam asked after a second. A breeze suddenly blew by.

"That." Abu answered.

"The wind?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes." Abu closed his eyes for a second and inhaled as a steadier, gentler breeze began to blow through. Opening his eyes, he fixed his gaze on the two confused faces before him. "If there is one thing this entire world has in common, it's the wind." He smiled. "The wind is everywhere! It blows through deserts such as this one, through fields, past forests, above the oceans and meadows, over mountains…it's everywhere!" He paused, "According to my people, the wind is made by restless spirits roaming the earth. Those who have passed on now wander aimlessly all over the world, watching those they have left behind, guiding them." As he explained to Sam and Daniel, he periodically glanced at Jack. The man wasn't paying attention, he could tell. He was facing towards the horizon, lost in thought. Smiling, Abu continued. "Most people are unaware of their presence, others are."

"The Na'jai." Daniel stated.

"Yes." Abu answered, "They are the only people on earth so deeply connected, they are able to communicate without realizing it."

_Jack… Jack…_ It was crying his name again. Calling out to him, encouraging him to respond. A slightly stronger breeze reached his face, blew through his hair, wrapped itself around the back of his neck, and then slowly disappeared. Jack just stared- out into the distance- watching the sun sink lower and lower into the landscape. Closing his eyes for the briefest of seconds, an image came rushing to him. A waterfall, a bit like a cascade. Water flowing down the rocks. Slowly and sensually. Jack's eyes snapped open. _My gawd!_ He thought. _What was that?_

"So a Na'jai is like a psychic?" Sam asked.

"No!" Abu strongly denied. "A Na'jai has the ability to communicate with the creator."

"The creator?" Daniel asked, confused.

"The mother of all things. Nature, I believe, is what you call it." He said.

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look. _Oma_ they both thought.

"She is not a sentient being." Abu added, as if reading their thoughts. They both turned to him, more confused than ever. "The mother is made out of thousands! Those who have passed on leave this world to become part of her!" He said excitedly. "She speaks to us- to the people of this life- in hushed voices. Whispers. Whispers of thousands. Thousands who have come before." He looked the both of them square in the eye. "Whispers of the wind."

"And the Na'jai…they can hear these whispers?" Sam asked, trying not to sound incredulous.

"More than that." Abu answered, serious as ever, "They can see things…those the creator wishes to show them."

"What sort of things?" Daniel asked.

Abu leaned forward and looked at Jack, "Maybe you should ask him." He told them, tilting his head in Jack's direction, "He sees them right now."

Sam and Daniel turned to look at Jack. "Sir?" Sam asked, trying to get his attention.

"Jack?" Daniel said a bit louder, trying to accomplish the same task. It was no use, though; Jack was completely lost in thought.

He almost had it all figured out now! It was oasis- somewhere. Where? He had no idea! But he knew it was an oasis! It stood at the edge of a very long canyon. Through the canyon flowed a river, which ran from underground. The river eventually slowed as it flowed farther downstream, and by the time it reached the oasis it was slow enough to make a cascade instead of a full-blown waterfall. Beneath the cascade was a peaceful lake, surrounded by vegetation! Closing his eyes one more time, another image came to him. There was a small cave behind the cascade, a gentle wall of water, shielding it from the outside world. Oh, gawd! It was the perfect place to—

"Jack!" A voice broke into his thoughts "Hello?"

"Sir! Are you okay?" Turning towards the two voices, Jack blinked once, then blinked again.

_What am I doing here?_ He asked himself, feeling a bit disoriented. " Yeah, I'm fine." He said, nodding to them distractedly.

"Na'jai." Abu said out loud. "He who speaks with the wind."

"Windtalker." Daniel muttered and everyone looked at him.

"Is that your English equivalent?" Abu asked.

"Well it's the only logical one I can think of." He shrugged. Both Jack and Abu snorted and smiled. "What?" He asked them, failing to see what was funny.

"You are in the desert, my friend." Abu told him. "Here, logic does not exist, intelligence is useless…and reality…is a dream." Facing them, he gave a full-out smile. "Welcome to the Sahara Desert."

Another breeze blew by and Jack heard something. A familiar something. A voice he's heard a thousand nights before. It was the woman's voice. It was singing. Jack closed his eyes and inhaled a long, deep breath. The angelic voice grew distant…then close. Distant, then close. It came and went. Then came, then went. Images of the swing came to him. Back, forth, distant, close. The wind swirled around him, filling his mind with the endless song. Then suddenly, it left. It's voice echoing as it retreated to the northeast of him.

Unable to control himself anymore, Jack took his camel and sped off in the direction of the retreating wind.

"Sir!"

"Jack!"

"Come!" Abu said as he turned his camel in the same direction. With a smile on his face he said, "We must keep up!" With a loud "Hup! Hup!" Abu took off after Jack.

"Okay, wait…Daniel!" Sam stopped him, "Before you go…how do you get this thing to run?" She asked, tilting her head towards her camel.

With a laugh, Daniel yelled, "Hup! Hup!" And suddenly Sam's camel took off after Abu's. A second later, he was behind Sam. After a few minutes of running, they were able to catch up to Abu.

"Where're we going?" Daniel asked Abu, yelling over the noise.

"Where he goes!" Abu answered, keeping his eyes front so not to lose sight of Jack's camel.

"Where's _he_ going?" Sam yelled, slightly worried considering Jack's never been here before.

"Where the wind goes!" Abu answered.

Sam turned concerned eyes on Daniel. "Are you telling me we're following the wind?!" She asked.

Abu glanced at them with a smile. "Yes!"

Daniel turned panicked eyes on Abu. If they continued with this sort of navigation, especially here in the Sahara, they could end up getting lost! And here, getting lost is lethal. "Abu, the wind is nothing but the movement of air from one place to another!" He said quickly.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed, "It's not gonna take you _anywhere_!" Suddenly, Abu slowed his camel to a walk and Sam and Daniel followed suit, still staring at him. Abu glanced front at Jack, then turned his gaze back to the two strangers next to him.

"If the wind takes you nowhere…" He started with a sly smile, "…then what it that?" He tilted his head in Jack's direction.

Turning their heads to the front, Sam and Daniel saw that Jack had stopped and dismounted his camel at the edge of a cliff, and was staring down at something below. Dismounting as well, Sam, Daniel, and Abu walked over to where he stood and looked in the direction he was staring.

"Whoa." Was all Sam could say as she saw what was there.

Below them, half surrounded by canyon walls, was the dig site.


	32. Recognition

"Okay…" Daniel started, somewhat surprised about what he saw, "…what just happened here?"

Beside him, Abu smiled, "The wind has brought us here." He answered enthusiastically.

"That's…" Daniel had no idea how to reply. "…not possible." He stuttered disbelievingly.

Abu laughed out loud and slapped him on the back, "As I told you my friend, logic does not exist out here in the desert!"

"Then what does?" Sam spoke up quietly. Everyone turned to her as she faced Abu. "I mean…if logic doesn't exist, what does?" She asked, naturally curious.

Abu smiled at her gently and replied in a soft tone, "The same two things which exist around the world-- that which is there, and that which you _believe_ is there."

"Abu!" A voice called from below. Looking down, all four of them spotted a man standing near the base of the cliff. "_How did you return here so quickly_?" He asked in another language.

"I don't recognize the dialect." Daniel commented beside them.

"It's Bakwele." Jack spoke up and both Sam and Daniel turned to him, surprised expressions on their faces.

"_I returned with a Na'jai_." Abu replied in the same tongue.

"_A Na'jai?! Which one? The old man?_" The worker below asked.

"_No! A newcomer!_" Abu replied. "_One from across the ocean! He comes with the archeologist._"

"_An American?!_" The worker asked, stunned, "_Bring them down!_" He told them, motioning towards the trail down the cliff.

"Come!" Abu told the three people next to him. "Let us go down!" He said, climbing back onto his camel.

"What did he say?" Daniel asked, pointing to where the worker once stood, and boarding his camel as well.

"Nothing of importance." Abu answered shortly. "Here. There is a short trail down here that leads to the canyon floor." He guided them through a series of twists and turns and after about five minutes, they touched down on the desert floor. Turning the corner, they came face to face with the ground view of the dig site itself. From their angle, a series of trenches ran from nearly one wall of the canyon to the other. Wide enough for three men to walk through side-by-side, they ran like a maze full of twists, turns, and dead ends. The tents themselves were set up inside the trenches, making it look like a picture out of a WWI book.

"Abu!" A voice called from below them. It was the voice that belonged to the worker Abu was talking to on the cliff

"Jamar!" Abu exclaimed as he jumped off his camel and went to greet the guy.

"You come with the wind, brother?" Jamar asked, "From across the ocean?"

"Yes!" Abu smiled. He walked the other man over to Jack's camel and waved his hand in introduction. "Jamar, this is Jack. Jack, my brother Jamar."

They shook hands and Jack gave a friendly smile. "Pleasure to meet you." He then waved his hand towards Sam and Daniel. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson- the archeologist. And this lovely lady to my left is Samantha Carter. We all call her Sam, though." Everyone shook hands.

"_Abu, is she his woman?_" Jamar asked his brother in Bakwele, eyeing Sam.

"Almost." Jack answered protectively. Everyone looked at him.

"Almost what, Jack?" Daniel asked, confused.

Abu gave a short laugh and slapped Jamar in the back, "You be careful what you say, brother." He pointed to Jack and looked Jamar straight in the eye, "This one speaks many tongues." And without a second glance, he started walking towards the trenches.

"Where're you going?" Sam yelled after him.

"To fetch Dr. Lansing!" Abu answered. "Jamar will show you to your tent!"

"Yes, come!" Jamar said as he grabbed the reigns of all three camels. "I will tie these up and then you will be able to get off and untie your belongings." He led the three camels down a walkway into the trench and into a large tent. The smell of animal manure and camel breath assaulted their nostrils as they entered. "This is where we keep all our animals." He told them.

Sam, holding her nose, attempted to ask, "Why is everything inside these trenches?"

"Sandstorms." Jack answered unconsciously. Both Sam and Daniel turned to him.

"He is correct." Jamar said as he lowered all three camels so their riders could get off, "In our current position, sandstorms are completely unpredictable. So we build everything inside the trenches for extra protection. If a sandstorm is spotted, we cover everything up, seal ourselves inside our tents, and wait 'til it's over."

"But doesn't the sand run into the trenches?" Sam asked as she started to untie her things.

"Yes, that is why there are shovels in every tent." Jamar answered as he fetched water for the camels. "It usually only takes an hour or two to shovel out the extra sand- if we combine forces, that is."

"How about the artifacts?" Daniel asked as they started making their way out of the camel tent. "Do you have to dig them out again?"

"No." Jamar replied. "When we find them, we usually take them out of the ground and into the artifacts' tent within a couple of hours. If there are still some left in the ground, they get covered up in tarp and uncovered after the storm." He explained as he led them through a series of twists and turns, finally stopping at one in a group of tents. "This is your tent. I apologize for any inconvenience, but because there are so many workers, you'll all have to share." He opened the flap and held it open for them as they all stepped inside. It was a bit cooler within the tent. There were two bunk beds on opposite walls, a dresser in between them against the back wall, and several trunks for keeping personal belongings in. In a corner, close to the opening flap, were several shovels. "These are your shovels in case of a sandstorm. And if you need any assistance in finding what you need—"

"You may ask me." A man finished for him as he entered the tent. He was dressed in brown khakis with suspenders and he had on a white, button-up shirt, which was tucked into his pants. He wore a light-brown Indiana Jones-like hat and was covered head-to-toe in dust! "Good afternoon!" He greeted them and extended his hand, "I am Dr. William Lansing! I was supposed to meet you at the edge of Cairo, but some of my men had uncovered the entrance of a tomb, and well…you know." He smiled.

"Yes." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"A- A tomb, really?" Daniel asked, suddenly very interested.

"Yes. You are Dr. Jackson right?" Lansing asked.

"Yeah. Um…this is Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter." He introduced them. "So…there's a tomb, you say?"

"Yes. It's very interesting, actually. It's not really an actual tomb- for mummies. But…it's more like a…a…" He strived to find the word. "a…safe!"

"Like a treasure trove." Jack broke in.

"Yes!" Lansing pointed to him in emphasis. "An entire collection of invaluable objects hidden deep in the middle of the desert!" He said, actually speaking _faster_ than Daniel did when _he_ was excited. "But!" He pointed a finger in the air and took a breath. "That can all wait 'til dinner! _Now_, I want to introduce to you our head archeologist and our chief financer." He stepped out of the tent and held the flap open for the three of them. "Follow me, please." As he led them down a series of twists and turns, Daniel started conversing with him as Jack and Sam started talking as well.

"So…as I said, Carter." Jack started. "I'm ordering you to think of this as a working _vacation_!" He said with a smile.

Laughing, Sam replied, "Whatever you say, sir. Although…I don't know why anyone would want to vacation here." She motioned her hand around.

"Okay…" Jack leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper. "…this is between you and me, alright?" Sam looked him in the eye skeptically before nodding. "This place is one of my favorite in the world!" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious!" He defended himself. "Remember what I said in the airport? It's true!" He said sincerely.

Sam giggled. "I'm sure it is, sir." Lansing had lead them to the very last trench, farthest from the cliff, and had guided them to a tent at the very end of the trench. She and Jack had stopped right in front of it in order to continue arguing, while Daniel and Lansing went right in.

Once he had entered, Daniel took in the appearance of the tent. The outside looked normal and orderly, but the inside was the total opposite! There was a large, wooden desk near the back wall, a TV and VCR in one of the far corners, file cabinets in the other, and books, artifacts, and papers strewn all over the place! Several artifacts were scattered on the desk, as well as several layers of notes and file folders. On the floor were stacks and stacks of books, and more papers! The place was a damn disaster area…and Daniel felt right at home!

"Daniel, this is our head archeologist, and over there is her husband and our chief financer." Lansing waved his hand towards the woman sitting on behind the desk, who was currently concentrating hard on an artifact, and to the man dozing off on one of the chairs against the wall. "Guys, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson." At the mention of his name, the woman looked up suddenly.

"Dr. _Daniel Jackson_?" She asked, staring intently at him.

"Yes." Daniel nodded with a smile.

The woman got off her chair instantly, and went around her desk. Walking over to where Daniel stood, she gave him a humongous hug. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Look at you!" She said as she pulled back, looked him over, and pulled him in for another hug. "Oh, my god! You're so _tall_! Your mother was my best friend, did you know that?" She asked him with a gigantic smile on her face.

"You…you were the maid-of-honor at my mother's wedding!" Daniel said, getting excited. This was it! This was where his search would begin.

"Yes! Oh, god, yeah!" She laughed. "The last time I saw you, you were this tall!" She lowered her hand to just below her waist. "And now you're taller than me!" She laughed. Picking up a book, she threw it at the sleeping man on the chair. "Baby! Wake up!" As soon as the book hit him, the guy jolted awake. "Babe, look who's here!" She said, motioning towards Daniel.

The man squinted up at him sleepily before turning back to his wife. "Who's he?!" He asked groggily.

"It's _Daniel_! Claire's son!" The woman reminded him.

"Oh!" The man immediately jumped up and crossed the room, offering his hand. Daniel took it and they both shook hands. "Hi! How're you? When'd you get here? Are you alone? When'd you grow so tall?" He asked the last question with a smile.

Daniel laughed and motioned towards the opening flap of the tent. "Actually, I arrived with two of my friends a while ago." At that precise moment, Sam and Jack entered the tent, each still concentrating on the other as they continued to argue.

"I'm telling you the truth, Carter! If you're not gonna believe me, then—"

"Jack?!" Everyone instantly went quiet and Jack took in his surroundings for the first time. Turning at the use of his name, Jack came face to face with an all-too familiar-looking face.

"_**TOMMY?!**"_


	33. Familiar Faces

Tommy gave him the biggest smile in the world. "The one and only." He said in mock presentation of himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack laughed as the two clasped hands and pulled each other in for a quick hug.

"Look who's talking!" Tommy laughed. "How long's it been, Jack?"

"Too long, man." Jack answered as they begun to sober up.

Then all of a sudden, Tommy clapped his hands together and pointed to Jack, "Oh! One more surprise!" He said enthusiastically. Opening the front flap of the tent, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Hey Mikey! Get your ass in here!" Five seconds later, a second familiar face stuck his head into the tent. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Tommy said, pointing to Jack.

"Mikey?!" Jack cried with a huge smile.

"Jack!" Michael jumped into the tent and dropped his bag on the floor. "Crazy ass! How you been, man?!" He yelled as the two old friends clasped hands and pulled each other in for a quick hug.

"Oh, you know. Same ol', same ol'…" He gave the other guy one of his familiar smiles.

"Bullshit!" Tommy interrupted and the three friends laughed out loud.

"So, how've _you_ been, Mikey?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Oh…not that bad!" Michael answered with a smile. "Hey, check out the new job." He showed them the ID badge clipped to the edge of his jacket.

"National Geographic?" Jack read with a laugh.

"I'm a documentary man!" He said, opening his arms in mock presentation of himself.

"I _knew_ you and that damn camera of yours were going to end up somewhere someday!" Jack laughed.

"Look at this show off right here!" Tommy cackled and gave him a small shove.

"Oh! And you don't know the best part!" He continued, pointing a finger at Jack in emphasis.

"Watch this, he's gonna show off." Tommy said to Jack.

"Shut up, Tommy!" Michael laughed. "Jack, I'd like to introduce to you my fellow coworker, slash partner, slash host of my show, slash photographer, slash writer…slash wife!" He stuck his hand outside the opening flap of the tent, and seconds later, a beautiful brunette stepped into the tent, holding his hand.

"Jack!" She said with a wide smile.

"Lexa!" Jack opened his arms and pulled her in for an immense bear hug. Lexa squealed with laughter as Jack quickly lifted her off the ground and put her back down.

"Oh, my god! Look at you!" She said, as she looked him up and down. "We haven't talk in like…" She thought for a moment, "…years!"

"So you're married to Mikey now?" Jack asked with a smile. "And you didn't invite me to your wedding?" He chastised playfully.

"You wanna know why?" Lexa asked, immediately launching into girl-talk mode, "It's because we got married in the middle of the Amazon jungle by a shaman!" She laughed.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! You wanna see pictures?" She answered. Jack turned to Michael with amused eyes.

"We were shooting a documentary over there at the time, and that's where I proposed to her. Then we decided we didn't wanna wait, so we just got married there!" He explained.

"In the middle of the Amazon jungle! Do ya see how crazy this man is?" Tommy commented with a smile before he and Jack started cracking up.

"Congratulations, you two." Jack managed to choke out in-between laughs.

"Thank you!" Lexa smiled before turning to the other people in the room. She spotted Daniel and exclaimed, "Oh! Hi! Who're you?" She asked him.

Daniel gave her a shy smile and offered his hand, "Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Tommy, who had calmed down considerably, spoke up with a smile, "Lex, that's Claire's boy!"

"Claire?" She and Michael echoed.

"Claire?!" Jack echoed right after them, surprised.

Tommy turned to him, "Yeah, Jack. Claire!" Tommy nodded.

"Claire? Claire Ballard? _Our_ Claire?" Jack asked, unable to believe his ears.

"_Our_ Claire?" Michael echoed.

"What do you mean '_our_ Claire', Jack?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"_YOUR_ Claire!!" Tommy, Michael, and Lexa said in unison, while Tommy pointed to his chest.

"Remember? Claire? Your first girl ever?! Don't tell me you don't remember her!" Tommy said.

"_Daniel's_ her son?!" Jack asked, his eyes bugging out. "Are you telling me this—" He clasped Daniel's shoulder. "—was the baby boy I held at your wedding?!" He asked Tommy with a gigantic smile.

"Yeah! You didn't know that, Jack?" Tommy asked with a disbelieving laugh. "I thought you were his _friend_?!"

"I am! I just didn't know--" He turned to Daniel with a smile. "When Tommy and Amy over here got married, your mother and I were best man and maid-of-honor. At the reception I was holding you a lot of the time, while your parents were dancing!" He told him with a whole-hearted laugh. Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Oh, my gawd! I can't believe--"

"You didn't recognize him!" Tommy exclaimed incredulously.

"Hey! The last time I saw Claire's son, he was this big!" Jack crossed his hands together across his chest as if he was holding a baby. "Do you _think_ I would recognize him?!" He retorted.

"Oh, my god, so you two met, like, out of the blue?" Lexa asked from her place right next to Sam. As the other boys were exchanging familiarities, she had exchanged introductions with Sam and was talking to her, all the while keeping up with the conversations.

"Yeah!" Jack answered, the smile still stuck on his face. "We met, like, nine years ago!"

"Oh, my god! That's _so_ cool! Amy isn't that—" She turned to look at Amy, and found her sitting behind her desk looking as pale as ever. "Amy…are you okay?" Lexa immediately went to her side. Tommy turned to look at his wife, a look of concern on his face.

"Baby? Baby, are you okay?" He asked.

She turned and stared at Tommy as if she was in a daze, then went back to staring at Jack and Daniel. Tilting her head to the side, she gave them a weird look and asked, "Nine years, you say? You've…known each other for…nine years?"

Daniel and Jack exchanged a look of utter confusion and concern before Jack answered her question. "Yeah…we, um…we met about…nine years ago, right, Daniel? About nine years?"

"Yeah, Jack, around…yeah." Daniel agreed, not taking his eyes off of Amy. "You know, you're turning really pale…um, are you sure you're okay?"

Snapping out of her state of shock, Amy put on an unconvincing smile and said, "Yeah, sure! Nothing dinner can't cure!" She gave them a weak laugh, but it was useless. Everyone was still staring at her with concern. "Must've just forgotten to eat this morning." She feebly smiled again, but it was still silent. Suddenly, a deep horn sounded from outside. "See! There we go! Dinner!" She quickly jumped out of her chair, pushed past everyone, and exited the tent.

"Well, that was weird." Sam spoke up.

"Which part?" Daniel asked. Everyone was still staring after Amy, not moving.

"Actually…everything!" Sam answered honestly.

Breaking out of his daze, Daniel spun around to face all the people in the room, and agreed, "Yes! Everything! Jack…you know all these people? And most importantly…you knew my _mother_?!" He asked, his voice betraying his state of confusion.

"Well I didn't know she was your mother!" Jack tried to defend himself. "I told you- I don't read files! So I didn't know your mother's _name_! And even _if_ I knew it I wouldn't have made that kind of connection! You know me!" He argued. "And…as for these people, they're my childhood friends." He smiled softly.

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed. He put his arm around Daniel's shoulder and started steering him out of the tent, the others in tow. "Jack and I have known each other since we were…like, negative nine months old! You get me?" He chuckled. "If there's anyone on earth that knows this man's deepest, darkest secrets, it's ME!" He laughed. "But trust me…he doesn't have that many." He assured Daniel.

"What about my mother?" Daniel took the opportunity to ask. "He…He knew my mother?"

"HA!!" Tommy laughed. "Did he-- HA!! HA!!" Keeping his arm around Daniel's shoulder, he turned his head to look at Jack. "Hey, Jack! He's asking if you _knew_ his mother! Ha, ha, ha!" Quickly turning back to the confused Daniel, he playfully slapped him in the chest as he said, "Kid…Jack _more_ than knew your mother! He was hers and she was his…_first love_!" He said in a low, yet clear, voice, a lopsided grin stuck on his face. Pulling back the opening flap, he steered Daniel into the mess tent for dinner.


	34. Chit Chat

Daniel's head was reeling! The fact that Jack knew his mother was _barely_ beginning to sink in! Now there was this! Now he had to deal with the fact that Jack _more_ than knew his mother- they had a _relationship_! Oh, my god! This was WAY too much! Too much for him to take in all at once! Oh, god! No way! _Headache! Oh, god, headache! I feel a headache coming on!_ He panicked within his mind.

"Just stay here and I'll get you some dinner." He felt someone push him down. What was his name? Oh, yeah! Tommy. Opening his eyes for the briefest of seconds, Daniel took in his surroundings. He was sitting in one of many small, round tables large enough to accommodate about seven people. So far, he was the only one who sat here. Looking around at the others, he spotted Dr. Lansing sitting at a table talking with Abu and Jamar. A half-eaten plate of food sat on his tray on the table. Daniel realized he must've managed to sneak out of the tent before everything began, because it looked as if he'd been here a while. Turning his head to the other side, Daniel managed to catch a glimpse of the chow line. A whole bunch of both dusty and clean people lined up together to get their food. He spotted Jack near the end of the line, grabbing a tray, Tommy was at the opposite edge of the buffet, carrying two trays full of food, Michael had just finished and started walking in his direction, and Lexa and Sam, who had been chatting the entire time, took their seat across from him at the table.

"So it was, like, a blind date?" Sam asked as she picked up her fork.

"No, not really. It was more like a set up. But we didn't know who we were gonna end up with." Lexa answered as she, too, started digging into her food.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well…we all wanted to go to the party, and we didn't want to go alone, so we told Amy to convince Tommy to bring his guy friends along. And he did! And so, when we all met, it was, like, 'Hey! You like the same things I do! I like you!' You know what I mean?" She paused to chew and swallow her food. "It was like…instead of having someone set us up, we chose a guy ourselves, and set ourselves up! Get it?" She smiled.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I get it." She answered as she dug through her food, "And you chose Michael." She concluded.

"Absolutely, and I never regret that decision!" Lexa said with a smile. She leaned over to Michael, who sat next to her, and gave him a long, sensual kiss. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"And I, you, my lady." He whispered back with a smile. They shared another long kiss and Sam turned away. A pang of jealousy started to form within her. When would she be able to get that intimate with a guy again? All her chances of finding happiness in love have slipped away because of the call of duty. Since she had joined the SGC, all the men, save one, that she had fallen in love with, have died! She had to break it off with Pete, of course, because she knew she was holding him back from having a normal relationship. So there it went! Down the drain. All those hopes and dreams of having a family- down the wormhole!

"Here. Come on, eat!" Tommy said, dropping a tray of food in front of Daniel. "I know it's free, therefore it's bad, but hey! At least we have something to eat, right?" He pointed out with a smile as he sat next to him. Taking his fork, he started digging into his food. "So…what are we talking about?" He asked through a full mouth.

"I was just telling Sam, over here about the New York trip." Lexa answered.

"Sam?" Tommy echoed with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Daniel managed to say. "Tommy, this is Samantha Carter, we call her Sam. Sam, this is Thomas Anderson, he's their chief financer, and his wife's the head archeologist."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Tommy smiled as they shook hands. "My wife's name is Amy, you obviously know Lexa, and in case she didn't tell you, which is highly unlikely, but I'll do it anyway, this is her husband Michael." He finished the introductions. Once everyone finished shaking hands, Tommy stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth and started, "So! The New York trip!" He exclaimed.

"The New York trip?" Daniel asked, chewing on a piece of food and rubbing his temple simultaneously.

"Do you have a headache?" Tommy asked suddenly, "Cause you know what you can do?" He held up one of his hands and pointed to the area between the thumb and the pointer finger. "There's a muscle here that, if you squeeze it, will help take the pain away. Cause a headache is caused by some kind of blockage in some blood vessel or something of the other, but…if you squeeze one of these muscles in your hand, it should help relieve the pain." He offered.

Daniel did just that, and to his amazement, his head started to feel much batter. "Thanks!" He muttered.

"No problem." Tommy answered, returning to his food.

"So…what's the New York trip?" Daniel asked as he stuck a piece of meat in his mouth. Since his head was feeling much better, he thought he'd let curiosity take over instead of panic and confusion.

"Alright…" Tommy started. "Around…a couple of decades ago…" He laughed. "I was just getting started in my company so…I decided to do one of the things I always wanted to do- and that was help people. So…I sponsored a charity fundraiser of sorts. And we invited celebrities and very, very rich people to this party in New York City. And…I invited my girlfriend-at-the-time, Amy, as well. Cause we were keeping up a long-distance relationship, and I just wanted to spend time with her, so I asked her to come." He paused to eat a piece of food, then continued. "Then she told me…her father wouldn't allow her to go if her friends didn't come along…and her friends wouldn't come along if they didn't have dates! So…I dragged Jack, Michael, and our three friends, JJ, Rick, and Chris, out of small-town Minnesota, and into the Big Apple!"

"Oh, he did more than that!" Jack said as he sat down at their table. "He bribed us as well!" He told them, giving a lop-sided smile.

"I didn't bribe you!" Tommy argued. "I sweet-talked you into doing it! _You_ lassoed _me_ into paying you back with actual _cash_!"

"Hey! I needed the money!" Jack defended himself. "Unlike you, rich boy, I had to actually _work_ for a living!"

"Wow! I never knew a janitorial job at the observatory was a living!" Tommy retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up! I stayed up all night!"

"You worked from 9pm to 12am! Enough time to get a decent amount of sleep at night, but no! Yeah, sure, you clock out at midnight, but you come home at five in the morning!" Tommy argued, "So don't blame me about you staying up all night, Jack, cause it's _you_ who decided you wanted to stay an extra five hours in the observatory _every night_! So there went all your nights!" Tommy stopped himself, backed away, took a deep breath, and changed his tone of voice. "Sorry. Lost my head there for a moment." He apologized.

"Yeah…I could tell." Jack gave him a small smile as he put more food into his mouth.

"What'd you do those extra five hours every night anyway?" Lexa asked.

"There was a uh…astronomy professor who conducted his research there- in our observatory. He worked the graveyard shift as well so…come midnight, I clock out, go over to his lab and we talk."

"For five hours?" Michael asked, doubtingly.

"No, well…sometimes I helped him out with his experiments and stuff. Helped him do the research and all." Jack answered.

Michael choked on the food he was eating as a sudden realization comes to him. "So _that's_ where you learned all that astronomy stuff!" He pointed to Jack, and then turned to Lexa and Sam. "I had this astronomy class in college and whenever I needed help I'd go to Jack!" When he said that, both Jack and Tommy started laughing really hard. Tommy was pounding his fist on the table and Jack was beginning to turn red. "And _whenever_ I asked him a question, he'd launch into this complicated explanation…and I had _no_ idea what he was saying!"

"Hey, Jack! You remembering the term paper incident?" Tommy managed to choke out. Jack nodded his head, unable to say anything at the moment, and started cracking up even harder.

"Hey, shut up!" Michael whined. "That's not funny!"

"It was _way_ off, Michael!" Jack told him, a gigantic smile plaster on his face. "Even Tommy knows that!"

"Well you wouldn't explain the answer to me!" Michael argued.

"Yes, I did!" Jack retorted.

"Yeah, but it was in…some other language!"

"It was in plain, old English! And I even tried to use examples! _You_ just weren't listening!"

"Fine, then! If it was in plain, old English, why don't you tell me the answer right now! Why does the moon go around the Earth and not the sun?!"

"Because the Earth is a big, fat planet! And big, fat planets have big, fat gravitational fields, and the moon happens to fall within the earth's gravitational field! _That_ is why it goes around the Earth and _not_ the sun!" Jack answered, unable to control himself.

Michael stared at him for one, long minute and the rest of the table was silent. "Well, why didn't you tell me that while I was writing the term paper?!" He cried.

"I did! You weren't listening!" Jack yelled in response.

"Yes, I—"

"Boys!" Lexa managed to yell over them. "Can we _please_ go back to the _original_ topic of discussion?" Both Jack and Michael stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"The New York trip?" Daniel spoke up, answering the unasked question.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Go ahead."

Clearing both their throats, Jack and Michael picked up their forks and continued to eat, while Tommy continued with the story.


	35. New York Revisited

"Alright, so anyway…" Tommy started, clearing his throat. "Where was I? Oh! Yeah…So I dragged Jack, Michael and three other of our friends over to New York with me. Amy brought over her five friends and we all checked into a hotel. Then…Amy and I decided to take everyone out to a local restaurant for dinner, right? So…we boys waited in the lobby for the girls to come down, and believe me- when they came down, it was like…Whooo!" He let out a long breath and planted a funny look on his face. Chuckling he turned to his best friend with a suspicious smile. "Ain't that right, Jack?"

Michael, who had understood the inside joke, started to choke on his food from all the laughing he was doing. Once he got a hold of himself, he smirked, "He stopped breathing didn't he?"

Lexa started laughing as well. "Oh! Ha, ha! I remember that! You _did_ stop breathing!" She said as she looked at Jack.

"I did _not_ stop breathing!" Jack protested with an embarrassed laugh.

"Yes, you _did_!" Michael and Lexa accused in unison.

"No, I didn't!" Jack argued loudly, laughing and looking around to check if anybody was overhearing them.

"Fine!" Tommy conceded with a mischievous smile, " You went into La-la land the moment you laid eyes on…" He inhaled a long breath, "Claire!" He said melodramatically. Everyone at the table cracked up as Jack turned three shades of red, pushed his tray aside, and laid his forehead down on the wooden table. As soon as everyone calmed down, they all burst into hysterics again when they saw Jack's shoulders were shaking to laughter as well. The minute everyone was breathing normally again, Tommy continued, "So anyway…Lexa and Michael got introduced by Amy, while I introduced Jack to…" He inhaled a long breath.

"Claire!" Jack interrupted before Tommy could do that melodramatic stuff again, "We all know what her name is!"

Tommy snorted and continued. "Anyway…before this, Jackie-boy here…"

"Tommy…" Jack said. Daniel recognized the warning tone that Jack always used with him.

"Well, just suffice to say that…" Tommy continued, regardless.

" Tommy…" Jack warned again, his voice a little higher. "Don't say it!"

"Don't say what, Jack?" Tommy asked with a playful grin. "That you were shy? That you never had a girl before this? That—" Jack suddenly took a piece of food and threw it at him. Dodging it easily, Tommy snickered.

"So anyway…yeah. That's how Jack and your mother met." He told Daniel.

"How come you never told us this, sir?" Sam asked.

"Well, the New York trip wasn't exactly a…story with a happy ending." Jack muttered the last part to himself, picking at his food with his fork. It was in times like these that the memories started creeping up on him.

Everyone, except Jack, turned to Tommy with expecting eyes. "Yeah, well…everyone hit it off real well, and we were all talking and holding hands on the way back to the hotel." He said with a smile. "Yes, even Jack." He chuckled.

"See, now that's a bit of a surprise." Michael muttered.

"She took _my_ hand." Jack said, just barely above a whisper. Everyone turned to him and fell silent. He was leaning his head on his left hand, picking at his food absent-mindedly, and reminiscing with a smile on his face. His eyes glazed over as he became lost to the memories. "She was the one who made the first move, actually!" He chuckled. "I was just…way too nervous to even say _anything_, so…she started it." He stopped with a smile.

Clearing his throat, Tommy continued, "Yeah…so, uh…we started _really_ warming up to each other, right? So…the next day, we went sightseeing over at the Statue of Liberty and then we went touring around New York, right? _Everyone_ stayed as a couple that day, remember?" He turned to Michael and Lexa.

"Oh, my god, yeah!" Lexa smiled. "That was, like, so _cute_! You were with Amy, Michael was with me, JJ with Marie, Chris with Gia, Rick with Em, and you were always with Claire, Jack!" She smiled.

"Yeah, and I remember you were, like, carrying a billion bags that day!" Michael snickered.

"Ha! Yeah!" Jack smiled, "Claire and I went on, like, a gift shop shopping spree!" He laughed. "We got bored so we bought everything until our money ran out!"

"That's smart!" Tommy congratulated sarcastically.

"Hey!" Jack defended, still laughing. "It was _her_ idea! Plus…she fell in love with every stuffed animal she saw!"

"Oh, my god, that is _so_ Claire." Lexa commented.

"My mother loved stuffed animals?" Daniel broke in. Lexa answered him and Tommy continued with the story to everyone's commentaries, but Jack pretty much tuned out. He didn't want to hear any more of it. Sure, he _loved_ the New York trip. It was the best week of his life! But every time he reminisced about it, he had to reminisce about what came after it. And he _never_ wanted to remember that! It hurt too much.


	36. The Time After

Somewhere along the conversation, Amy had came and sat at their table. She looked much better now that the color had returned to her cheeks. Apparently, she had taken her dinner to go and had eaten in her tent. After a moment of making sure she was alright, Tommy continued with the story. Jack decided he had reached the part where they had the day all to themselves.

"From what I heard, Jack, you stole my idea and went into the countryside too!" Tommy accused playfully.

Jack snorted softly, "Yeah…we uh…we went to this state park somewhere up north. And uh…"

"That's where you had your first kiss, from what I heard." Amy broke in with a smile. Jack chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck as he stared down at the table. "Yeah…"She continued. "Claire told me you gave her the most romantic first kiss she'd ever dreamed of!" Jack shook his head and opened his mouth, but nothing came out but air. Oh, my gawd! He's lost his voice! "Yep!" Amy continued unmercifully, "She told me it was like something out of a movie, complete with the Oak tree, the wooden swing, and the beach!" She laughed. Jack turned five shades of red, ran both hands through his hair, and just put his head down. This was embarrassing! "Well, come on! Say something, Jack! I know it was your first kiss, too!"

"Jack? My mother was your first kiss?!" Daniel asked, surprised. Although he couldn't see it, he could tell the kid had a smile on his face.

"And he was hers." Amy said, "Spill, Jack! Spill!"

"It's just like you said!" Jack shrugged, smiling nervously. "It was a classic- swing, oak tree, everything, okay?!" He turned his head and looked away so no one else could see him but Sam, who sat next to him.

Sam had been watching Jack the whole night. After nine years of knowing the man, she could read him like a book! Just like the rest of her team. But the way _she_ read Jack was different. She read two different versions of him every time. The first version was what Daniel, Teal'c, and everyone else looked at all the time. That was the Colonel-Jack side. It was the side who knew how to lead, but also knew how to maintain morale. It was both his sarcastic side, and his commanding side put together. Sam read that easily. The second version, although, was a more difficult one to interpret. Call it a woman's instincts, but the first time she saw this second side of him, she just _knew_ this was the REAL Jack O'Neill. This second side was nothing like the first! Not at all. It was a softer side, a gentler side to him. It was also a very sensitive side as well. Jack could do all he wanted to hide his true feeling from the outside world, but to Sam, they broadcasted out like a radio show! She knew how he was feeling, when he was feeling it, and no matter how much he wanted to hide it. She _knew_ him! She knew the _real_ Jack O'Neill!

As Jack turned and hid his head her way, she saw something there. Something different. Something she never saw before. This was new to her, so everything was somewhat elusive. There was something in his eyes. The way they were always diverted downward, the way he always looked lost in thought. It made him look like he was…depressed! Then it hit Sam. Something went on between him and Daniel's mother! Something bad. Trying to figure out what it was, Sam's ears picked up the rest of the conversation about the New York Trip.

"So, Jack…" Tommy started. "What happened after the trip, man? Between you and Claire? Cause, I know this is sad but…you two were the only couple that didn't make it. I mean…I'm still with Amy, Michael and Lex are married, Chris is still with Gia, Rick and Em are engaged, and JJ and Marie have a pair of twins, so…what happened, man?"

Jack was silent for a long while.

_He doesn't wanna talk about it._ Sam realized. _This is what's been bugging him all night! The memories._ She figured.

Jack unconsciously started to shake his leg nervously. He leaned both his hands on the bench area next to him and started silently drumming his fingers on the old wood. "After, uh…" He stuttered. "After…we…left." The drumming and the leg shaking started getting more and more rapid, Sam noticed. Slowly and carefully moving her hand over onto the bench. She tenderly glided it over the wood and let it come to rest right next to Jack's hand. Feeling the touch of another's skin against his, he stopped shaking his leg. "Shortly after I…arrived home, I decided that… I had no future there! My life was going nowhere." He said, no longer stuttering. Cautiously, he stopped drumming and leaned his fingers forward, searching for the other's. He felt it! Three silky soft fingers were there- under his touch. Ever so lightly, he gripped the three silky fingers in hope that they would respond. They did! The silky-smooth fingers gently gripped his and soon, he felt the thumb and pinky as well. Shortly after, he semi-consciously started running his thumb over the nails, and the other's silky smooth thumb started rubbing his knuckled gently.

"So I decided to join the Air Force." Jack continued. "And that put a strain in the relationship because she…was anti-military." He told them. Sam could sense it again. The sadness was beginning to set in. This was what was bothering him in the first place! Leaning closer to him, she listened intently. "It worked for the first two months. We called each other, wrote as much as we could…" His eyes then glazed over as he slipped into his abyss of memories. "…but then they sent me to Vietnam. And…it went downhill from there. I called her as much as I could, I wrote to her every second I wasn't holding a gun…I did everything possible!" Suddenly, the hand she held gripped hers even harder. The rough part was about to come up, Sam realized. Matching his grip, she showed him her support. "The uh…the day before our six month anniversary, headquarters summoned me, and I was told I was going to be sent home in four months! And uh…I was happy!" His voice, though, was a tone of sadness. "I went into town and bought a uh…a…uh…" His breathing started to sound slightly labored. "…I bought an engagement ring." At that moment, it was as if the whole room went silent.

"The day of our anniversary…I called her." Jack continued, his voice growing softer and softer. "I was gonna tell her I was coming home…then I was gonna propose to her." His eyes diverted back to the table. "When she answered the phone, though, she had something to say to me first…so I let her speak." He swallowed and a long silence ensued. "She uh…she told me it wouldn't work." His voice began to crack and he gripped Sam's hand tighter. "She told me it'd be best if we didn't see each other anymore…cause she didn't wanna add a few extra burdens to my life." He swallowed again. "I told her she wasn't a burden to me. That I _wanted_ her in my life. That I wanted to marry her and start a family. I told her EVERYTHING! " He said loudly. But just as fast as it had gotten loud, it softened. "But she just…broke down and said she didn't know if _she_ wanted it…yet." His grip on her hand started to loosen. "I begged her not to go. Swore that we could work everything out…but, it didn't take." He paused again. "She told me she loved me, then hung up." He gave Sam a small, grateful smile before releasing her hand and running his over his weary face. "When I saw her again a year later, she was married with a baby boy." He quickly glanced up at Daniel and gave him a lopsided grin before retreating back into his own thoughts. "So much for first love lasting forever, huh, Tommy?" He gave Tommy a wry grin and stood up from the table. Everyone followed him with their eyes as he placed his tray in the nearest tray rack and left the tent.


	37. Making Connections

Daniel squeezed the muscle in his hand a bit harder. Yep! The headache was definitely returning. Jack was wrong- information overloads won't give you a headache, it'll give you a _migraine_! Oh, god. His head was spinning again. Wait! Not only that- the _room_ was spinning! Yes. That's it. The room's spinning! Oh, he needed water. Reaching for his glass, he downed the whole thing in one gulp and reached for the pitcher for a refill, which he swallowed at the same pace as the last glass.

He had no idea how he was feeling right now! He should be happy! All these people knew his mother! He could find his father in no time! But then…he wasn't that happy. Then…shouldn't he be kind of pissed? Because Jack knew his mother the whole time and he didn't tell him! Heck, they even had a relationship! Then again…since when has Jack been any good at making connections? And by the way he reacted when they made him tell about the break-up…it's no wonder he never mentioned it to anyone! Heck…he even felt _sorry_ for Jack! A little bit. So…how DID he feel? If he wasn't happy, or mad then…what the heck _was_ he?!

Maybe he was just confused. Yes! That's it. He's just confused right now. He needed to sort everything out! He needed some think time. Something to help his thoughts sort themselves out. He needed a distraction! Getting up, he excused himself from the table and headed towards their tent. Seconds after he left the mess, he heard Sam walk up beside him.

"So…that was all interesting wasn't it?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Daniel laughed. "_Very_ interesting." Now that he thought about it, it was interesting after all. He found out a load of things about him mother! He chuckled softly. They also found out a load of things about Jack! "Who'd have thought Jack was the type obsessed with Astronomy, huh?"

Sam snorted then laughed out loud. She had to admit- it _was_ a surprise when Jack started explaining planets and gravitational fields without a second thought! "Yeah. Who'd have thought?" She responded. _Guess he's been playing stupid for a while._ Sam thought. Glancing at Daniel, she noticed the worry lines on his forehead and decided to change the subject. "So…did find all the information you were looking for?" She asked, trying to cheer him up. On the plane he had begun to become a bit ecstatic about finding his father. She hoped he didn't lose that excitement with these new discoveries.

" No, not really. I was too busy listening to the stories." He smiled. "I'll ask them tomorrow." Sam nodded and they continued walking. The twists and turns of the trenches were more difficult to navigate at night, than during the daytime so…they were prone to getting lost. Yet, the both of them walked along the labyrinth semi-consciously, Daniel's thoughts on what he had just discovered, and Sam's thoughts on the stories she had just heard.

Trying to get all her thoughts organized, Sam recalled all the previous conversations. Apparently, Jack and Tommy were childhood friends, who grew up together. Amy was Tommy's long-distance girlfriend, who's best friend was Claire, Daniel's mom. Tommy and Amy decided they wanted to meet up, and bring some friends along, so here comes the big NYC set-up. That's where Jack met Claire. The met, they fell in love, same old story, they parted ways, it didn't work. Well! What an interesting night of………**HOLD UP**!

"Same old story…" Sam muttered to herself. _Same old story…_ She repeated in her mind. Uh-oh! Her brain was beginning to get into gear! Everything was beginning to click. _Damn!_ She cursed inwardly. The last time everything clicked, she had found out Daniel's father wasn't his biological one! What could that thing in her head be up to now?!

_Same old story…_ She droned on mentally. Usually, when two people fall in love so quickly, they consummate their love. Putting her brain on rewind, she tried to recall everything Tommy had said. Yes! There it was! At some point he strategically mentioned everyone sleeping with each other the night after the party, but he did it in a way that his message was masked. _Tommy has a way with words…_Sam sensed. Yet the woman's radar section of her mind had picked up on that little fact and catalogued it for future reference. _Sometime being a woman __definitely__ had its advantages._ Sam mused.

So Jack had slept with Claire! Well, not much of a surprise there. So why was her brain doing all this clicking? Here's why (said her head): Jack had slept with Claire, from the way Jack acted, they were _really_ in love, from the way Tommy told it, they had a sort of relationship that could overcome _everything_. So, why the quick break-up? And why the lame excuse? What was the burden Claire was talking about when she broke up with Jack? Recalling Jack's words, Sam noted that Claire had told him that she didn't want to add _a few_ extra burdens to his life. _She was talking about more than one._ Sam realized. _More than herself._ Different bits of information started flowing into her mind. Jack said he had joined the Air Force after he had returned to Minnesota, so he was at least eighteen! He had mentioned that when he saw Claire again a year later, she was married with a baby boy. Married. To Mel Jackson. Who was sterile. If Daniel wasn't his son, then…_**CLICK!!**___

"Oh, my god!" Sam said out loud.

"What?" Daniel asked next to her, concerned. The last time she had said that the way she did, he had found out that the person listed as his father, wasn't really his father.

Sam stopped and faced him. "Um…nothing!" She said, darting her eyes left to right. "I just…" she pointed the way they came. "…I forgot something in the mess tent. I'm gonna go get it. You just go ahead to the tent, and I'll be fine!" She waved him off and ran back towards the dinner tent, hoping none of the others have left yet.

Daniel just stared after her for a while before turning and shaking his head. Sometimes that woman could be _so_ odd!

Sam managed to navigate her way back to the mess. Right as she was turning the corner, she ran smack dab into Amy. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said as she halted herself just in time to avoid crashing into her.

Amy laughed. "It's okay. Sam, right?" She asked and the other woman nodded. "What's your hurry?" Amy asked again, naturally curious as to why she was running.

"The New York Trip." Sam started.

The smile started fading off of Amy's face. "Yeah?"

"When was it?" Sam asked, trying to slow down her breathing. "The month and the year. If you can remember."

Amy swallowed. "October, 1969." She answered solemnly. "Why?"

Sam's thoughts started doing double time. "You were all nineteen." She said to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Amy muttered, her mood dropping lower by the second.

"Oh, my god! I have to find Jack!" Sam was about to take off, but Amy grabbed her shoulders.

"No!" She shrieked.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Sam yelled, pulling away from her. Studying Amy face for a quick second, a sudden realization hit her. "You _knew_!" She exclaimed. "Oh, my god, you _**knew**_!" She cried, her voice reaching new octaves.

Amy's eyes began to moisten and she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Can we take this somewhere else? Somewhere less public? Please?" She begged, her voice barely above a whisper. Sam was speechless! Amy took advantage of the opportunity and led her down a short series of passages and into what looked to be a supply tent. Turning on the light, she closed the front flap, and turned to Sam.

"I can't _believe_ you!" Sam yelled. She was so pissed, she had no idea what to say for once.

"Sam…please don't!" Amy begged again. She was full out crying this time. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she had to sit on one of the crates to steady herself. "You have no idea…how much guilt…I've been feeling all these years. All because I didn't tell him!" She managed to choke out between sobs.

Sam took no mercy on her, though. "Good!" She screamed. "You _should_ be feeling it! So then at least I know you feel _something_!" She retorted angrily.

Amy pointed a half-angry finger at her. "_Don't_ hold that on me!" She was able to say.

"You never told a father he had a son!" Sam roared.

"Because I promised the mother I'd never tell anyone!" Amy countered, equally as loud. Her eyes filled with fresh tears and her voice lowered to just above a whisper. "But now I know that was a promise I shouldn't have made!" Sitting back down the crate, she started to break down all over again. "Please don't hold this on me!" She begged.

Sam's voice lowered to a menacing hiss, "Oh, it's not me who's gonna be holding anything on you…" She shook her head slowly as she just stared at the crying woman before her. "…it's someone who's called you a 'friend' for the last thirty-five years!" She continued. "Although I have no idea what kind of a friend denies him of the right to RAISE HIS OWN SON!!" She screamed. "Or denies him the knowledge that he EVEN HAS ONE!!" Amy continued to sob harder and harder, but Sam continued relentless. "No one I'd call a friend. And knowing him…no one he'd call a friend either." She paused. "I mean…what did he do? What did he do to you or Claire to deserve not being told?! Did he do _anything_ other than be a kind, gentle friend or boyfriend? One who actually _wanted_ everything the both of you denied him!" She paused again and realized something else. "God! And you couldn't even tell him when Claire died!" If possible, Amy began to weep even harder at the mention of Claire's death. "I can't _believe_ you!" She breathed incredulously. "Daniel was an orphan jumping from one foster home to another, and you _still_ never told anyone that he had a living PARENT?! Who actually WANTED him?!" Sam just couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't stand in the same room as someone as inconsiderate and infuriating as her!

Making her way to the front, she opened the flap, but then turned back to face the still-sobbing woman. "Just think about how he's gonna feel…" She started. "Think about how Jack's gonna feel like when you tell him all of this tomorrow!" She hissed. Amy, who had her hand over her mouth and water gushing from her eyes, could do nothing else but shake her head 'no'. "Oh, yeah, Amy!" Sam sneered angrily, "You're gonna tell him, and I'm gonna make sure of it!" She said in a threatening manner. "Because if you don't…_I_ will! And if that happens…" She sneered. "Good luck!" And with that, Sam left, leaving a depressed Amy to her guilt and memories.


	38. Ocean of Sand

The cold night air hit Sam square in the face as she trudged her way through the trenches. She was walking aimlessly, too preoccupied with her thoughts to actually keep track of where she was going. She just walked, turned, walked, turned, walked, walked, and turned some more. At the moment, she didn't really care where she ended up.

_How_ _can anyone do that?! She had no right to do that_! Angry and bewildered thoughts were flying through her mind. She tucked her hands under her arms as she continued walking. _No one has that right! _She couldn't believe how Amy could do something like that! She denied a father his own son! And what's worse…_Claire_ denied Jack before Amy did! _Great! Now I'm mad at Claire!_ Sam thought exasperated. _She didn't really love Jack_ Sam theorized. After all, if Claire had really loved Jack, then she would've told him! She would've let him back into her life! The man proposed to her for god's sake! Jack had _wanted_ to marry her, to start a _family_! All she needed to say was 'yes'. What the hell was wrong with her?! Why in hell didn't she tell him?! _Perfect!_ She rolled her eyes at herself. Now she hated Claire! She hated her for two reasons- she broke Jack's heart, and she denied him his own son. What kind of a woman can DO that?! _Ugh!_

Sam wanted to scream, to shout, to…whatever! She wanted to yell very loudly! Oh, god. Her head was hurting. Frustration was taking over her mind. She felt hot on the inside, cold on the outside. Looking around, she saw she had taken herself to the very edge of the dig site, farthest from the cliff. This was where Tommy and Amy's office tent was. This was where everyone first met. She didn't wanna be here. She wanted to be _anywhere_ but here. It just reminded her even more of the bitch she left crying in one of the supply tents. Looking to her left, she spotted a wooden ladder at the edge of the trench. Walking over, she climbed up and was graced with a beautiful view of the open desert.

Sand dunes, stretched as far as the eye could see, lay against the backdrop of a starry night. All her troubles were momentarily forgotten as she absorbed the site before her. It was amazing! Stepping off the ladder, she started walking to the top of one sand dune to get a better view. The site was incredible. Definitely nothing she'd be able to see from Colorado Springs. No. This view was unique to the Sahara. Sitting down, she pulled her legs into her chest and admired the site before her. Dunes of sand ran for eternity to meet the starry sky. The same night sky that made them glow with help from the light of the moon. A light, gentle breeze blew through her hair and around her neck. It was like the night wind was trying to comfort her. Trying to assure her everything would be alright.

Sighing, Sam had no intention of going back to the train of thought she had just walked out of. She hated being mad. She hated blaming everybody for the stupid things they do. But she couldn't help it. And once she was mad, there was no stopping her. Wrapping her arms around her legs to keep herself warm, she thought about what she had said to Amy. Sam had gone really far. If she had control over her emotions, she would've stopped several times; said things a bit more subtly. Yet, she didn't. And now she regretted some of it. She didn't regret speaking her mind, though. No! She just regretted not being gentler. _Oh! Why do things have to get complicated!_ She laid her head down on her knees.

"You know…everything _would_ be more beautiful if you actually looked at it." A voice said to the right of her. Quickly turning to see who it was, Sam spotted a familiar, gentle face and smiled. "May I?" He asked. Still smiling, Sam nodded wordlessly and, instead, laid her chin on her knees so she could continue to look out over the desert. She felt the man slide down next to her, and felt his shoulder touch hers. The sudden exchange of body heat made her entire right side warm, but left her left side numb. Sensing her shivering, the man took his jacket off and slid it around her shoulders. Sam, who was once again lost in thought, unconsciously accepted the offering and wrapped it around her legs so that it was shielding her whole body from the wind.

They sat in silence for another long while, until the man decided to break it. Looking up at the stars, he said, "You know what my favorite song was growing up?"

Sam looked at him for a minute. "What?"

He gave her a sweet smile and began singing, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star! How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high…"

"…Like a diamond in the sky!" Sam continued for him, "…Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are!" She lay her head down on her knees, facing him. "My mother used to sing that to me." She said with a smile. "Before I went to sleep at night, that's all she'd sing."

He gave her another sweet smile before turning to face the stars again. "My grandfather used to sing that to me. Every time we'd go stargazing…and I'd start to drift off on the dock, he'd start singing. First in English, then in Irish." He laughed at the forgotten memory.

Sam laughed with him. "Do you speak Irish?"

"Oh, yeah!" He nodded quickly. "Believe it or not, it's my first language."

"Really?!" Sam was surprised. She didn't even know he spoke another language!

"Oh, yeah!" He nodded again. "It's all my grandmother knew how to speak and my grandfather only spoke broken English so…whenever I was home, it was Irish all around!" He laughed. "I learned how to speak perfect English at school." He finished.

"Wow. I never knew that." She murmured.

"Yeah, well…not that many people know that much about me." He said as he started tracing random lines on the sand. "I only let a few people in on my life…" He started listing them off. "Tommy was first, then Claire, Kawalski, Sara…and I'm still trying to add another name to that list." He turned and gave her a nervous smile before looking down to see what he was tracing.

Sam knew what he was talking about. He was referring to his _real_ side- the _real_ Jack O'Neill that barely _anyone_ knew about. She wanted to get to know that side of him. She wanted to get to know the man himself! Sure, he's shown her subtle flashes of his true self over the years; but those were very few. Over the past few hours, he's shown her more of himself than all those past years put together! The way he started explaining that gravitation concept to Michael- that showed her his brainy side. The way he looked at dinner when Tommy started retelling the story- that showed her his sensitive side. The way he held her hand when he spoke of the breakup- that showed her his passionate side. Never before has she seen all these different sides to him all in one night! It surprised her and excited her at the same time. She was _finally_ getting to know Jack- not 'The Colonel' or 'Colonel Jack'- but actually _Jack_.

"Remember what Abu said? About a Na'jai being able to speak to the wind?" He looked at Sam.

"Yeah?"

"My grandmother could do that." He said with a sad smile. "She used to just…sit at the dock, in the middle of the night and…she'd just sit there and listen. " He shrugged. "Sometimes I'd go out there with her, and she'd sing to me the windsong." He smiled.

"The windsong?" Sam asked.

Jack gave her a short laugh. "Yeah. It was the only song that she knew in another language." He smiled at her. "It um…it's in Swahili, I think." He scratched the back of his neck. "Of course, it sounds better in Swahili, but if you translate it, it means…" He thought for a moment, then whispered:

"…Sing a song

and for a moment

you will be visited by the wind.

Sing a song

and for a moment

dream sweetly of the wind.

Sleep now until the night is dawn.

The wind and the night song, they are there.

However the song, my child, will go on forever…"

She stared at him as he looked out into the distance. A slight breeze blew from behind them making their hair fly everywhere. Jack seemed to be lost in memory again, but it only lasted a minute. Turning to her, and he gave her a genuine smile. A smile he only gave two other people in his life- Sara…and Claire.

The wind started to blow harder now, and Sam began to shiver despite Jack's jacket. Noticing this, he asked, "Do you wanna go back now?" Sam was too numb to say anything so she just nodded. Jack stood up and offered her his hand. Slipping her small arms into the oversized sleeves of his jacket, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. He led her to the ladder and they climbed down together. Once they were safely back inside the trench, the wind had slowed, but the temperature had dropped; causing Sam to shiver even more. Sensing her trembling, Jack slipped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Grateful for the warmth, Sam relaxed and leant her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Silently, he started steering her towards their tent.


	39. Night Shadows

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She asked, too tired to open her eyes.

"I should be. I studied this entire maze for half an hour from the top of the cliff." He smiled.

Sam giggled and sighed contentedly. As they walked, Jack started to murmur an Irish love song, and Sam slowly started drifting off to sleep, her legs functioning on autopilot. Noticing this, Jack continued singing, and purposely started walking around the trench their tent was located in, going in circles until he felt Sam slip into unconsciousness. The moment she fell asleep, he picked her up and held her against him. Turning the corner, he counted tents until he got to theirs.

Pulling the flap open, he saw that Daniel was able to locate a couple of kerosene lamps and matches. One lamp stood in the middle of the dresser, a second hung on the left support beam of the tent, and the third hung on the right support beam. The gentle glow of the three lamps left the room in a soft display of light and shadow. Pulling the covers off one of the bottom bunks, he tenderly laid Sam down on the bed and put her in a comfortable position. He then pulled the covers over her and made sure she was securely wrapped in them, so she wouldn't shiver. Brushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear, he sat back and admired her beautiful features. The soft glow of the lamps sure did wonders to her beauty. The golden hair and silky smooth skin made her look like the perfect angel! _His_ perfect angel! Sighing contentedly, he kissed her forehead lightly, then stood up to check on the other sleeping occupant in the room.

Turning around, he glanced at the other bunk bed in the room and found that his earlier prediction was correct- Daniel had taken the top bunk. Chuckling to himself, he tip toed over and checked to see how the boy had fallen asleep. Raising one of his eyebrows in a Teal'c-like manner, he looked over the position Daniel was in. That _had_ to be one of the oddest sleeping positions Jack had ever seen! Daniel's upper body and head were facing to the left, while his lower body and legs were facedown on the bed. Both his feet and his left arm were hanging dangerously low over the side of the bunk and Jack feared if it took him any longer to check, the kid would've fallen off! Taking Daniel's feet, Jack lifted them and set them in the middle of the bunk, pushing his upper body over so that Daniel now lay flat on his back. After gently shifting him to a more comfortable position, Jack took the boy's boots off and placed them softly on the floor. Retrieving the covers from where they were unceremoniously kicked off the bed, he laid the blanket on Daniel's lean frame and made sure he was securely wrapped in them. Finally, he took Daniel's glasses off his face and laid them on the dresser.

Stepping back to see if he had forgotten anything, something on the floor caught Jack's eye. A single book lay sprawled on the floor beside the bottom bunk. Daniel must've been reading it and it fell off when he went to sleep. Picking it up, Jack scanned the cover. To his surprise, it was an Astronomy book! It was old, it was tattered and torn, but it was an Astronomy book! Opening the front cover, Jack saw some writing on a leaf.

"To Daniel,

Reach for the stars!

Love,

Dad "

Wow! _Strange…_ Jack thought. His father's handwriting looked a lot like his! _Weird…_ He mused as he set the book down next to Daniel's glasses on the dresser.

Taking his penlight, Jack did a quick scan of the tent, looking for anything or anybody who might be lurking in the shadows. Satisfied that he hadn't found a thing, Jack put his penlight away and proceeded to take his boots off. As he leaned down, he felt a slight breeze on his back and remembered that he hadn't secured the opening flap on the tent. Walking over, he stuck his head outside and did a quick left-right check, but didn't find anybody. He went back in and was about to close the flap when another slight breeze hit him in the back of the neck. Jack stopped in his tracks.

Slowly turning around, he walked just a step or two out of the tent. After looking left and right and finding no one, he checked the area around the tent, but found nobody as well. As he walked back to the opening flap, another breeze blew on the back of his neck- a stronger breeze. Jack spun around, but, once again, found no one there. Backing up slowly 'til his back was to the opening of the tent, he cautiously looked around one last time. "Where are you?" He whispered softly. A gentle wind came to him then. It glided down the left side of his face, around the back of his neck, and back up the right side. Tilting his head up and to the left a bit, Jack stared intently at the top of the cliff. There, lurking in the shadows, he could just barely discern the figures of people, dressed in black, and staring down at him. "Who are you?" He whispered again. This time, Jack heard voices from all around him. Whispers coming from everywhere. _Na'jai_ They all said. _Na'jai_ Was all he heard. Jack looked all around him- left, right, front, and behind. He saw nothing, and found no one. Reverting his vision back to the cliff, Jack was startled when he saw nobody there. Straining his eyes to see if he had just missed them, he still found no one there!

Jack blinked- once, twice! He checked left and right again. Empty air. Sighing, Jack rubbed his eyes, realizing, for the first time, that he was tired. Slowly backing into the tent, he scanned the outside one, last time before securing the flap. Spinning around, he grabbed his penlight, and once again scanned the room. He did it a bit slower this time, though; leaving no corner unchecked and no inch of floor uninspected. After checking once, he double-checked, then triple checked. Hey! You can call it paranoia, but all his Air Force training taught him the importance of all this checking!

After making sure no one and nothing was in the tent, Jack sat down on his bunk, below Daniel's bed. He glanced around one last time to see if the front flap was secure, and everything was hazard free. Satisfied, he slipped his knife under his pillow and took off his boots and shirt. Lying back on his bed, he pulled the covers up close and settled himself in a comfortable position. Within minutes, he slipped into a deep sleep.


	40. Past and Present

"_He's not my daddy!" He screamed. "Sweetheart…" His mother tried in a reassuring voice. But that just made him yell all the louder "He's not my daddy!"…"Dr. Jackson!" Someone called his mother from the front of the tent. "Stay here." His mother said. "Don't go anywhere." She told him as she put him down. _He's not my daddy…_the boy kept thinking. _He's not! He's not!_ …He started playing with his shoelaces…"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…" The boy smiled and turned around as he heard a voice behind him. The voice from his dreams…"Daddy!" The man stretched out his arms as the boy ran over. He picked him up and spun him around and around and around! "Can we play airplane? Please? Please?!" The boy begged. And off he went! Around the room! He was flying! He was soaring! Higher and higher! Up, up, and away!…The boy squealed in delight as he flew around the room, and it made his daddy laugh...Finally, when they both got tired, they sat down on the couch and talked. "Can you sing your abc's now?" His daddy asked. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G…" The boy sang. His daddy joined in and they sang a whole bunch of songs! Suddenly, the boy's drowsiness got the better of him and he yawned. "Uh-oh! Looks like somebody's sleepy!" Daddy said. "No! No!" Another yawn. He closed his eyes and hugged daddy. "I'm not sleepy! Let's sing another song." He said, leaning against his father's chest. His daddy picked him up, and started dancing around the tent. "Alright…how 'bout this…_

"_Imba wimbo_

_wa upepo _

_wakati unajiwa na_

_Imba wimbu _

_wa upepo_

_wakati ndoto tamu_

_Lala mpaka _

_usiku uisheni_

_Upepo wa usiku_

_wimbo wanko na_

_Wimbo wangu inaendelea milele…"_

_The boy's eyes slowly started to shut. Closer…closer…closer…he slipped into unconsciousness………When he opened his eyes again, it was nighttime. Looking around the room, he discovered his daddy had left. Feeling something heavy on his chest, he found a book there. There was writing inside it, but he couldn't read yet. He did recognize one word though- "Dad." The boy got off the couch and looked around again. …"Daddy! Daddy, where are you?"…"Come get me!"…"Daddy! Where'd you go?"…"Daddy!"…"Come find me!"…"Daddy!"…_

* * *

_He stood there. In the middle of the lobby. Just….standing there! What was he doing here?! "Look, there they are now!" The man next to him said. He turned around and locked his eyes on the beautiful woman who was walking his way…"This, my friend, is Claire. Claire Ballard. Claire Ballard, meet Jack O'Neill, Jack O'Neill, meet Claire Ballard." She smiled. Oh my gawd! He was hypnotized! Her eyes- the ocean! Her smile- the sun! Her face- an angel's! He couldn't take his eyes off her! She was perfect! She was his!…………_

"_Whoo!!" She exclaimed as she leaned over the side of the crown. "Can you believe it, Jack?!" She gave him the stunning smile she always gave _him_- and him alone! "We climbed twenty-two stories to get up here! Isn't it beautiful!" She grabbed his hand and made him stand by the railing, while she took his picture. "Oh, my gods! Look at that! It's the New York skyline! Ha, ha!! Isn't it amazing?!" _Not as amazing as you_ he thought. Gawd! He loved this woman!…………_

"_Uh-oh!" He said. "What?" She asked. He pointed to the road ahead. "A fork in the road." He looked at her. "Which path do we take?" She started to strain her ear…. "Give me your hand." He did so, and as she took it, she closed her eyes. "Close your eyes, too."... "Close the logical side of your mind, and open up the spiritual part. Open up your heart…and listen." He was confused. "Am I supposed to be listening for anything spe—" She interrupted him "Shhh! No! Just…listen. Open up your ears to take in every noise and…listen. You'll hear it- don't worry." Her hands tightened around his…There it was! The wind!…………_

_She stared into his chocolate brown eyes; he gazed into her deep blue orbs. Time stood still. The swing kept moving. Back, forth, back, forth. He grabbed onto the ropes and held them there. He leaned closer, she leaned closer. Her eyes closed, his eyes closed. Their breaths mingled, their noses touched…their lips met! Oh! What a beauty!…………_

"_I have to warn you." He said as he took her hand. "I'm not that good of a dancer." He said with a laugh. "Don't worry." She reassured him. "Neither am I." They both laughed as they ungracefully flowed through their first dance…"Hey…" He started nervously. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck…………_

"_Shhh…" She whispered. "Jack, what you're about to see is a closely guarded secret. Not many people know its here- not even the park officials. My friends and I discovered it a few months ago when we decided to go exploring off the path. It can't even be seen overhead because the top is almost completely covered by tree branches. But light gets in- don't worry." She took his hand and led him through a whole bunch of thick, pointy bushes that kept pricking him to no end. Finally, they reached the other side and he was able to look around. What he saw amazed him. "Jack, welcome to our secret grove." …The moonlight made her face glow! She looked like…like…like a goddess! He stepped closer and so did she. Their lips met, and nature sang its song as their two tongues danced to its tune. The water flowed around them, yet they were oblivious. All they knew was each other. All they could feel was each other. Down they went…deeper…deeper…down, down…down…He laid her softly on the bed. The bed of roses. White…then pink…the red! He could feel her. Feel her passion, her desire…her heart! He gave her his in return. Oh, gawd! He wanted her, he needed her…he loved her!! He gave her his gift. The gift of love. Of his heart. Hers to do whatever she pleased…………_

"_Remember me? Forever?" He asked as he slipped a silver ring on her right ring finger. "I'll remember you for eternity." She smiled. With tears in their eyes, they shared one, last, passionate kiss. The kiss of young lovers saying their last goodbye, the kiss of two hearts, become one, become two, the kiss of promises…never to be kept…………_

"_Claire, I joined the Air Force." There was a long silence and Jack strained his ear to hear what was happening on the other end of the line. "Why?" She breathed, shocked. "Baby, the apartment manager up-ed the rent again, my bills are going up the roof, I work six days a week, I haven't eaten in three days…sweetheart, I can't keep this up!" He said, frustrated with himself. He could hear her crying now and he hated to have made her cry. "When do you leave for boot camp?" She asked. "Two weeks." He whispered…………_

"_So is that where I can mail your letters?" She asked him. He strained his ear, trying to hear her over the noise in the background. "Actually…this is just a temporary post." He answered, feeling guilty for having to tell her this. "Well, where's your permanent post gonna be?" She asked. He sighed. "Baby…" He said gently. "They're sending me to Vietnam." He told her sadly. She started to cry.…………_

"_Airman Jack O'Neill, sir." He told the sergeant behind the desk. "Yeah. The Colonel's expecting you, airman. Go right on in." He nodded and walked through the double doors…"Airman O'Neill, we've been watching your progress over the last four months, and we're damn proud of it! You've done the Air Force proud! So…we decided to give you a sort of reward. Guess some of your valor in the field just couldn't be ignored by the boys upstairs, huh?" The colonel laughed. "You're going home in four months! Congratulations, son! Now…get on outta here and tell that sweetheart o' yours the good news, huh!" The colonel waved him out the door. He saluted, muttered a 'thank you' and ran out…Going into town, he ran to the local jeweler's shop that Kawalsky had recommended to him. "_Hello. I'd like to buy one of the best engagement rings you have!_" He said in Vietnamese………… _

Ring_, _Ring_ "Hello?"…"Claire! Claire! Baby, it's Jack! Sweetheart…happy anniversary, baby!"…"Jack…" With a smile on his face, he talked over her. "Wait! Wait, before you say anything…"…"No, wait! Jack! I have something to say first! It's very important!" Jack's smile faltered a bit, but stayed in place. "Okay! Alright, you go first." He allowed her. There was a long pause. "Jack…I don't think this could work." She said. The smile completely faded off his face. "You don't think what could work?" He said worriedly. "This whole…thing. I don't think this could work." _No!_ He thought, "No!" He said. "No! This could definitely work! Claire, sweetheart…I'm coming home!" He told her. "I'm coming home in four months! I'll be home by Christmas, baby!" He stuck an insecure smile on his face and continued. "Sweetheart. This will work, I swear!" He straightened up. "Jack…no! I don't…I don't think so, baby…" She said to him. "What do you mean—" He started. "Well, it's like you said!" She argued. "You barely make enough money! I don't…I don't wanna burden you with—" Jack interrupted her. "You're not a burden to me!" He argued. "I love you! And I wanna be with you! I'm making more than enough money now that I'm in the military! Claire…Honey…marry me, sweetheart!" He proposed. She was speechless! No…no, wait. She was crying! "Jack…I can't, baby." She said in between sobs. "What?! Why not?!" Jack asked, incredulous. "Baby, when I come home everything's gonna be fine! We're gonna work this all out! I love you, sweetie, that's all that counts! When I get back, we can live together and maybe start a family! Remember? That's what you wanted! And that's what I want, too!" He assured her, pausing to listen for what she had to say. "No! Baby…you have your whole life ahead of you! I don't wanna hold you back…I don't wanna put any extra burdens on you…I just…" She couldn't say anything more because she was crying too much. "Sweetheart…don't do this!" Jack said. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "Please don't do this! I'll do anything!" He started to break down. "I wanna be with _you_! I need _you_ in my life! I wanna start a family with _you_! Claire please don't!" He was full out crying now and his voice was cracking after every word. "I'm sorry, baby." She said. "I love you." Her voice was fading away. "No!" Jack cried. "No! Don't! Please…please don't hang up! I love you! Please!" But it was useless. The next thing he heard was a dial tone…………_

_Rain. Cold, hard rain. Falling. Everywhere. Wet. Cold. He stood on a bridge, looking at the river below. Cold, cold rain- everywhere. During rainy days like this, he remembered being cheered up by her voice. The voice of an angel. He'll never forget it. The beautiful smile on the day they met. The incredible laugh he heard every time she laughed at his jokes, on their way to the restaurant. Her incredible scent as he hugged her good night after their walk back to the hotel. That magnificent voice! The incredible notes she whispered in his ear that first morning. "I have breakfast for you." Her unbelievable spirit as they made the twenty-two story climb up the Statue of Liberty. Her fascination with the beauty of the New York skyline. Her pleasant aroma as he held her in front of the construction site. Her unwavering support as he told her his life story. Her extraordinary essence as he taught her how to listen to the wind. Her soft, gentle lips on his as he kissed her for the first time. Her amazing grace as they staggered through the dance floor. Her excitement as she showed him the secret lagoon. Her remarkable beauty as they slowly danced in the lake. Her silky smooth skin as they both made love for the first time. Her tears as they said goodbye. The final kiss…vows bound to be broken. Her beauty, her voice, her spirit, her love…he'll never forget it………… _

_Some time later, at the reception of his best friend's wedding, he met up with her again. Walking up to her, he attempted to get things restarted between them. "Jack!" She said before he could say anything. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Mel. And this is our son, Daniel." Suddenly, his world started to fall apart…………_

Jack's eyes flew open. He heard something. Straining his ear, he tried to pick up the noise again. There! What was that?! Struggling to hear if a third time, he was able to pick it up.

"Daddy!" It cried.

Jumping up, Jack automatically turned to check on Daniel. The kid was drenched in sweat! Opening his duffle bag, Jack grabbed one of his towels and started wiping Daniel's hair. "Daddy!" He cried out again before turning over in his sleep to lie down on his chest. Upon doing so, Jack saw that the back of his shirt was half wet as well!

"Shit!" Jack cursed. If he continued on like this, Daniel was going to catch a cold in no time! And they were miles from a decent hospital! He shook Daniel's shoulder in the hopes that he would wake up. "Daniel!" He whispered, trying not to wake Sam. "Daniel!" He said a bit louder. It was hopeless. The guy was out cold! Sighing, Jack grabbed the closest chair and stood on it, so he didn't have to reach up very far. Thankfully, the kid had stopped moving and was lying still for the moment. Taking the opportunity, Jack took the hem of Daniel's shirt and began to lift it up. He rolled it all the way to his neck before he paused. _Now comes the hard part_. He grimaced inwardly. It was around this part that he remembered Charlie began to move around more violently than before. Jack held his breath in the hopes Daniel wouldn't do the same. Gently taking one of Daniel's arms, he started pushing his elbow through one of the sleeves of the shirt. No such luck. Daniel whimpered and started moving around again. So…Jack did what he knew would work best- he sang. Softly humming an old Irish melody his grandfather had taught him, he watched as Daniel calmed down a bit, and actually relaxed. He continued to hum as he started the whole process over again. The singing worked and in no time, he had managed to get Daniel's wet shirt off his back. Sighing wearily, he continued humming as he got off the chair to retrieve the blankets, which had been kicked off the floor for the second time tonight.

Behind him, Sam cracked an eyelid open to see what Jack was humming about. Upon seeing him cover Daniel up with the blanket, she smiled to herself and sighed inwardly. _He would've made a great father… if Amy had just told him!_ She thought. Pulling the covers up tighter, she started to feel an ache in her chest. A heartache. And it wasn't for her…it was for him! She felt sorry for Jack. She mourned for him. She knew him pretty well and knew how he'd react tomorrow when he found out. He start to feel guilty beyond belief for having missed all those years of his son's life! God! She hated Claire now! Hated her for putting Jack through this! Hated her for putting _Daniel_ through this! _No one_ had that right! How dare her!

Once he had covered Daniel up, he started to move around again. "Daddy!" He cried out. "Where are—" He began to shake his head. "Can't find—" The moving became faster and stronger. Jack's humming wasn't working anymore, so he reverted to his last resort- he began singing his grandmother's song:

"Imba wimbo

wa upepo

wakati unajiwa na

Imba wimbu

wa upepo

wakati ndoto tamu

Lala mpaka

usiku uisheni

Upepo wa usiku

wimbo wanko na

Wimbo wangu inaendelea milele…"

Within seconds, Daniel has stopped whimpering, ceased moving, and relaxed completely. Just for assurances, Jack sang the song a second time and waited for five minutes. When he was completely sure Daniel wasn't going to move anymore, he wiped the boy's hair one, last time before getting off the chair. Realizing he wasn't going to get any more sleep, Jack checked his boots for scorpions before slipping them on and walking out of the tent.


	41. Morning Deliveries

Gawd! Did he drink too much water last night, or was this overwhelming urge to piss just from the food?! Jack groggily walked over to one of the outhouses and went to relieve himself. Once that was done, he stepped out and took a look at the sky. Dark blue. The sun was coming up. Checking his watch, he saw that it was barely 0500! Wow! It was going to be _pretty_ hot today. Smiling to himself, he "prided himself in his deductive reasoning skills". Walking back into the tent, he grabbed one of the empty trunks and opened it. Grabbing his duffel bag, he unzipped it and overturned it, dumping all his belongings in the trunk in two seconds.

"Well! Glad that's over with!" He exclaimed quietly. Quickly peeking out of the front flap of the tent, he saw that the sky had changed from the dark, dark blue that he saw a minute ago, to just a light dark blue. _Sun comes up pretty quick 'round here._ He thought to himself. _Gonna need something extra then._ Turning, he stuck his head out of the tent, looking for…the exact person who was heading his way.

"Na'jai!" Jamar greeted. "_Is everything fine?_" He asked Jack in Swahili.

"_Yes! Everything is perfect! I have a question, though._" Jack responded in the same tongue.

"_Yes_" Jamar said, stopping in front of their tent.

"_Can I get some extra clothing anywhere around here?_" Jack asked.

"_Oh, yes! I will bring you some! Wait a moment!_" Jamar answered as he disappeared around a corner. Two minutes later, he returned with the exact clothes Jack wanted.

"_Thank you!_" Jack said in Swahili. "_This is exactly what I need!_"

"_You are welcome, Na'jai! Enjoy your day._" Jamar wished as he turned and left.

Backing into his tent, Jack dropped the clothes on his bed. He then stripped his jeans off and threw them to one side of the bed. Standing there in just his boxers, he stared at the clothes and tried to remember just how to put these things on. Shrugging, he decided he'd just wear them over the surface- for extra protection for that damn sun! Digging into his trunk, he fished out a white t-shirt and slipped it on. He then took the tan-colored pants that Jamar gave him and put them on as well. Deciding they were a tad bit _way_ too big for him, he took a piece of coarse rope from his trunk, and tied it around his waist. Taking the rough, brown tunic that Jamar had given him, he slipped it over his shoulders put it on. It fit him perfectly, stretching down one inch or so below his makeshift belt. _Thank gawd I wore the t-shirt!_ He though to himself. Once the tunic had touched his arms, the material had begun to make them itch! Deciding this would be the perfect time, Jack took the suntan lotion from his trunk and rubbed it all over the exposed skin, and the skin he thought would become exposed during the course of the day. The itching had stopped almost immediately. Once he had finished, he threw the suntan lotion back into his trunk, and picked up the long, thin piece of fabric Jamar had also given him. Ducking his head low, he placed one end of the fabric at the back of his head and held it there with one hand. With the other hand, he started wrapping the fabric around his forehead and back. In no time, he had made himself a turban! _There! Ready!_ He said to himself. Grinning inwardly, he straightened out his trunk, closed it, and strolled out of the tent. As he walked out, he took another glance at the sky. Light blue. _Sun sure does come up quickly around here. _

Suddenly, he heard a low, deep rumble up above. _I know that sound._ He said to himself. Turning in its direction, he saw a small, private plane fly low overhead. Jack watched it as it slowed over the dig site, then circled over once…twice. What was it doing?! As he continued to watch it, he witnessed as one of the doors opened up and a parachute dropped out, a bag attached to the end of it. _Oh! Ha, ha!_ Jack laughed. He knew what that was! Running as fast as he could over to the place where the bag dropped, he was able to beat the crowd of people at his heels. Once he got there, a large, tall, black man held up a hand in front of him.

"_**HOLD!**_" The man boomed in Egyptian. Jack instantly stopped in his tracks, and so did the crowd of people behind him. Behind the large, tall, black man, another black man equally as large and as tall did the same thing to the crowd of people rushing on _his_ side of the trench. Between the two black giants, sat the bag, its parachute leaning on one side, and sat a tent, its front flap opened. Out of the tent stepped Mr. Thomas Anderson, dressed in pretty much the same thing Jack was. Picking up the bag, he took the small parachute off of it, and untied it.

Then, in the loudest voice he could possibly muster at this hour of the day, Tommy cried out at the top of his lungs, "**MAIL CALL!!**" Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the first envelope. "Hall!"

"Ay!" A man responded from the back of the crowd, reaching a hand up so Tommy could see where he was. Gripping the envelope by one of its corners, Tommy pulled back and expertly launched it over the heads of the people in the crowd, and into the man's hand.

"Garrison!" Another man responded, and the enveloped went soaring. "Denbar!" Michael responded and raised his hand; he received his envelope in a flash. "Dalton!" Tommy threw the envelope around his back. "Foresman!" … 'Shedrey!" … "Berkash!" … "Garrison, again!" … "Izquedran!" … "Izquedran!" … "Windsor!" … "Denbar!" … "O'Neill!"

"Right here!" Jack responded instantly, raising his hand. Tommy threw the envelope over and Jack caught it just before one of its sharp corners reached his face.

"McGraw!" … "Reynolds!" … "Jamar!" … "Abu!" … "Abu!" … "Abu, again!" Tommy said with a laugh. Half the crowd laughed with him as they parted to allow Abu to catch his letters. "You're hogging all the letters, boy!" Tommy pointed playfully and laughed. Reaching back into the bag, he pulled out another letter, "Shedrey!" … "Hall!" … "Lansing!" … "Medmar!" … "Grolier!" … "Lansing!" … "Karmshe!" … "O'Neill! Package!"

Half the crowd 'Ooh'-ed as Tommy tossed a small package over to Jack.

"Jamar!" … "Pineda!" … "Grolier!" … "Jairo!" … "Lansing!" … "Jairo!" … "Anderson! Oh! That's me!" He tossed it down on the ground beside him and continued. "Medmar!" … "Karmshe!" … "Reynolds!" … "O'Neill!" Tommy tossed him a rolled-up newspaper and continued. "Anderson…Anderson…" He muttered under his breath as he retrieved each of his letters and put them down on the ground next to him. "Miknash!" … "Dalton!" … "Jackson! Package!"

"I'll take it!" Jack said, raising his hand. Tommy carefully tossed over a rectangular package, about average length and height. Once Jack caught it, he found, though it looked average, it was abnormally heavy.

"Nichman!" … "Aubrey!" … "And the final letter goes to…Brekson!" Lifting up the empty bag, Tommy turned it upside down and shook it, assuring everyone that it was indeed empty. "Sorry, folks! That's all for today!" And with that, he picked up his letters and the small parachute, and took everything back into his tent. With a half-depressed, half-happy sigh, the crowd quickly dispersed to get ready for the day.

As Jack walked back to his tent, he looked at all the letters he had just gotten. The very first letter was from Hammond. Tearing it open, Jack read the small, handwritten paper inside.

Jack,

Your newspaper issue came earlier than you thought. Guess the jury didn't spend too much time deliberating on the issue, huh? I also took the liberty of sending you the book you ordered. I received it on overnight delivery and it left the mountain on the same day it was received. I hope you enjoy it! It's by supposedly one of the most brilliant astrophysicists today! Surprisingly, his name's not Samantha Carter! I also received Dr. Jackson's package the day after you departed. It left the mountain that same evening. I sent both the packages, plus your newspaper, on overnight delivery so you should receive all of these the first day you arrive there. Be careful! Dr. Jackson's package is very fragile so don't mishandle it! I wish you the best of luck in finding the artifact, and make sure to come home safe!

All the best and Godspeed!

Hammond

By the time he had finished reading the letter, he had reached the tent. Stepping inside, he looked around. Daniel was still asleep, but Sam was sitting up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning!" He greeted cheerfully in a sing-song voice.

Sam looked up at him groggily, taking in his appearance with a raised eyebrow. "Morning." She mumbled in return before falling back onto her pillow and covering her head with her blanket. Jack just chuckled and set the two packages and the letter down on his trunk. Sitting on his bed, he unrolled the newspaper.

"Yes! It's here!" He whispered loudly. Curious, Sam took the blanket off her head abruptly and looked in his direction. He was reading an American newspaper, and as far as she could tell from the back cover, it was an issue of the 'Air Force Times'.

"What's here?" She asked.

"The verdict!" Jack laughed, opening the newspaper to the indicated page. After quickly scanning the article, he exclaimed loudly, "YES! WE WON!" He cackled.

"Who won?!" Tommy's head asked as it stuck itself inside the front flap of the tent. Upon locating Jack, it asked again. "Who won?! Against who?! And who made it to the Stanley Cup finals?!"

A grinning Jack shook his head as he looked at the other man. "Tommy, this is an issue of the Air Force Times." He chuckled.

"Oh…" He stepped fully inside the tent. "Then what are you talking about?"

Jack, a smile still glued to his face, turned back to the article and explained as he continued to scan the page. "In the Air Force, it's against regulations to…go out with anyone you're working with."

"That sucks!" Tommy exclaimed as he sat on one of the trunks.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "Anyway…these regulations are called the Frate--, Fratere—" Jack couldn't quite get the pronounciation down, "…They're called the Frat regs!" He conceded with a laugh. "Anyway…A couple of months ago, one of our Four-star generals petitioned for those regulations to be changed or removed completely." He took the newspaper in his hands and folded it. "The matter went to court, and two nights ago the jury began deliberations and…" He turned the newspaper over and showed the headline to Tommy and Sam. "… now, according to this, effective as of…yesterday, they no longer exist!" He laughed.

"Really?!" Sam asked incredulously, taking the newspaper from his hands. Scanning the article, her eyes widened as she found that he was right! The jury voted unanimously for a change in the regs and the judge claimed immediate effect. "Oh, my god!" She exclaimed with a growing smile.

Jack watched with increasing delight as her eyes began to light up. Beside him, Tommy just chuckled as he stood up and grasped Jack's shoulder. "Well, that's good for you." He said. Glancing up at Daniel's bunk for a quick second, he looked back down at Jack and said. "The wife's inviting everyone for breakfast. Why don't you come over when the kid wakes up, huh?" Jack nodded wordlessly, continuing to watch Sam.

Chuckling softly, Tommy headed to the front of the tent and as he left, bade a loud, "Good morning! By the way!" Then he was gone.

While Jack was contentedly watching Sam, the bunk above him started to creak, as the sleeper started abusing the mattress. Almost instantly, soft whimpering started materializing from said sleeper. "Alright! I think the Sandman's had you under his spell long enough, Dr. Jackson." Jack said as he stood up. Gently grabbing Daniel's shoulder, he started to shake it. "Daniel! Daniel! Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Daniel turned his back on Jack and continued to move about. "Danny! Come, on! Up we go! Danny-boy!"

From behind him, Sam watched with saddened amusement as Jack proceeded to wake Daniel up. _Great father…to a boy who had none…_She mused, feeling the pang at her heart for the second time.

Daniel was sitting up now, but his eyes were still closed and he looked like he was still asleep. "Up! Up! There we go! There we go! Atta boy! There we-- No! No! Up, not down! Danny! Up!" He could hear Sam giggle behind him, and he tried a bit harder. "Daniel…" He warned. "Don't make me get a cold glass of water."

"You wouldn't dare, Jack…" He heard him mumble.

"Really?!" Jack retorted sarcastically. Not being one to back down from a challenge, Jack quickly took an empty container from his trunk, marched outside to the closest water barrel he could find, filled the container with freezing cold water, strolled back inside, and dumped the water all over Daniel's head. The boy sat up instantly.

"What the--?!" Daniel cried as he shook his head to get the water out of his hair. He heard someone start to crack up and he turned to the two other occupants in the room. Sam was lying down on her bed; the covers were pulled up to her nose, and she was laughing into her pillow. Jack, on the other hand, just stood there, hands on his hips, staring up at him and grinning like an idiot.

"If it's not life-threatening, against the law, or counted as clinically insane, I accept _any_ dare!" He laughed. Daniel just stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in a half-angry, half-confused manner, and breathing hard because of the coldness of the water. Turning away from the grinning, Aladdin-looking madman and the laughing hyena, he started taking in his surroundings, feeling disoriented for a minute. Once he remembered just where he was, he looked down.

"Where're my glasses?" He croaked at Jack.

"Right there." Jack answered, tilting his head towards the dresser.

"My book?"

"There, too."

"And I could've sworn I was wearing a shirt last night!" He commented, looking down at his bare chest.

"You were." Jack answered, as he grabbed one of Daniel's bags and started digging for a shirt. "You started tossing and turning two hours ago and when I checked on you, you looked like you just took a walk in the rain!" Upon finding one, he took it out and tossed it at the younger man. "If I didn't take the thing off, you would've caught a cold!" Closing the bag, he tossed it back down onto the floor. "Now, get dressed! I have a feeling it's gonna get super hot today so I'll bring in extra clothing for the both of you."

"Are you telling me we're gonna go out looking like you?" Daniel asked, mockingly, taking in Jack's appearance.

Jack threw the attitude right back in his face. "You're not coming out if you don't." He said with a mock smile. Jack clapped his hands together before turning towards the front of the tent. "Come on! Hurry up! I don't wanna miss breakfast!" As if on cue, a deep horn sounded from outside, "There, you see!" He said, pointing to the opening flap of the tent. "Now we're gonna be late!" Shuffling outside, he mumbled, "I'll get your clothes."


	42. Baby Steps

About a minute later, he returned with two sets of clothing- one for Daniel, and the other for Sam- and a set of tall dividers under his arm. Tossing Daniel his set, he said, "If the pants don't fit, I have a piece of rope that could hold them." He handed Sam her set of clothing, then took the dividers and stood them up, seeing if they were tall enough. Sam jumped up in order to help him. "Yeah." Jack nodded. "I figured if it was taller than me, it'd be perfect for you." He smiled. Waving his hand around the tent, he exclaimed, "Well, my lady…pick a corner! Any corner! Might I recommend the ones in the back?" He suggested, making a funny face and pointing to the rear of the tent.

Giggling softly to herself, Sam pointed to one of the back corners near her bed. "Just set it up there." She told him.

"Good choice!" Jack praised, in a mock British accent. Walking over to the said corner, he set the dividers up so that Sam would still have room to move at the rear of them. Once he was done, Sam quickly stepped behind them, and Jack moved away to give her some privacy.

"Jack, got that rope now?" Daniel asked, holding the pants up by the hem, so they wouldn't fall off. Digging into his trunk, Jack pulled out another long piece of coarse rope and threw it at Daniel, who quickly wrapped it around his waist and triple knotted it. Taking the last, long piece of fabric, he wrapped it around his head, forming a turban. Once that was done, he stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, "There!" he said to Jack, a bit frustrated for no reason, "Happy? Now I look like you! Can I go now?"

"Put this on!" Jack said, tossing him the suntan lotion. "Wherever you think the sun's gonna catch you!" Daniel took the lotion and started rubbing it on his arms, while Jack lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. _More sleep…_ that's what he needed. But it was too late, he was already too worked up to go back to sleep.

"Here!" Daniel said, tossing the bottle onto Jack's chest.

"Sam! Want some?!" Jack yelled.

"No, thanks!" She responded. "I still have the one you gave me yesterday, right here."

"You almost done?" Daniel asked impatiently.

"What's your rush anyway?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows at Daniel, a bit frustrated at his impatience.

"There!" They heard Sam say. Jack stood up from his bed, looking in her direction, while Daniel took a peek outside the opening flap. Jack held his breath as Sam stepped out from behind the partition. She looked _amazing_! Over her regular clothes, she wore a long, tan-colored skirt that went down to her ankles, a slit on the left leg, revealing skin up to her knee. Over that she wore a smooth, see-through, button-up shirt of the same color; its material both protecting her against the sun, but at the same time revealing her curve-hugging tank top underneath. The shirt has little pieces of fabric hanging off its every hem, decorating her body from neck to belly button. On her head, she wore a similar, tan, see-through veil, attached to a brown turban. Her forehead was still revealed, though, and as she slowly walked over to him, Jack caught a glimpse of a small, thin, silver headdress wrapped around her forehead. A tiny silver star ran down from the middle of the headdress, and rested smack, dab in the middle of her forehead, just above her eyes. In all honesty, she looked like a fully clothed belly dancer! And Jack was hypnotized by her dance. "So what do you think?" She asked him.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out! Oh, my gawd! He forgot how to talk! Looking Sam up and down for the umpteenth time, he raised his eyebrows and attempted to speak again. Damn it! It didn't work! All that came out were a few short squeaks!

"Hey!" Michael exclaimed as he stuck his head into the tent. "Are we going to breakfast or not? I'm starving!"

"My point exactly!" Daniel agreed with him.

"Come on, Danny-boy! I'll show you some of my footage on the way there." Michael told him as he took his video camera out. In an instant, the two were out of the tent and heading down the trench.

With a nervous laugh, Jack turned back to Sam. "Shall we?" He managed to croak out, holding his arm out in a 'ladies first' gesture.

Giggling to herself, Sam walked to the front of the tent, with Jack at her heels. The morning sun temporarily blinded her for a moment as she stepped outside. After allowing her eyes to readjust to the light, she, ever so slowly, started to walk down the trench, as Jack sealed the front flap of the tent. Various pairs of eyes followed her every move as she leisurely strolled by. Eyes of interest. Eyes of hunger. She could feel them burning a hole into the back of her neck! All so suddenly, Sam realized how incredibly uncomfortable she felt! How incredibly vulnerable she was!

The feeling was only momentary, though, and her sense of safety returned when an all-too-familiar presence took up stride next to her. Smiling inwardly, Sam realized how much she had come to depend on that presence all throughout these nine years. He had become part of her in a way that she couldn't quite explain, and in a similar way she had become part of him. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a soft, delicate whisper in her ear.

"So…can I hold your hand now?" It asked shyly. Sam smiled and turned to face the owner of the deep tone, coming face to face with two, chocolate-brown eyes. What she saw in those eyes, she'd never seen before. They were kinder, gentler eyes! Eyes of the man she yearned to know! Those eyes belonged to Jack O'Neill!

Sam could also sense something different about him. Something she never picked up before. What was it?! What was…? A sudden realization hit her! He was…_nervous_? Turning away abruptly, Sam bit her lip, trying to hide a giggle that was coming dangerously close to the surface. _I can't take it anymore!_ She thought right before she started to laugh out loud.

Jack pulled back, confused. "What?" He asked with a smile. When she stated to laugh even harder, he asked again, "What? What's so funny?"

Realizing she was pushing him away, Sam calmed herself and glanced down at their two hands, brushing close together. Reaching over with her fingers, she touched the tips of his. The move took him completely by surprise and he instinctively glanced down at their two hands as well. Seeing she had caught his attention, she reached over and brushed her fingertips with his a second time, all the while watching his face. Jack's eyebrows briefly shot up to his hairline as he both saw and felt the touch. Giggling inwardly, Sam slowly reached over and entwined her fingers with his, while Jack watched the movement of their hands with growing fascination!

Once his sense had returned to him, he looked up at Sam with a questioning gaze. She nodded to him and gave him one of her most comforting smiles. That seemed to do the trick, and he started to visibly relax. Another giggle managed to escape to the surface before she could stop it.

"What?" He pushed, wanting to know just _what_ she was laughing at!

"No, it's just that…" She took a deep breath to try to control her laughter. "…I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before!" She chuckled softly. Glancing at him, she saw him chuckle anxiously, then scratch the back of his neck.

"Wha- Why? Is that a—"

"No! No!" She interrupted him, "Don't get me wrong! I'm not complaining!" She reassured him. "I, uh…" She looked into his eyes for the briefest of seconds. "I think it's cute." She smiled.

"You…you do?!" He squeaked. Clearing his throat, he nervously glanced at the ground and blushed a little bit.

Sam gave another tiny laugh and gripped his hand tighter. "Yes! Yes, I do!" She said reassuringly, trying to move her head under his so she could look up at him. Meeting his eyes, she gave him a lopsided grin, which he slowly returned. "You know…you should show me this side of you more often." She told him, straightening up. "I like it."

Jack looked up from his vigil on the ground and glanced at her. "So…I guess that's a 'yes', then?" He asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Hmm?" She questioned, confused.

"Can I hold your hand now?" He repeated, whispering in her ear, just as shyly as he asked it the first time.

Giving him a small, amused smile, Sam answered, "Just as long as I can call you Jack now."

For the first time since the start of this whole conversation, Jack gave a small, confident chuckle. "You can call me whatever you want." He answered honestly, as he held the entrance flap to the mess tent open for her so she could walk in.

As Sam passed by him on the way in, she tip toed to whisper in his ear, "Then I guess you can hold my hand whenever you want, too." Laughing at the lopsided smile that appeared on his face, she made her way to the table where everyone was gathered.


	43. Suspicious Behavior

"Whoa! Looks like _somebody's_ ready for the day!" Tommy exclaimed as he took in Sam's appearance. "Beautiful!" He complimented.

"Thank you." She responded as she sat down.

"I only wish I could say the same for her!" Tommy joked, pointing to Amy, who sat next to him. After cuffing him on the shoulder, Tommy chuckled and gave her a short kiss. "I'm kidding! You're even more beautiful!" He charmed.

"Don't listen to a thing he says, Amy!" Jack warned playfully as he took his seat at the table, "He's playing you!"

"Shut up, Jack!"

"Shut up, Tommy!"

As the boys bantered around, Sam met Amy's gaze and tilted her head slightly in Jack's direction, raising her eyebrows in a silent message. Sighing, Amy nodded solemnly and mouthed 'After breakfast'. Sam nodded her head in agreement just as two trays of food were dropped in front of her and Jack.

" You guys took too long so we decided to get some for you before they ran out." Michael told them as he and Daniel dropped the trays in front of them and took a seat.

"Thanks!" Sam said.

For the next hour or so the seven friends (Tommy, Amy, Michael, Lexa, Jack, Sam, and Daniel) talked, laughed and shared memories of both the distant past, and the recent. As soon as everyone was done with their food, Sam decided this was the time to hear just what Amy had to say. She had a feeling the other woman had not only been keeping this secret from Jack, but from everyone else. Attempting to bring it up subtly, she introduced a new topic into the discussion. "So tell us about your wedding, Tommy!" She asked.

At the mention of his wedding, Tommy began to crack up. "Ha, ha! What part do you wanna hear? Every single catastrophe that managed to occur? Or our reception?" He managed to question between laughs.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Jack joked. "Cause I seem to remember every single catastrophe managed to occur at your reception!" He said. "The wedding was perfect! The reception was a disaster!" He laughed.

"No, it wasn't!" Tommy argued. "The _wedding_ was a disaster! The reception was perfect!"

"No, it wasn't!" Jack protested.

"Maybe for you!" Tommy retorted. Suddenly, the smile faded from Jack's face and he backed down from the childlike bantering. Everyone noticed the reaction and the whole table was instantly quiet. "Oh…oh, god, I'm sorry, man!" Tommy apologized. "I'm sor—I didn't mean it, Jack!" He continued.

"It's okay." Jack said, giving him a small, sad smile. "I know you didn't! It's okay."

"Why?" Daniel spoke up. "What happened at the reception?" He asked, curious.

"You mother introduced him to you and your father." Tommy answered guiltily.

"Oh…" Daniel said, confused. "Is that a—"

"No!" Tommy exclaimed, "Don't get me wrong! It's not a bad thing…" He reassured him.

"But it does hurt a man." Michael interjected. Daniel looked from him to Jack and saw that the older man was once again lost in thought.

Sam grabbed Jack's hand and gripped it hard, showing him her support. Turning to Amy, she raised her eyebrows again, more forcefully this time. Everyone at the table noticed the gesture.

"Uh…is there something going on here?" Tommy asked, looking between Sam and his wife.

Suddenly, Dr. Lansing appeared at the table. "Hello there chaps!" He said in a fake British accent. "Dr. Jackson!" He called as Daniel looked up, "I was just wondering if you'd like to join me and my boys down at the 'Cave of Wonders' today?" He asked with a laugh. "That's what they've dubbed it by the way. It's from Aladdin. Anyhow…we're about to open another chamber, which we discovered yesterday. Wanna come?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Uh…" Daniel was torn! Should he go check out the cave? Or should he stay here and find out what's going on between Sam and Amy? _Damn it! _He cursed inwardly. He wanted to do both! Yet he knew he could only have one. Doing what he just spent the last nine years learning how to perfect, Daniel made a strategic decision. _Going to the cave would hold the most advantages. _He worked out. He could start his search for the 'Hek'tak', watch for any canopic jars, as well as study _real_ buried treasures all at the same time! Besides, Jack could fill him in on anything he missed here later on, anyways. Nodding his head in consent at Lansing, he said, "Yeah! Sure! Right now?"

"Yes! We're about to resume work within…five minutes." Lansing answered, checking his watch. Daniel excused himself from the table, dumped his tray into the nearest tray bin, and followed Lansing out of the tent.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Tommy repeated his question, still looking between the two women. "Is…something going on here?" Silence. Jack was now curious as well, alternating between Sam and Amy as the two carried on a silent staring contest.

Frustrated with Sam's unrelenting gaze, Amy turned away and sighed. Picking up her tray, she stood. As she walked round the table, she stopped right by Jack. "Jack, when you're done here, can you stop by my office? I have something to show you." And with that, she left.

"What was that about?" Jack asked Sam, suspiciously.

Sam just gripped his hand tighter and looked him straight in the eye. "After you and the boys finished telling stories, I…figured something out last night." She told him sincerely. "When I confronted Amy about it she…spilled everything."

"What was it?" Tommy asked, naturally curious as to what his wife had to hide.

Sam then turned to look him and everyone else in the eye. "A secret she's been hiding- from everyone- for the past thirty-five years." Turning back to Jack, she held his gaze. "It's time you knew that truth, Jack." Still gripping his hand, she stood up and pulled her with him. Curious, concerned, and suspicious, everyone else followed suit, clearing the table in no time and following the couple out the tent.

Sam silently lead Jack through the twists and turns of the trenches, down the final trench, farthest from the cliff, and straight to Amy's office, where everyone had met the day before. "Go on in." She said sadly. "I'm right out here…if you need me." She said softly, gently rubbing his fingers with her thumb. Jack eyed her with confusion, glanced at the three other people behind them, and then looked back at Sam.

"I'm not gonna like it, am I?" He asked, matter-of-factly. Sam didn't answer. Instead, she just looked him square in the eye; her own eyes gleaming from a few unshed tears. Jack nodded. He knew that answer. Releasing a shaky sigh, he stared at her one, last time before stepping into the tent.


	44. Forbidden

Adjusting his hard hat, Daniel stretched out the kinks in his neck, before expertly rappelling down the rope and into the rather large hole in the ground. His feet kicked up dust when he touched foot at he bottom of the dark chamber and Lansing, who had come down first, mockingly pretended to cough. "Dang, boy! Where'd you learn how to do that?!" He asked, his voice betraying a hint of admiration.

"Boot camp." Daniel muttered as he switched on his flashlight.

"Really?!" Lansing asked, surprised. He switched on his flashlight and started searching the newly- opened chamber for a specific item. "Boot camp, huh? What branch?"

"Air Force." Daniel answered. Spotting the object, Daniel pointed it out to Lansing and they started hauling the item into the light filtering through the hole they had come through.

"Yeah?" Lansing asked as they started dragging it on the ground. For a mirror, it was pretty darn heavy! "My cousin's in the Air Force. Said boot camp was hell? Is it true?" They set the large, circular mirror down on its stand, under the hole.

"For the first two weeks it is." Daniel admitted, a bit breathless from the weight of the thing. "But then after that, it just becomes routine. No big deal." He shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Lansing asked incredulously. Glancing up at the workers looking down on them from the top of the hole, he shouted a few orders, before turning back to Daniel. "You're serious? It was no big deal for you? You didn't get, like, traumatized or anything?"

"No!" Daniel admitted. "I mean, that's only if you're, like, super sensitive to what _everyone_ has to say, and you look at every small detail instead of the big picture, you know what I mean? To be totally honest with you, boot camp was one of the up points in my life, get me? Cause I mean the whole point of boot camp is to break you down and build you back up, right? When they break you down, most people think they're trying to get you to lose yourself, to lose who you are. But they're not! The only things they're taking away from you are your habits, your routines- the way you live your life, basically! Because when you become part of the military, you become part of a whole. You're no longer _you_ anymore, you're _them_. What they're trying to do in boot camp is get you to lose that sense of self-adherence, and get you used to the fact that you're part of a team now; that there's something more important than you! And, in the process, they build up confidence and self-esteem. Supposedly." Daniel explained.

"Do they?" Lansing asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Daniel nodded with a smile, "Worked for me, at least." He gave a short laugh.

A worker started shouting up above and within seconds, Daniel and Lansing saw another large, circular mirror appear at one of the edges to the hole, being held by ropes and three other workers. "Op! Better get this thing angled exactly in the right place or we'll miss the whole trick!" Lansing said with a laugh. "The other mirror is right there!" He pointed into the darkness. Daniel shined his flashlight over to where the other man pointed and spotted the second mirror. He and Lansing repositioned the mirror so it was angled at both the second mirror and the one on top. When everything was set, Lansing yelled to one of the workers. "Let it rip, Abu!" A bright, white light suddenly reflected off the mirror at the top, down onto their mirror below, onto the second mirror at the wall, into a third one across from it, into a fourth one across from that, into a fifth, a sixth, seventh, eighth…the light just kept bouncing from mirror to mirror until it reached a final one at the end of the rather large room. Beside him, Lansing laughed joyfully. "Egyptian mirror trick! I _love_ it every time!"

Now that the chamber was fully lighted, Daniel put his flashlight away and looked around the room. 'Cave of Wonders' was exactly the right name for this place! This room was about the length of the gateroom and the height of the briefing room, and it was filled top to bottom with…with…with…

"Gold!" Lansing exclaimed as he took in his surroundings for the first time. Daniel was speechless…but Lansing wasn't. "My god, Daniel! This room must hold the riches of Egypt!" He walked farther into the room but Daniel dare not move. He sensed the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. Nine years of messing with the Goa'uld and training with Jack had taught him- when the hairs at the back of his neck stood on end, that was _never_ a good thing.

"Lansing…" Daniel warned, but it was useless, the man kept walking farther and farther into the room.

"Can you imagine, Daniel?! I mean, look at all of this! Coins, chests, statues, rings, necklaces, headdresses, even these scepters—" He reached down to pick one up.

"No!" Daniel yelled.

Lansing stopped in midair and straightened back up. "What? I'm just gonna pick it up, Daniel, it's no big deal." He reasoned.

Yet Daniel just continued to shake his head, "No…Lansing, maybe we should just…get out of here alright?" He glanced up at the top of the hole and did a double take when he realized there was no one there. When he had lowered himself down, most of the workers were crowded around the hole…now it was completely empty. Adrenaline instantly started rushing though his veins.

"Why? We just discovered it!" Lansing said. "We need to explore more!" He made a reach for another piece of gold.

"NO!" Daniel yelled. "Look…Lansing…I really think we should go now! We could come back later! You know…with a…guide or something!" He tried.

"What guide?!" Lansing laughed. "Daniel, no one's been in this chamber for the last 5,000 years! I doubt you're gonna find someone _that_ old!" He continued to walk farther into the room.

Trying desperately to find any means possible to coax him out of the room, Daniel turned around and realized the back of the chamber, where they had found the mirror they were using, wasn't entirely lit. In fact, there was one corner, which was left completely in the dark. Taking his flashlight, Daniel focused the beam directly at the dark corner and his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

It was a sarcophagus.

Turning around quickly, Daniel yelled at the other man. "Lansing! Let's get out of here! This place isn't safe!"

"Ha! What do you mean?" The other man laughed as he eyed a gold statue.

"Trust a guy who's spent the last nine years studying these sorts of things! This place isn't safe! Now LET'S GO!!" He yelled out the last part at the top of his lungs in desperation.

"He is correct." A voice said from behind them. Spinning around, Daniel saw that one of the black workers was standing behind him.

"Oh! Ahmed! Good thing you're here! Hey! Go back up and bring some of the other workers with you! Tell them to bring really big bags with them!" He cackled.

"I will not." The worker named Ahmed said in an angered tone of voice. "You must leave."

Lansing looked up, "Excuse me?!"

"You have angered the desert too much already by shifting her sands…" He yelled angrily, "Now you intrude in a forbidden chamber…and what's worse!" He lowered his voice to a low growl, "A chamber guarded by the Na'jai!"

"Oh, really?!" Lansing laughed, sounding more and more crazy by the moment. "Tell me, Ahmed, why do the Na'jai guard this chamber so greatly, huh?!" He grinned like a _real_ madman and ever so slowly started approaching the two of them. "Is it because they want to keep this all to themselves, huh? All this wonderful GOLD!!" He reached down to grab a handful of coins.

"HALT!" Ahmed yelled.

"WHY?!" Lansing cried, straightening up and throwing his hands up in frustration. "It's nothing but coins, for god's sake!"

"No one is permitted to touch the gold other than the Jah'di!" Ahmed continued angrily. "Just as no one is permitted to step into the chamber, other than a Na'jai!" He turned to Daniel for the briefest of seconds before redirecting his anger back at Lansing, "It is the law of the desert, which the both of you have broken!" He yelled, and then pointed an enraged finger at Lansing. "But _you_ hold NO shame!" His voice lowered to the same low growl as before, "…and so the desert will hold no shame on _you_!"

Lansing just stared at them with a truly evil grin on his face. "Well then you can tell the desert to bite me!" He then laughed the coldest laugh Daniel had ever heard and bent down to pick up a small, golden statue.

Ahmed just reflected the man's angry glare and stood by idly as he bent down to pick up the piece of gold, "Your wish is its command." He muttered loud enough for all three of them to hear.

By this time, Lansing had pried the statue loose and was lifting it up. Suddenly, a king cobra stuck its head out from the spot where the statue once stood. It opened its hood, revealed its fangs, and within a second, it launched itself at his neck. Lansing was able to duck out of the way in time, but because of the quickness of the attack, he lost his balance and fell. Suddenly, the coins around him started to shift and move. Hisses were beginning to be heard everywhere now! Trying desperately to stand, he grabbed hold of another statue and pulled against it to get his footing. The statue was too weak to hold his weight, though, and he pulled it out of its place as he fell. Suddenly, a larger king cobra stuck its head out of the place where the statue once was! It pulled its head back, opened its hood, and revealed its fangs. Lansing attempted to crawl backwards, but stopped suddenly as he heard the first cobra hiss behind him. In an instant, to the left of him, a statue fell out of place and another cobra stuck his head out at him. Turning to the right, he discovered that another cobra was hissing at him. Front, back, and both sides! Lansing soon realized he was surrounded!

Back at the front of the cavern, Daniel watched with growing dread as all the events unfolded in front of him. When the first cobra launched itself at Lansing, he attempted to run over and help the other man, but Ahmed held onto his shoulder. "Leave him be, young one." The other man whispered. "He has signed his fate."

"I can't do that!" Daniel cried.

"Strong words for one so young." Ahmed said, still holding onto his shoulder fiercely. "You have many more cycles to live, boy! Do not waste it on one who has already sealed his grave!"

"Saving one's life is not a waste!" Daniel argued, still struggling against the other man's hand.

"Yes, but throwing one's life away is!" Ahmed responded, gripping tighter. Daniel heard Lansing scream and turned to see that the man now had two cobras on him! Struggling fiercer, Daniel tried to at least loosen the grip, but it was useless! The man was as strong as Teal'c! Looking over at Lansing, he watched helplessly as a third cobra came out, followed by a fourth! He was now surrounded by an army of cobra!

Daniel turned his head away and shut his eyes, unwilling to watch the gruesome scene. Taking pity on him, Ahmed tipped the mirror in another direction. The light was thrown off course, and the room was plunged into utter darkness. The only thing that was heard was the hissing of the snakes and the final, bloodcurdling scream of a once-honorable man, fallen to the weight of gold.

* * *

Once the room was silent again, Daniel released a shaky breath and looked up at the other man who still gripped his shoulder. "Why didn't you let me help him?!" He asked angrily.

Ahmed patiently looked down at the boy, "Because it is the law of the desert. One you must learn how to trust… and obey." He said the last part in a bit of a threatening manner, but it lasted for only a second. "Come! We must go back to the surface." He steered him over to the rope and allowed Daniel to climb up first. Once he himself had reached the top, he found that the boy was nowhere in sight! Looking first to the entrance to the cave, then to the passage that led deeper into the cave, Ahmed called to his men at the entrance, "Bajee! Bajee! Net'jo wango nat fra kez'zu!"

"Jempa red nuta we!" His men responded. Ahmed nodded and started striding down the passage leading deeper into the cave. Stealthily, he started climbing the rocks, hoping to catch a glimpse of Daniel if he chose to run by in the passage below. His waiting was fruitless, though, when he realized Daniel no longer walked along the passageway. He was somewhere in the rocks! The boy was close- he knew that. The wind told him so. Yet, where was he? Straining his eyes to the dark, Ahmed looked carefully at all the rocks around him. Unable to see anything through the darkness, he closed his eyes. He could hear the wind coming in through the cracks in the walls, and through the passageway. He could hear it float over the rocks glide along the walls, and…he could feel it hit a bump! Smiling, Ahmed reached for the contents of the small bag he wore.

Daniel crouched perfectly still on the ledge. He had to remember to thank Jack one day for that training he gave him in stealth maneuvering. Slowing his breathing, Daniel made sure he moved as little as humanly possible. When he saw Ahmed enter the passageway, he settled himself low on the ledge. He kept his leg in the same position, though, getting it ready to run if the option was presented to him. Instead of continuing down the passage, though, Ahmed began climbing the rocks. _Damn!_ Daniel cursed inwardly. Now he couldn't even see him! What was he going to do now?! After a quick moment of panic, some of Jack's training came to him. _"If you can't see the enemy, try listening for him."_ Jack's words came flying back to him. Closing his eyes, Daniel tried to concentrate on every noise around him. It took him about a minute, but he was able to get a feel of what was a natural noise and what wasn't in the cave. Unfortunately, it was a minute too long! He suddenly heard a shuffling of rocks over on his left, and before he could react, a strong hand pinned both his arms to his back, and a damp cloth was held over both his mouth and nose. Daniel tried to hold his breath, but it was useless! He'd already inhaled the scent while he was struggling and could already feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice saying, "Such warrior skill for one so young…" Then his world faded into black.


	45. Buried Secrets

When Jack stepped into the tent, he saw Amy was sitting behind her desk, her head buried in her hands. "Ame…you okay?" Jack asked. She looked up ah him then, on the verge of tears.

Motioning for him to come closer, she pointed to a chair. "Sit down." She said, though her voice was no louder than a whisper.

Jack sat on one of the chairs opposite her, noticing for the first time that her desk was clear of anything but several pictures. Looking up, he saw Amy release a shaky sigh and run both hands through her disheveled hair. "So…" he pointed to the opening flap of the tent. "What was that thing at breakfast, back there?" He asked. "Did you and Sam have a fight or something last night?"

Amy nodded her head and inhaled a long, shaky breath. Looking down, she picked up a handful of pictures and stared at the one on the top. After about one, long minute, she glanced up at Jack, who was looking at her with concern. Taking the top photo, she handed it to him upside down with a sad smile. "Here. Look."

Taking the picture, Jack turned it over and looked at it. A genuine smile crept on his face as he remembered the moment. It was a picture of himself, in a tuxedo shirt and vest, making a funny face at the baby in his arms. The child was laughing hard and grabbing at his face and hair. He gave a small laugh, "Me and Daniel?" Amy nodded and Jack looked at the picture again. "I have to show this to him. He's gonna laugh. Ha, ha!" Amy silently slid the other pictures over to him. Jack raised an eyebrow at the look she was giving him, and picked up the other pictures. The first one was of him, dancing Daniel to sleep. Another one was of him and Claire, sharing a slow dance. Another was of him, throwing Daniel into the air and reaching up to catch him. Him and Claire talking. Him kissing Daniel on the forehead. Him holding Claire in New York, in front of the construction site. Him holding Claire at the crown of the Statue of Liberty. Him and Claire asleep, that very last morning they were together. After that, Jack looked through more pictures of him and Daniel at Tommy and Amy's wedding. The very last picture was of him, Claire, _and_ Daniel. He and Claire were right next to one another, shoulders touching, and Daniel was right in the middle, being held by both of them. The two of them were laughing at the camera, while Daniel was trying to make a grab for it.

Jack gave a small, sad laugh, then slowly looked up at Amy. "Why are you showing me this?" He asked in heartbreaking voice, just above a whisper.

Amy, close to tears, leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I made a mistake, Jack." She looked up at him. "I made a promise I shouldn't have." She said slowly. "I…" Her voice broke and a tear managed to break loose, "…I did something I had no right to do." She whispered and buried her face in her hands.

Jack stood up and walked over to her. Sitting on the desk in front of her, he opened his arms and pulled her in for a hug. "Hey…shhh…." He tried comforting her. "It's okay….you don't have to cry…"

After a minute, Amy pulled away and stood up. "No…no, it's not." She managed to choke out. "Jack….can you please just…" She pointed to the chair he was previously sitting on and covered her face with her two hands. Looking at her, concerned, Jack silently nodded his head and sat back down on his chair across the desk. Amy then went to sit back down on her chair. Laying her elbows on the desk, she laid her forehead on her hand and looked up at Jack. She stared at him for one, long moment, before closing her eyes and allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks. After a long, shaky sigh, she restarted her whole speech. "I made a promise I shouldn't have. I did something I had no right to do…" Her voice lowered. "It was a mistake and…" She sniffled and wiped her face with her hands. "…I'd give anything to take it back!" She paused to get her voice back. "Cause…not a day…goes by that…I don't regret it!" She broke down again and Jack made a move to get up, but Amy held out her hand in anticipation.

Slowly sitting back down, Jack looked at her with sorrowful expression. She was hurting and he couldn't help her! But that was because she didn't let him. Why, though? Why?! "Amy…" Jack started. "…What's wrong?" He asked gently. "What did you need to tell me?"

Amy wiped her eyes and took a few deep, deep breaths. When she felt she had herself under control, for the moment, she looked back up at Jack. "Jack…" She paused and her crying resumed all over again.

"What?" Jack asked again. "What, Amy?" He looked her up and down. "What are you--? What?" She shook her head. "Amy…look at me." He said softly. When she didn't, he leaned over and tipped her chin up. "Tell me!" He said in a pleading voice, his look matching his tone. "Please."

Amy stared up into his deep, brown eyes and saw what Claire had seen…all those years ago. She saw a kind, loving man who deserved everything he had and so much more! Some of which she herself had stolen from him! Unable to hold it from him any longer, she gasped. "Jack…" She heaved another heavy sigh. "…Daniel's your son."

The look on Jack's face quickly transformed from a look of complete concern, to a look of utter shock and confusion. "What?!" He managed to choke out.

"Claire…she…she knew if her parents found out she was pregnant and unmarried, they would've disowned her. Her life would've gone down the drain! And she knew her parents would've never approved of you so she convinced Mel to marry and sleep with her and hope no one noticed the timing was a little off." She took a deep breath. "But this was all after she knew for sure she was pregnant…and she never slept with anyone else before you." The tears were beginning to flow freely again, and she gasped. "God, I'm sorry!" She buried her face in her hands and broke down for the third time in ten minutes.

Jack just stared at her from where he sat in his chair. He was shocked stiff and senseless! He didn't know what to do 'cause his body simply forgot how to function! He didn't know what to think cause his mind was as numb as a block of ice! It was as if time just stopped for him and he just sat there frozen. Nothing existed! No thoughts ran through his mind, no feelings arose from anywhere, no sounds reached his ears! It was as if life just continued on playing like a silent movie and he was the only one in the audience! Nothing made sense to him! Everything was just a whole bunch of flashing lights and movement. Nothing made sense! Nothing! Nothing!

Images flashed in his mind. Flashes of a time long past. Dreams.

Him and Claire in the lobby of the hotel. Him and Claire walking down the street. Him and Claire joking around in a restaurant. Him and Claire hugging. Him and Claire in a bedroom. Talking in a cab. Climbing up stairs. Him holding her on the street. Him chasing her. Him carrying her. Her pulling him through the trees. Their first kiss. Their walk on the beach. Their kiss in the hotel hallway. Their dance. Their walk under the stars. Their dip in the lake. Their night of passion! Their…their…their night of passion…

Daniel

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him, full speed. "Why?" He gasped, little louder than a whisper. He looked up at Amy, his expression neutral. "Why didn't she tell me?" He asked, a bit louder this time. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Why?" He stared at her, his look slowly changing from neutral over to upset. "Why couldn't she tell me? Was it something I did?! Was it something I didn't do?! What?!" Yep! He was definitely angry now. "What was it, Amy?!"

"She felt guilty, Jack!" Amy managed to get out.

"Guilty?!" Jack breathed, incredulous.

"She knew you weren't…you weren't making enough money. That's why you joined the Air Force in the first place. And she…she-- she knew having…a child would only…add to your…troubles!" Amy choked out. "And she didn't want that for you." She breathed, trying to control her tears.

Jack stared at her, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "I was poor?!" He choked out. "She…she…she didn't tell me because I was POOR?!" He could feel a lump in his throat and his eyes moisten. "What _kind_ of an excuse is that?!" He yelled. "She didn't tell me…because she thought I wasn't able to…to make enough money to…to…to raise my own son?!" His voice began to crack. "I WOULD'VE FOUND A WAY, AMY!" He cried, leaning farther across the desk, before pushing himself back down onto his chair. "He's _MY_ son!" Tears slowly began to fall down his face. "You two had NO RIGHT to take him from me!" He continued. "NO RIGHT!" He rested his left elbow onto the table and buried his face in his hand. After a minute, he looked back up at Amy. "You stole his life away from me." He said, his voice a little over a whisper. "Thirty-five years!" He cried. "THIRTY-FIVE!!" Fresh tears began cascading down his face. "You took him from me!" He gasped. "And what'd I do to deserve it?!" He raised his voice. "_**WHAT?!**_" She heard his voice crack again and it reduced to a whisper. "What did I do?" He lowered his gaze and started asking himself. "What did I do?"

Amy stood up and started moving towards him, "Jack…"

Jack shot out of his chair quicker than she could imagine and backed away from her, pointing a finger in her direction. "Don't…" He yelled. "…come near me!"

Amy froze and gasped, new tears forming in her eyes. "Jack…"

But the other man just shook his head, "No!" He said dangerously. "No!" He backed away another step. "I can't believe a word you say anymore…" He choked out through endless tears. "…when you've lied to me for thirty-five years." Jack started to break down all over again. "YOU LIED!" He cried. Amy started to step closer again, but Jack pulled away. "Get away from me!" Turning abruptly, he ran out of the tent.


	46. Desert Cries

Shoving the opening flap of the tent out of his way, Jack pushed past Sam, Tommy, Michael, and Lexa and headed for the opposite end of the trench. Spotting the ladder, he quickly climbed up and started walking out towards the sand dunes. He went about a hundred yards from the camp before he couldn't stand anymore and collapsed onto his knees at the base of one of the large dunes. The sun was high up in the sky at this point so he retrieved the long cloth, he used as a turban, from his pocket, where he had stuffed it earlier, and started to rewrap it around his head. Throughout the process his mind was occupied with the endless thoughts running though it. They soared through his head at top speed and never gave him the time to sort them all out! Halfway finished with making his second turban, Jack couldn't take it anymore and he just dropped everything! Unable to summon the strength enough to hold his body upright, he fell forward and felt his forehead touch his knees. Allowing his grief to overcome him, he let himself break loose and he cried.

Jack cried harder and longer than he ever remembered crying before! He didn't even remember crying this much when Charlie died! Bracing himself against the sand, he allowed his grief to escape. He let his heart mourn for reasons he couldn't yet understand, but knew the process had to be done. He cried and cried and cried, leaning more and more of his weight onto the sand of the desert.

Suddenly, he felt a hand start to slowly and methodically rub his back. It traced large, comforting circles at the center of his back and began to slowly work out the kinks in the tense muscles. The soothing massage was shortly accompanied by soft words of nonsense whispered gently into his ear. Slowly, he felt the person lean over him and tenderly begin to massage his shoulders and neck. Silky smooth hands began to tenderly knead his nape and shoulders. The soft whispers slowly became humming. Simple notes of some sweet melody drifted to his ears, comforting him, supporting him; filling him with the strength he needed like air at the moment.

It continued this way for a very long while. Every time he felt he was drained of all his tears, more came out of nowhere. Every time he thought he'd run out of energy, more came out of…out of…her! Every aspect of her brought him reassurance. Her smell calmed his thoughts. Her voice quelled his mind. Her tender massages made his body relax as he purged his conscience clean. She was his angel, come out of the desert to offer him solace in this time of need.

It seemed like hours until Jack was able to get a reign on his emotions. The crying fits soon became soft sobs with the occasional cough here and there; and his intense leaning on the desert floor lessened until he was able to sit back fully on his heels. Yet still she continued. Rubbing his back and humming to him until even the sobs subsided and everything went quiet. When she finally stopped, he looked up at her through red, puffy eyes. She met his gaze and stared back at him, sending waves of comfort and support through to him, from her intense blues to his weary browns. It was he who finally broke the gaze an eternity later. Moving from her eyes to stare at the ground, he began to get lost in thought. Memories attempted to take over him. Feelings of guilt endeavored to wash over his shores. He felt helpless…He felt scared…He felt tears begin to prick his eyes all over again!

Realizing he was about to fall back down the cliff he had just finished climbing, she reached out to him and enveloped him in her arms. She felt his sadness, his hurt, and his guilt as she held him close to her chest. A wet spot began to form from where she held his head and she knew he had begun to cry all over again. Yet she let him. Gently running her hands though his hair, she began to comb the hair on his forehead with her nails, as she hummed him another soothing tune and rocked him back and forth.

The sun drifted lower and lower in the sky as the day wore on, taking the temperature with it. A breeze began to lightly blow over the two of them as the hour of sunset became apparent. Yet she still didn't move. Even when their only source of light came from the moon and stars, she didn't move. She just sat there- on the warm sand- holding him and rocking him. He had already stopped crying hours ago, but she didn't care! If he wanted to stay this way, then she did as well! And nothing was going to move her!

Suddenly, he stirred from his position and sat up groggily. She took a minute to take in his features. He had looked like he had just woken up from a deep slumber, yet she knew he hadn't slept a wink! She saw him look around, take in his surroundings, and then lean back. He released his legs from the awful position they had been in all day and sat back, bracing his back against the dune behind him. Lying down fully against the sand, he looked up sadly at the stars in the sky and just stared at them for several, long minutes.

"I never knew my parents." He whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear.

Yet she had heard what he said anyway. "My god…" She muttered. "What happened?" She asked compassionately.

He inhaled a shaky breath. "My mother never knew who my father was." He sighed. "She slept with a different guy every night, how could she?" He scoffed. "She went back to my grandparents' cabin back in Minnesota during her pregnancy, and that's where I was born. As soon as she was able to walk, she took off and never came back." He whispered.

"Oh, my god…" Sam breathed. This was where the guilt was coming from! This was where it originated! _He thinks he abandoned Daniel…_She realized.

"When I was eight…my grandparents died in a car crash and I was put in the foster system." He continued shakily. "I only had one foster father…" He paused. "But he was as drunken and abusive as they come! And when I was sixteen, I won independence in court and became an emancipated minor." He finished. "I've been on my own since then."

_Oh, god…_ Sam thought. _He's lived Daniel's life!_ She realized, as she began to feel the heartache return with a vengeance. The both of them had nearly the same history! No wonder he was so depressed!

"When… when I started living on my own…I vowed to myself that no child of mine would ever…_ever_ endure the same fate I did!" His breathing became labored and an all-too-familiar sting was felt in his eyes. "EVER!" He cried. "But now look at--!" His voice cracked and he stopped to catch his breath. "Now look!" The tears began to fall again, but he continued regardless, voice wavering with every word. "I've had a son all these years and he's lived my life!" He turned to her shaking his head and reducing his voice to a whisper. "He's lived my life…!" She pulled him into her warm embrace and held him tightly as he chanted his last words over and over again. She herself began to feel tears prick at her eyes as she felt his pain with every drop that stained her shirt. "He's lived it!" She began rocking him back and forth as he fell right back down the hole of sadness. "I abandoned him Sam!" He cried into her chest.

"Shhh! Shhh!" She tried to soothe him. "No you didn't, Jack! No, you didn't!" She said into his hair. "You didn't!" She rocked him back and forth and back and forth. "You didn't know! She never told you, Jack! You didn't know! It's not your fault!" She reassured him, but it only made him weep harder. "Shhh! Shhh!" She droned. She began humming to him again and waited for all his tears to subside. When all she heard from him were sobs, she gently pushed him away from her and took his face in her hands. "It wasn't your fault!" She said, staring into his deep, brown eyes. "It wasn't! She never told you the truth! Nobody could've made that kind of a connection, Jack! Not without knowing precise dates and medical information! Nobody!" she reassured him, wiping away a stray tear that attempted to fall from the corner of his eye. "It was her fault! Hers. Not yours. It was her selfishness that cause all this! Not you! Understand me?" She asked, still staring deep into his eyes. "None of this is your fault. None! Alright?" She questioned again.

Jack stared into her deep, blue eyes for a few, long minutes before nodding his head. "But that doesn't mean I can't stop blaming myself for it." He whispered in response.


	47. Into the Night

Before she could reply, Michael came bounding over the top of the dune at top speed, yelling Jack's name at the top of his lungs. "Jack! Jack!" He slipped down the steep dune and slid down to where Jack and Sam were sitting. "Jack!" He cried, breathless. "There's been a cave-in…!" He managed to choke out. "All the workers are accounted for. The cave was clear before anything happened. But…" He swallowed, taking a big breath before continuing. "According to them…Lansing's dead."

Jack shook himself out of his self-pity and sat up in a panic. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"They say he died for unexplainable reasons…" He continued, still trying to catch his breath. "But Daniel's missing!" He choked out. Before any of them knew it, Jack was up on his feet and running up the dune. Half a second later, Sam was behind him, and they both took off at top speed towards the dig site. Not caring about his safety, Jack completely ignored the ladder and jumped down from the desert floor to the inside of the trench and took off in the direction of the caves. Sam was just barely able to catch up with him as he navigated the complicated maze of twists and turns, stopping, double backing, and dodging anyone who got in his way. As they cleared the last corner, a chaotic site greeted them. Rocks and dust were everywhere! Everyone was covered from head to toe in dirt! Apparently all the workers were out of the cave at the time of the cave-in because no one seemed to be injured. They all just stood to one side as a few of the other archeologists examined the extent of the damage. Sam spotted Tommy and Amy standing by the wall of fallen rocks and debris, thoroughly inspecting what had happened, while Lexa was standing by the workers, chatting with them.

Jack noted the same things she did and started working his way towards Lexa, Sam in tow. Lexa was attempting to initiate conversation with one of the workers, apparently to no avail. When she saw Sam and Jack headed her way, she raised her hands in relief. "Thank god!" She exclaimed.

"What happened?" Sam asked, as if it wasn't already obvious.

"There was a cave in!" Lexa answered, waving her hand towards the wall of debris on the other side of the large pit they were standing in. "Strange part is- everyone who was supposed to be in there at the time…wasn't." She pointed out, giving Sam an 'isn't-that-weird?' look.

Sam picked it up and agreed. "You think it was a set-up?" It was a statement more than a question.

"I don't know." Lexa shook her head. "But something compelled all these people to leave." She said, nodding her head at the rather large group of workers gathered. "They're usually so…work-oriented, for lack of a better word. They need their money so they don't stop working until the horn blows." She told them. "But for some reason, today…they just up and left." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Everyone accounted for?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Everyone except two." Lexa held up two fingers in emphasis. "Daniel and Dr. Lansing. Now…these people over here…" She pointed to the workers behind her. "…continually insist that Dr. Lansing is dead. At least…that's what they conveyed the last time we tried to talk to them." She said.

"Tried?" Sam echoed.

"Yeah, well…no one we know can actually speak their language." Lexa confessed. "I've been trying to talk to this man for an hour, but it was hopeless." She said as she pointed to the worker next to her. "That's why I sent Michael to look for you." She said, addressing Jack.

Sam turned to Jack in surprise. "You know how to speak their language?" She asked him incredulously.

"Who, Jack?!" Lexa said. "Jack knows how to speak a lot of languages!" Lexa laughed. "But I'm not sure about this one, though…_can_ you speak their language, Jack?" She asked.

Jack wasn't listening, though. From the moment they had arrived at the site of the cave-in, the world seemed to fade from reality, to a dream. Everything was running in slow motion for him! As he looked around, he observed all the workers talking, all the archeologists moving about, and all the rest of the people currently there. Something wasn't right here. He could sense it! A soft breeze swirled around him. "What's wrong?" He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and allowed the wind to answer him. Opening his mind to everything around him, he felt the wind slowly blow through his fingers. It glided past all the people, hustling and bustling about, hovered on the walls of the canyon, past the great barrier of rock created by the cave-in, through the rest of the canyon, and into the open desert. As soon as it had reached the ocean of sand, time began to speed up.

Visions came to him, then. Sand dunes. Endless, endless sand dunes. He was running over them at top speed! Everything around him was a blur and the only clear thing was the sand dunes he was running over. Deeper and deeper into the desert his visions ran. Into a beautiful oasis! Here, his mind seemed to pause. He saw a cave. A wall of water. Then suddenly, his mind began to speed up again. Through the oasis and back into the open desert! More running! More and more until…stop! He saw a camp. It wasn't any of the modern-day camps, no! It was a nomad's camp. The home of the wanderers. _Daniel…_ the wind whispered, _Daniel…_

"Jack!" _What?_ "Jack!" Someone was calling his name!

"Jack!" Sam cried, placing her hand on his cheek and turning his head to face her.

Jack then snapped out of his trance. "What?" He managed to squeak out.

"Jack, can you talk to these workers?" Lexa said from beside them.

Jack turned his head her way. "About what?" He asked, confused.

"She means can you speak their language?" Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Well that depends…what language do they speak?" He asked.

Sam turned to Lexa, who answered, "Well they speak a lot of languages, Jack, that's why no one's been able to communicate with them. I've been trying to do so for the last…hour or two! Just…try to talk to them, Jack! It'd really help!" She said, frustrated. "Please?!" She tried.

Sighing, Jack turned to the nearest worker, who was staring at them. "_What has happened here?_" He asked him in Bakwele, the language he had heard Abu and Jamar speak earlier.

"_The archeologist has intruded on the forbidden chamber! He is cursed now!_" The worker answered in the same tongue.

"_What forbidden chamber?_" Jack asked.

"_Inside the cave lies a forbidden chamber. It is closely guarded by the Na'jai, and only those of their tribe are permitted entrance. Whoever steps foot in it that is not a Na'jai…shall die. It is the law of the desert._"

"_Why is it forbidden?_"

"_It houses unspeakable evil._" The worker answered in a low voice. "_There is death in every inch of the chamber._"

"_How so_" Jack asked, instantly.

"_It houses the riches and the evils of the desert's past. Whoever falls victim to the temptations within the chamber shall die._" The worker answered almost as instantly. "_The desert accepts only he who is strong. The weak shall perish within its sands._" The worker said in Bakwele.

"_What of the occupants of the chamber?_" Jack continued on.

"_Only two went down- the archeologist and the young one. The archeologist has fallen. He is dead._" The worker answered plainly.

"_What of the young one?_" Jack asked, completely ignoring Lansing's death.

"_Ah! The young one!_" The worker smiled before continuing. "_He is a strong one!_ " The worker chuckled. "_He…did __not__ fall! He renounced the evils of the chamber. He is alive!_" The worker assured him. "_Although…it is a shame he is not a Na'jai_." The worker said sadly.

"_Why not?_"

"_He was found in a chamber only Na'jai are permitted to enter. He has broken the law of the desert. He was taken to be judged._" The worker told him.

"_By whom?_" Jack asked, a half-pissed, half-determined look on his face.

"_By the heart of the desert, the council of Na'jai. They are wanderers, but if you can find them, you may plead his case…and possibly save his life._" The worker said. Almost instantly, Jack, with a determined gleam in his eye, spun around and headed back into the trenches.

"What…Jack!" Sam yelled, staring at his retreating back. "What'd he say?" She asked Lexa, pointing to the worker.

"Your man is off to seek the heart of the desert…and your young friend." The worker answered in English, surprising the both of them. "Go with him. He will need you." He said, pointing in the direction Jack had run.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. She took off after him at top speed. As she ran, other workers pointed the way for her as she passed by. Nodding her thanks, she quickly sped by them and caught up to Jack at the tent where they kept all the camels. By the time she had reached the entrance of the tent, she saw him on a camel, walking her way. "Jack! I'm going with you." She told him, determination glowing in her eyes.

Jack just stared down at her for a few moments, seemingly at war with himself, before reaching his hand down. Taking it, Sam somehow managed to slip her foot onto one of the footholds and pull herself up, landing in front of Jack on the saddle. Unfortunately, she slipped the wrong foot in, and instead of straddling the camel, she ended up sitting on it with both her feet on one side. Jack instantly slipped an arm around her waist with one hand, and grabbed the reigns with the other. With a loud "Hup! Hup!" Jack steered the fast-moving camel out of the tent and into the outside trench. He quickly guided it to the ramp and up onto the desert floor. They then took off towards the open desert. As they neared the last trench, they spotted Abu waving at them. Jack, noticing the particular hand wave, steered the running creature in his direction. Sam saw him grab the reigns with the hand that was supporting her, and with his free hand, she saw him reach out. As they quickly ran past his position, Abu tossed a saddlebag up to Jack before shouting a few words at their retreating form. Sam couldn't quite understand them, but judging by the man's body language, they seemed to be good wishes.

Jack, without looking back, waved his hand in gratitude before speeding off into the windy desert night.


	48. Plea

When Daniel came to, he felt like an apple in a bin of water- bobbing up and down, and up and down, and up and down. Shifting his head, he buried his face in…something warm, furry…and smelly! Almost immediately his eyes shot open. He lifted his head and found himself staring at the back of a camel's neck!

"Ah! The young warrior awakes!" He heard someone sarcastically say to his left. Turning groggily, Daniel saw a tall, black man riding on the camel next to him. The man both looked and sounded familiar. He just couldn't place a name! Wracking his brain, he tried to recall the events that led up to this moment. After a few minutes, he remembered…a cave…gold…a sarcophagus…then…then…_click!_ everything flew back to him! He recalled Ahmed, Lansing, the snakes, his flee, his capture, then…waking up here. "Has your memory returned to you, yet?" The man named Ahmed asked.

Staring at him sleepily, Daniel first took a look around before speaking. From what he could tell, they were in the middle of the open desert. Rock outcroppings rose in the distance in addition to a number of mountains far, far away. Judging by the moon's position in the sky and the amount of stars out, it was somewhere between the middle and the end of the night. Looking down at himself, Daniel saw that his hands were bound in front of him, and his feet were strapped to the saddle. The reigns, he observed, were also far from his reach, being held by the other camel rider. "What do you want with me?" He croaked, his voice a bit slurred due to the aftereffects of the drug.

"You were found in a forbidden chamber." Ahmed answered without turning around. "A chamber closely guarded by the Na'jai. He who steps within the walls of that chamber who is not a Na'jai has broken the law of the desert. If he survives, he will be judged and punished. If he does not, then the desert will have sealed his fate." He recited.

Daniel just stared at the man for a moment. "I broke a law by…stepping into a chamber?!" He asked incredulously.

"A _forbidden_ chamber." Ahmed corrected, irritated.

"Why is it forbidden?!" Daniel shouted.

"You know of the Goa'uld! You answer that question!" Ahmed screamed, turning to him furiously. He saw Daniel widen his eyes in surprised. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out! Furrowing his eyebrows, the boy shook his head in confusion. Ahmed sighed. Seeing the way the younger man reacted calmed him down considerably and he spoke once again in a controlled voice. "You demonstrate the skill and training of a warrior Jaffa mixed with that of a Tau'ri soldier." Facing forward once again, he added, "It was obvious."

A few, long minutes of silence passed before Daniel was even able to _begin_ to get his thoughts sorted. "You…you…you know about Goa'uld?!" Was all he was able to stutter. He couldn't believe it! He just…just…just couldn't believe it!

"Yes." The black man answered bluntly.

"But…how?!" Daniel exclaimed, incredulous.

Sighing, Ahmed glanced at the younger man briefly before turning back towards the desert. "Thousands and thousands of years ago, my people dominated this planet. We were a master race, stretching all about the globe! As our people grew older, we became more evolved, our physiology more complicated. We used these complications to our advantage and created better technology to suit it. Eventually, population here on this world became a problem, and so we devised a means of navigating the heavens. Once that means was perfected, my people colonized hundreds upon hundreds of worlds! Eventually, this planet was abandoned save for a select few who chose to stay behind on this world."

"Oh, my god!" Daniel was stunned speechless. His brain refused to function and he found himself just staring at the other man in awe.

"The last we heard about our people, they contracted a horrible plague and died out. We were the remaining ones in the universe." Ahmed said sadly. "Well…at least, our ancestors were the remaining ones in the universe. We are merely their descendants."

"Oh, my god!" Daniel repeated. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! If he was right, "You… you… you're an Ancient!" He stuttered in awe.

Ahmed glanced at the boy's astonished features before bowing his head in affirmation. "Merely the descendant of one." He clarified. "Thousands of years after the extinction of the rest of our people, the evolution of the human race began all over again. Under our watchful eye, of course." He continued. "It was then that a powerful new enemy gained supremacy of this world. They called themselves the Goa'uld." He said, disgusted. "They came in large ships and in even larger numbers. When they started the enslavement, we knew something had to be done. After several centuries of oppression at their hands, my people led the Tau'ri to victory over the intruders! We drove their ships away from the planet, buried the gate, ransacked their temples, and sentenced the Jaffa they left behind, to death." He turned to Daniel. "The riches we gathered from their temples were buried in a chamber, along with a sarcophagus that contained all the symbiotes of the Jaffa we sentenced. The chamber was then decreed forbidden, and naught but my people were allowed to enter." His face then turned dark. "A law, which you have broken." He boomed.

Daniel leaned back on his saddle. _ Shit! _He cursed inwardly. "I wasn't…I mean…I didn't know…" He began to stutter. "Hey! _I_ wanted to get out of there! _I_ wanted to! Lansing was the one who wouldn't leave!" He defended himself.

Ahmed contemplated him for a moment before turning back to face the horizon. "Nevertheless. Our law dictates you be taken in front of our council of elders to be judged on your actions."

"It was an honest mistake!" Daniel cried.

"Then face the consequences like the warrior your skill dictates you to be!" Ahmed bellowed in his face.

Daniel slumped back in his saddle, closed his eyes, and sighed. He was in it really deep! He knew what happened when you messed with the Ancients, and he didn't like it! But then…those hadn't really been the _real_ Ancients, they were the "others", the ascended ones. They gained their powers only after ascension. These people- Ahmed's people- were the _real_ Ancients, well…at least, their descendants! Surely, they wouldn't be as harsh as he knew the "others" to be. They wouldn't kill him for stepping foot on forbidden territory! Will they?

"What consequences will there be?" Daniel asked dejectedly.

"If you are not excused that will be determined by the elders." Ahmed said softly. When Daniel didn't say anything, he continued. "The harshest punishment would be that they kill you." He saw Daniel widen his eyes and gawk at him.

"And the most lenient?" He asked, worriedly.

"You lose a limb." The older man responded brusquely.

_SHIT! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!_ He panicked internally. He was wrong! There _were_ that harsh! Suddenly frightened, Daniel quickly started scanning around for another way out of his situation! He couldn't take control of the camel because Ahmed had a strong grip on his reigns! He couldn't untie his feet because he couldn't untie his hands! And he couldn't untie his hands because they were knotted in such a complicated way, it was hard to tell where the rope began and ended! Sighing in a frustrated manner, he began examining the distance for anything that would help him.

Ahmed watched the entire action from his camel. The younger man was so keen on what he was doing, he didn't notice the black man staring at him! Ahmed sighed. The boy was indeed very young. Compared to his own age, the younger man was but a baby! _He knows so much, though._ Ahmed admitted to himself. The boy had the skill of a warrior! And not only that! He had the strength, the heart, and the spirit as well! It was a shame to see him put before council for judgment! To lose such an invaluable youth was always a disgrace. _If only he had been a Na'jai._ Ahmed mused.

Daniel, upset at not having found a solution, leaned back on his saddle and sighed wearily. This couldn't be happening to him! He didn't want to die! He didn't want to lose a limb either! He was perfectly fine with all four of them! What was this happening for?! He made a mistake and went into a chamber he _didn't know_ was forbidden! How can they punish him for that!? How can they even _blame_ him for that?! It was an honest mistake!

Hanging his head in defeat, Daniel inhaled a shaky breath. _Please don't let this be real! Please? Please!_ A sudden breeze blew by and he felt the wind wrap around his neck, as if comforting him. Daniel closed his eyes and felt it blow over his exposed skin. His arms, his neck, his face, his forehead- all felt the comfort of the wind. As the air shortly brushed by his lips he whispered a soft, silent prayer, "Help me! Jack! Please!" Once the words left his lips, the wind left him, floating farther and farther behind him.

Ahmed's ears perked up suddenly and he turned to look, with astonishment, at the boy behind him. _Did he just…?_ He started asking himself mentally. When the answer became clear to him, a small smile crept onto his lips. Maybe the boy _did_ have hope after all! Turning back towards the distance with a renewed sense of optimism, Ahmed continued to lead them on as he saw the sun slowly peak out from under the horizon.


	49. Desert Demons

As Jack saw the sun slowly begin to peek out from under the ocean of sand, he decided to slow his camel to a walk. They had been running for several hours now and he was sure the creature was exhausted. Sighing, he knew they would have to find water soon or their transportation would without a doubt become useless! Now, Jack didn't have much experience with camels, but he's read enough books to know that when a camel's hump runs out of water, it's like a car running out of fuel. The thing will just plainly sit there and not move until it gets more water! So, closing his eyes, Jack tried to find the nearest source. The subsequent flash told him that they were close to the oasis he saw. It was about ten to twenty miles from their position. Sighing with relief, he continued to steer the creature in its direction.

Deciding to take a break, he allowed the animal to continue walking while he slowly released his hold on the reigns. He slipped his fingers down the warm leather until he felt them come to rest on something entirely different. Looking down, a small smile crept onto Jack's face. In his arms, he held the most beautiful angel the world had ever seen! Sometime into the journey, she had grown tired and had leaned heavily onto his chest. About an hour after that, she had fallen asleep, and hadn't awoken since. Now, as he held the beauty in his arms, he couldn't help but admire her every feature. The morning sun cast shadows in just the right places and, it made her skin shine like a candle with wax as smooth as silk. Her golden hair radiated like sunlight to form a sort of halo about her head, completing her angelic appearance. Sighing with contentment, he raised his hand and brushed a stray lock of blonde behind her ear. _Perfect._ He mused. Looking up, he saw that the sun was very high in the sky for such an early hour, so he took the bottom section of her veil- the piece that covered her mouth- and closed it up. Now, only her incredible eyes were exposed. _That'll have to do._ He mused. _Better just her eyes, than her whole face become exposed._ He reasoned.

After checking if his turban was on correctly, he once again grabbed the reigns and propelled the camel to a jog, rather than a walk. After about an hour, he felt something stir in his arms and looked down to see two beautiful blue orbs flutter open. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Hey, sleeping beauty." He whispered.

She stared at him sleepily for a few moments, before sitting up with a groan. She stretched her arms a bit before looking around. "Where are we?" She asked with a yawn, her voice a bit muffled by the veil.

Jack smirked and looked around. "Somewhere in the middle of the desert." He answered with a small laugh. He saw her stare at him through sleepy, yet amused eyes, and saw her roll her eyes with a laugh. After looking around one, last time, she faced forward and moved her other leg over the camel's head so that she now sat astride on the creature. Jack then repositioned his arms to suit her new stance. Letting go of the reigns for a brief second, he brought his arms around her small waistline and retook the reigns. Upon seeing the small maneuver, Sam gave a small smile and decided to have a little fun. She straightened her back to first stretch out the stiff muscles, then when she felt she was stretched enough, she relaxed and leaned back casually- right into his chest.

Smiling, Jack decided to play along and bent his head over her right shoulder. At first, he kept his vision on the horizon, but when he realized it wasn't going to change any time soon, he reverted his eyes downward. Leaning over a bit farther, he passed his nose right by her neck and was able to catch a whiff of a sweet perfume, lightly sprayed on. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he inhaled rather deeply, savoring the soft, pleasant fragrance. When he opened his eyes again, he found he was bent over so far, he was staring at her neck! The aroma had him, though, and before he realized it, his eyes began traveling up her neck, above the curves of her jaw and amazing cheeks, over the bridge of her nose, and finally coming to rest at her eyes.

Sam met his gaze and held it for a very long while. Time seemed to stop for them as they stared longingly into each other's souls. For the first time ever Jack completely let her in. He allowed her to read everything about him. She saw his past- his loneliness, his pain, his grief. She saw his present- the confusion, the uncertainty, the hope. She saw his future- the love, the happiness, the potential for everything she wanted and more! She saw _him_! She found everything there was to know about _him_! What surprised her, though, was the fact that she, in the nine years that they've know each other, knew very little about him! Well…about his true self, at least.

Suddenly, Jack broke the gaze rather abruptly and looked up.

Noticing this and the worried look that instantly appeared on his face, Sam asked, "What?"

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked with furrowed eyebrows, coaxing the camel to a stop.

"Hear what?" Sam asked. Suddenly, a brisk wind blew from behind them and quickly disappeared.

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard the wind fly by his ear with a high-pitched whistle. In fact, it was more like a very high-pitched scream! Jack instantly opened his eyes and started looking around. Small swirls of dust could be seen on the surface of the ground. Another brisk wind came and went by them. Another scream-like whistle could be heard. Suddenly their camel groaned and started to become restless. Jack's back stiffened. He knew what that was.

Slowly turning his head to look behind them, Jack cursed in a low, yet panicked, voice. "Hoooooly SHIT!" Gripping the reigns with a new ferocity, he propelled the camel to a dead run, "Hup! Hup! Hup!"

Sam heard his curse and felt his arms tighten around her. "What?" When they started running again, she became even more worried. "What?!" She asked, turning her head to face him. As she turned, though, something behind Jack caught her eye. Turning her head completely to her left, she looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. "Oh, my god!"

Behind them, arising like a demon from the depths of the earth, was a wall of sand! It was like nothing she'd ever seen before! It stretched farther than the eye could in both directions, it groaned like a predator hunting for it's prey, and…and…and it was advancing on them at an alarming rate!

As she felt the camel speed up even more, she turned her head forward again and looked around them, trying to help Jack find a place to hide. Spotting a hint of green peeking out of a rock outcropping, she pointed it out. "There's a tree there!" She yelled, trying to be heard over the increasing noise of the sandstorm behind them.

"It's an oasis!" He yelled back, turning the camel to head in that direction. If possible, the camel ran even faster towards the patch of green, which was steadily growing in size as they approached it. Once they reached the tree line, Jack expertly navigated them though the light foliage, finally leading them to a cascade. Quickly jumping off, Jack reached up and helped Sam jump off as well. He slapped the camel on the butt and the thing took off into the distance. As soon as he made sure it was off, he took Sam's hand and hastily pulled her around the small lake. The wind groaned even louder and Jack sped up as soon as he realized the storm was just about a hundred yards behind them and moving faster! He led her over several rocks, feeling behind the water for the opening of the cave. Upon finding an opening, he quickly pulled her behind the wall of water just before the predator storm was able to catch its prey!


	50. Music

About an hour later, the storm was still raging outside. Sam watched behind the curtain of water as the wall of endless sand and thunderous winds just kept on running. She then turned her head to check the sleeping man beside her. After Jack had pulled her into the cave, he had collapsed against the wall from exhaustion. Knowing he hadn't gotten enough sleep since they arrived, Sam suggested that he rest, now that they were stuck there. He had willingly followed her proposal and within five minutes, he had drifted into slumber. Now, an hour later, watching him resting there, Sam decided that she needed rest as well. Unconsciously resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and tried to get herself to sleep.

Now that her eyes were closed, the sounds of the wind outside grew louder, and the whistles from the wind deeper within the cave were growing louder as well. Sam's heart instantly started to beat faster and faster, and her eyes instinctively flew open. Sighing loudly, she took her head off his shoulder and sat up. She had no idea how he was able to get to sleep with all those noises assaulting his ears!

"Actually, they'll sing you to sleep if you listen to them properly."

Turning her head in Jack's direction, Sam saw that his eyes were closed, but a small smile played on his lips. "You're supposed to be asleep." She said, playfully admonishing him.

"Well I was…" He started as he opened his eyes and sat up. "…until you woke me up." He finished with a smile.

"Oh, so now it's all my fault?" She played along with a smile.

"Maybe…" He answered in a singsong voice. "Or maybe I never went to sleep." He said playfully. "You'll never know, will you?" He made a face at her and she started giggling. A moment later, when she was calmed down more, he spoke up again. "Tired?" He asked softly.

"A little bit." She answered, leaning heavily on the wall and trying, but failing, to suppress a yawn. "It's too noisy, though." She said, staring outside at the sandstorm, through the wall of water.

Jack stared at her for a minute, before lowering his head to whisper softly in her ear. "I told you…" He started, and she could hear the smile playing on his lips. "It's not noise…it's music." She turned to him slowly and looked into his eyes.

"Jack…how can that," She pointed to the thunderous storm outside, "be music?" She asked, incredulous.

Rolling his eyes, Jack gave her a small smile as he shook his head. Taking her hand, he pulled her towards the opposite wall of the cave. Slowly, he crawled towards the very entrance, and sat so close to the cascade, he could feel the spray of the water on his leg. Turning to the woman next to him, he motioned her to sit closer to him, glancing at the storm outside as she did so. As soon as he felt their shoulders touch, he tugged at her hand and pulled her even closer. Moving his legs, he got her to sit right in front of him, and she felt his arms unconsciously encircle her waist; his concentration still remaining on the raging sands outside. Tired, Sam took a minute to close her eyes and relax, leaning on his chest for momentary support.

As soon as Jack felt her head rest on his shoulder, he turned to face the woman next to him. For the briefest of moments, her face was a picture of serenity…but it lasted only shortly. Within seconds after closing her eyes, she opened them again and made a move to sit up.

"Shhh…" He whispered in her ear, halting her movements. "It's okay." He said reassuringly. "Relax."

Sam stopped moving at the sound of his voice. It was so gentle…almost magical! She'd never heard him use such notes before and it surprised her. Almost instantly, she found herself doing as he bid her. Taking a deep breath, she melted into his chest. She could feel Jack melt right along with her until they both leaned heavily against the rock. "Close your eyes." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Giving him a small smile, she slid here eyelids shut…only to open them again a second later. "It's alright." He reassured her in a soft, amused voice, "I'm here…don't worry." She felt his arms tighten their grip around her waist. Taking a deep breath, she laid her two hands on the arms that encircled her, and allowed her eyes to glide shut.

The howling wind from the predator storm and the phantom whistles from the deep cavern assaulted her ears. Memories of bedtime horror stories, long past read, came back in a flash. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. _Boom, Boom!_…_BOom, BOom!…BOOm, BOOm!_…"Shhhh…" A new noise joined in the unpleasant orchestra. But this noise…wasn't bad! No! This noise actually sounded…good! "Shhhh…" There it was again! Like a single flute amongst a symphony of drums, it stood out. "Calm down." A voice! Oh, god, what a voice! Suddenly, the whistles and the howls were reduced to mere whispers as this voice took center stage. "I'm here…" It continued, singing its soft, melodious notes. "Don't worry…" Suddenly, she felt two, warm, gentle arms cover her own, shielding them from the cold of the merciless wind. "Relax…"

Sam melted against the warmth of his body and laid her head on his left shoulder. "Open you mind…" He continued to murmur, his voice intermixing with her mind to create a beautiful symphony. "Listen…" She took pleasure in every note. "It's not wind…" No, it certainly wasn't. "It's music…" She couldn't agree more. Then his voice began to fade away. "It's music…" She heard him say. _Music…_ She droned in her head. _Music…_ Slowly, her ears began to function normally again, and she heard the roaring howls…the eerie whistles…and something else. Something different. Something…better. Straining her ear, she tried to identify the new sound.

_Drip, drop, splash!_ … _Drip, drop, splash!_…Water! It was water! _Drip, drop, splash!_ … _Drip, drop, splash!_ It was the cascade next to her! The sound of flowing water reached her ears and it brought a smile on her face. It was a beautiful sound! _Drip, drop, splash!_ … _Boom, Boom!_ Another noise joined the chorus! _Boom, Boom!_ It went again. _Boom, Boom!_ Turning her head into his neck, the sound increased in volume and she realized what it was. It was his heart! It was his heartbeat! _Boom, Boom!… Boom, Boom! … Boom, Boom!_

Relaxing completely and opening her mind, Sam took in every noise she could perceive…and began to hear something totally different! The once-eerie whistles from the back of the cavern now became soft, vibrating whispers singing to an unusual tune. As she leaned in closer, his beating heart soon laid the rhythm of the remarkable song, and the falling water gave the melody a softer touch. Outside, the howling winds no longer howled and instead emitted a gentle, harmonic voice. It was the voice of a woman; and her singing was remarkable!

All of a sudden, the soft, gentle voice from before began humming in her ear quietly. "Mmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm…!" His voice eased her soul and brought a small, blissful smile upon her lips. As she concentrated on the tune, she found his rhythm was perfectly in harmony with the singing winds around them. The dripping water also added a soothing background to the melody, and she sighed contentedly. As he continued humming, she was able to recognize the subtle tune and, as he began to reach the ending, her melodic notes blended with his in perfect harmony and they ended the song together.

With a smile on her face, Sam opened her eyes and was met by two brown ones staring down at her. They were full of hope, of passion, and most importantly…of love! Deep, endless, never-ending love! Love that had been cooped up in a box for nine years finally came out with intensity! As she stared into his eyes, she saw more than the man she's known for the past nine years. She saw more than a coworker, more than a friend, more than a confidant. She saw a soulmate, an intimate…a lover! For the first time in her life, time seemed to stop. Everything seemed to freeze in place, then disappear completely! The world flew away and at this very moment, it was just him and her.

_Boom, Boom!_ Sounds of a beating heart echoed between the both of them. _Boom, Boom!_ Hers joined his in the symphony. _Drip, drop, splash!_ Running water played for them. _Whistle! Howl!_ The winds sang for them. Mystifying music and mysterious voices filled the cavern in which these two sweethearts sat. Wrapped in each other's arms, each stared into the other's souls. Soon, more voices joined those of their unique, natural choir. They were old voices and hushed voices- the past. They were loud voices and spirited voices- the present. They were young voices and new voices- the future. Past, present, and future blended into one as each discovered the other. They saw each other's pains, miseries, hopes, dreams, happiness, ambitions…. hearts. _Boom, Boom!_ His. _Boom, Boom!_ Hers. _Boom, Boom!_ Theirs. Two hearts. One beat. One beat. Two hearts. Nature sang its song of love. Breaths mingled. Time merged. Eyes closed. Lips…met.

Voices from everywhere swirled around. Excited gusts of wind danced around the cavern, as nature's choir hit a joyful note! Yet the two young sweethearts sat oblivious to the celebration. All they could hear, all they could feel, was each other! Nine years of caged up hearts happily danced in this one, brief moment of pure, endless passion! Mouths opened, tongues dueled, the floodgates of desire finally cracked after nine years of tension!

Suddenly, the need for air overpowered everything else, and nature's song began to fade…

All that could be heard now was a steady heartbeat….

_Boom, Boom! Boom, Boom!_

Two hearts

_Boom, Boom!_

One beat.


	51. Awakening

Daniel and Ahmed sat on opposite walls of the small cavern they had sought shelter in during the storm. For a long time, neither of them spoke. Finally, Daniel, questions burning within his mind, broke the silence.

"So…" He started, trying to recall all his experience with the Ancients. "You can…heal people and all of that?" He asked, remembering the time when Jack healed Bra'tac.

"No." Ahmed answered simply.

"But I thought you were an Ancient?" Daniel said. "I know for a fact the Ancients can do that.

"Our _ancestors_ were able to." Ahmed clarified. "We are their descendants." He said. "Because of the evolution of the environment as well as the lack of challenge we've faced over the centuries, our physiology has simplified. It is no longer a necessity to heal our own, therefore it is no longer an ability of ours. Although…we are still able to do so with the aid of a few devices our ancestors have left behind." He explained.

"So…in a sense…the Ancients- the ones who lived here thousands of years ago- they're truly extinct?" Daniel asked, naturally curious as to the answer he would give.

Ahmed studied the younger man for a long while. "No…they are not." He answered simply. Daniel furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the right in a confused manner. Sighing, Ahmed looked the boy in the eye and considered him for another long moment. "Young one…" He began, "Not everything in this universe has to do with science." He said. "An individual's physiology does not make them who they are." He leaned forward farther and continued, using hand gestures. "In this world, when a child is born, he is automatically destined to do three things in life- live, learn, and leave." He said, listing them off with his fingers. "Live life. Learn from it. And leave himself behind."

"Leave himself behind?" Daniel echoed with furrowed eyebrows.

"A man hasn't truly lived until he has left himself behind…in the memory of others." Ahmed explained to the boy. "A person's legacy is their life everlasting. It's the whole point of living in the first place!" Shifting his position, he moved to sit next to Daniel on the opposite wall. "It is the same thing with entire peoples." He continued. "The descendants carry on the lives of their ancestors. As more and more generations come and go, the people grow older, wiser." He looked at the boy next to him. "A man's whole purpose in life is to pass on his memory to his children, so that _they_ may know…who they are, where they came from…who they're meant to be. If he does _not_ do that…then when his soul journeys on, he will _truly_ be dead. Because a man who has lived and left himself does _not_ truly die, he just…fades away." He clasped a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "My ancestors are _not_ extinct. And as long as their descendants walk the earth, they never will be." With that, he stood and left the boy to contemplate on all he had just said.

Daniel watched the man's retreating form until he was no longer visible. Releasing a long, weary sigh, he leaned his head on the wall behind him and stared at the ceiling. Within seconds, he became lost in thought. The boy's thinking drifted on how much has changed in the last few days. The trip wasn't even halfway over and yet, his entire world has been turned upside down! Everything's changed now! When he started out this whole expedition, he thought he had everything sorted out. He thought he knew everything there was to know about his life! Now, though…now he wasn't so sure. Why was this happening to him?! What did _he_ do to deserve this?! His head was swimming in thoughts. It was like the moment he stepped onto the plane, life decided to take him and play her game. His entire world had transformed from the comfortable, simple life that he always knew, into this jumbled, garbled mess of a confusion he lived in now! What was happening to him?! Everything was so…different now! Down was up, up was down! Beginnings and ends merged together! Once-definite lines were now all blurs! God! It's like over the course of the last few days, his entire life had come crashing down on him; and he had no idea how to pick up the pieces!

Releasing a frustrated groan, Daniel drew his knees up, rested his arms over them, and laid his forehead on them. Right now he just felt…lost. Everything was a puzzle to him now, and he didn't want to put it together. He just felt tired! The living mayhem his life had seemed to become had robbed all his energy and left him to the vultures! All that he just wanted to do now was—

"Come, Jae'im! The storm is over. We must continue on!" Ahmed announced as he approached him.

Daniel looked up at the other man through tired eyes and studied him with confusion for a moment, before nodding his consent. Ahmed offered the boy his hand and helped him to stand. They walked over to the cave entrance and crawled through the narrow opening in the wall. As soon as the cool desert air hit his face, Daniel inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, an image of a campsite flashed in his mind with frightening vividness! His eyes snapped open. "Whoa!" He muttered to himself, both surprised and worried that he was losing his mind. "What was that?" He asked himself, equally as quietly.

A few feet away, from where he was leaning on the canyon wall, Ahmed watched the boy off the corner of his eye, smiling to himself. The desert was beginning to give him visions. _Perfect._ He thought to himself. _He is awakening. _Pushing himself off the wall, Ahmed slowly walked over and stood directly between the canyon walls, facing inward towards the inside of the canyon. Cupping his hands over his mouth in order to project his voice, he called out in the loudest voice possible. "Ba'rej! Ba'rej!"

"Who are you calling?" Daniel asked with furrowed eyebrows. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he heard a deep groaning from around the corner. Turning his head in that direction, he looked just in time to see their two camels come bounding around the corner. "Oh." He muttered, feeling like an idiot.

Ahmed lowered both camels and the two riders climbed on and coaxed their rides onto their feet. "One last thing." Ahmed said.

Daniel looked to the man and saw him unsheathe his knife. All of a sudden, his heart started pounding in his chest. What was he doing?! "What are you doing?" He asked, putting his worries to words.

"Hold out your hands, Jae'im." Ahmed said. Swallowing, Daniel raised his bound hands. Ahmed slipped the knife under the rope and quickly pulled back. The sound of slicing filled the air and Daniel's restraints promptly fell to the ground. "You will not be needing those anymore." The other man simply said before turning and propelling his camel to a walk.

Daniel glanced at the rope on the desert floor, then to Ahmed's retreating back with confusion. _Now's your chance to escape! _His brain told him. Looking around, Daniel glanced to his left and saw nothing but open desert. Subsequent inspections to all sides of him proved the same result- with exception to the canyon he just crawled out of, he was in the middle of the open desert, with no means to tell which way was home. Sighing with frustration and weariness, Daniel forced his camel into a jog and caught up with Ahmed.

"Do you believe in the ways of the Na'jai, young one?" He asked, keeping his line of vision to the distance.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked resignedly.

"Do you believe in our way?" Ahmed repeated, more forcibly. "Do you believe in the wind being the spirits of our ancestors who have passed on? Do you believe in being able to speak to the wind? Do you believe in the wind being able to speak to you? To guide you? To show you things?" He questioned, looking pointedly at the younger man.

Daniel sighed once again and glanced at the black man. "Ahmed…the wind is but moving air and nothing else!" He yelled, wracking his brain for some kind of explanation to give the other man. When he found none, he sighed frustratingly and ran a tired hand over his face. As soon as his eyes shut, another flash came to him! For the brief moment that he saw it, he recognized it to be the same nomadic campsite he saw earlier. Snapping his eyes open, he sat up straighter on his camel and started glancing around him, seeing if anyone noticed the sudden change.

Beside him, Ahmed gave the boy a wholehearted laugh. "If the wind is nothing but moving air…where did that come from?" He asked with a knowing smile. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "Jae'im, I thought I convinced you in the cavern that not everything in this world is science." He said more seriously. "Happiness is surely nothing scientific, nor is love. Yet you believe in it anyway, do you not?" He fixed Daniel with a serious stare. "That is what you must learn to do here!" He told him. "You must learn to let go of everything you know, and see the world with your heart! Not your eyes, your _heart_!" He stopped both their camels, grabbed Daniel by the shoulders, and fixed him with an even more serious stare. "Close your mind! Let go of everything you know and _feel_ the desert! _Feel_it, Jae'im! Open your heart and feel the wonders of the mother!" Releasing Daniel, he sat back on his own saddle and stared at the boy. "_Feel_ it." He whispered once more, before turning and walking away from him.

For the third time today, Daniel stared at the other man's retreating back. That was the…umpteenth time he had been told that throughout this entire trip! He didn't get it! What _wasn't_ logical about the desert?! It was like any other form of open space. Deserts, forests, jungles, hillsides, plains, valleys- they were all the same! He didn't understand why the desert had to be so special! Surely there wasn't any big difference between it and the others, other than the fact that they were…different. Of course they were different, but then…that was just physically and…well… _Oh, great! Now I'm confusing myself!_ Daniel mused as he rolled his eyes at himself.

Suddenly, a light breeze blew in his face. _Daniel…_ He heard someone call. _Daniel…_ Furrowing his eyebrows, Daniel spun around and looked to see where the voice came from. Upon finding no one, he looked to Ahmed, but found the man was way too far to be able to be heard. _Daniel…_ He heard again. Looking around a second time proved as fruitless as the first, and Daniel just clamped his eyes shut and shook his head in frustration. _Daniel…_ He heard a fourth time. With a loud groan, Daniel pressed the palms of his hands to his ears in an attempt to shut out the voice. "I'm going crazy!" He muttered to himself. "I'm _definitely_ going crazy!" Quickly grabbing the reigns of his camel, he pushed the animal into a run and caught up with Ahmed. "What's going on here?!" He asked, frustrated to an extreme. "Did you do something to me, 'cause I'm hearing voices and I'm seeing things… WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME?!" He screamed, his voice seemingly echoing for miles.

Ahmed turned to the boy with a small smile on his face. "I did nothing. You do it to yourself." He said cryptically. _Good. He is approaching the final point._

"Do _what_ to myself?!" Daniel retorted angrily.

"When it comes time to find out, you will." Ahmed replied calmly. "Now come! We are close to our destination!" Without waiting for a reply, he sped off into the distance, Daniel having no other choice than to follow.

Ahmed led Daniel across the desert for at least an hour more, before stopping at the top of a rather tall dune. Once the younger man had caught up, he smiled down at him and waved his arm towards the valley below. "Now you may count yourself privileged." He said. "You are the first outsider from across the ocean who has ever seen the spirits of the desert."

Daniel, partially pissed, partially confused, and partially exhausted, stared at the other man for one, long minute, before turning to look towards the valley of sand below them. What he saw amazed him.

It was the nomadic campsite! The one he'd seen during both visions! Tan-colored, rounded tents were tightly grouped together in a small community. There were…twenty or so, as far as he could tell. At one edge of the community- the edge nearest them- was an even larger tent than the others. It was at least twice as long, and a half a tent taller than the rest. All the tents were facing towards one edge of the site, where sat a small pit that, he assumed, was used for campfires. People, in clothes similar to the ones he and Ahmed wore, were walking in and out of tents, chatting with one another, or, in the children's case, playing. What was unique between this nomadic camp and others like it, Daniel noticed, was the fact that not all of them were of the same race! There were blacks and whites of a multitude of colors. Some were Arabic, some were Spanish, some were Asian, some were English, some were…well…you get the point. It was like a meeting of the United Nations! Only, these people lived together- and apparently in harmony as well. It was World Peace bottled up and scaled down to size! "I've seen this place before." He said aloud, completely baffled now.

"Yes." Ahmed said with a small laugh. "The wind has shown it to you." Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but Ahmed cut him off. "Ah! The _wind_!" He emphasized.

"Ahmed!" A man called from below, at the edge of the campsite. "Shefmar nettu mappi!"

"Nineweh!" Ahmed responded. Turning to Daniel, he clasped the boy's shoulder. "Come! They call us!" As usual, without waiting for a response, he turned and started walking down the steep dune. Daniel, curiosity overpowering everything else, followed closely at his heels.


	52. Matters of Trust

Sam's eyes fluttered open. Looking around for a moment, she felt a bit disoriented. Yet that feeling only lasted a millisecond as the events of the last few hours came back to her. "Oh, my god!" She said as she let her head fall back down. Upon feeling it hit something soft and cushy, another memory quickly came back to her- she had fallen asleep in Jack's arms.

"What?" She heard him ask behind her.

Looking up, she saw him looking down at her with an amused expression. Sam couldn't help but smile. "Nothing." She said. "Just felt…disoriented for a minute."

Jack chuckled. "Well…" He looked around, "…it's not your usual Bed and Breakfast but…"

Giggling, Sam glanced outside through the wall of water. "Hey, look!" She said. "The storm's stopped."

Looking in the same direction, Jack smiled brightly. "Well…by golly it has!" He said in a funny voice.

Suddenly, a draft blew by from the depths of the cavern. Jack felt the wind wrap around his neck and flow through his hair. As it passed his ear, he heard a familiar voice. _Help me! Jack! Please!_

Sam felt the body behind her stiffen. "What?" She asked concerned. Glancing up, the look she saw on his face only doubled her worries. "What?!" She pushed a bit harder.

Jack released his hold on her waist and stood up quickly, making sure to pull her along with him. "We have to go." He said distractedly. "We have to go now." Taking her hand, he pulled her through the wall of water and guided her over the rocks, back onto the desert floor.

"Jack, what?" Sam asked as they walked. "What is it?" She asked worried about him.

"I heard something." He told her. Putting two fingers to his lips, he blew a loud dog whistle.

"What do you mean you heard something?" She asked, confused.

"When the wind blew by." He clarified, glancing at her. "I heard Daniel." Suddenly, a loud groaning was heard and a few seconds later, their camel came bounding out from behind the vegetation. "He was calling for help." He finished.

"Help?!" She echoed, now worried beyond belief. He lowered the camel and held his hand out to assist her. Sam took it and quickly climbed on. "Was he in pain or anything?" She asked.

"No." Jack answered as he climbed on behind Sam. "He just sounded desperate." He elaborated, slipping his arms around her waist to take hold of the reigns. "That's why we need to go now." After hastily making sure they had everything, he gave a loud, "Hup! Hup!" And they took off in a dead run, out of the oasis and into open desert.

"Jack! Do you even know _where_ to go?" Sam asked, yelling over the noise.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Jack received a flash of a campsite full of nomads. A subsequent flash was of a tent in the campsite itself. The final one was of Daniel, sitting on the floor of one of the tents. Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the boy wasn't harmed. Snapping his eyes open, he answered. "Yeah!"

"Okay…" Sam said sarcastically, confused. "This may sound stupid but…_how_ do you know where to go?" She asked, glancing over her right shoulder to look him in the eye.

Jack flashed her a lopsided grin. "Well…this may sound stupid but…" He pointed his eyebrows upward. "…it's the wind!"

Sam furrowed her eyebrows at him. "The _wind_?!" She asked, completely incredulous. "Jack, how can—"

"Sam, just trust me okay?!" He exclaimed with pleading eyes. "I know you think it's crazy and it's illogical and it's against anything you believe as scientifically correct…" He paused as he stared into her eyes. "But it's what _I_ believe in!" He said. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't believe it'd help me save my own son!" He cried. "I already lost one! I'm not looking to lose another! So just…trust me! Alright?" He said, sounding a bit frustrated. Without checking for any sort of response, Jack turned back towards the distance and drove the camel even faster.

Sighing, Sam turned back around and kept silent. He didn't think she trusted him. Of course she trusted him! She'd trust him with anything! This, though…this was just a little _too_ bizarre for her. For nearly her entire life, she's been a scientist, studying almost anything anyone can think of. She broke down every illogical situation, and questioned anything and everything that she couldn't answer. This situation was no different than the others! She knew it was impossible to speak to the wind. She knew following it would definitely lead you nowhere. She also knew anyone who thought those things needed an immediate psychological evaluation! Why then…did she feel this situation was different, when it so obviously wasn't?!

_Maybe because you __know__ Jack's not crazy._ One side of her mind suggested. _Or maybe because you don't wanna admit to yourself that he is. _The other side argued. _No! You definitely __know__ that Jack's not crazy._ The first side retorted. _Fine! But that's only because he's your long-time friend, and you're making that view personal!_ The second persisted. _Listen to your heart…_ Side one insisted. _No! Listen to your head! _Side two opposed. _You know this is unlike Colonel O'Neill…_Side one continued. _You're ignoring the facts! _Side two interrupted. _…but it __is__ like __Jack__._ Side one finished. _Listen to your __head__, not your heart!_ Side two screamed. _He's just asking you to trust him. _Side one said softly. _The heart leads blindly!_ Side two warned. _For the first time in your life…take a leap of faith!_ Side one suggested, then all her thoughts fell silent.

Take a leap of faith. In her entire life, those five, little words held no meaning for her. The only "leaps of faith" she ever took were extremely calculated decisions in which she spent hours upon hours researching on. She never did anything that was against reason, against logic, against physics! She always did things by the book; things that were safe and beneficial for her. She only did things that she believed in! This situation wasn't any different. She didn't believe in talking to the wind! Why should she put up with this?!

_Because __he__ believes it._ Her heart answered. _And you believe in him._

All the thoughts in Sam's head froze in a second. She believed in him. She believed in _him_. That was why! That's why she singled out this situation! That's why she considered everything different. She believed in Jack! She didn't need to believe in or trust his supposed abilities. She didn't need to trust in all this stuff about the wind! All she needed to do was trust _him_. He was all that mattered. Besides, that had been what he asked her to do in the first place- to trust _him_. Right? She had no problem with that. But she did have a problem with the fact that this whole excursion was… _Great! I'm right back where I started._ She rolled her eyes at herself.


	53. Fly Me to the Moon

All of a sudden the camel started to slow and she was startled back into reality. "It's getting dark." Jack said softly. "We should slow down."

"Yeah." Sam answered distractedly. Soon, their camel was slowed to a brisk walk, and everything went silent.

Jack looked down at the woman beside him. By the look on her face, he could tell Sam was miles away. "Sam, do you ever give that mind of yours a rest?" He asked, amused.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned to look at him over her right shoulder. "Huh?"

"I mean no offense." He smiled, raising his hands in mock surrender. "But…you _always_ seem to be thinking. I mean…every time I look at you, you always seem to be thinking about something or another." He said. "Not that that's necessarily bad! I mean that's good, too! But…not all the time, right? I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Jack." She smiled back at him and nodded. "It's just that…" She had no idea how to tell him this. "It's not that I don't trust you." She started. "It's that I don't think I can trust—"

"What I can do." Jack finished for her.

"Yeah." Sam muttered in response, looking down. Half a second later, she was once again lost in thought.

Smiling, Jack stared down at her for one long minute, just admiring her. Silently, he slipped his hands down the smooth, leather reigns, and rested them gently around her stomach. The move startled her back into reality, and she couldn't hold back the small smile that escaped her lips. Gently resting his chin on her right shoulder, he began speaking softly. "You know when I was five, I asked my grandpa… I said, 'Granda, what are those things and how'd they get up there?'" He pointed to the stars, which were beginning to show as the sky quickly faded into black. "And he told me… the black area was nothing but a big cover over our universe, and…he said if you just go past that back area…then you'll be able to see heaven." He smiled and glanced down at her. Their foreheads briefly touched and they leaned on one another, as their eyes did a sweet, little dance. Pointing back up to the stars, with the smile still stuck on his face, he continued. " He said to me, when a child is born, our ancestors, who've passes on, rejoice in heaven…And as soon as the sun sets on his first day of life, they make a little peek hole for him." He laughed.

"Peek hole?" Sam echoed with a bright smile.

"Yeah," Jack scratched the back of his neck and looked down to hide a nervous laugh. "Um…he said that our ancestors, in heaven…they weren't able to see through the black area, at all- just like us- so…they make little peek holes so they can look down on earth. So…" The both of them shared an amused laugh and he shared another nervous one. "Um…so, yeah. As soon as the sun sets on his first day of life, they make a little peek hole for him in heaven…and boom! A star is born." He chuckled lightly. "Then um…after the child grows up and dies, their spirit goes to heaven…and they could look down on all the people they left behind here on earth…" He pointed to the stars. "…through their little peek holes."

Sam started to giggle. The way he told the story, he sounded like a little boy; like a little five-year-old who believed everything he was saying. "Really?" She asked sarcastically, after she had calmed down.

"Yeah." Jack laughed with mock enthusiasm. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he leaned into her ear. "And you know what?" He asked in the same manner.

"What?" Sam whispered back, playing along.

"They can talk to us through their little peek holes, too." He replied. "And their words are whispered in the wind." He said in an even lower voice, his breath tickling her ear. The last part was said with all the seriousness he could muster, and now he stared down at her to watch her reaction.

Sam smiled and moved to look at him. Turning her head towards her right shoulder, she was met by a pair of chocolate-brown eyes.

"You know you can wave to them." He told her in a low voice. "And they'll respond." He gave her a charming smile, accompanied by a pair of hopeful eyes.

"Really?" She asked, incredulous.

Grinning, Jack sat up and let go of her waist. Holding her hip with his left hand, he reached his right hand out in front of her. "Give me your hand." He said gently. Slowly, Sam put her right hand in his. Her silky smooth skin made it feel like a baby's hand against his rough, calloused hand. Bending his fingers slightly, he merged their fingers together, not entirely entwining them. The tips of his fingers and the tips of hers touched and sat side by side. Cupping the hand slightly, he stretched it up and out towards the sky, still keeping their elbows bent. "This is how you wave to them." He whispered. Slowly, he started moving their hands in a figure eight, keeping their wrists motionless. "You know how those people sitting on the floats during a parade. You know how they wave?" Sam nodded with a smile. "That's how you wave to them." He smiled, tipping his eyebrows towards the now-darken sky.

Sam giggled. "Who am I waving to?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jack answered with a smile. "Pick a person. I'm waving to my grandparents. See!" He pointed to two stars right next to each other. "They're the ones right there."

Sam laughed at his boyish antics, "Well then, I'm waving to my mother." She pointed out a particularly bright star. "She's that one."

"Wow." He whispered in awe as he stared at the shiny star. "Hi, Mrs. Carter!" He yelled, throwing a sloppy wave towards the star.

Giggling some more, Sam grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled it down. "Jack, stop!" She laughed.

Jack looked down at her with a half-innocent, half-amused smile. "What?" He laughed. "I'm just saying 'hi' to your mother! You can say 'hi' to my grandparents if you want." He continued, pointing to the same pair of stars.

Sam sniggered and looked up at him. His eyes met hers more than halfway, and they stared lovingly at each other for the longest time. Neither moved, nor blinked, nor broke their vigil as they leaned, forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose, eye-to-eye. Suddenly, a breeze floated by them and Jack looked up.

"What?" Sam asked, worried.

After one, long moment, Jack turned back to her with a sweet smile. "Your mother says 'Hi'."

Sam's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "What?" She laughed, thinking he was joking.

"She says she loves you, and she misses you, and she's watching over you and the rest of the family…" He paused, staring out into space, and looking like he was listening to someone. "And…she says you're about to get a new nephew." He smiled. "And she also says…that…" He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the right, looking very confused. Shrugging, he turned back to her. "She says that…the heart is more important than the mind, because the heart is what makes us human." Now he looked like he was listening and reciting at the same time. "And…she says that…without the heart, we wouldn't be who we are. And the way the heart leads you, is sometimes broader than the boundaries of the mind. Because the heart has _no_ boundaries. So…she says…when you're ready to take that leap of faith…go ahead and jump…because…it's well worth it." Jack moved his eyes to look at Sam. "You know what that means?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

Sam turned to him; her eyes glistening from unshed tears. "Yeah." She choked out with a sad smile, nodding her head.

Jack nodded. "Well…she says she loves you again. She always has, she always will. And she's always here when you need her. And…she sends you lot's of hugs and kisses." He finished. Looking down, he saw that Sam had tears cascading down her face, but she was still smiling. Taking her hands in his, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and wrapped his arms around her. He saw her close her eyes and breath in deeply. "Some things are worth the benefit of the doubt, Sam." He whispered to her gently. "All you need to do is believe."

Smiling, Sam sniffled once and opened her eyes. Giving Jack an award-winning smile, she asked. "Was that the response?"

Jack gave her a lopsided smile. "That and something else." He said in an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' kind of a voice.

"Something else?" Sam echoed with an incredulous smile.

"Yeah. Your mom thought you might like it, and my grandfather said he could take care of it." He said, giving her a charming smile.

"Really?" She giggled. "And what, exactly, is 'it'?" She asked, returning his charming gaze.

Instead of answering, he gave her a sly smile and turned his head up to face the stars. Curious, Sam followed his gaze and looked up at the bright, night sky. More stars were out tonight than the night before, and she found herself being drawn to them even more. She sat against his chest, feeling his arms around her, and admired the starry sky for a few, long, blissful minutes. Suddenly, a streak of light quickly made its way across the night sky. "Look!" She pointed out. "It's a falling star." She giggled at the childish nickname. Turning to Jack, she saw that he was still staring at her with the same mischievous grin stuck on his face. "What?" She laughed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Chuckling, Jack pointed a finger at her the tip of her nose, then two fingers at his eyes- one for each eye- then he pointed up, silently telling her she should took up. Rolling her eyes, Sam smiled, then reverted her gaze back upward. All of a sudden, a second streak of light rolled across the sky, closely followed by a third. A fourth followed shortly after that, trailed by two more. Sam's eyes widened in a childish delight as an entire meteor shower started streaking across the sky. "Oh, my god!" She exclaimed, a huge smile splitting her face in two. "It's beautiful!" She breathed.

All the while, Jack was staring at her. When the meteor shower started, her reactions caused a grin to make its way across his face. Glancing up at the sky, the incredible light show made him recall an old song from the distant past. Leaning into her ear, he began singing softly.

"…Fly me to the moon,

Let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words baby…kiss me.

Fill my heart with song,

Let me sing forevermore.

You are all I long for,

All I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true.

In other words, baby…"

"…I love you." He whispered melodiously, his breath tickling her ear.

As soon as Sam heard the words escape his lips, she heard the passion behind them. Every note that escaped him radiated his true feelings for her. In the beginning, she had heard nothing more than pure friendship. Now, though…now everything was different. It wasn't just friendship any more. It was something deeper; something…WAY deeper. Turning toward her right shoulder, Sam met his expecting gaze and held it. For the longest time, she saw the same things she had seen last night, under the cascade. Yet…in this gaze…there was something more. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was able to sense it.

Blue clashed with brown as the two pairs of eyes danced together to a rhythm all their own. The wind sang a soft, melodious song around them as the sky showered them with light. Lower and lower, both eyelids drooped. Closer and closer each inched to the other. At first he just gave her a soft peck on the lips. A butterfly kiss. Nothing more. Then, smiling, she returned his efforts. A second butterfly. Nothing more.

Eyes still shut tight, and both grinning like idiots, they reached in again. This time, it was butterfly-free zone, and the kiss was filled with passion. In the beginning, it was all lips. Boredom, although, quickly set in and exploration began taking place. Within seconds, mouths opened and tongues danced to the rhythm of their beating hearts. Deeper and deeper the kiss went, as each thoroughly concentrated on the other.

In fact, they were so keen on what they were doing, that neither of them noticed when the camel stopped moving completely.


	54. Jah'di

Daniel sat cross-legged, on the floor of one of the smaller tents. Sitting across from him was a rather scary-looking black man. By the way he looked, Daniel suspected that he was one of the oldest, if not the eldest member of the tribe. Facial paint covered his features and a permanent look of sadness was stuck onto his face. Basically, the guy kind of looked like what Teal'c used to look like- only about four million years older. "Daniel, this is the Jah'di." Ahmed said next to him. "He is the eldest in the tribe, as well as our tribal leader. He is the head of the council of Na'jai, so he will also be one of your judges." Turning to the older man, Ahmed spoke. "Jah'di, kumulu kiape. Nenatu me shui fefe garemeru. Daniel." By the way he said it, Daniel could tell he was introducing him. "Ineake garu me. Yenti neake Tau'ri. Ina tea pe. Wumu tare a ki."

For a few long minutes, the old man looked Daniel up and down, studying every inch about him. The boy did all he could to prevent himself from squirming under the man's scrutinizing gaze. Clasping his hands tightly in front of him, he instantly recalled a lesson Jack had taught him long ago. _"When captive, show no sign of weakness, whatsoever. Reflect their every action. When they study you, study them. Keep your face neutral, but your manner defiant. And whatever you do, never, __ever__ break eye contact."_ Taking a deep breath, Daniel raised his head and met the old man's gaze. He erased all signs of nervousness off his face, and clenched his jaw to show his insolence to their authority.

Upon seeing the sudden change of manner, the old man tilted his head to the right and raised one eyebrow. The gesture reminded Daniel a lot of what Teal'c did when he was either confused…or intrigued. After staring at him a minute longer, the old man gracefully got to his feet and walk out of the tent.

"Remain here." Ahmed said as he walked out of the tent, following the elder. Daniel watched as the two began walking, their backs to him. Suddenly, a big, tall man, who had his arms crossed in front of him, blocked the doorway.

"Make yourself comfortable, boy." The man said to him. "Your fate will be decided tomorrow." With that, he closed the opening flap of the tent, shutting Daniel inside.

* * *

"_That is the boy you found inside the chamber, Ahmed"_ The elder asked the younger man.

"_Yes._" Ahmed answered, glancing at the tent wherein Daniel sat. "_He was found with the archeologist._"

"_An apprentice, perhaps?_" The Jah'di asked as he, too, looked in the direction of the now-guarded tent.

"_I doubt it_." Ahmed answered. "_He has the skill of a unique warrior. Jaffa fighting mixed with the ingenuity of a Tau'ri soldier._"

The old man raised both his eyebrows. "_He is a warrior, you say?_" He turned to Ahmed. "_One so young?_"

"_He has the skill, yes. As well as the heart and soul._" Ahmed answered. "_Experience, although, is not on his side._"

"_An apprentice to a warrior, then?"_ The Jah'di suggested.

"_Quite possibly._" Ahmed agreed. "_My men tell me he came with the Na'jai from across the ocean._"

"_The one who's name is spread across the heavens._" The elder nodded. "_Yes. The creator has told me about him._" He glanced once again to the tent where their subject of conversation sat.

Ahmed nodded his head and took a breath. "_There is one last thing, Jah'di_." He said after a short pause.

"_Is it of great importance?_" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"_Yes._" Ahmed answered. Once the older man had given him his full attention, he continued. "_While we were riding here, he awoke for sleep and I told him what was to happen to him. Naturally, he panicked and attempted to try to find a means of escape. When he was unable to, the wind came forth to comfort him, and while she was doing so, the boy whispered a message._"

"_And it was carried?_" The old man asked.

"_Yes!_" Ahmed exclaimed. "_Jah'di…what if this boy is a Na'jai?_" He asked hopefully. "_Surely you would spare him!_"

"_The wind has not told me he is so._" The Jah'di said bluntly. "_The warrior from across the ocean, yes. But this boy…no._"

"_Then you could test him!_" Ahmed suggested. "_See if I am correct!_" He pushed. "_Jah'di…on the journey here, I have heard him speak to the wind. Visions are beginning to come to him. Voices are beginning to be heard by him!_"

"_You suggest he is a Jae'im._" The older man stated.

"_I do not suggest._" Ahmed insisted.

"_You presume._"

"_I __believe__._" Ahmed answered forcefully, trying by every means necessary to spare Daniel judgment.

"_Yes, __you__ do. But __he__ does not._" The old man said, pointing to the tent in which Daniel stayed. "_How is to be so if he, himself, does not believe he is a Na'jai?_" The old sage asked. Ahmed looked away, recognizing the truth in the old man's words. "_Ahmed…the blood may give one the ability…but the mind and the heart give one the strength to use it._"

"_Jah'di…_" Ahmed said in a low voice. "_Spare his life._" He asked softly. "_He is young… He is only a boy! What harm can he do?_"

Sighing, the old ancient gripped the younger man's shoulder. "_Ahmed…you have known me your entire life._" He said slowly. "_You know __I__ am very willing._" Dropping his hand, he looked away. "_The rest of the council, although, I fear, is not._"

"_What would it take to convince them?_" Ahmed asked.

The old man seemed to consider the question for a moment. "_Bring forth proof of your claim…and I assure you they will grant him pardon._" He nodded curtly. After thinking for a moment more, he added. "_And I will personally grant him status as a Jae'im._"

Ahmed's head turned at the old man's last statement. With a slight smile, he asked, "_What sort of proof do you require?_"

With a smile, the Jah'di began to turn away, but clasped at Ahmed's shoulder. "_I will leave that up to you, my young friend. Although…_" He raised a finger. "_I doubt it is very far from here._" He pointed a finger at the top of one of the dunes and began to turn away. "_It comes with the wind!_" He exclaimed as he began to slowly walk towards his own tent.


	55. Jae'im

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ahmed watched the man's retreating back. The Jah'di was the tribe's elder and leader, making him the most sensitive to the calls of the wind. In fact, his perception was so strong that he sometimes perceived visitors more than a week's journey away! Sighing, Ahmed shook his head and turned towards the edge of camp. Sitting at the base of a dune, he leaned his back against the tall sand and looked up at the stars. They were exceptionally beautiful tonight, and it wasn't many nights that he was able to just sit and stare at the heavens. Sighing with frustration, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swept away. The wind picked up just then and he heard whispered murmurs all around him. Smiling to himself, he recognized that someone was conversing with the spirits. He himself had done such a thing many a time, and knew it well enough to know that when you spoke to a spirit, you were having a private conversation. So he shut the murmurs away and relaxed against the warm sand.

A few minutes after the wind had died down and the murmurs faded, Ahmed opened his eyes again just in time to see a falling star. Laughing softly, he realized a man was trying to charm his woman. It was an old Na'jai trick and a sort of tradition amongst their people. When more falling stars appeared and the meteor shower commenced, he knew the man had succeeded. Chuckling, Ahmed stood with a grunt. A short and sudden gust of wind blew by his ear and he realized someone was heading this way.

Looking to the top of the dune, he saw a camel stop at the very tip. Leaning over to glance past its head at the riders, he saw that they were locked in a passionate kiss, oblivious to the world around them. Laughing softly and shaking his head, he silently made his way to the top of the dune. Once he had gotten a better look at the riders, he was a bit surprised to find that it was the Na'jai from across the ocean and his woman! They must've heard the boy's cry and** come running.** _Damn you, old man! Right again!_He chuckled inwardly at the Jah'di. The man _never_** failed to see anything.**

Grabbing the reigns from where they were hanging off the camel's neck, he wiped the amused look off his face and replaced it with a look of solemnity. "Na'jai!" He boomed in his clearest, most commanding voice ever.

Jack jumped and straitened up, instantly breaking his kiss with Sam. Looking down, he turned to see who had interrupted his moment in paradise. "Who're you?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I am called Ahmed." Turning his head towards the camp, he said. "That is the rest of my tribe." Looking back at them, he said, "We've been expecting you."

"You…you have?" Sam stuttered

"Yes." Ahmed answered as he started leading their camel towards the camp. "And you come just in time, too. Your friend will be needing you at the rising of the sun."

"Why?" Jack asked suspiciously. "What happens at sunrise?"

Ahmed looked up at them solemnly. "He is to be judged by his actions. But you may speak in his favor." He told them.

"Why? What'd he do actually?" Sam asked. Jack had filled her in on some of the details, but she still didn't understand it well enough.

"He intruded in a chamber wherein only Na'jai are permitted to enter." Ahmed answered as he lowered their camel. "He broke a sacred desert law, so I was required to take him to be judged by our council of elders."

Jack jumped off the camel and reached his left hand up to help Sam off. She easily slipped off the camel's side, but didn't release Jack's hand. "What, exactly, are the consequences if he is found um…" She asked, watching as Ahmed led the camel to a small water barrel.

"He was already known to have done the deed." Ahmed clarified. "He was witnessed by many men, some of whom are members of this tribe." He began to lead them to their tent. "It is now up to the council to weigh his punishment and announce it. Although…tomorrow at sunrise, they will hear his plea. It is then that you can speak." He opened the front flap of one of the small tents beside the fire and waved towards the inside. "This is your tent." He said. "You may not see him now. He is being put in isolation to contemplate on many things. I will retrieve you when the sun rises." He turned to leave.

"Ahmed!" Jack called him back. Slowly approaching the other man, he looked him directly in the eye and fixed him with a dangerous glare. "If you did anything to him…"

"I assure you. I did nothing but put him to sleep." Ahmed responded. "Although I must warn you of thus…" He walked inside the tent towards them and lowered his voice. "How is it that you are called?"

"Jack O'Neill" He answered. "And this is Sam." He introduced quickly.

Nodding his head in respectful acknowledgment to the woman, Ahmed turned back to him. "O'Neill…" He paused for a moment. "…the boy, in my opinion…is a Jae'im." He said earnestly. "And one on the very edge of kal'mar."

Jack stared at the other man. On the outside, he appeared stoical, but on the inside he was saddened. "How do you know?" He asked in a low voice, his voice betraying some of his inner feelings.

"He has begun to awaken to the calls of the desert." Ahmed said solemnly, hearing the hints of sadness in the man's tones. "He spoke his first message to the wind on the way here. His first visions are beginning to come to him. Voices are beginning to be heard!" He told the other man. "The boy is growing."

Nodding slowly and lost in thought, Jack turned away, unable to bear the news. Sitting down on the small bed, he leaned against one of the tent walls. Respectfully, Ahmed nodded and excused himself from the tent, allowing the man his space. A few seconds later, he heard the tent flap close and felt the cot dip under the weight of another. Turning, Sam's concerned gaze met his.

"Jack…?" She asked. "Are you alright? What'd he say?" She asked, pointing behind her.

Sighing, Jack ran a hand over his weary face. "He says that Daniel's on the edge of kal'mar, and that he thinks he's a Jae'im." He said sadly.

"Jack…" Sam started as she settled herself in a more comfortable position. "…I only know how to speak about three languages, as opposed to the both of you." She said. "Could you maybe…you know…"

That coaxed a smile out of Jack. "Yeah…sorry." He leaned forward, hung his head, and scratched the back of his neck. "Um…kal'mar means childhood, and uh…Jae'im is the name they give a boy, who's about to undergo the rite of passage to become a man." He became lost in thought. "Basically…he's saying Daniel's on the edge of childhood…" His voice then lowered considerably, "…and is about to become his own man."

Sam's heart began aching at the sound of Jack's voice. Guilt and sadness flowed off his every word. He'd missed his son's entire childhood! She knew how important childhood was to Jack- especially considering the fact that he didn't have much of one himself. Now he finds out that he missed his own son's! It was too overwhelming for him, she knew.

Taking her shoes off, she sat back with her feet on the bed. Grabbing some of the oddest pillows she had ever seen off one side of the bed, she threw them up against the corner of the bed. Sitting behind Jack, she gently took his shoulders in her hands and pulled back. Still lost in thought, he silently melted back along with her until they both lay propped up against the pillows, Jack in Sam's arms.

"Jack, listen to me." She said gently. When he didn't react, she ran a soft finger along the side of his face and felt him melt into it. Using the small action to her advantage, she turned his head to face her. Looking into his eyes, she spoke. "Jack…you met Daniel nine years ago." She said gently. "When you met him, he didn't have any money, or a home, or even a job! But then you came along." She said. "You took him into your home, you made sure he had a full stomach every night, and a good night's sleep, you vouched for him with Hammond…you saw him back onto his feet!" She said forcefully. "And even after all of that, when he had a decent bank account and an apartment, you still did the same thing! And you've been doing it for nine years!" She took his hands in hers. "You think that's not being fatherly?" She asked. "When he needs advice, who does he run to? When he's laying in the infirmary, who never leaves his side? When he needs training, who does he prefer to train him above all else?" Jack opened his mouth to speak. "Other than Teal'c." Sam said before he could do so. Closing his mouth, Jack gave her a small, shy smile. "You've been a father to him for the last nine years!" She continued. "That's longer than the other guy, Jack; and you're _way_ more influential on him, especially at this age." Jack looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "You turned him from the boy he was yesterday, to the 'boy' he is today, and if…'the creator' is willing, into the man he will be tomorrow." She saw her words begin to sink in. "You didn't miss much, Jack." She said to him. "You've been there for him…_almost_ every step of the way. You think you've missed his childhood, but you didn't! You've watched him grow up!" She tightened her arms around his chest and lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's your son in _every_, single way possible!"

Jack leaned against her chest and considered her words. She was right, as usual. He _had_- in a sense- been raising Daniel for the past nine years. Yet that still didn't change the fact that the boy had lived in a foster system, where he could've raised him! He struggled on his own, where he could've helped him! He lived Jack's life, when Jack could've prevented it! If only he had made the damn connections, this whole thing would never have happened! "It's my fault." He said, no louder than a whisper. "I should've made the connections. It was right there in front of me!"

"Jack…please don't make me go through this whole thing again!" Sam asked. "It's not your fault!" She said softly. "It's Claire's and no one else's, alright?!" She leaned into his ear. "Jack…the past is past. We can't change it. And even if we could, would you want to?" She saw him furrow his eyebrows. "If you had know, and raised him…would Daniel have become an archeologist at all? Would he have ever opened the Stargate? Would you have ever saved the world?" She scanned his downcast face. "Would we have ever met?" She asked. Jack's head shot up, and he cast her a look of mixed feelings. "Some things are meant to be, Jack." She continued. "For the sake of others." She pulled him closer. "The past is something you can't quite change…but the future is… if you concentrate on the now, that is."

Jack nodded in agreement and suddenly heard her yawn next to him. Now that he noticed it, his eyes were beginning to droop as well. "Let's just go to sleep now, alright?" He suggested, meeting her gaze. Yawning a second time, Sam nodded and Jack lifted his weight off of her so she could settle herself down on the pillows. Once she had found a comfortable position, he settled down next to her and snaked an arm around her waist. After a few minutes, both their breathing began to slow and simultaneously, they slipped into slumber; Sam being left to her dreams, and Jack to his memories.


	56. Voices

Daniel sat on the warm, soft, sandy floor of the tent with his legs drawn halfway up to his chest. His arms lay crossed over them, and his forehead lay on his arms. He couldn't believe this was happening to him! In less than two hours he was going to be put in front of a council to be judged for making a mistake! The consequences of which resulted in either the loss of a limb, or the loss of his life! Releasing a shaky breath, he lifted his head just a few inches from his arms. He was too young. Ahmed had said it himself! He was too young to die! Sure…he may have died many times before, but this was different! He didn't quite know _how_ it was different, he just knew it _was_.

Leaning his head back down on his arms, he closed his eyes. Suddenly, a flash of the open desert came to him. Snapping his eyes open, Daniel raised his head and turned around. Small swirls of dust flowed around him, signifying that a breeze had picked up. Shrugging, he leaned his forehead back on his arms and shut his eyes again. Another flash of the same ocean of sand came to him. This time, Daniel straightened up and looked around. _What the hell is that?!_He asked himself. Every time he closed his eyes, some kind of flash came to him! It was like he wasn't able to close his eyes anymore without fearing he'd be seeing ghosts!

Sighing, he brought his arms back up to his chest. "I'm becoming paranoid." He muttered to himself. All of a sudden, a draft of wind flew at him. _Daniel…_ He heard. Straightening up once again, Daniel pressed his hands against the ground, preparing to stand at any moment, and started looking around. _Daniel…_ Jumping to his feet, Daniel turned from side to side, in search for the source of the voice. "I'm Daniel!" He croaked. "Who's calling?" He asked. Instantly, the wind seemed to lessen and began to fade. _Daniel…_ He heard the whisper again, recognizing the distinct voice of a woman. _Daniel…_ He heard one last time before the wind died completely.

Daniel continued to look around for another five minutes before sitting back down. He recognized that voice! The familiar feminine vocals struck up memories, which he couldn't quite place yet. The familiarity was there all the same, though. Sighing, he ran a hand over his weary face; the second his eyelids shut, a vision came to him. He saw a woman…more like a girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was excruciatingly beautiful! Her smile was warm, her eyes were joyful, and her look just made his heart warm up instantly. _Daniel…_ He heard again. Suddenly, Daniel's eyes flew open. "Mom?" He mumbled, mostly to himself; asking if it was in any way possible! Looking around to find no one, he closed his eyes again to encounter yet another vision. This was of the very same woman, holding a baby in her arms, humming and rocking it to sleep. Daniel's eyes fluttered open yet again. "Oh, my god!" Standing, he resumed looking around. "Mom?" He asked no one in particular. "Mom!" He called out this time, as if searching for her. "Mom!"

Suddenly, the front flap of the tent flew open and Ahmed walked in, flanked by two men of equal size. "Come! The council summons you." The black man boomed, walking towards the boy.

"What?!" Daniel panicked. "No! You told me at sunrise! Sunrise isn't in an hour or so! I still have time!" He tried to reason, backing up as Ahmed approached him. When his back hit the wall, he moved along it, looking for any sort of way to stall the inevitable.

"The sun has risen. See it for yourself." One of the other men said to him, pointing to the opening flap of the tent. Glancing over his captor's shoulder, Daniel, sure enough, saw a ray of sunlight filter in through the cracks.

"Come, Jae'im." Ahmed said in a low, hopeful voice. "You still have the right to plea before the council, before they formerly announce your punishment, be there one at all." He smiled, beckoning the boy over.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked cautiously from his spot in the corner.

Glancing at the two guards behind him, Ahmed approached the boy even more and lowered his voice again. "I have found two outsiders willing to plead your case." He told him enthusiastically. "If all goes as it should be, the council will completely pardon you of your crimes!" He smiled.

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that true? Or are you just instilling false hope in me?" He accused.

Ahmed drew himself up to full height. "You have my word as a Na'jai and as a man that it is true." He reached out and grasped Daniel's shoulder. "Now come, young one! Face your fate with the honor and courage of the warrior…many now believe you to be. "

Daniel took in the other man's words as he felt himself being pulled to his feet. _Honor and courage. Honor and courage._He droned on in his head."_Whatever you do, when in an enemy prison camp…never __ever__ let anyone know your fear! Even as they walk you down the Last Mile; hold your head high, stand tall, and act like it don't bother you one bit!"_He remembered Jack telling him once. Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself up and held his head high, making sure to keep his eyes leveled with everyone else's never above, never below.

"Good." Ahmed said. Turning around, he lead Daniel out of the tent, the two large men trailing behind, ensuring no escape. The walk to the council's tent was both the longest and shortest walk of Daniel's life! Every step he took reminded him of the steps he's taken before.

The world seemed to move in slow motion for him. Glancing to one side, he saw several children playing ball by the ashy remains of a campfire. A memory flashed in his mind. During a trip to Egypt when he was five with…his mother, he used to do the same thing. There was a specific group of children whom he enjoyed playing with all the time. They were the children of the other archeologists who had accompanied them. Every morning they used to meet in one spot and, once everyone was present, they would go on and play with each other _all day_. Those days were some of the best in his life.

Looking to the other side, he saw a mother attempting to teach her daughter how to tie her shoe. Smiling, another fond memory floated back to him. When he was around six, he had tried to tie his shoe for about an hour to no avail. Sometime later his mother had come in to check on his and, upon seeing his struggle, had went on to teach him. The whole process took the better part of three hours to learn and several weeks to master, but after that Daniel proudly began tying his own shoes.

As they approached the large council tent, Daniel glanced to his left and saw a father rocking his son to sleep. He didn't really expect any memory to pop up then because his… Mel Jackson never used to rock him to sleep. In fact, he was lucky if the man paid any attention to him at all! No…come to think of it now, he didn't really have any good father-son memories with the man. As he turned away from the scene, though, a memory _did_ come to him! He remembered being wrapped in a man's arms and being danced around the…tent. Furrowing his eyebrows, he recalled singing… in another language, and… and… and the smell of aftershave. A familiar smell of aftershave.

_That was the dream!_He told himself. That was the dream he kept on having! Not a memory! Wasn't it? _Damn it!_He cursed. He didn't know anymore! Was it just a dream? Or was it actually some lost, long-forgotten memory come back to him? After thinking about it for a moment, he shook his head and he resigned himself to the fact that he had no idea.

"Come, young one." He heard Ahmed say in front of him. Looking up, he saw that the other man was holding open the tent flap for him and was motioning for him to enter. Taking a deep breath, Daniel walked into the tent.


	57. Revelations

The smell of incense hit his nose the moment his head was completely inside. Looking around, he saw the room was dimly lit, with only two oil lamps in sight. Up against the sides of the tent and the back wall, twelve of the oldest men Daniel had seen in his life, sat in a semicircle facing him. They had both saddened and grim looks on their faces, and Daniel's stomach suddenly started to lurch. Turning to Ahmed, he was about to ask something, but the older man spoke before something could come out.

"Go on. Sit at the middle of the circle." He motioned to him. "I will go retrieve your two alibis." With that, he turned and strolled out of the tent, the other two large men blocking the path in his wake.

Daniel stared at the area where the other man stood for a moment, trying to get himself together. Taking another deep, shaky breath, he looked up and faced all the other council members in the room. "Uh…hi!" He said, flashing a fake smile and a small wave. One of elders- the man he had seen the night before- tilted his head to the right and said something in a language Daniel, for once, couldn't understand. "Uh…that's one of the Bantu languages." Daniel muttered to himself. _Damn it! I'm not very good at Swahili! _He mused. When it came to the Bantu languages, Daniel pretty much relied on Swahili, but the language itself was one he didn't speak all that fluently. He understood it, yes; but speaking it was a_whole_ different category.

Daniel heard the chief repeat what he just said a little louder, and he strained his ear to pick up any familiar tones. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any. _Damn it!_He cursed. He didn't know their language! How was he supposed to plea for his own life if he didn't even know how to speak their language! Instantly, the little sense of hope he had when he first entered the tent vanished into thin air.

Hearing an odd noise behind him, he saw Ahmed reenter the tent. "Ahmed!" He exclaimed. "I have—"

"Hush, young one." Ahmed said as he approached the boy. "I will translate for you."

All of a sudden, two other people entered the tent behind Ahmed and Daniel had to strain his eyes to be able to make out who they were in the dark. "Why is so dark in here?" He heard one of them say, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Jack!" He called out. If it weren't for Ahmed's hand on his shoulder, he would've quickly moved from the spot to greet his two friends.

"O'Neill, Sam, come stand beside him." Ahmed said to them. Turning to the chief, he said,** "**_Jah'di, I have brought the evidence that you seek._" The older man nodded.

Jack was the first person by Daniel's side. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack." Daniel answered, smiling and shrugging him off. "Just glad you're here." Turning to Sam on his right and glancing between her and Jack, he asked, "Do you know what they want to do?"

"Yeah. Ahmed told us." Sam said grimly.

"But it's not gonna happen." Jack said in a tone Daniel had never heard from him before. Turning, he saw the other man faced the head of the council.

"_Have you come to speak for him?_" The Jah'di asked Jack.

"And just so you know…I have no idea what language that is. So don't ask me." Daniel said in a low voice. "Ahmed, although, said he could translate for us."

Without taking has eyes off the Jah'di, Jack laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and raised a finger, telling him to be silent. Daniel instantly shut up**. "**_Yes, I have come to speak in his favor._"

Ahmed translated and Daniel turned to Jack, stunned. "Jack?! You know how to speak their language?!"

Jack nodded absent-mindedly and Daniel heard thechief ask another question.** "**_What have you come to say?_"

"_This gathering is pointless. The boy had every right to be in the chamber._" Jack responded.

"I did?!" Daniel interrupted after hearing Ahmed's translation. Jack turned to him then and raised a finger, telling him once again to be silent.

"_What makes you say thus__**?**_" One of the other council members asked.

"_He is a Na'jai as well_**.**" Jack answered calmly. Daniel's eyebrows furrowed and he turned to Jack in confusion. Upon receiving no response from him, he turned to Sam and asked if she knew what he was talking about. She nodded her head in affirmation and said nothing more, signaling him to be silent as well.

"_You say that to save the boy's life!_" One of the other council members accused.

"_I speak the truth!_" Jack defended.

"_You lie!_" Another accused as well.

"_I do not!_" Jack shot back, losing his patience.

"_What proof do you have?!_"

"_That of heredity._"

"_Why should we believe you?!_"

"**HE IS MY SON!**" Jack cried, losing control and yelling in English. Daniel whisked his head around instantly, eyes widening equally as fast.

"What?!" He exclaimed, unable to believe what he just heard.

There was a murmur about the room. Daniel was gaping at Jack, Jack was glaring at the Jah'di, the Jah'di was calmly looking back at them, and everyone else was staring at the staring contest. All of a sudden, the Jah'di raised both his hands and commanded the room to silence. Standing, he slowly walked over to the center of the room. For a brief moment, Daniel took his eyes off Jack and glanced at the Jah'di. As the older man approached Jack, Jack drew himself up to full height and met the man eye-to-eye.

For the longest time, the two men had an unsurpassable staring contest. Neither of them blinked, wavered, or looked away. It was a battle of wills in which the winner was impossible to determine. Jack met the chief's scrutinizing gaze for everything that it was worth; and to him, it was worth the world. The chief, then, in turn met Jack's, simply refusing to look away.

Finally, after an eternity of silence and tension, Jack broke the stillness. "You are in no way going _near_ my son, without going through _me_ first!" He said in a dangerously low growl.

The Jah'di just calmly stared back at Jack for another long minute. Then, finally, he pulled himself up even straighter…and smiled. It wasn't a cold, heartless smile either. It was actually a warm smile! Clasping Jack's right shoulder, he shook it and looked the man straight in the eye. "Let not the path behind hinder the road ahead." He said in perfect English, startling everyone in the room.

Jack blinked. Well that was one thing he hadn't expected. Not knowing what to say, he nodded and clasped the chief's right shoulder in turn. Making a gesture of respect. The Jah'di acknowledged the move with a nod of his head and released Jack's shoulder. Turning around, he faced the rest of the council. "_I believe him_!" He said. Another murmur started to arise around the room but the chief halted the talking with a raise of his hand. "_The winds have told me thus._" He continued. "_The boy's mother herself has spoken to me._"

"My mom?" Daniel asked, stunned, after he had heard Ahmed's translation.

Hearing the boy's voice, the old man turned, and with a smile, gave Daniel's shoulder a quick squeeze. "I offer you my humblest apologies for not recognizing one of our own and…if the rest of the council agrees…my full pardon for your crimes." Turning back to the rest of the council, he asked. "Who here does not stand by my wisdom?" Looking around, no one spoke up. Turning back to Daniel, he asked, "Then do you accept my offer?"

Swallowing, Daniel nodded. Tilting his head in approval, the old sage turned and sat back down in his seat at the center of council. "Then it is done!" He declared. "The boy has been pardoned of his crimes!" Looking at the three newcomers in the center of the room, he continued. "He shall now be recognized as a Jae'im." The old man declared, and the room once again erupted into murmurs.

Turning to his right, Daniel noticed that Jack stiffened once the Jah'di had said that.

"Tonight, we welcome three new members into our tribe." The old man continued. "Once the sun falls, the warrior from across the ocean will undergo the Jebar!" He looked Jack in the eye and smiled briefly when saw nothing but determination. "And after he is through…his son will walk through the Mal-Sharad." Seeing the determination waver a bit, the Jah'di chuckled to himself slightly. "Does anyone wish to challenge my wisdom?" He asked the room. When no one answered he clapped his hands once. "So shall it be done!"


	58. Answers

Sand. Soft, warm sand. He loved the sand. He always has. It was one of and possibly the only thing in his life that was real at the moment. A soft, gentle breeze picked up and a few grains of sand flew along with it to settle at the bottom of the dune. Moving. Constantly shifting its position. Changing. Always changing. Moving with the wind. He pulled his legs up to his chest and crossed his arms over his knees, laying his chin on them. The wind. The mystery of the Sahara desert. Shifting sand wasn't the only thing it did, no! This kind of wind…was more powerful! It not only moved sand…it moved people! Changed lives as if life itself was but a grain of sand in this endless…ocean.

From behind him, he could hear the hustle and bustle of the tribe members as they continued on with their daily lives. Here though…here he sat frozen in time. It was unreal. It was _all_ unreal! This whole place…_everything_ was all one big dream! Another breeze blew at the back of his neck. _Damn that!_ He cursed inwardly. _Damn the wind!_ Ever since he had arrived, it had caused nothing but trouble! His life had been completely flipped upside-down, inside out and it was all its fault! Angrily picking up a handful of sand, he threw it at the invisible force. Furrowing his eyebrows in anger and sighing in frustration, he laid his forehead back onto his crossed arms and tried to calm himself down.

"You know…if you throw it out in a certain way, it can go way farther than that." The man behind him said. Lifting his head an inch above his arms, Daniel turned it away from the man and laid his head back down.

Jack saw how Daniel turned away from him and his heart lurched. He recognized the move. After all, he himself had done it at an all too young age as well. Daniel was in a state of utter confusion at the moment. With the confusion came feelings of fear, uncertainty, and helplessness. Yep, Jack knew them all.

Sighing, he slowly approached the boy and sat down next to him, taking up his same stance. Looking in front of him, Jack watched as the morning sun as it cast shadows over the dunes. A gentle breeze blew by and he closed his eyes briefly, taking in the morning air. Opening his eyes again, he stared down at the ground in front of him. "She never told me." He mumbled in a low, sad voice. "Six months we were together. Six." He started. "I can't remember how many time I told her I wanted a family." He became lost in thought. "I can't remember how many times I told her I wanted a family with her." He paused and swallowed the lump threatening to form in his throat. "I told her to wait for me. Promised her the world if she did." He started tracing random lines on the sand. "But I guess…she couldn't." He choked out.

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to shut the voice out. Unfortunately, it didn't work. "Why didn't she tell you?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Jack swallowed again; only this time, there was more there than a lump in his throat. "According to Amy…" He furrowed his eyebrows in brief anger, "…who felt it necessary after _thirty-five_ years to tell me the truth…" He sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "She never told me because I was…poor." He glanced at Daniel, but the boy still faced away from him. Forlornly, Jack turned back to the ground. "When we met, I barely made enough money to feed myself… That was one of the reasons I joined the Air Force so quickly." He shook his head as he recalled his conversation with Amy. "I would've found a way." He mumbled. "I would've found a way." He continued to chant. "I would've gone back…If she just told me, I would've gone back…"

"Would you have?!" Daniel yelled, turning his head to finally face him. "Would you have _really_ gone back?!" He repeated. "Or would it just have been out of obligation?!" He asked angrily

Jack stared at the younger man with a hurt expression and tears glistening in his eyes. "I loved her, Daniel." He told him gently. "I loved her more than life itself!" He choked. "She opened me up…to the world!" He exclaimed, trying with all his might to keep the floodgates closed. "She…made me a lot of what I am today." He said, lowering his voice. "Gawd! When we were together, she was my anchor, my core, my whole reason for living!" He ran the back of his hand across his eyes, trying to dry them of the tears threatening to fall. "When I went to Vietnam, she was the reason I lived every day! I did everything I did because I wanted to go home to her. I wanted to go home to her, Daniel!" His voice cracked and he swallowed and cleared his throat. "When they asked the next of kin, her name was what I gave. When they asked whom I fought for, her name was what I gave. When they asked me whose name I wanted on my will, two people came up- Tommy and your mother!" He looked Daniel straight in the eye through his moistening ones. "I _love_ her, Daniel! I loved her in the beginning; I loved her after she broke up with me. I loved her through the years, and I still love her today!" He continued to stare at the younger man. "I love her, Daniel. Please don't doubt that." He asked softly.

Daniel turned away from the heartbreaking gaze and stared at the view before him. "If Amy had told you…after my…mother died. Would you have gone back?" He asked, more calmly than before.

"In a heartbeat." Jack answered.

"Out of obligation?" Daniel inquired, staring intently at Jack for an answer.

Jack stared back incredulously. "Daniel…" he started. "I never knew my parents." He said. "My mother never knew who my father was and about a week after I was born, she left me to my grandparents and never came back." He told. "When I was eight, my grandparents both died in a car crash with a drunk driver and they put me in the foster system. I only had one foster father and he was as drunk, and as abusive as they come!" He choked. "I spent eight years living and learning in fear." He admitted. "When I was sixteen, I sought to become an independent minor and I won!" He continued. "Four years of hardship after that, I joined the Air Force." He said, looking the boy in the eye. "And I vowed to myself that no child of mine would go through what I did. I swore that _none_ of my kids would suffer what I suffered!" He cried. "I swore they'd all have a normal childhood as happy and as…as…_golden_ as life itself!" He swallowed. "If Claire, or Amy, had just told me…" He wiped his eyes again. "You would never have lived through that…none of it!" He stared intently at Daniel, but all the boy did was consider him for a minute before turning away again.

Sighing wearily, Jack turned back to face the landscape. By now the sun had fully risen, taking the temperature along with it. After making sure his turban was tied correctly, he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his exhausted features. Hanging his head, he took in a shaky breath. "Daniel…" He started. "…as much as I'd love to…I can't change the past." He said softly. "No one can! What's done is done." He raised his head and looked over to the boy who was still facing away from him. "Mistakes were made- on both your mother's part…and mine." He admitted. "Your mother should have told me." He released a shaky breath and leaned back. "And I should've realized at the wedding that you were too old to be…Mel's." A frown formed on his face as he disclosed one of his many faults for all to hear. "But the mistake's already been made; and I can't change that. But what I _can_ change is what _could_ happen- in the future." He paused and stared intently at the back of Daniel's head. "That is…if you'll let me."

Daniel took in everything Jack said. Were his ears deceiving him? Or was it true? Did Jack just ask him if he _wanted_ him to be his father? _Yes. _He mentally answered himself. Daniel shut his eyes for a brief second and drew in a shaky breath. This was unreal. This was just _not_ real! Only about…four days ago he found out that the father he had wasn't his biological one. Two days ago he found out that Jack had known his mother. Now…there was this! Not only had Jack known his mother, Jack was his _father_! _Oh, gods!_ He cursed inwardly. He could feel that headache coming back again. Big time!

"If not, then…you know…we could still be friends, right?" Jack asked behind him, trying to cover up the pain in his voice with a fake laugh. "I mean…we could still be Jack and Daniel, right? Like we've been all these years?" He gave a small, wavering chuckle. "Instead of…you know." He gave up trying to hide it in the end and just allowed his emotions to seep out through his words.

After a moment, Daniel raised his head and turned to look at Jack. The man looked positively exhausted! His legs were pulled up halfway to his chest and his forehead rested on his knees, eyes closed. At that moment, Daniel realized just how old he looked. Worry lines were written across his forehead and wrinkles were just beginning to form on his cheeks. His graying hair made him look twice as old and his posture only added to the years. His experience probably made him ten times older than he would ever dream to be, and an air of weariness floated off of him in waves. This was a man worn-out with the times; his days of glory long past. Now…he looked tired of it all, just wanting to get by. This brush with his past probably reminded him of all he wished to forget…and all he couldn't, all the mistakes he made…and all the guilt that came with them.

Daniel suddenly felt sorry for the man next to him. His…father. Wow…it felt weird saying it. His…father. The slow breeze slightly picked up in momentum and he felt the wind blow through his hair as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He couldn't go back. The way he had came, that is. 'Jack and Daniel' were friends. Best friends. This, though…this was different. Way different. Deeper. Now that he knew all of this…there was no way he could go back! He…he had a father. A living father! A father who actually cared for him! He wasn't a drunkard living in some trailer park, or some bar hopper who took a different girl every night! No! He was a highly decorated soldier in the United States Military! A man, who had a difficult past, but was able to overcome his demons and make a name for himself! He was…Jack O'Neill, a colonel in the United States Air Force and…his dad.


	59. Evasive Maneuvers

'Dad' He mouthed the word. That felt odd, too. This whole scenario was strange for him. _Not strange…New_. He told himself. Of course, that was true, too. It _was_ new. He hadn't called a man 'dad' since he was eight; and he never thought he'd do so again! Yet here he was- 'Dad' he mouthed again. Was he ready for this? He didn't feel ready for this. That was it! He wasn't ready for this. _Not now. _He told himself. _Not yet._ Turning to the man next to him, he saw that he was now looking out over the desert. Changing the topic, he tried to strike out a decent conversation. "So…I didn't know you knew how to speak their language." He said.

Jack chuckled shortly. "There're a lot of things you don't know about me." He knew that trick. An abrupt change of subject usually translated as he was either undecided, or in denial. Jack solely hoped it was the former rather than the latter. He couldn't deal with all the emotion if it was the latter.

"Like how many languages you speak?" Daniel asked. Jack nodded and Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Just…how many languages _do_ you speak?" He asked, naturally curious.

Jack sighed and did a mental count. "About…seventeen…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "…and a half." He added as an afterthought.

"Wow." Daniel commented. "Truthfully?" He asked and Jack nodded. "Wow." He repeated. "I got it from you, then?" He asked.

"Apparently." Jack shrugged." Your mother seemed to think I have an ear for languages." He chuckled at the memory of that conversation.

Daniel nodded, then Jack nodded, and all went silent. "So…" He tried, breaking the silence once more. "Back there in the council tent…" He started. "What was the chief talking about doing tonight?" He asked. "Cause…he was talking about you…doing something, and then me…doing something?" He continued, then looked to Jack for an answer.

Jack sighed. He knew that was going to come up. He glanced at Daniel, then towards the beautiful morning landscape, which was now fading into day, then back again. Shifting his position once more, he stared at the ground in front of him for a moment, then became lost in thought. "For me…I'll be going through the Jebar." He answered. "It's their initiation rite." He explained.

"So I'll be doing that, too." Daniel concluded.

"No…actually." He scratched the back of his neck. "Once I'm in it, then you're in it, too, since you're my son." He said comfortably. Wow. It was getting easier and easier for him. "And, uh…Sam will be in it as well since…they think we're married, or engaged, at least."

"You proposed to her?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Uh…no." He shrugged. "Well…not in the traditional American way, no." He tilted his head to the right. "But I might've done it the Na'jai way." He shrugged again. "She'll find out later. One way or another." Daniel gave him a confused look. "Women talk." He explained. "And it's like they have some kind of universal language when they do." He chuckled nervously.

Daniel shrugged uncomfortably, then returned to the subject at hand. "So…what'll I be going through?" He asked. "If you're going through…initiation, what're they gonna put me through?" He asked.

Jack released a long sigh for the umpteenth time. He glanced at Daniel for a long minute, then turned and faced the horizon. The sun was considerably high now and the morning shadows were disappearing. How should he explain this to him? Subtly…or frankly? Subtly or frankly? How would he explain this to Charlie? _Subtly_. He answered himself. Scanning the open desert ahead, he took in a long, shaky breath.

" 'Nature's first green is gold,

her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower,

but only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief.

So dawn gives down to day.

Nothing gold can stay.' "

"Robert Frost." Daniel recognized. Jack nodded. "I remember someone reciting that to me. " He said. "I don't even remember who it is…It was such a long time ago."

Jack nodded. "When I first heard it…" Jack started. "I didn't even think about it." He said. "I thought it sounded nice and that was it." He rubbed his face briefly. "Several years later, I heard it again. And this time…it was beautiful." He admitted.

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "It's about…um…" He thought about it, but it was useless. He hated English!

Jack, on the other hand, loved it. Chuckling at Daniel's struggles, he filled in the blank. "It's about youth." He answered. "For us…youth ends at about eighteen, then you become an adult." He started. "But these people live longer than we do." He tilted his head towards the campsite. "So their youth lasts longer." He glanced at the campsite, then back to Daniel. "Their youth ends when the person's mature enough to face the world." He explained. "Their youth ends when the person awakens to the calls of the desert; the creator herself." He stared at Daniel. "When that happens…when that person awakens to the calls…they send their first message through the wind, they…receive their first visions from the wind. They begin to hear calls…from the wind." He looked up. "When that happens…the person is dubbed a Jae'im." He said.

"Like what they're supposed to call me right now." He concluded.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Until tonight…when you'll be going through the Mal-Sharad." He said. Opening his mouth to speak, he closed it again. How could he explain this? "Uh…the Mal-Sharad is kind of like what Ry'ac is going through right now with Teal'c." He explained. "It's a…Rite of Passage." He explained, becoming lost in thought. "You'll be making the journey from a boy to a man." He said in a low, hushed voice.

Daniel thought for a second. "Well…isn't that good?" He asked. "I mean…you make it sound like I'm…dying or something." He gave a small laugh to lighten the mood.

"It is good." Jack reassured him. "Just not when you missed, practically, your son's entire childhood."

"Well…" Daniel started. "Not my _entire_ childhood. I mean…we've known each other for…nine years." He said.

"You know…" Jack laughed. "You and Sam think alike." He commented. "She said that to me last night. Said that I've been acting like a father to you for the last nine years. None of this should be new to me."

"She's right, you know." Daniel smiled. "Before this you've been treating me like a nine-year-old, now you're treating me like a newborn." He laughed.

Jack did a double take. "I am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm your father! You should listen to me!" Jack waved a playful finger at him.

"Ha!" Daniel smirked. "You wish!"

"Hey, boys!" They heard a shout from behind. Turning, they both saw Sam standing at the edge of the campsite, hands on her hips, yelling up at them. "You better get down here! I cooked!"

"No, no, thank you!" Jack started.

"I'm too young to die!" Daniel finished and the two of them cracked up.

"What?!" Sam yelled back at them.

"Nothing, nothing! We'll be down in a minute!" Jack yelled back. "Come on!" He quickly slapped Daniel on the arm with a laugh. "We better get down there before she grows horns."

Daniel snickered and bound down the dune ahead of Jack, who was moving a bit slower due to his knees.

"Show off." Jack teased as they made their way down to the circle of women where Sam sat.


	60. The Look of Happiness

Sam sat with the same circle of women who had been teaching her how to make the oddest soup she had made in her life. Holding the spoon to her lips, she blew the steam off the surface of the newly cooked broth and sipped some of the liquid. "Mmm!" She exclaimed as she put the whole thing in her mouth. "It's good!" She said to the young woman next to her. What was her name? Neila! There we go!

"It is traditional Na'jai soup." She smiled. "The recipe is about 50,000 centuries old."

"Wow." Sam commented. She was _definitely_ keeping this recipe. "That's old."

Neila laughed. "Yes."

"Hey!" Daniel called as he came bouncing over. "I was told there was…" He cleared his throat. "…food here." He snickered.

Sam gave him the evil eye. "Well…I _was_ gonna give you the only bowl left, but since you—"

"I'm sorry!" He smiled and gave her a puppy-dog look.

Sam laughed and handed him the other bowl, which he took hungrily and went to sit down. "Mmm! This is good!" was the last thing she heard behind her before Jack attracted all her attention.

"Wow! You actually cooked all of that?" Jack asked, mockingly surprised, as he saw the pot over the fire pit.

"Yup!" Sam answered proudly. She held up a spoonful of her soup for him. "Try it!" Jack blew on it for a second, then stuck the whole thing in his mouth.

"Wow!" He remarked, truly surprised. "That's good!" He looked into the pot. "I want some!"

Laughing, Sam tapped the bench area to her left, since Daniel was already sitting to her right, flirting with Neila. Jack sat and reached for Sam's bowl, but she pulled it away. "Ah! There's a fee first!" She smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Smirking, Jack leaned in and gave her a long, sensual kiss. The next thing they knew, there was a loud "WhooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo!" around them. Breaking the kiss, they laughed as they looked around and saw all the young men and women in the small circle grinning and hooting at them, Daniel included. Turning red, Sam buried her face in Jack's neck and he wrapped an arm around her head, holding her close and grinning like an idiot.

"Namshe kan? Jin je we!" Jack laughed. "What're all of you looking at? Go back to your food!" He translated, waving to them.

After about a minute, Sam raised her head and smiled. Sitting up, she picked up her bowl from the ground, sipped a spoonful of the delicious liquid, then handed the bowl to Jack. The man took it hungrily and began devouring the scrumptious liquid. "Glad to know someone _finally_ likes my cooking." She laughed as she watched him. Looking up and stopping momentarily, Jack smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips before returning to his meal. "You're welcome." Sam replied to the silent compliment.

The next hour or so was spent talking to the group around them. Jack, Daniel, and Sam all began questioning the origins of the Na'jai and their history. When Jack was told about their relations to the Ancients, he was stunned! "So…I'm an Ancient?" He asked.

"The descendant of one." Daniel corrected.

"Cool!" He said excitedly, then quickly proceeded to ask the young man next to him another question

Daniel, confused by Jack's behavior, turned to Sam with furrowed eyebrows and asked softly, "Is he okay?"

Giggling, Sam turned to him with amused eyes. "Daniel…you're exactly the same way." She told him. "Who do you think you got that from?"

"Well I never would've expected him!" He retorted.

Smiling, Sam turned back to look at Jack. "Yeah…he hides it well doesn't he?" Jack was now avidly talking to the young man in their local dialect. From his body language, and the way he was speaking quickly, Sam could tell the two of them were discussing something incredibly interesting. "Something interesting?" She asked aloud.

Jack turned and saw Sam and Daniel staring at him: Sam with an amused look and Daniel with a confused one. "Um…" He smiled excitedly. "These people…their traditions go back…long before the technological advancement of the Ancients." He said, fully facing them. "Even when the Ancients built ships and cities and they became way technologically advanced, theses traditions still lived on." He pointed behind him. "It's like…the perfect society!" He laughed. "They got _way_ technologically advanced for their time, but they never strayed from the way…of the Ancients!" He chuckled. "It's incredible! That's all I'm saying. It's incredible!" He shook his head. "Nature is their one, most powerful ally. That's what they base most of their technology on, which is why they never turn their back on it." He turned to Neila. "Your society is amazing." He told her, and she smiled.

"O'Neill! Jae'im!" A deep voice boomed. Turning, everyone saw a big, black giant stomping his way over. Ahmed was now shirtless with no turban. In fact, the only thing he wore now were the course pants with the rope belt that every male wore around here. His black skin gleamed in the sun, and his well-tones muscles flexed with every move. In his right hand, he held a sort of heavy-looking stick, which he was using much like a staff. Behind his right shoulder, walked another boy. The kid looked almost exactly like Ahmed, and was about Daniel's age, height, and build. He, too, was bare from the waist up, and he held a staff in his right hand. The two of them walked towards them until they stood over the sitting crowd. "You are the infamous warrior from across the ocean." Ahmed boomed. "Your name is spoken of in the heavens as fearless and untamable." He spat out. "Our shorten allies from Asgard tell us your skills are unsurpassed." His voice lowered dangerously. "Even to mine!" He growled, lowering his eyebrows in a look of anger. Drawing himself up to full height, he held the staff horizontally. There was a sudden tenseness in the air. Everyone held their breath. All of a sudden, the big man broke into a smile. "Shall we see if it is the truth?" He asked. Suddenly, everyone around them erupted into laughter. Ahmed tossed the stick up and Jack caught it with a jump. "Come, warrior!" Ahmed beckoned him. "Let us see how well the defender of our world fights in battle!"

Chuckling, Jack clutched the staff tightly and jumped up, excited. Everyone quickly cleared the circle and began to form a ring around the two combatants. Holding the staff in one hand, Jack reached up with his other and took the turban off his head. Handing it over to Sam, on the sidelines, he reached up and grabbed the back collar of his shirt, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Ahmed. Ahmed held out his arms in front of him and tilted his head to the right. _Are you scared?_ Jack translated. The man was challenging him! With a laugh, Jack pulled his shirt off and there was a loud "Whooo!" in the crowd. As he handed Sam his shirt, she grabbed his hand instead and pulled him down, giving him a long, deep kiss amid cheers and laughter. "Good luck soldier." She whispered to him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Drawing himself up to full height, Jack gave her a lopsided grin and turned to Ahmed, confidence written all over his features. Meeting the other man's eye, Jack took his staff and held it in both hands, touching his forehead to it as a gesture of respect. Ahmed repeated the move then the two men instantly took defensive positions. Ever so slowly they circled one another, like two predators fighting for the prey. One never took their eyes off the other, never even blinked. The noise of the crowd drowned away and the people became blurs. The two were suddenly left in a noiseless circle full of moving shapes in a brown haze. All of a sudden, Jack heard a whistle by his left ear and he ducked just in time to dodge Ahmed's staff, aimed squarely at his head!

Dropping to one knee, Jack tumbled over and stood at the opposite end of the circle. Turning instantly, Jack was quick enough to block a blow over his head. Using the bottom of his staff, Ahmed struck from underneath, but Jack was able to block that move as well. Using the side of his stick, Jack swung at Ahmed from the left and was blocked. Swinging to the right, he was blocked yet again. Quickly ducking his head, Jack was swift enough to block two swipes aimed at his skull. Standing quickly, he held the staff horizontally and was able to parry both a low-aimed blow and a high-aimed blow, before backing away quickly.

After thinking for a nanosecond, Jack charged at the other man and aimed a blow directly at the base of one side of his neck. Ahmed deflected easily and Jack swung at the other side with the back end of his staff. Ahmed moved to block it, but the swing was a feign. Jack moved the staff vertical and was swinging at the man's lower body before Ahmed knew what was happening. The other man was quick, though, and he was able to step back and block before the other stick hit him. Using the momentum, Jack swung for the other man's head, but the move was parried instantly. Ahmed slid his staff to the middle of Jack's and pushed against it strongly. Jack staggered backwards and was barely able to regain his footing before Ahmed charged towards him again.

As Sam watched the fight, she felt someone take a seat next to her. Turning her head, she saw Neila sit down and start to bounce a small baby on her lap. Sam's attention was quickly redirected. "Oh, my god!" She smiled. "He's beautiful!" She complimented. "He's a 'he', right?" She asked.

Neila giggled. "Yes…Thank you!" She replied with a smile, holding the baby and continuing to bounce him on her knee.

"How old is he?" Sam asked, leaning in to look closer at the child.

"He has lived one cycle." Neila answered, he words glowing with pride.

"Awww!" Sam grinned. "Can I hold him?" She asked hopefully.

Neila giggled. "Sure." She carefully lifted the infant up and handed him to Sam.

Sam took the infant into her arms and cuddled him against her. Looking into his beautiful, hazel eyes, her heart filled with a sort of feeling she had never felt before! She didn't quite know what that feeling was yet; but she was damn sure it felt good! "My god!" She breathed. "He's adorable!" She cooed. She settled the infant on her knee and started bouncing him. The child's ensuing laughter made her giggle in turn.

Neila smile as she stared at Sam's reactions. "You have no Ke'jai?" She asked.

Sam turned to her. "Ke'jai?" She questioned.

"It is what we call our young." Neila explained. "Our future."

"Oh!" Sam nodded her head in understanding. "No." She smiled. "No, not…yet." Her mood suddenly began to drop.

"You have not bore one?" She asked, astonished. "You are not with husband yet?" Neila completely turned to her, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, not yet. Why?" Sam questioned, curious at the concern she heard in Neila's voice.

Neila examined her for a moment. "You have no plans to wed?" She asked.

"Oh." Sam blushed and shifted the baby in her arms. "No. I um…I haven't found the right guy…yet." She laughed nervously.

"You do not wish to marry the warrior?!" Neila asked, astonished, glancing at Jack to emphasize her point.

"Ha…" Sam gave a short laugh. "I don't know. He hasn't asked me yet."

"What do you mean?" Neila replied, confused. "Did he not do so last night?" She leaned in to speak above the noise of the crowd. "The entire village witnessed his proposal. The fire rain told us so."

"Fire rain?" Sam asked, with eyebrows furrowed.

Neila sighed and thought for a moment. "Do you not have customs in your village when a man asks a woman to be his wife?" She asked.

"Well…yeah." Sam answered. "Traditionally, the man buys a ring for his lady and when he proposes to her, he gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him." She explained.

Neila nodded. "For the Na'jai, it is different. It is a tiny bit more difficult than that." She used hand gestures to emphasize her point. "When a warrior wishes to marry his woman, he must first ask the spirits for her hand. If and when they give him permission, it is tradition that he then write her name in the heavens and shower her with celebration! It is then that the fire rain comes." She explained. "When a man loves a woman so that he wishes to be part of her, he gives her the gift of the stars!" She finished in a whisper and a smile.

Sam's head was reeling. She glanced in Jack's direction and found her gaze locked onto him. Flashes of time gone by came to her. Him carrying her bags at the airport; him grabbing her hand to stop her; his hand gripping hers like a lifesaver during that awful story retelling; him giving her his jacket; him singing her to sleep; him asking for permission to hold her hand; him crying on her shoulder. Him taking her along on the trip across the desert. The sandstorm, the cave, the music in the wind. The kiss. The message from her mother…The meteor shower. Fire rain. He proposed to her. _He_ proposed to _her_! Sam's heart skipped a beat and a smile suddenly found its way onto her features.

_Hold up!_ Her brain told her. _That's illogical! _Reality caught up with her and the smile faded as quickly as it had come. "No…" Sam shook her head. "That's…impossible." She laughed dispiritedly.

"How so?" Neila asked her.

"It just…is!" Sam replied, handing the baby back to the other woman. "The fire rain you saw last night was nothing but a well timed meteor shower." She explained. "There was nothing meaningful in that."

Neila examined her for a long moment as she watched the fight. Her eyes bore deep into her. It was like the other woman could read her like a book! "Do you really believe that?" She asked Sam. "Do you really believe something like that was purely science and coincidence?" She shifted her position until she was facing Sam completely. "Do you really believe something like that is not possible?" She lowered her voice. "Because for a moment there, it looked like you believed every word I said. For a moment, you looked like you threw away all your ways of thinking and accepted a fifty million year old ideal. For a moment…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "…you looked happy." Sam turned to her with astonished eyes. "Take it from a people older than your own, Sam." Neila continued as she stood up. "Not everything in the universe is science and logic." She glanced at Jack. "Many things just require…a leap of faith." With that, she and her son left Sam to think about all she had just said.


	61. Proving Ground

**Parry, parry, swing, swing! Jack was starting to get that rhythm of this whole match! It was a dance with cheering audience; a waltz with a noisy crowd ringed around them. Moving his staff, he blocked another blow aimed at his head and swung low at his opponent from the side. The swing was easily parried and thrown back. Parry, parry, swing, parry! He now memorized the other man's attacks and defenses to a T! **_**Now**_** he could have some real fun! **

**Throwing one of Ahmed's attacks off, he pushed with all his might and made the other man stagger a bit. Using the momentary distraction, Jack swung at the man's lower legs and finally made contact! His opponent fell to the ground. But before Jack could do anything else, Ahmed had rolled over and was on his feet in a flash! It was his turn to attack this time and he showed no mercy! Parry, parry, swing, parry, swing! All his movements were different now. Jack's rhythm was instantly thrown off and he found himself staggering backwards fast! Thinking quickly, he knocked Ahmed's staff far to one side, then fell to one knee and tumbled across the circle. The other man was faster this time, though, and he was attacking before Jack could even get off the ground. Swing, parry, swing, swing! The fight was getting faster and faster now. His opponent's movements were nothing but blurs and Jack could do nothing but block the incoming blows! **

"**Come on, warrior!" Ahmed managed to gasp between swings. "Show me you are worthy of being born a Na'jai!" Swing, swing! "Show me you are worthy of being a defender of our world!" Swing, swing, push! Jack staggered backwards and Ahmed paused for a half a second. "**_**Show me you are worthy of marrying your woman!**_**" He said in his native tongue, glancing at Sam. **

**Regaining his footing, Jack gripped his staff with a new ferocity and glared at the other man. With fire in his eyes, he charged at the other warrior. Swing, swing, swing! It was his turn to be on the attack and he took advantage of every minute of it! He swung at every available opening; he guarded any of his possible weaknesses. Faster, faster, faster, the match a gained even more speed! His moves became blurs, as did his opponents. Faster, faster! The two challengers began moving at phenomenal speeds and the noise in the crowd intensified. With sweat pouring down his face, Jack ducked and attacked with the same force. Swing! He **_**was**_** worthy of being born a Na'jai! Swing, swing! He **_**was**_** worthy of being a defender of earth! Swing, swing, SWING! And he was most **_**definitely**_** worthy of being a husband and father again! **

**The crowd instantly went silent as Jack held the tip of the stick to his opponent's throat. Panting heavily and with sweat pouring down his face, Ahmed stared directly into Jack's fiery eyes. Suddenly, he smiled, "Good. Very good." He glanced down, then looked back up again. "But not good enough." Jack's intense glare wavered for a moment and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Look down, warrior." He told the younger man. Glancing below, Jack saw that the end of Ahmed's staff was pointed against his stomach! He was so preoccupied with his movements, that he had completely missed that! "A life for a life- that is the way of the Ancients." Ahmed said. Lifting his stick, he held it in his right hand and leaned it against the ground. He carefully pushed the end of Jack's staff away from his throat and bowed his head respectfully. Recovering from his daze of aggression, Jack quickly cleared his throat- as well as his mind- and gracefully repeated the gesture. Ahmed offered his arm and the two simultaneously gripped forearms. "**_**You**_** are worthy of being called a Na'jai." He told Jack with a smile. "Of that I am certain." Releasing the arm, he turned to glance at Daniel and lowered his voice. "Although…I am not quite certain…about your son." He told Jack, a slight gleam in his eye. **

**Jack furrowed his eyebrows and raised himself up to full height. "My son?" He asked in the same low voice. "You say I am worthy of being called a Na'jai, yet my son is not?" He challenged. **

"**The boy has to hold his own weight if he is to become a man." Ahmed reasoned. Holding out his hand, he made a small hand signal. Almost immediately, the young man Jack saw walking behind Ahmed earlier, appeared at his side. "This is my son Naraj." Ahmed introduced. "He is the most recent one to have passed the threshold of the Mal-Sharad." He explained. "According to tradition, he is the one to ensure that your son is worthy enough to become a man." **

From where he sat, Daniel watched the exchange in interest. The fight was incredible! For the first time in his life, Daniel was hooked into every move. He followed every block and strike with increasing interest. He watched every step with anticipation. He cheered along with the crowd as the contest intensified, and he shouted loudly when the competition reached a spectacular draw. Now, as the two combatants talked quietly amongst themselves, he, like everyone else around him, wondered what was being said. His interest piqued when the man he had seen earlier walked towards the two fighters. A few more hushed whispers later, Ahmed turned to the crowd.

"Jah' bad di! Nemshae wasuk man it turok malah! Uwimbad ne mak teruk! Neraj man etsuk setsep merak!" He boomed. "Jae'im!" He bellowed, waving in Daniel's direction. The crowd cheered loudly and Daniel saw Ahmed throw his staff over to the younger man.

Daniel turned towards Jack and looked at him expectantly, waiting for a translation. The older man slowly drew a long breath and turned to him. Curiously, Daniel watched as Jack slowly walked over to where he sat. "What'd he say?" He asked.

Jack looked down and examined the younger man for a long moment. He was definitely strong enough and knew enough to defeat Naraj; but did he have the will to? Shrugging silently, Jack opened his mouth. "In preparation for your rite tonight," He began. "There's a sort of…final test to see if you're worthy."

"Worthy?" Daniel echoed.

"Of becoming a man." Jack clarified. Pointing behind him, he continued. "That over there is Ahmed's son, Neraj. He was the last person in this tribe to have undergone the Mal-Sharad. In order for you to be qualified to undergo the ceremony tonight…you'll have to _at least_ match his skills."

Daniel just stared at Jack for a few seconds, trying to judge whether the man was joking or not. Deciding on the latter, he shifted himself to look behind Jack. The man named Naraj was standing in the center of the circle, twirling his stick in show of his abilities. Daniel estimated that they were at the least the same height and build. That, although, didn't count as long as abilities were in the picture. Judging by the way Ahmed was standing at the other edge of the circle, glowing with pride, Daniel concluded that Ahmed had taught Naraj all that he knew. Turning panicked eyes back to Jack, he exclaimed. "Are you crazy?!" He jumped up and waved towards Naraj. "I can't beat him! I can't even come close to his skills!"

"Who says that?!" Jack asked, his eyes glowing with determination.

"Ahmed trained him!"

"And _I_ trained _you_!" The older man retorted. Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, he gripped it strongly and continued. "Look, Daniel…I taught you everything I know!" He said in a low voice. "And you saw what happened with Ahmed. It was a draw!" Daniel looked up at him. "If I can do that, you can too."

"No, I can't!" The younger man retorted.

"That word doesn't exist, Daniel." Jack said softly. Taking his staff, he held it at its middle, between him and Daniel. "I have every faith in you." He said. "More faith than I have in myself." He tilted his head towards Naraj, his eyes never leaving the young man in front of him. "This is no different from the times when you and I sparred! Or when you and Teal'c!" He reasoned. "You can beat this guy. I know you can! Ahmed trained him to the best of his abilities, and I trained you to the best of mine." The boy was still silent and pondering. "Show them, Daniel! Show them that you're worthy of becoming a man. Show them you deserve it!"

"Jae'im!" A call came from behind Jack. Both men turned to see Naraj standing at the center of the circle, his staff in his right hand, leaning against the ground. "Your father may be a fine warrior…but let us see if he is any good at being a master!" Glancing at Daniel, Jack saw that a spark of determination lit in his eyes. "Besides…it has already been proven his abilities as a father were worthless!" The young man spat.

Murmurs echoed throughout the crowd, and the spark in Daniel's eyes turned into a full-blown wildfire! Drawing himself up to full height, he grasped Jack's staff tightly and fixed the other man with an iron glare. With a small smile, Jack released the stick and gripped Daniel's other shoulder as he slowly walked towards the sidelines. "Good luck, son." He whispered as he sat down next to Sam.

"What, boy!" Neraj continued to push. "Are you trying to tell me your father was not only useless as a father, he was useless as a master as well?!" Daniel continued to glare at him. The other man cackled and fixed him with an evil look and smile. "He has taught you nothing of value!" He hissed.

Quickly pulling off his turban and shirt, Daniel clutched his staff with an iron grip and began to circle the other man. Instantly moving on the defensive, Naraj began to circle him as well. The two combatants continued this dance for one long minute, glaring at each other like two predators ready to pounce. Challenge was reflected in Naraj's eyes and Daniel radiated an air of resentment. One had set his trap and the other had fallen right in. Now the two young men danced this war dance, trying their might on this brutal proving ground- a circle of worth in which only one may emerge victorious. Tiring of this endless circling, Naraj spun his staff several times in his right and settled it in a defensive position. The move did the trick.

Infuriated by the other man's bragging, Daniel held his staff in an attack position and charged at Naraj. His aim at the other man's head was easily parried, as was his strike from below. He, in turn, effortlessly blocked his opponent's blows to either side of him and aimed a strike at the base of his neck. That was quickly deflected, as was an attempt to strike the black man's thigh. Naraj hit his staff hard against Daniel's and he shoved the other man back a few steps. Quickly raising his staff, he charged at Daniel and aimed several blows to all his pressure points, but those were easily blocked. Thinking quickly, Daniel aimed several shots at his opponent and delivered the strikes in rapid succession, dazing the other man for half a second. Using the slight lapse to his advantage, he bent both his knees and launched himself into the air. As he flipped over his adversary's head, he gripped both ends of the staff and pushed it against Naraj's shoulder blades, making the man stumble. There was a loud cheer from the crowd and laughter could be heard here and there. Spinning quickly, he swung his staff at the other man's neck, but his opponent was quicker. The move was instantly blocked and pushed back with increasing force. Fire now burned in the Naraj's eyes.

"What, boy!" Daniel spat as he and Naraj had a momentary face off. "Your father wasn't any good at teaching you either?" He yelled over the noise. "Has he taught you _nothing_ of value?!" He hissed, getting in the other man's face.

Naraj pushed him back with so much force that Daniel fell to the ground. Raising his staff, Naraj aimed a hard blow down at the fallen man. Quickly grabbing his staff, Daniel moved it fast enough to block the other man's blow and struggled against the amount of pressure being put on it. As Naraj leaned down on his staff, Daniel raised his feet and kicked his adversary square in the stomach, making him fall down as well. Simultaneously, the two warriors perfectly executed the Chinese get-up and landed on their feet at exactly the same time. Naraj was the first to attack, and he held nothing back. His blows were incredibly strong and fast and he swiftly drove Daniel to the edge of the circle. Feigning an attack to the other man's neck, Daniel shoved the middle of his staff against Naraj's and pushed his back momentarily. Using the distraction, Daniel dropped to one knee and tumbled to the other end of the circle. Naraj made his way there in three steps and was on top of his opponent before Daniel could even get up again!

Block, block, strike! Block, block, strike! Daniel was beginning to form his own rhythm in this seemingly endless game. After the first minute or so, he had already memorized Naraj's pace and was working to break through his defenses. The young, black man had a rhythm that was incredibly easy to pick up and break through, and even when provoked, the pattern still continued regardless. He'd have to tell him that later. He, himself, on the other hand, would not make that same mistake. He been in enough sparring matches to know that keeping the same pace throughout a match was one of the worst mistakes one could make! In his mind, he reserved other sequences he could try to surprise the other man and throw him off balance.

He was astounded momentarily at how his mind now functioned! He was forming fighting techniques in his head! He was analyzing his enemy as he fought him! He was planning his next move based on previous knowledge of his adversary! He was becoming…becoming…that man who now sat next to Sam! Never before had he done this. Never! This whole experience was new to him! Strike, strike, block! Strike, strike, block! His own rhythm was intensifying; the fight was beginning to move faster and faster. He was advancing on Naraj! His own moves became blurs to his eyes. Every time Naraj returned one of his strikes, Daniel delivered three more! Strike, strike, block! Strike, strike, strike! Daniel now began to pull his reserves out of his mind and put them into action. As expected, Naraj was thrown off balance at the unexpected break in rhythm, and he struggled to block Daniel's incoming blows. After keeping with one set for a few minutes, Daniel switched to a whole new pace and Naraj was thrown off once again. Feeling the contest was slowing down, Daniel quickened his pace and his opponent had no other choice than to meet the incredible speed. Faster and faster the two fighters went, until both were nothing but blurs! The moves were impossible to keep up with since the weapons could barely be seen, only heard. Swish, swish, swoop, swish! Naraj was beginning to tire from the impossible strain, but, incredibly, Daniel was only beginning! Energy flowed from him like water through a sieve. Faster and faster he went until Neraj could do nothing but block! Finally, frustrated by the lack of challenge, Daniel flipped over his opponent's head and Naraj turned just in time to feel the unmistakable end of the staff at his neck.

The crowd around them went crazy. Their cheers could possibly be heard from miles around! Claps and whistles were everywhere. Panting heavily and with sweat pouring down his face, Naraj stared down at Daniel's staff, pointed at his neck, and…smiled. Furrowing his eyebrows, Daniel watched as his rival pushed his staff away, stood up at full height, with his stick in his right hand, and respectfully bowed to him. Confused, Daniel turned to Jack, but the other man did nothing but wave him to go on. Turning back to Naraj, Daniel shrugged slightly, held his staff in his right hand, leaning it against the ground, and returned the bow. With a big smile, Naraj extended his arm out and grasped Daniel's forearm. "You are worthy, Jae'im." He said, his eyes glowing with approval. "Your master did a very good job! Send your father my compliments." With that, he slapped Daniel's arm and walked away.

As Daniel stood there utterly confused, the crowd began to disperse around him. Turning, he made his way towards Sam and Jack and pointed at Naraj's retreating form. "That was odd." He commented.

Chuckling, Sam wriggled out from within Jack's arms, stood up, and embraced Daniel. "You did a good job!" She told him. "I didn't know anyone could move that fast!" She smiled and Daniel chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Seriously! You were, like, one big blur over at the end! I don't even think Naraj was able to see you!" She laughed. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know." Daniel answered honestly.

"It comes with being a Na'jai." Jack answered as he stood up behind Sam. "Quicker reflexes." He said, a gleam in his eye. Upon recognizing it, Sam grinned and stepped out of the way. "Told you the word 'can't' doesn't exist." Jack said to the boy. "All you need is the will to do it…and it's done!" He chuckled. After thinking about it for a long moment, Daniel nodded and gave him a small smile. Jack studied the younger man for a while and gave him a genuine smile. "I'm proud of you." He said softly. Surprised, Daniel stared at the older man and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Pr…proud?" He stuttered.

"Damn proud!" Jack laughed, his eyes reflecting his words. Holding out his hand, Daniel clasped it cautiously and the older man pulled him in for a quick embrace. "I'm proud of you, son." He repeated more softly than before, much to himself than anything.

Daniel just stood there shocked for the umpteenth time today. Someone was actually…proud of him? Someone was…proud of him. A small smile slowly crept onto his face. Someone was _proud_ of him! He felt like a kid who had just won his first baseball game. A feeling crept over him that he'd never felt before. He didn't quite know what it was, but it sure as hell felt good! So this is how it felt like to have someone proud of you! Aside from his grandfather a few years ago, no one had ever said that to him before. His parents were always too busy to say _anything_ to him, his grandfather didn't want him, and his foster parents always had their hands full to say as much as five words to him. But now…he had someone- he actually _had_ someone to be proud of him! His smile gracefully turned into a jovial laugh.

"Hey! You okay?" Jack asked, amused.

"Yeah…I'm alright." Daniel answered honestly, glowing with exhilaration. Things were definitely going to get interesting from now on.


	62. The Journey Begins

Sam and Neila sat by an unlit tent of twigs and sticks, piled in a pit, waiting to become a bonfire. Staring towards the ground, Neila noticed the shadows began to lengthen. "Sam," She said, touching the arm of the woman next to her. "It is almost sundown. We must prepare the men for their ceremonies." She told her.

"They need to be prepared?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yes. It is ritual." She got up and beckoned Sam to follow. "Come. I will show you." And with that she led her into a tent.

Jack was standing in front of a circle of young men, Daniel being one of them, and showing them some techniques he learned in his thirty something years of being in the Force. In his hands, he held a wooden dagger and started describing a scenario he was once in. Three questions and some manipulating later, Jack found himself retelling yet another story about his exploits in the line of duty. This time, though, he had every boy's attention as he got closer and closer to the end of his adventurous tale. Jack stood in front of them, dagger at ready, and crouched low on the ground. "So I was in the bush- cold as hell, wet as hell, and scared to death! The only weapon I had on me was the dagger that the man gave me earlier, so I drew it, held my breath, and waited." He had _all_ the young men on the edge of their seat! Even Daniel was hanging on his ever word! Drawing his hand back, "BOOM!" He cried, piercing the piece of carved wood into the cooling air. All the boys jumped simultaneously. "I got him in the back, broke his neck, stole his uniform, and I was out of there!" He concluded with a laugh. He gave the younger men a lopsided grin. "Did I scare ya?" He asked.

Laughter echoed for a while and the boys gave him a round of applause.

"Very well told, O'Neill!" An older voice said from behind everyone. Turning, everyone saw the Jah'di standing behind him, Ahmed and Naraj flanking him.

"_Thank you, Jah'di._" Jack answered in their native tongue, bowing respectfully to the elder.

The old sage pointed towards the sky. "The sun falls." He said in English, so Daniel could understand. "The journey begins now." He continued cryptically.

All of a sudden, an old, fat woman appeared out of nowhere and started clapping her hands. "Freja! Nine we mana etsuk nenefan! Alis! Alis!" She yelled, waving her hands towards the group. "Alis!" She charged at the group of boys and within a matter of seconds, everyone scattered and ran off. Suddenly, the oversized redhead spun around and turned to Jack, waving a fat finger in his face. "You!" She said in a heavy Russian accent. "You! Come with me!" She grabbed his arm with a remarkably firm grip and started pulling him towards one of the tents.

Surprised, Jack began to look around, confused, "Wh- Why?" He stuttered.

"Do not ask questions!" The large lady said, pulling the front flap of one of the tents open. "Just get in!" She shoved him in and threw the piece of leather back into its original place, sealing him within.

Perplexed, Jack stared at the closed flap for a few seconds, trying to come up with an explanation as to what just happened. After being unable to come up with a reasonable one, he shrugged resignedly and turned around. A whiff of a sweet aroma instantly hit his nose. The pleasant fragrance of vanilla and cinnamon circulated about the room and drew him deeper into the tent. Sunlight filtered in through the thin pieces of cloth placed over the windows, and the wind chimes hung from the ceiling jingled softly to the ultra light breeze. The sound of hollow wood on wood sang to him as he ever so slowly walked deeper into the closed quarters. Various pieces of cloth and clothing were scattered over small wooden crates, and hand woven baskets held some tiny foreign trinkets Jack had never seen in his life. Surrounding him were dividers just a bit taller than he was, and the shadows he saw beyond them made little sense to him.

All of a sudden, he began hearing a familiar humming sound behind one of the dividers. It was a feminine voice and it sang a song he little recognized, but was all-too familiar with. He remembered hearing it during the night he released his grief onto the sands of the Sahara. Her gentle notes bathed his ears in sweet melody and piqued his curiosity to a point. He began inching towards the edge of the cream-colored divider in avid search for the source of the wonderful music. Just as he was about to turn the corner, another voice came out of nowhere.

"O'Neill." He heard. Spinning around, Jack turned to find Neila standing behind him, her see-through veil covering half her face. "Come with me." She beckoned softly. The angelic voice had stopped the moment his name was said and Jack glanced longingly at the edge of the divider, yearning to find the spring of the incredible notes. "Come!" Neila repeated, a bit harder this time. Sighing, Jack turned and began to follow her. Silently, she led him down a small corridor and behind a set of dividers. In the small space, Jack saw a long piece of tan cloth sitting on a crate. "Undress" She said plainly.

Jack turned to her, surprise written on his features. "Ex…cuse me?" He stuttered.

"Undress." She repeated plainly, ignoring the imposed question.

"Right…here?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." She nodded.

"With you watching me?"

It was a statement more than a question, and Neila instantly understood the source of his queries. "Are you uncomfortable undressing before a woman, O'Neill?" She asked with a smile.

"No!" Jack answered quickly. "No, it's not that!" He assured her. "I'm just…" He tried to find the words to say. "Yes…yes, it's that." He gave up.

Neila giggled. "Your mate does not seem to think so." She said.

"Oh…" Jack blushed and looked down. "She's uh…she's not my mate…yet." He answered shyly. "I mean…I'm hoping she will be, but…I'm not sure she understood my proposal last night." He mumbled.

Neila chuckled sympathetically. "I am sure she did." She reassured him kindly, reaching for the edge of the divider. "When you are finished, please wrap the cloth around your waistline." She said, pointing to the piece of cloth. "I will be outside." She closed the edge of the divider, giving him some privacy.


	63. Cleansing

Sighing with relief, Jack proceeded to strip of all his clothing- his course shirt, pants, turban, and finally his boxers. He placed each neatly on the crate and moved to pick up the sheet. As he was wrapping it around himself, a glimmer of light caught his eye. Looking up, Jack saw what had caused it. A pair of small, clear crystals hung from the ceiling at the very center of the tent. They silently moved to the breeze and their sun catching prowess reflected small rainbows all over the room. For a moment, Jack stood there, captivated by their beauty. Never before had he seen a crystal more beautiful, much worse a pair of them! As he finished wrapping the cloth around himself, he stared at the two objects up above. _Beautiful._ He thought, as he backed into the small corridor, where Neila waited.

"Finished?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Good." She turned and beckoned him follow her. "Come." She led him through another pair of dividers, which held nothing in them, and stopped before another pair. Pushing them open, Jack saw that it was a small bathroom- about seven feet on all sides. On the walls, there hung several pieces of clothing by a window, shaded by a course piece of cloth. On the sides sat several glass bottles containing, Jack guessed, oils and cleansers of sorts. In the center of it all, was a large metallic bathtub, filled with steaming water, covered in bubbles. "Please climb in and do nothing else." Neila instructed him. "Someone will be in to bathe you shortly." She told him.

"Oh!" Jack interjected quickly, before she could leave. "I don't need anyone to bathe me. I can do it myself." He said.

"O'Neill, this is not a bathing session." She said, shaking her head. "It is a preparation ritual dating back fifty million years." She told him. "You cannot change it. It is against our laws." Upon seeing his apprehensive look, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Worry not, though." She told him. "The Na'jai are not a barbaric people. We only allow one mate at a time and nothing more." Grasping the side of the partition, she beckoned him again towards the tub. "Please. Sit and make yourself comfortable." And with that, she closed the partition and left.

Turning, Jack just stood there for a minute, observing the items a second time. Seeing nothing of absolute interest, he shrugged and looked around. Obviously, seeing no one around, he took the sheet off his lower half, hung it on the wall, and slipped himself into the now-lukewarm water. The slight heat soothed his aching muscles and he found himself relaxing completely. Releasing a sigh of pure delight, he leaned his head against one side of the tub, closed his eyes, and smiled. For a couple of minutes, his thoughts dwelled on absolutely nothing than the bath around him and he enjoyed feeling the soothing water on his weary skin. Inhaling a second time, Jack noticed something strange about the air this time. Now, it had a sort of…scent to it.

Vanilla and cinnamon.

Opening his eyes, Jack saw a veiled woman sitting to the right of his bathtub, next to the wall, her head turned away from him. She had one of the glass bottles in her hand and was slowly pouring its contents into the water. "Oh…um…" Jack sat up quickly, his voice a little jittery. "You don't have to do that! Uh…I can—"

"Do this yourself?" A familiar voice finished for him. A pair of baby blue orbs met his brown ones as the mysterious female turned to face him.

_Wow._ Jack stuttered internally, saving himself the embarrassment of doing it out loud. For the umpteenth time in the last few days, Jack completely lost his voice and nothing but a few mere squeaks managed to escape his lips.

Sam wore the same tan, see-through veil as Neila, but only the former could look as beautiful as this! Sunlight filtered through the window and a ray of light landed square in the back of Sam's head, shining through her veil and illuminating her golden hair. A halo only Jack could see encircled her head, and her sea-colored eyes drew him in so that he was drowning with no hope of coming back to the surface! Just behind the veil Jack could see the angel's lips curve into a smile that melted his heart. Lost. Jack was completely and utterly, hopelessly lost. But, for the first time in his life…he didn't care.

A click was heard as the bottle was sealed shut and put away; and a silky smooth hand glided from the opposite edge of the tub, over to his side. Ripples skimmed the water's surface announcing the arrival of the heavenly object, and Jack slowly shut his eyes as skin met skin. Inhaling deeply, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon mixed with her incredible perfume to create an intoxicating scent, to which he now found himself addicted. Fingers ever so slowly snaked their way up his arm, leaving trails of droplets in their wake. Tingles worked their way up and down his spine, sensations he hadn't felt for the longest time. Opening his eyes, Jack saw the hand leave, then return, pouring a handful of the scented water down his chest. Droplets of liquid leisurely cascaded down his chest, fingers trailing their incredible path. Gently, Jack caught the hand in his and held it for a few seconds, just staring at its softness.

_Amazing._ He thought. How such a small piece could cause him so much feeling, he didn't know. His heart began to beat faster and faster as the realization of the kind of power one tiny thing could hold dawned on him. With his own fingers, he scanned the surface of the arm with increasing interest. As slowly as she did on him, he worked his way up her arm; warm drops of water wetting her otherwise dry skin. As he reached her elbow, she twisted her arm over and gradually pulled away. Arm on hand and fingers on fingers brushed together, sending a second wave of sensation down his spine. Jack tracked its progress with his eyes as the hand leisurely lifted out of the water and came to a rest at the clasp of her veil. Gradually, the offending object was undone and pulled off along with her hairpiece. The angel's true beauty was finally revealed to him in all its glory! This time, her whole face shone like the incredible light in his life, and her subsequent smile made her face glimmer with radiance brighter than the shine of the sun! Eyes traveling up her glorious features, brown met blue, and souls danced to an unheard rhythm all their own.

Finally, after the eternity of a nanosecond, her eyes reverted downward and she started fiddling with things beyond his viewpoint. With a soft smile on her face, she pulled up a small, watertight, wooden bucket and smoothly dipped it into the still water. Scooping the bubbles off the surface of the water in the bucket, she held them in her hand at eyelevel for a second and, looking up at him with a gleam in her eyes, she blew them in his face. With an amused laugh, he quickly dodged the offending white objects and moved his eyes to stare deep into hers. Without moving from his gaze, she lifted the bucket and poured the warm liquid smoothly on his head. Droplets of water slowly ran through the labyrinth of his hair and cascaded down his back and over his face. As she poured another bucket of water on him, he ran the back of his hand over the side of her cheek, never shifting his gaze from her deep blues. The intimate contact made her close her eyes and lean into his hand, stopping momentarily from what she was doing. As his hand reached her chin, his finger continued the journey up her other cheek and onto her forehead. Once his hand left her face completely, her eyes fluttered open and met his once again.

Standing, she leisurely walked over and sat behind his end of the tub. Arms came around his shoulders and a voice was heard in his right ear. "Relax." He heard her whisper gently. "Relax." The bucket dipped in the water a third time in front of him and droplets of the clear liquid cascaded down his back. All of a sudden, the voice of a thousand angels began singing to him. It was the same voice from before, as well as the same song. "Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm!" It hummed, allowing its melodious notes to drip from her lips like honey. Sighing with utter contentment, he allowed his eyes to droop and bade his muscles relax. Tilting his head back a bit, he felt the droplets roll down his spine a fourth time, and felt her hands gracefully run through his hair. Some clicking was heard and two, silky smooth beauties suddenly began massaging his scalp. Fingers and thumbs traced small circles all over the top and sides of his head, their rhythmic pattern flowing in tune to her extraordinary music. Slowly, hands began to glide down the sides of his face, over his neck, and coming to rest on his shoulders. There, the circles resumed their soothing dance, kneading the knots out of stressed muscles and relieving the hidden pain. After dwelling for a few minutes, the hands slowly began flowing downwards, over his shoulders, arms and onto his hands.

It was then that he opened his eyes. The sudden movement made her hand stop right on top of his, and it quickly moved to retreat…but he stopped it. Raising his right hand at the elbow, he put the tips of his fingers to hers and held them there. A single ray of light from the setting sun peeked out from behind the curtain and illuminated their hands as they touched. A set of golden fingers opened up along with hers until the pair of hands lay flat against one another; one big, strong, rough hand against a small, slender, smooth one. Moving his fingers slowly to one side, he intertwined his with hers, and stared at their perfect fit. Slowly moving the pair of hands closer to him, he gave hers a gentle kiss and watched as a single droplet of water gradually rolled its way down the surface of her arm, catching the sun as it journeyed lower. Bringing their hands to eyelevel, he watched as they both opened up their hands again and laid them flat against one another. After a short while, her hand trailed its way down his arm, leaving a layer of soap in its wake. It worked its way seductively down his sides, around his waist, and up his center, fingering the hard muscles beneath the skin. After tracing its path up to his chest, her magical hands rounded his shoulders and gave him a quick, three-second massage before running down the top of his back, then pulling away completely.

Half a second later, a pitcher came into his line of sight. It slowly dipped into the smooth water, then lifted itself above his head. A gentle cascade of the warm liquid rolled over his head, face, and back, soothing, cleansing, comforting. Through his hair, smooth fingers brushed backwards, smothering the shampoo from within its layers. After the second wave of water, the angel's voice resumed its never-ending song. "Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm…!" Water all over his body. Hands trailing in their wake. Wave after wave of sensation hitting his over and over again. Her touch was driving him crazy! Tingles…up and down, and up and down…all over his spine. Then suddenly, after a while…they stopped.

Opening his eyes, he turned to look over his shoulder and found Sam gone. Upon hearing a noise to his left, he turned and found her returning with a bowl in her hand. "Miss me?" She asked with an amused smile.

"I thought you left." Jack answered sheepishly.

Giggling, Sam pulled over a stool and sat on the right side of him, close to the wall, where she sat earlier. "Alright, almost done." She said, pouring some of the contents from the bottles to the bowl. Grabbing a sort of brush, she mixed the formula together, making a sort of white foam. Looking up at him, she bade him to come closer. Sitting up, Jack leaned his head forward and Sam grasped his cheek gently to still him. "Hold still." She told him. Humming her song softly, she took some of the white foam and brushed it on the lower half of his face- from his chin, to his sideburns, to just under his nose, and everywhere in between. With avid concentration, she applied the shaving cream onto him and looked up at him once she was done. He was studying her intently, with eyes full of passion. Meeting and matching his gaze, Sam ran her fingers over his upper cheek and brushed back his hair with her thumb. For a few long minutes they remained that way, staring deeply into each other's souls. Reaching up, Jack brushed a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear, running a finger down her cheek after he did so. The sun's dying rays caught the smooth gesture and made it glow, illuminating it with light and making her skin appear as silk and gold, blended together.

Returning to her task, Sam picked up a small blade and placed it against his skin. Ever so smoothly, she began to shave him, pushing against the white lather and taking his stubble along with it. Running her finger down the small section, she found her method had worked and continued with another small section. All the while, Jack watched her. Her keen concentration and victorious smiles amused him greatly, but he didn't want to upset her, so he didn't move. With glowing hands, she began at the top, then worked her way down. He could feel his skin softening with every stroke. Start at the top; go back down. Start at the top; go back down. Gentle fingers played their way across his skin, wiping away stray droplets of foam and caressing the now smooth skin. "There." She said, a smile of victory on her face. "Done."

"Smooth enough for ya?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"I don't know." Sam replied smartly, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Let's see."

The last rays of the sun spotlighted this remarkable performance, as the pair leaned forward and closed their eyes. A simple, gentle kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. A butterfly kiss, some would call it. Childhood's kiss. A road sign signifying both the beginning…and the end of puppy love.

"Sam!" Came a call from the front of the tent. Gasping from surprise, Sam pulled away quickly and retrieved her hairpiece and veil from where she left it earlier. Hastily putting it on, she stood and walked behind the divider. Jack heard some mumbling and muffled sounds for a few moments before she came back to his side of the partition.

Handing him his sheet, Sam sat back down on her stool and smiled at him. "Come on. The people are waiting for us and I still have to dress you."

Cringing, Jack stood, stepped out of the tub, and wrapped the sheet around his lower half. "You don't have to do that. I'm sure I can—"

"I know you can!" Sam interrupted with a smile. "But why don't you let _me_ be the lady for once, huh?" She asked with a laugh. Taking his hand, she slowly led him behind another partition.


	64. Save the Last Dance

_Bum ba rum, Bum ba rum, Bum ba rum, BUM!_ Drums. _Bum ba rum, Bum ba rum, Bum ba rum, BUM_ Ceremonial drums.

"Are you ready, Jae'im?" Naraj asked him. While Jack was being prepared, Daniel was going through the same ritual, but the process was different. He was first told to bathe, then change into the same sort of pants he wore earlier. After that, some sort of oil was rubbed over the upper part of his body, followed by the application of body paint. Now, the area where his eyes were was covered in red, and just below and above the red section were thin lines of blue. On his arms, just above the elbow, were red tribal tattoos, and on his forehead he wore a thin, red rope, tied at the back. Naraj had come to get him then, and the two now stood before the front flap of the tent. Daniel could hear tribal drums beating outside and was anxious to witness the celebration.

"Yeah." He answered. "I'm ready." He raised himself up to full height and fixed his eyes forward.

"Your father shall be going through the Jebar first. After him, you will follow." Naraj told him. After seeing Daniel's nod, he reached for the opening flap. "May the creator bestow upon you the gift of life." He wished, then pulled open the flap.

A bonfire now raged where the pile of sticks were earlier. Across the flames, drums were being beat to an unmistakable rhythm. Around the fire, men and children danced while the women sang and clapped on the sidelines. Everyone was wearing some sort of body paint of tribal tattoos on their arms, face, or body. Even babies had some kind of mark on them! A long shout rang out from the crowd and suddenly the drums changed their beat. The men moved towards the sidelines to sing and clap as the women and children took to dancing. It was like some sort of choreographed dance as the women and children all moved together as one to the beat of the drums. The singing was lively and the company, extraordinary. There was laughing and joking, storytelling and smiling. Babies were being shown off, jokes being told, games being played, and flirting being done. It was one big celebration in life's honor- the Ancient way.

"Looks like the children are having fun." Daniel pointed out as a pair of girls ran by them.

"Oh, yes." Naraj laughed. "They love these sorts of ceremonies. I remember enjoying them myself when I was young." He picked up a piece of food from a plate and gave a portion to Daniel, who bit it hungrily. "You should dance." He suggested, pointing at the bonfire, surrounded by dancing women and children. "It is the last time you would be able to do so as a boy."

"But those are only women and children." Daniel pointed out. "I'll dance with the men." He said.

"You cannot." Naraj shook his head. "You are still a boy. Remember?" He laughed at Daniel's sudden look of realization and pointed at the bonfire again; this time, though, to a specific person. "Neila over there has a son, but is widowed. Her husband was killed in a raid about a cycle ago." He pushed Daniel forward. "And I have heard she has developed a liking for you!" He laughed.

"I'm not going to dance with her!" Daniel argued, bouncing back to where Naraj stood with a laugh.

"Why?" Naraj teased. "Are you afraid?" He ragged.

"No!" Daniel defended, grabbing another piece of food and sticking it in his mouth.

"Afraid of dancing with a woman are we now?" Naraj pushed.

"I said no!" Daniel blushed.

"Neila!" Naraj called "Neila!" He waved his arm.

"What are you doing?!" Daniel panicked, grabbing Naraj's arm and pulling it down. It was too late, though, the woman was already making her way over the pair.

"Je we nanu kan melilu." Naraj said, pointing at the man next to him.

Neila smiled. "You want to dance, Daniel?" The boy turned three shades of red and opened his mouth to speak, but only squeaks came out. Giggling, Neila grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the fire. "Come on! It is simple!"

* * *

Jack and Sam exited the tent hand in hand. Like Daniel, Jack, too, was shirtless and wore the same sort of pants he wore earlier. Red dots lined the area just above and just below his eye line, and tribal tattoos encircled his arms, just above the elbow. On his forehead, he wore a thin, blue rope tied at the back. The couple managed to find Ahmed somewhere in the crowd and sat by him.

"Are you all prepared, O'Neill?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Jack answered with a shrug, taking the piece of food, Sam was holding in front of him, into his mouth. "Is it going to be difficult?"

"The Jebar?" Ahmed asked incredulously. "No!" He shook his head. "It is your son who will be having the difficult time." He added. "The Mal-Sharad is the hardest rite to pass. Some do not even make it past the threshold!"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked worriedly.

Seeing the anxious lines on his face, Ahmed decided to sidestep the subject for now. "You will see later." He answered. Suddenly, the drums began to change their beat. "You hear that?" He asked, pointing towards the fire. "It is a song for couples like yourself." He said, nudging Jack's arm. "Go! Go dance!" He pushed Jack to his feet and towards the bonfire. "Go dance! It will be your last as an outsider!" He laughed.

Jack, on the other hand kept shaking his head no. "I don't know how to dance!" He argued.

"Come on, Jack!" Sam smiled. "It doesn't look hard!" She took his hand and started dragging him towards the bonfire. "Look! Daniel's dancing too!" She pointed.

"What?" Jack whipped his head around and saw his son dancing with Neila.

"Come on!" Sam continued to urge. "Just one dance." Excitement danced in her eyes and she gave Jack a pleading look.

Finally, he caved in. "Okay." He mumbled under his breath. Giggling, Sam pulled him towards the fire.

When they got there, a young boy, around eight or nine, extracted a small wooden flute from his pocket and began piping a lively tune. Gradually, the drums began to beat to his melody and the singing men began clapping and humming to the rhythm. The smaller children grasped hands and started dancing around the older adults. It was here that Sam pulled Jack.

"_Lei lei lei lei lee lei lei, lei lei lei lei lei lei lei! Lei lei lei lei lee lei lei, lei lei lei lei lei lei!_"

Tambourines began jingling as the beat intensified. Seeing Sam and Jack enter the circle, Neila danced over, pulling Daniel along with her. "Sam!" She yelled over the noise, getting the other woman's attention. "This is how you do it. Watch!" Placing Daniel in front of her, and next to Jack, she took a hold of her skirt and lifted it off the ground. "Step in, bounce, and step in with the other foot." She crossed her right foot over the left, hopped on it once, then crossed her left foot over the right and repeated the process. Once she had reached Daniel, she continued to dance the same way, only backwards. Instead of placing her foot in front of her, she placed it behind her and danced until she had reached Sam again. "Now you try."

With a smile, Sam grasped her skirt and started to dance towards Jack, swinging her skirt right and left in the process. Upon reaching him, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before dancing back to Neila. "How was that?"

"Perfect. Now…it's the boys' turn." Neila turned to them.

Jack and Daniel's eyes widened simultaneously. "Me?!" They asked in unison.

Neila and Sam both giggled. "Come on, O'Neill!" Neila urged. "It is not that difficult!" She pointed to another couple. "Shensek mal ka shree mek tu!" She said in her native tongue. Jack raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the right. Glancing at the other couple, he observed the boy's movements and shrugged. Taking a deep breath, he crossed his right foot over his left, hopped on it, clapped once, crossed his left foot over his right and repeated the whole process. His movements started out slow at first, but the closer he got to Sam, the faster he flowed. "See! You have it!" Neila said, waving towards his feet. "Now you try, Daniel!"

"I…I…Uh…" Daniel just stood there and stuttered.

Turning, Jack strolled back over to him and looked down at his feet. "It's easy, kid. Watch!" He pointed to his right foot. "Put your right foot in front… No, cross it… There we go! … Now hop… No, on that foot… There we go!" He clapped. "Now clap while you hop… It's simultaneous… There we go!" Slowly, but surely, Daniel began to pick up the dance. Down, hop/clap, down, hop/clap, down, hop/clap, down! "Loosen up, Danny." Jack advised. "Feel the music." He clasped the boy's shoulder and pushed him towards Neila. Just as Jack did, Daniel started out slow at first, but as he neared Neila, his movements became surer and rapider. With an amused smile on her face, Neila grabbed the hem of her skirt and danced along with Daniel. As the boy danced forward, she danced backward; and as he danced backward, she danced forward.

"Feel like dancing now, Jae'im?" She smiled charmingly.

Giving her a cocky grin, Daniel took her small hand in his and spun her around twice.

"How's that?" He responded charismatically. Giggling, Neila pulled him to a spot where they could get even more dancing room.

"Can you believe those two?" Jack asked, chuckling. Two smooth arms encircled his waist and a head leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah…yeah, I can." She answered, kissing his arm.

Looking down at her, Jack admired her incredible features. Gawd! He loved the way this woman looked by the light of a fire! Her face radiated like the sunshine and her eyes shone like a pair of diamonds. Facing her completely, Jack tucked a golden strand of hair behind her ear, ran his finger down her cheek, over her shoulder, down her arm, and over her fingertips. Placing her fingertips exactly above his, Jack raised their hands to eye level and pressed them together. Reaching for her other hand, he did the same things.

It was then that the music began to slow to an even beat. The little piper played a slow love song and some of the women relieved the men of the singing. With his right hand, Jack took her petite hand in his, while his left arm encircled her waist. Pulling her ever so close, he stared deep into her wondrous eyes and carefully leaned his forehead against hers. With a grace that could only come from experience, the couple floated over the sand as if they were dancing in midair.

Leaning into her ear, Jack began to repay the favor she had done for him more than once,

"…Sometimes the snow comes down in June.

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon.

I see the passion in your eyes

Sometimes it's all a big surprise.

'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish

you'd tell me this was love.

It's not the way I hoped or how I planned

But somehow…it's love.

And now we're standing face to face.

Isn't this world a crazy place?

Just when I thought our chance had passed,

You go and save the best for last…"

Smiling at her feeling of utter bliss, Sam leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"…All of the nights you came to me

when some silly boy had set you free.

You wondered how you'd make it through,

I wondered what was wrong with you.

'Cause how could you give your love to someone else,

and share your dreams with me?

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for

Is the one thing you can't see.

But now we're standing face to face.

Isn't this world a crazy place?

Just when I thought our chance had passed,

You go and save the best for last…"

Moving his left hand to her waist, he gave her a little nudge, and once she had completely lifted off of him, he spun her around repeatedly, before pulling her close once again.

"…Sometimes the very thing you're looking for

is the one thing you can't see.

Sometimes the snow comes down in June.

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon.

Just when I though our chance had passed,

You go and save the best for last.

You went and saved the best for last…"

Pulling one hand completely up and using the other to support her back, he elegantly dipped her down and held her there for a second of two. Cheers rang out from all around them and it was then that the couple finally realized they were the only ones dancing! Everyone else was gathered around them, watching their every move.

Standing up fully, Jack held Sam close as she buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking with laughter and embarrassment. After a minute or two, the noise of the crowd died down and lifted her head, a beautiful smile on her face. Leaning down slowly, Jack tilted his head to the side and planted on her lips a soft, gentle kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sam returned the soft gesture with a tenderness all her own. As the bonfire raged beside them, the two lovers glowed with a fire of their own, sharing the final kiss they would ever have as………


	65. Memory

Fire. Red, hot, burning fire. _Crack, crack!_ The sound of the flames. Eating, tearing away the wood. Turning everything into ashes. _Crack, boom!_ Higher the flame jumped! _Boom!_ Even higher still! Creatures emerged from their depths, Phoenixes waiting to arise from the ashes. Some were good; some were bad. _Boom!_ Higher the flames rose! Beasts. Their scorching cage, which has held them at bay for so long, was finally giving way. The pressure of years…eroding the bars of fire he had placed there long ago. Soon the animals would break out…and for him there would be no escape.

Jack stood; the heat of the flames moistening his skin. Around him, the entire village gathered- witnesses to a remarkable transformation. A healthy, grown man formed into an age-defying time capsule. The pressure of years, pushing against the confines of his mind. Victories, defeats, mistakes, triumphs, strengths, weaknesses- knowledge. In the ignorant world of today, knowledge brings power. In the middle of the Sahara desert, knowledge brings wisdom.

Swirls of dust spun about his feet as he gazed into the jumping flames. Across from him stood the wise man of the desert- the Jah'di. Raising his ancient staff into the air, the old sage looked up towards the heavens, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. "_Power means nothing, sees nothing…weighs nothing! In this universe, it is not one's power that matters…it is one's wisdom._" He started as he looked around the crowd. "_Wisdom weighs a thousand times heavier than naquadah and a thousand times lighter than a feather! With it, a man can journey a thousand miles in a single step…and journey a thousand steps and never falter._" He set his staff back against the ground and began walking around the bonfire towards Jack. The younger man was standing, feet shoulder width apart, his hands clasped at his back, and his eyes to the flames. "_Wisdom is gained through experience! The memories one gathers during their lifetime._" The crowd encircling the two men were enthralled by his words. Slowly, the chieftain turned to the man next to him. "_I will give these memories to you. Those of my lifetime and our ancestors' as well. But first…you must give me your word._" The old man stood behind Jack's left shoulder and reached into one of his small satchel bags.

From within, he drew out a single dagger, still fixed in its sheath. Silence immediately filled the air. The only two things that could be heard were the cracks of the fire and the whistles of the wind. Jack closed his eyes and inhaled sharply and silently as he heard the old man slowly draw the dagger from its sheath. The sounds of dragging metal made his muscles tighten and his fingers twitch, yet he still managed to stay frozen in place. Directly into the raging fire, he stared; directly into the flames, which held back demons and monsters; directly into the blazing cage which held his terrors of the night. A figure hindered his view then. His human manifestation of those he eternally feared, yet respected to the core. Lowering his eyes, he bowed his head in respect and tradition. The dagger then came into his view. The slender object empowered itself by the light of the fire, its sleek metal gleaming, intimidating the lesser man. Shadows played across the ground and Jack watched them carefully as the dagger was slowly raised above his head.

Over his head the glistening blade passed. Once. "_Swear to me you will uphold our laws, defend our laws, and respect our laws no matter where you step!_" Back over his head the ancient weapon passed. Twice. "_Swear to me that your wisdom will be used to the benefit of others, not yourself!_" Again over his head the deadly object flew. Three times. "_Swear to me that __no one__ will suffer or perish beneath your hand or others to which you have influence!_" Finally, the old man lowered the dagger and pointed the tip directly as Jack's chest. "_Swear to me all these things…and swear that our people will live on- in your heart and in the hearts of your children. Swear to me that fifty million years of wisdom will not die with you! Swear to me that the mistakes of our past will not be repeated in your future! Swear to me that the Na'jai's days of glory will live on eternal and __never__ fade away! __**NOW SWEAR**__!!_" He boomed, his tone threatening during the last part.

A bead of sweat ran from Jack's temple. It floated down his cheek, hung onto his chin for a second, then fell to the ground. Tiny particles of sand shifted under the weight of the drop as it landed on the desert floor. Similarly, his shoulders slumped to the fall as well, the weight of the world dropping onto them. Did he know for sure what he was getting into? Did he really want to get into it? Is this really necessary? Can he back out now?

Sighing wearily, Jack was about to shut his eyes, but something caught them. From the corner of his eye, to his right, he was able to catch a glimpse of Daniel. The boy was staring intently at him with a look he'd never seen before- from Daniel, at least. In fact, the last time he'd received that kind of look from anyone was during his promotion ceremony when they promoted him to colonel. While they were pinning his birds on him, he took a glance at Charlie and found the five-year-old staring up at him in the same manner Daniel was now. A look of utter awe and amazement was plastered to his face, and his eyes gleamed with unspeakable admiration! Now, it was Daniel who stared at him the same way. The awe and amazement written all over his face was nothing new to Jack…but the admiration in his eyes was untouched ground. The boy was actually looking up to him! For a brief second, Jack remembered how it felt to actually be a real father; to have your son look up to you like you were superman- the strongest man in the world!

Taking a deep breath, Jack slowly raised his head, meeting the chief's eye. In little more than a whisper, he vowed. "_On my life…I swear_!" With eyes of determination, he stared directly into the eyes of the chief. Hollow instruments, deep with boundless wisdom, stared back at him. They examined him deep into his core. They took him apart slowly, piece by piece. And equally as slowly…they settled a smile onto the old man's face.

The handle of the dagger came into view as the chief held it by the blade. Directly in between them he held the deadly weapon, eyes just daring Jack to take it. Yet the younger man did not fall for the temptation. Instead, he reverted his eyes downwards once more and bowed his head. With another smile gracing his features, the Jah'di turned around, facing the flames. "_Retrieve the stone._" He instructed the younger man behind him. Bending down at the knees, he placed the blade of the ancient weapon into the blaze. Almost immediately, the tip of the silver metal began to turn red. Turning back towards the younger man, he saw him standing at the edge of the circle, Ahmed handing him the crystal stone.

Jack took the precious rock from Ahmed's grasp and held it in his hand. Its surface was smooth with perfectly cut notches here and there, and tiny letters from the Ancient alphabet covered the stone across its surface. At the center of the clear rock, like an insect preserved inside amber, was a small, light blue piece of crystal. No matter how much Jack moved the stone, the gem managed to stay in place, giving the whole object a look of a jewel frozen in ice.

Ahmed tapped Jack on the shoulder and the younger man looked up. Realization dawned on him that he had been daydreaming for a moment, and he lightly blushed from embarrassment. Clearing his throat, he drew himself up to full height and raised his head. With eyes forward, he turned around purposefully and started making his way back to the Jah'di. Eyes followed his every step as he approached the elder. Lowing his eyes yet again, he bowed his head in respect and stopped before the old sage. Ever so carefully, he lowered himself down on one knee, then placed the second down with the first. Head still bowed, he raised his hands up and offered the stone to the elder.

After studying him for a moment, the Jah'di inclined his head in recognition of the younger man's show of respect and took the stone from his grasp. Looking around at the circle around them, the elder raised the stone in the air. "_This…is our past, our present, our future! This…is our __legacy__!_" A joyous cry escalated from the crowd and several fists flew into the air in a sign of victory. After a minute, the chieftain raised his hand and silenced the people. Cupping the stone in his right hand, he slipped his fingers into the perfectly cut notches, and cupped his left hand over his right. Placing both hands facedown over Jack's lowered head, he said in a low voice. "_On your word…I give it to you._" The stone began to glow a bright white. "_Use it well._"

Jack's eyes slipped closed and he was sucked into a dark abyss. Pictures came into his mind. Flashes of a distant past. He was in a cave of sorts. Beside him was a sort of ape-like woman, holding what appeared to be a baby. Outside, the carcass of deer hung on a tree, its stomach cut open and emptied. A fire was going on and some sort of meat jammed on a stick sat inside the flames. Looking down on himself, he found he was full of hair as well and held a spear in one hand. A second flash came to him. He was on his hands and knees on the ground. Before him, both his hands were full of dirt and a shallow hole was dug in front of him. Beside the hole, plant seeds were spread about the place. Next to him, another ape-like woman was putting one of the seeds in the ground and filling the hole with dirt. Another flash. This time, looking down, he had less hair on him and he was standing before a sort of hut in the middle of a savannah. Around him, other men, older and younger, were holding torches and waving them at a jaguar, which was slowly approaching the small camp. Flash. He now stood in the middle of a town. Houses and shops were set up everywhere and people were moving about in numbers. They were actual humans now. Some were purchasing items; others were selling them. On top of a hill, he could see the foundation of a stone castle being set up. Flash. He stood in the middle of a wild mob of people. Some held pitchforks, others held odd-looking guns. The were raising their fists in anger and yelling at the top of their lungs at a wooden cart being pulled up. At the center of the crowd was something that resembled a guillotine. Flash. _Boom!_ A bomb exploded next to him, causing him to drop to his knees and cover his head. Looking around in utter confusion, he saw he was in the middle of a war zone. Rockets filled the sky, bullets were being shot everywhere, and the scene looked of utter chaos. Looking down at his own hands, he saw that he held a weapon as well. It was a strange-looking gun. Turning the object around in his hands, he was able to catch a hint of some worn out letters on the side of the weapon. They were written in Ancient.

Another flash came to him. This time, he stood in the middle of a sidewalk. He was now in a metropolitan city. Odd-looking cars and other sorts of vehicles passed him on the road. Walking farther down the street, venders were advertising their items, calling out in a language Jack now recognized as belonging to the Ancients. Another loud noise was heard and Jack looked up. A peculiar plane was flying across the sky. It was sort of rounded and was shaped more or less like one of the Asgard ships. Looking back down, Jack saw that his surroundings had changed. Instead of standing in the middle of the sidewalk, he was standing in front of a big building. The letters across the front of the building were written in Ancient, but judging by the way people were walking in and out of the complex in long, white lab coats, Jack could tell it was a laboratory of sorts. Noticing his vision didn't change this time around, Jack figured there was something more to this picture. Finding he could actually move around, he strolled over to the front of the building and walked in. Following his instincts, he sauntered over to an open elevator and waited for it to move. After a minute or two, the elevator opened to one of the sublevels of the building and Jack impulsively walked out. Slowly marching down the long, white hall, he looked at each of the closed doors and wondered what was going on inside them. Upon reaching the middle of the long hallway, Jack stopped suddenly. Turning to the door on his right, he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. On the other side was a small office. Computers, books, and papers cluttered the tight workplace, and star charts were hung all over the walls. Several surface pictures of a Mars-like planet were pinned onto a bulletin board as well as several papers filled with Ancient writing- something about the planet in question or something. Disinterested, Jack turned to look at the star charts…then blinked. Quickly turning back to the bulletin board, he glanced at the papers again and realized something- he was able to read them! One glance at the letters and he knew what they said! Gazing away for a second, a smile came onto his face and his heart started beating faster and faster from the excitement. Glancing at one of the papers, he began to read it:

_…Preliminary analysis indicates unfavorable living conditions. Atmospheric studies reveal a planetary make-up of 92 Carbon Dioxide, 7 Nitrogen, and 1 Oxygen. Satellite photographs, although, show the presence of dried riverbeds and lakebeds. Soil samples taken in the area confirm trace amounts of water residue. Further research produced a heat scan of the planet, revealing intact polar icecaps at the north and south poles of the planet…_

_Sounds like Mars._ Jack thought.

…_Further scans reveal no sign of life on the surface or below. Thus, previous reports have been submitted to the government for further review. So far, this world has been one of the few to pass through primary review boards. If we're lucky, it'll finally be approved and the terraforming can begin. I just hope we're not too late…_"

"Terraforming?" Jack echoed. The Ancients had the ability to terraform a planet?! "Wow." Way advanced! Turning back to the office, Jack took a look at the star charts and saw several pins on the map. _Looks like they have their eye on more than one. _Gazing down, he saw several blueprints on the desk and bent down to see them better. They were plans for the Stargate.

In the blink of an eye, Jack found himself somewhere totally different. Looking around, he saw he was standing in the middle of an unused, dirty street. On the sidewalks, along the abandoned stores, lay lines of old, dirty boxes, as far as the eye could see. Homeless people. Everywhere. Hearing a lonely cry, Jack glanced to his right and saw a middle-aged woman, dressed in rags, and cradling something in her arms. Tears streamed down her face as she held the precious object and rocked it back and forth. Slowly approaching the grieving lady, Jack was able to get a clear view of what she was holding. It was a child. A young girl of about five or six lay lifeless in her arms. It was as thin as a stick and looked of nothing but skin and bones. Cradling the child closer to her chest, the mother rocked her precious daughter even faster and cried into the child's chest. "Anak! Anak! Bakit umalis ka na?! Bakit?! Bakit?!" _Child! Child! Why did you leave now?! Why?! Why?!_ Jack felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Looking down the street, Jack saw another terrible sight- lifeless bodies, as thin as twigs, lay strewn all over the streets. Even the living were skinny as well. Some even looked on the verge of death! Hearing the sound of thunder, Jack looked up at the cloudy sky. The clouds were as dark and gray as the city street he stood on and almost immediately, rain began to fall. Returning his gaze back onto the ground, Jack, once again, found himself somewhere else. He was standing by the side of another abandoned road, but this time, there was not a homeless person in sight; just a pair of old gentlemen, dressed in hats and trench coats, talking and seemingly waiting for something.

"Damn this rain! I hate it!" One of them said.

"Get over it. It's our own damn fault anyway!" The other said. "Everything's our own damn fault these days." He grumbled as he adjusted his collar then dug his hands deep into his coat pocket. "It's our own damn fault this world's overpopulated, it's our own damn fault the atmosphere is breaking down, it's our own damn fault everyone's malnourished 'cause we can't make enough food to feed the entire population!" He cupped his hands over his mouth and blew into them for warmth. "Damn _us_!" He coughed. Looking up and down the street and finding no one but his companion, the old man sighed and hung his head. "I passed by the cemetery today." He shook his head sadly. "A whole lot of 'em. Kids mostly. All dead before their eighteenth birthday. Some of the little ones were even below ten! Some weren't even one yet!" He looked at his friend with miserable eyes and asked. "Can you believe it?"

The other shook his head desolately and started to stare off into space. "I remember when I was a boy. There were kids all over the neighborhood! We used to…run around and play, have fun!" He sighed. "Those were the good old days." Staring at the puddle on the ground, he kicked at it angrily, splashing water everywhere. "Damn us! Damn our selfishness and our exploits! We killed this world! Ransacked and destroyed our own home!" He kicked again. "Now look where we are!" He buried his hands deep in his pockets. "A life for a life." He muttered. "Thus is the way of the Na'jai, thus is the way of their world."

After staring at him for a moment, his companion looked away and spoke up. "You know, uh…I heard on the news today they, uh…they've been able to terraform one of those planets they've been bragging about." He waved towards the sky. "And that they've perfected that…thing. What do they call it? The Stargate!" He snapped. "And uh…they're planning to send people over starting, like, next week." He said.

But all his old companion could do was close his eyes and shake his head sadly. "They're too late." The old man muttered. Looking over at Jack, he met the younger man's eyes. "They're too damn late."

Flash!

All of a sudden, the visions started coming to him quicker and quicker. He saw the Stargate standing proudly in the middle of the desert, the setting sun reflecting against the cool metal. He saw hundreds of people running through the open gate, huddling close together, so not to lose one another, and clutching their belongings like a lifeline. He saw windswept and deserted cities, filled with rotting corpses of a once-thriving people long gone. He saw landscapes, once filled with beauty, now tainted with abandoned factories, which, even in this state, continued to pollute the world in which they stood. He saw fields, once fertile and thriving, now fruitless and barren. He saw the world, once healthy and flourishing, now sickly and dying. Standing on top of a hill overlooking one of the cities, Jack closed his eyes desolately and hung his head.

Hearing a noise behind him, he turned suddenly and saw a young, black man standing there. He was barefoot but wore several rags patched together as clothing. In his right hand, he held a clear, amber, crystalline rock with several perfectly cut notches on it and writing across the surface. Slipping the fingers of his right hand into the notches, he placed his left hand over his right and held them both vertically. To Jack, it looked as if the young man was now holding a hand device. Moving over to the side, Jack saw the boy was actually aiming the stone towards the city. After a moment, the stone began to glow and emit an orangey beam, which moved much like fire. Within a matter of minutes, the entire city was enveloped in the shaft of light! Then all of a sudden, the light disappeared and the stone ceased to glow. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. The entire city was gone! In its place was a lush, fertile valley, full of healthy grasses, trees, and life! Turning back to the boy, Jack found they now stood elsewhere, overlooking a landscape tainted by factories and industrial plants. Jack saw the boy raise his hands and repeat the whole process. Within minutes, the beauty of the landscape was restored to its original health! Turning once more, Jack again found himself somewhere else, and again, found himself awed by the mysterious doings of the young man. Every time he turned, Jack found himself somewhere else! Yet everywhere he was, the boy was as well, and in no time, every piece of technology found _on earth_, save for a few, had, as Jack figured, disappeared into the strange stone in the young man's hand. After about an hour, the young man finally lowered his arms and took the stone off his hand. By this time, it was glowing bright yellow and was pulsing steadily. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jack stared at the strange object as the boy held it in the palm of his hand. After about a minute of deep study, the boy reached for a small, amber chest, which seemingly came out of nowhere, and threw open the lid. Upon placing the small, amber stone in the container, the whole thing began to glow a bright yellow-orange. After securing the chest tightly, the picked it up and held it towards the heavens. A sudden bright, white light came down upon it and the chest was gone in an instant.

_All the evils of a past untold, locked up tightly in a chest of gold._

_Pandora's box._ Jack realized. All of a sudden, the boy turned to him. "It is time you see the truth, O'Neill." The young man laid a hand on his shoulder and the world suddenly went flash forward. He saw the box, sitting on a stone alter of a dark cave. Someone was approaching the alter, dressed in a cloak of black. When the man turned to check behind him, Jack caught a glimpse of his eyes. They glowed. He saw flashes of a large shadow looming overhead. Goa'uld mother ships. He saw people, slaving away under the hot sun of the desert. He saw the pyramids they were building, rising up to their glory. He saw Jaffa, guarding the entrance to one of the pyramids. He saw Na'jai, watching the whole thing with disgusted eyes. He saw people training with the Na'jai, listening to their every word. He saw rallies. He saw secret meetings. He saw weapons being distributed. He saw a large crowd of people, holding staff weapons and yelling in anger at the Goa'uld. He saw people charging towards the pyramids like ants swarming their prey. He saw a large battle; weapons fire everywhere. He saw the Goa'uld mother ships take off and leave. He saw Jaffa being sentenced by the Na'jai. He saw the gate being pulled down and buried. He saw looting. He saw symbiotes being thrown into a sarcophagus. He saw piles and piles of gold being amassed in a cave. He saw the sarcophagus being sealed and shot by a staff weapon. He saw cobras being released into the gold. He saw the cave being claimed as forbidden. He saw the Na'jai. He saw the people. He saw freedom.

Jack's eyes flew open and he found himself breathing rather quickly. In front of him, the Jah'di lowered the white stone, which had now stopped glowing, and stared at the younger man. Satisfied with what he saw, he spoke quietly so only Jack could hear his words. "The past is yours now- to keep and remember. Learn its lessons; use its wisdom. Remember it always, and pass it on." Jack looked up at the old man and nodded solemnly. Smiling, the chieftain offered the other man its hand. "Stand and call your woman. There is one final trial to this rite." Taking the offered hand, Jack stood and made his way over to Sam.


	66. Mark of the Ancients

As Neila saw Jack stand, she touched Sam's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You must go to him now." Sam turned to her, surprised. "This is the final trial and he will need you."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"You will see." She gave Sam a small push. "Go!"

As Sam saw Jack reach out a hand to her, she made her way over and took it. Hand in hand, they stood in front of the Jah'di, waiting for the older man to speak. As the elder looked around the silent crowd, he raised his hands and proclaimed in a loud voice. "Ina jinje tuma miye ki!"

"The warrior has passed the first challenge." Jack translated for Sam, his soft voice a delight to her ears.

"Kine jenu mo! Keka banke watsuk!"

"He now holds our past and future in his hands. Our legacy is his now." A small smile crept onto Jack's face as he met Sam's confused gaze. "I'll tell you later." He added softly.

"Netsuk wela kan melu! Neteeuma fekun wete." The Jah'di met Jack's eyes.

Beside her, Sam could feel Jack stiffen and heard him swallow hard. "What?" She asked, gripping his hand in support. "What'd he say?" She asked gently.

Clearing his throat, Jack turned to her worriedly. "He said…" He took a deep breath. "…that now they're gonna put me through the final trial. " He met Sam's eyes. "The trial of fire."

"Kneel, O'Neill!" The Jah'di boomed authoritatively, leaving no room for argument. Exchanging worried glances, Jack lowered himself down onto his knees, taking Sam with him. The Jah'di then turned to the woman. "You must give him your strength." He instructed Sam. "This final trial will be slow and very painful. But with you by his side, I have no doubt he will pull through." Swallowing hard, Sam nodded wordlessly and watched as the elder turned to Jack. Respectfully, the younger man lowered his eyes and bowed his head. ""O'Neill…this is the most crucial part of the Jebar. You must _not_ hold anything back!" He emphasized. "If you feel pain, let it show! If you wish to scream, let it out! You voice must merge with that of the spirits. It must merge with the wind! Only then can you be a _true_ Na'jai!" He finished. "Do you understand me, O'Neill?" Sam watched beside him as he took a deep breath, gripped her hand tighter, and nodded his head. Wrapping her arm around his and gripping his hand even tighter, Sam leaned into his shoulder and enveloped his entire left arm in an embrace. Sighing shakily, Jack leaned into her as well for a brief second, reflecting the love and support she showed for him.

Around him, the air was silent, save for the whistle of the breeze. Swirls of dust danced around his kneeling frame, wrapping around his knees, his chest, his stomach, and his head before disappearing completely. As they passed, whispers began to jump out from all around him. Closing his eyes, Jack tried to make sense of them all but it was useless. Flashes of his distant past started jumping up at him. Creatures of the night, broken from their fiery dungeon, come out to haunt him. Some were dreams- the nights his grandfather used to sing him to sleep by his window; the nights his grandmother would tell him stories on the dock; the days his grandfather would teach him how to fish over at the bridge. Others were nightmares- the night of his grandparents' accident, the times his foster father would chase him around the house, belt in hand, the feelings of self-hate while he was held there, being dehumanized by a psychopath and whipped by a cord. Sweat began to pour down his face and he shut his eyes harder, trying to block out the painful images. Hearing an angelic whisper from beside him, Jack opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"It's okay…" He heard her whisper in his left ear. "It's alright. It's gonna be okay." She began to rub his arm methodically. "Just do what the Jah'di said." She continued to rub. "Let it all out." Looking up, Jack saw the Jah'di had his back to him and was crouched at the base of the fire.

Raising his hands high in the air, the old man looked up towards the heavens and cried out in a soft voice. "_May the spirits guide the rest of your journey._" Forming his hands into loose fists, he crossed both his arms over his chest and bowed his head for a moment, feeling the power of the winds. Opening his eyes once again, he stared deep into the flames. After a moment of deep concentration, he reached down to the base of the fire and retrieved the dagger he had placed there earlier. By this time, the blade had become excruciatingly hot and glowed a bright red. Carefully picking up the weapon by its handle, the chieftain stood up and held the dagger up in the air, for all the crowd to see. Turning back towards the couple, he saw both their eyes widen in shock. Crossing over to Jack's right arm, the elder knelt by it, making sure to meet the younger man's eyes the entire time. "If you do not hold still, your entire arm will be seared and there is no way of reversing such an effect. Do you understand?" Swallowing hard, Jack nodded stiffly. "Close your eyes." The old sage suggested. "Remember your past- all the pain and sadness you endured. You _must_ release it! Let it out! That is what a true Na'jai does. He embraces his pain, leaves it behind, and continues with his journey. That is what you must do. Do you understand me?" Jack nodded. "You must accept the pain and release it. Only then can you truly begin to form your future. Release you burden. Release it!"

Nodding, Jack took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Demons, long buried in the depths of his mind, came rushing out at him full force! He remembered his grandparents' funeral. Hundreds of people, dressed in black come out of nowhere hugging him, crying on him, telling his everything was okay. No! Everything was _not_ okay! Everything in his world began to fall apart. All of a sudden, a white-hot pain shot into his right arm. Shutting his eyes tighter, he balled his right hand into a fist and gripped the hand he held even tighter. He remembered being dropped in front of a house by a social worker. "This is your new foster father, Jonathan!". The smiling face of a tall, white man- the face that would haunt him for years to come. "What happened here?!'"… "I broke the glass! It was an accident!"…"My ass it was an accident!"…Off with the belt. Slap! "Daddy, stop! Please!" Slap! Slap! Slap!… The searing pain dragged across his skin and beads of sweat began forming at his forehead. Maybe everything would be okay if he just hid the belt. Maybe the scary man would give up. Peeking around the corner, he saw no one coming towards him and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thought you could get away from me huh? You worthless piece of shit!"…The bad man grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground. Oh, no! He had a cord in his hand…Jack's breath began to quicken and whimpers began escaping his lips. "Please, please, please…!"

Ever so slowly the intense pain in his right arm continued. He had escaped the monster and was now living in his apartment with yet another devil- poverty. Bill after bill after bill. Endless taxes to an unmerciful king. For the second night in a row, his stomach was empty. Maybe Claire would make it okay. Yes! Just pick up the phone and call her! His grip on the other's hand increased tenfold as the scorching pain lifted off his arm for half a second, then began burning a small hole just below the spot it had just seared. _Boom_ another rocket exploded out in the distance, making him drop to the ground instinctively. All around him bodies of the dead and dying lie wriggling in the mud. _Boom!_ Another bomb! "Come on, Jack! Charlie's coming this way double time!" _Boom! Boom!_ "Ahhh!"…"Erikson!"…"Go, Jack, go! Get out! And when you do, tell my wife…I love her!"…"No! Don't you leave us now!"…"Jack! Let's go! He's dead, man! We gotta go now!" The white-hot pain began dragging across his skin again, just below the small hole it had just made. "Claire! Claire, I'm coming home, baby!"…"Jack, I don't think this could work."…She broke up with him- after six months. Six months. Six months of pregnancy! How could she do that?! How could she know that he was the father, then dump him like…like…like a piece of shit?

Something exploded inside him. Pain. Pain from anger- at his parents for abandoning him, at that drunk driver for killing his grandparents, at his foster father for being the bastard that he was…at Claire for putting him through all of this! How could she do that to him?! How could she shut him out of his own son's life?! Damn her! A choke escaped Jack's throat and tears began falling down through shut eyes. An onslaught of emotions came upon him. Anger, resentment, love, hate…pain. Pain searing across his arm. Pain in his heart. Pain everywhere!

Unable to hold it in anymore, Jack let out an incredible shout, his voice echoing into the night like a newborn baby's cry! Yet this cry was not of anger, resentment, hate, or pain! This cry was a cry of release. Fifty-five years' worth of pain, resentment, anger, and hate finally made its way onto the surface and out into the desert air! The wind around him picked up speed and his voice merged with the voices of the thousands before him, witnesses to the past and all its harsh lessons. The spirits of the earth joined in his invigorating shout, dancing around the small village, rejoicing in the birth of a new soul, come to the land of the Ancients in search of a heritage as old as the Creator herself!

With a prideful smile on his face, the wise, old sage lifted the scorching dagger off the younger man's skin and admired his work. On Jack's upper-right arm, scorched into the flesh, now rested a symbol, which marked the younger man's heritage. A sign which told the world exactly who he was- a Na'jai, a warrior of earth, a defender of man. "Welcome to the Na'jai." The old man greeted, raising the dagger into the air. A loud cheer rang out from the crowd. Men, women, and children all raised their fists in victory and celebration.

Panting deeply, Jack opened his eyes and looked around. All around him people were cheering and jumping for joy. "You did it!" He heard next to his left ear. Turning to Sam, he gave her a huge smile and pulled her close. The circle grew louder and even noisier still when the she pulled him into a passionate kiss. After several, long moments, Jack pulled away, unable to contain his laughter at the noise of the crowd. Turning towards Daniel, he saw the boy cheering along with the rowdy circle, a prideful smile plastered onto his face. Smiling to himself, Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously and gave Sam another hug, feeling like, at this moment, he was on top of the world!


	67. Acceptance

After a few minutes of celebration, the Jah'di held up his hand and silenced the crowd. Almost immediately, the circle hushed up and stared at the chieftain expectantly. The old man lowered his hand and observed his audience for a few long moments. Turning towards the couple crouching on the ground, he motioned for them to stand by him. Obediently, Sam and Jack stood and walked to the elder's side.

Pulling Sam closer to him, the Jah'di whispered in her ear. "You may return to Neila now." He told her. "You may observe the rest of this ceremony from the circle. This rite is between your man and his son."

Confused for a moment, Sam furrowed her eyebrows, but the look in the chieftain's eyes told her everything. Nodding in assent, she turned to Jack and whispered in his ear. "Your on your own from here." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she whispered a final "Good luck." before returning to the sidelines.

Jack stared after her retreating form for a moment before turning back to the Jah'di. Seeing the older man take up a ceremonial position, Jack carefully spread his feet shoulder width apart, clasped his hands behind his back, and bowed his head. Lights and shadows played about the ground, showing him the happenings before him. Shades upon the desert floor told the story as the chieftain raised his staff in the air and held it up horizontally over his head. In an instant, the breeze picked up and the fire jumped up suddenly, almost startling Jack off balance. Setting his staff down directly in front of the younger man, the old man stood in front of the newest member of his tribe and gazed at the man's bowed head. In a low voice, so only Jack could hear, he spoke. "We are old warriors, my friend." He started. "Our time has come…and it has past." Raising his right hand, he placed it to the left of Jack's head. "Rising…" his hand went up Jack's left, "…and falling…" and down Jack's right, "…with the sun." Placing a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder, he watched as Jack slowly raised his head and met his eyes. "Those days of glory are long gone." The old man smiled softly and turned towards his right, seemingly searching the crowd for someone. Upon locating the desired person, he turned back to Jack. "It is time we pass the triumph…" He shifted to glance at Daniel, then back to Jack, "…to those who would inherit the earth."

Jack swallowed hard. This was it. This was the Mal-Sharad. This was his son's final step as a boy…and first as a man! _This_…was the hardest moment of his life! Without another word, the elder handed Jack the dagger, which, according to ritual, was now his, and stepped into the sidelines. The new memories within Jack's mind told him of the traditions of this ceremony and he unsheathed the weapon, holding it in the air high above his head. All of a sudden, all the men in the crowd gave a single, solitary yell and raised their fists in the air. Flipping the dagger over, Jack grasped it by the blade and threw it on the ground. The lethal weapon broke sand where it landed at his feet.

_BOOM, boom boom. BOOM, boom boom. BOOM, boom boom. BOOM!_ Drums began to sound. _BOOM, boom boom. BOOM, boom boom. BOOM, boom boom. BOOM!_

From where he stood next to Daniel, Naraj laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now…it is your turn."

_BOOM, boom boom. BOOM, boom boom. BOOM, boom boom. BOOM!_

"My turn?!" Daniel exclaimed, facing Naraj suddenly. Jack slowly began to make his way towards Daniel.

_BOOM, boom boom. BOOM, boom boom. BOOM, boom boom. BOOM!_

"This is the Mal-Sharad. This is _your_ rite." Naraj gave his shoulder a final squeeze. "May you come out a man." He wished him quietly before letting go completely and backing away.

The crowd seemed to all know what was expected, for when Jack approached the sidelines, they all backed away simultaneously, leaving Daniel standing there, confused and clueless. When Jack approached him, he gazed around nervously and asked in a hushed voice. "What's going on here?"

Sighing wearily, Jack ran a hand through his graying hair and looked Daniel square in the eye. All these new memories the chief had given him told him everything that was expected of him. What he didn't know was…if he had the courage to do them. "Look, Daniel…"He started. "I won't lie to you." He paused. "The Mal-Sharad is…hard." Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "What I'm trying to say is…" He tried to figure out how he could explain all of this. "While they were putting me through the Jebar, the chief…he passed down to me all the memories of the Ancients! I mean, it was like genetic memory! He gave me…his entire legacy." He inhaled shakily. "And that's what I'm gonna give you." He started playing with the dirt with his foot. "But before that…" He scratched his head, and then looked up frustratingly. "Before that you need to prove to these people that…that you're worthy of becoming a Na'jai."

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows deeper. He thought he already did that?! But then… Damn it! He was confused! "O-kay…" He stuttered. "How do I do that?"

Clearing his throat nervously, Jack sighed again and moved closer to Daniel. "Well…that's the thing…" And they began speaking in hushed voices.

Meanwhile, from the sidelines, Sam was sitting next to Neila, chewing on a piece of meat. "I wonder what they're talking about." She mused aloud.

"It is a ritual." Neila answered next to her, also chewing on a piece of food. "One _always_ performed before the Mal-Sharad itself." She continued. "The Jae'im must first agree to go though the Mal-Sharad before he is subjected to it." She explained. "And the father must always be the one to ask."

"Wait, wait…" Sam stopped her. "He has to agree to go through it first?" She asked.

"Yes." Neila nodded. "We do not force our own to do what they do not wish to. It is against our laws."

"So…no one _has_ to go through this?" Sam deduced.

"No." Neila shook her head. "If the Jae'im does not wish to undergo the Mal-Sharad, he will be put to the Jebar at a later age." She explained. "But only those who go through the Mal-Sharad may become warriors. So it is highly honorable if one partakes in the ritual." She said, offering Sam another piece of food.

Sam nodded her head in understanding. So they did not force their people into doing things. That's understandable. But the question was…why wouldn't anyone want to go through the Mal-Sharad? Was there something about it that could make someone refuse to go through it? Was there something…forbidden? Sure! She's seen the documentaries on the National Geographic channel. She's witnessed some of the initiation rites of primitive tribes all around the world. But these people were fifty million years old! They were older than the modern-day human race and far more physiologically and technologically advanced! How primitive could they get?! "So…out of curiosity…" _And anxiety._ She added mentally. "Why is it that only those who go through this ritual are allowed to become warriors?" She asked.

"Because only those brave enough to enter the circle of fire are brave enough to face an enemy in battle." Neila answered without a second thought.

Sam's heart began to do double-time. "Circle of fire?!" She echoed.

"Yes." Neila nodded. "They must prove themselves quicker than death if they wish to obtain the honor of being called a warrior." She explained. "It is the way of the Ancients."

"How, exactly, do they proved themselves?" Sam asked, worried.

"Neila turned to her with a small smile. "You will see."

From where he stood, Daniel lost himself in deep thought. This was a major dilemma! As an anthropologist, he would normally jump at the chance to participate in native ritual. It was one of the most exciting things in the world! But after the ritual was explained to him…that's when he started having some serious doubts. The whole process, from start to finish, was dangerous. No doubt there. No person in their right mind would ever agree to go through this whole test! Yet…as he'd been told time and time again, this was no ordinary situation. In fact, if this whole tangled web he found himself in actually made sense, these people were actually _his_ people- _his_ fellow man, descendants of a common ancestor! These traditions were actually _his_ traditions, going back about fifty million years! All these things…were his heritage. This was where he came from. This was where, in a strange sort of way…he belonged. For some odd reason, from the time he opened up to these people, he'd felt more at home than he'd felt in years! Everything about this place seemed so familiar to him, it scared him a little.

With the sudden sense of familiarity, came the inevitable sense of obligation. In an instant, Daniel realized how it felt to actually be part of these people, part of their ritual and culture. He felt what it was like to have the weight of the world on his shoulders and the burden of tradition on his back. Eyes suddenly bore holes into his skin, staring him down into the ground with their looks of expectancy. His heartbeat began to quicken. Should he go through it? Should he not? Should he go through it? Should he not? Images flashed into his mind. One of them stood out, though. He remembered training with Bra'tac once. The old master was visiting and had spared the time to teach him a thing or two. _"A true warrior fights with __all__ his senses… Remember! There is more than one sense with which to fight."_ He remembered alright! The lesson Bra'tac taught him that day sure stuck with him…for about a month! He sure as hell learned from it, though. Inhaling sharply, he scratched the back of his neck and stared at the ground. Ry'ac was going through this same thing as well, he recalled. _Well…not the __very__ same thing_. He corrected himself. Hopefully Ry'ac's wasn't as suicidal as his was.

Returning to the situation at hand, he glanced up at the older man before him then sighed again. Pulling himself up to full height, yet still lost in thought, he held himself high and nodded solemnly.

Jack looked at him anxiously. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Are you absolutely, positively sure you want to do this?"

Daniel continued to nod. "Yeah." He said distractingly. "Yeah, I'm sure…" With every word he said his confidence grew. "I mean… 'Every soldier must face his greatest challenge before he can truly call himself a soldier.' Right?" He quoted. "_You_ told me that." He pointed at Jack.

"I know, Daniel, but…"

"I've faced death!" Daniel interrupted him, meeting his gaze. "I've learned from it and I've run from it." He continued. "Now I wanna _beat_ it!" He said firmly. "Let me beat it!" With pleading, yet resolute, eyes, he stared Jack down, just daring the older man to challenge his decision.

Tearing his eyes away from Daniel's unyielding gaze, Jack inhaled sharply. Nodding reluctantly, he lowered his voice considerably. "Okay…" He yielded sadly. "Okay…" With a heavy heart, the old soldier spun around and retrieved the dagger from where it stuck out from the ground. As he made his way back to Daniel, he held the old weapon high above his head, its blade pointing towards the heavens. A large cheer instantly rang out from the crowd, its noise deafening even the deaf ear. As father approached son, old, weary eyes met youthful, determined ones, as the blade of generations long gone split both faces into two. For a long moment, Jack held the dagger there, not blinking nor moving whatsoever. For a long moment…he studied Daniel.

For the first time ever, Jack realized the young man before him was a spitting image of both his parents. His facial structure surely came from both him and Claire. Every hard line and soft curve told of his fierce determination and unyielding drive, while at the same time revealed the boy's soft side and immense heart. Daniel's ears were purely Claire's. In Jack's opinion, unlike himself, the boy had the power to hear things others couldn't. He had the potential to hear everything natural going on around him, if he only opened himself up to the possibility! Only then would the boy be able to pick up the real world! Looking down, Jack observed that Daniel had inherited his build. Everything from the younger man's solid muscles to his level posture told of a lineage that was purely Jack's. Cast-iron muscle spoke of hard work and fortitude unmatched by the most powerful of athletes, and his solid straight posture told of a steadfast will and an incredible stubbornness that belonged solely to the O'Neill's. The most important part, although, was the boy's sturdy, blue gaze. This trait came from both his parents. Claire had given him her eye color as well as every piece of strength and power behind it. Daniel's eyes spoke of intelligence, curiosity, strength, wariness, will, and a budding bit of wisdom behind a wall of childish recklessness, which came direct from his father. Yep, this kid was a definite product of his creators!

Holding the lethal weapon by its hilt, Jack raised the dagger in the air once again, bringing it down hard and throwing it into the sandy earth separating him and his son. Once the sacred weapon hit its resting place, ceremonial drums began to sound, signaling the start of a ceremony, which would come to mean the end of one's childhood and the beginning of true life everlasting.


	68. Circle of Fire

He stood at the very center of a circle, the perimeters of which were dug around him like a shallow moat. Inside the small, circular ditch, rested firewood, drenched in a strange sort of liquid. Looking around, he saw the bonfire raging at the other side of camp, but no one surrounded it anymore. Instead, all the women and children now sat in rows on the sidelines, far from the ring in which he now stood. The men seemed to have disappeared off to somewhere, save for a few, and now only Jack, the Jah'di, and the drummers remained in the ceremony. Squinting at the campfire, Daniel was able to make out Jack's figure standing by the flames, his back to the boy.

All of a sudden, the Jah'di stepped into his view, startling him a bit. For a long moment, the old man's scrutinizing gaze examined the boy up and down, seemingly staring straight through him. Not knowing what to do, Daniel just stood there, looking everywhere but at the chieftain. A feeling of anxiety slowly crept up on him and he unconsciously started scratching the back of his neck. Looking down at the ground, he began playing with the dirt with his foot, tracing microscopic circles in the sand. Glancing up, Daniel saw the chief tilt his head a bit, pick up his staff, and begin to walk around him, keeping to the outside of his round perimeter. Daniel followed the old man with his eyes, curiosity taking the better of him.

"Tell me…are you scared, Jae'im?" The chieftain asked.

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Yes." He answered simply.

The old sage was behind him now. "Do you fear death?" He continued to ask.

Daniel thought about that for a second. "Not as much as I used to." He responded truthfully.

The Jah'di stopped directly in front of him. "Do you believe you will perish before this trial is over?"

Daniel swallowed. Did he think he was going to die? Turning inward, he pondered this question for a moment. Did he _want_ to die? _Of course not!_ He answered himself. Then…why was he doing this? Why was he risking his life just to prove to a couple of people that he was a man? This was ridiculous! He should back down now! _Why?_ His mind asked him. 'Why?' He echoed to himself. _Why back down now?_ His brain continued. _What have you got to lose?_ Images of people flashed in his mind. Sam. Teal'c… Jack. _"He is my son!"_ the memory of Jack's outburst in the council chamber stuck out in his mind. It was the confession that saved his life. Why was he throwing that away now? _"Daniel…"_ Another memory crept up on him. _"…nothing can happen to you unless you want it to." _It was a piece of advice Jack gave to him a very long time ago. _"Your life, your choice."_

"My life, my choice." Daniel muttered to himself. "My life, my choice." Fixing a look of utter resolve onto his face, Daniel straightened his back and looked up directly into the chieftain's stern gaze. "No. No, I don't." He answered the old man. He was _not_ going to die because he did _not_ want to. _My life, my choice._ He chanted inwardly, holding the elder's fixed stare. _My life, my choice._ He was _not_ going to die!

The Jah'di examine the young man for another long moment. He had his father's strength and resolve- that much was certain. Yet there was a certain air to the way he held himself that reminded the old man a lot of a young girl he had met a very long time ago, during a trip to one of the dig sites- the boy's mother. Smiling to himself, he turned towards the crowd. "People of he Na'jai!" He cried, getting everyone's immediate attention. "Tonight we are gathered to test the worthiness of one of our own!" He motioned towards Daniel. "The son of the warrior from across the ocean!" Turning back towards the young man, he continued. "In our tribe, boys are defined by those strong enough to defend their family. Men are defined by those mighty enough to defend their home …" He paused. "But a warrior…!" He started looking all around the crowd. "A warrior is defined by those great enough to defend their tribe. Yet even greater still…to defend their world!" His eyes came to rest on the boy before him. "Is that strength in you, Jae'im?" He asked solemnly.

Daniel met the elder's eye and held his gaze. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

The old man smiled. "Let us see then." Raising his stick high in the air, he cried out. "Let the ceremony begin!" Looking back down at Daniel, a small look of pride came into his eyes. "Shel dan Mal'kek!" The staff fell to the ground and drums immediately began to sound.

_BOOM, boom boom, BOOM, boom boom, BOOM!_

Across the campsite, Daniel watched as Jack moved from his still position and walked towards the bonfire, bending down at its base.

_BOOM, boom boom, BOOM, boom boom, BOOM_!

In front of him, the Jah'di crossed over to the inside of the circle and came to stand before him. In his hands, he held a single piece of cloth, folded lengthwise.

_BOOM, boom boom, BOOM, boom boom, BOOM!_

As the Jah'di went to stand behind him, Daniel watched as Jack came walking over with one of the burning sticks from the campfire.

_BOOM, boom boom, BOOM, boom boom, BOOM!_

"May the spirits grant you safe passage." He heard the old man whisper in his ear before a smooth cloth was pulled over his eyes and his view of the world was obstructed completely. The land of eternal sounds and forever darkness.

_BOOM, boom boom, BOOM, boom boom, BOOM!_

Jack stopped about five feet from the circle's edge, the burning stick frozen in the palm of his hand. He watched as the Jah'di blindfolded Daniel and stepped out of the ring. Looking at the younger man, Jack couldn't help but realize how helpless he looked, how vulnerable…how scared. _I can't do this._ He said in his mind. _I can't…I can't… _Turning around quickly, he stated making his way back to the bonfire.

"O'Neill!" He heard a deep cry from behind him. Jack froze in place. "You _must_ do this!" The voice was closer now, and lower too.

Jack spun around. "I can't, Ahmed. I… He's my son!" He argued.

"And you think Naraj is not mine?" Ahmed replied softly.

"I already lost one!" Jack cried. "I'm not looking to lose another!"

Ahmed put a hand on his shoulder. "You will not." He said reassuringly. "I promise you…you will not." Jack sighed wearily and Ahmed gave his shoulder a small squeeze. "Your boy is as strong as the desert wind." He said. "His might is that of a sandstorm's!" He continued. "He will _not_ fail this test! I assure you of that!" Stepping behind the other man, he gave him a slight push towards the waiting Jah'di. "He will not fail, O'Neill!"

With a feeling of helplessness and impending dread, Jack slowly made his way back towards the circle and stood before the Jah'di. Grimly, the old man waved his arm towards the circle's perimeter, where sticks were laid earlier, waiting to be burned. Swallowing hard, Jack glanced once more at the boy at the center of the circle. Helplessness, vulnerability…fear- feelings shared by them both. Closing his eyes, Jack hung his head and lowered the burning stick down onto the waiting wood. A rush of heat hit his face as a circle of fire lit before his very eyes. _I'm sorry, Daniel._ He apologized mentally. _I'm sorry…_

"You must connect with him." A voice said from behind him.

Jack looked towards the old man. "What?" He asked, confused.

"If you do not wish your son to perish, you must connect with him now." The Jah'di replied.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows even deeper "What do you mean?" All of a sudden, the men appeared from behind one of the tents. Each one of them held a spear in their hand.

"The boy is your son; your flesh and blood!" The old man exclaimed. "Whether you raised him or not does not matter! If he is born of your seed, you bear a connection." He explained.

"Well what— What do I do?" Jack stuttered.

"Somewhere within your mind you are connected to him." The old sage explained. "You must find that connection and use it to get through to him!" He pointed to the boy. "If he is to survive, you must both work together."

The moment Daniel heard the sound of burning wood around him he panicked. Turning around quickly, he realized the sound was coming from over there as well. The fire was everywhere! Taking a step forward, a whiff of smoke blew into his face and made its way into his lungs. His subsequent cough made him double over and his panicking worsened. Reaching for the back of his head, he attempted to pull the blindfold off his eyes, but found the piece of cloth was stuck there. Trying the same thing with the actual part that covered his eyes, he discovered he couldn't pull that part off as well! It was like the whole thing had just become part of his face! Struggling hard, Daniel slipped and lost his balance, falling on his back. Noises of all sorts assaulted his ears- drums, chanting, talking, burning- all of them as loud as thunder! Frightened, Daniel backed up until he reached what he guessed was the center of the circle and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs there. More smoke got caught in his throat and he felt like coughing up a lung! His skin started becoming slippery from all of the heat and his chest started contracting making breathing very difficult. On top of that, the noise level went up tenfold and it seemed to be coming from all sides of him! Covering his ears with his hands, he attempted to block out the noise, but that just made everything all the louder!

All of a sudden, a breeze blew down the back of his neck and his ear picked up a whisper in the wind. _Daniel…_In an instant, all noise was reduced to a low, dull murmur and the heat from the flames lessened considerably. _Daniel…_He knew that voice! It was the voice he heard in the tent that morning! The feminine vocals, the singsong tone, the enchanting accent…it was his mother!

Ever so slowly, Daniel stood, all his former fears forgotten. "M…Mom?" He asked quietly. "Mom?"

The wind wrapped around his body protectively, cooling his chest. _Open your mind, Danny…Open it…._ It blew through his hair before running down his bare back, soothing the trembling nerves.

"Mom?!" He cried louder.

_Open it…let him in…_Then without warning, the voice disappeared.

Daniel spun around several times, looking for the source of the voice. "Mom?!" He cried. "Mom!" But it was no use. The voice has completely disappeared, taking all his remaining hope with it.

_Daniel?_ The young man looked up quickly. _Daniel?_ This wasn't his mother! It was a different voice, a deeper voice.

"Daniel, listen to me." Jack whispered into the wind. "You have to use my eyes." He told him.

"What?" Daniel furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head weakly. His mind was playing tricks on him!

_Open your mind!_ Jack's voice scolded him quietly. _Forget how completely ridiculous this seems and open up your mind!_

"I can't…" Daniel whispered wearily.

"Yes, you can!" Jack murmured softly, his eyes leaving Daniel for a moment to glance at the men with spears who stood around the burning circle. Seeing them take up attack positions, Jack made his cries more urgent. "Daniel, please!"

"I can't…" Daniel whispered to himself. His chest was hurting badly now and his consciousness was wavering from the lack of oxygen to his brain.

_Danny, please!_ Jack's voice begged. _Let me see for you! Just use my eyes! If you don't, you are going to die!_

Another cloud of smoke blew into his face and Daniel found himself having another coughing fit. His legs were getting weaker, his head was beginning to ache badly, his chest was on fire… "Right now, I want nothing better…" He murmured faintly.

Too exhausted to keep anything up anymore, Daniel crumpled to knees and allowed his world to fall along with him. In his weakened state, one final vision came to him. He saw a ring of fire in the middle of the desert. Warriors, armed with spears, lined the outside of the ring, poised to attack. At the center of the fiery circle, doubled over his knees, lay a still figure, still alive, yet not moving. Suddenly, one of the warriors on the right took careful aim at the prone form and raised his spear. Opening his mouth, the warrior let out a bloodcurdling battle cry.

Though blindfolded, Daniel's eyes snapped open and he rolled to his right just in time to dodge what sounded like a spear landing where his head just was! In a sudden burst of energy, the young man jumped to his feet and reached to his left. Instantly, his hand collided with the butt end of a spear sticking out of the sand. Swallowing hard, Daniel grabbed the spear and pulled it out of the earth, all the while feeling his heart start to work double time, pumping adrenaline through his veins. Shutting his eyes once more, he found that the vision hadn't disappeared! In fact, to his utmost surprise, the figure at the center of the circle was now standing, holding a weapon in his hands. Realization suddenly hit him like a bucket of cold water. That was him! That was him here and now- live! But…how? How was that possible?

_Stay focused, Danny_! He heard in his ear.

Of course! "I should've known." Daniel muttered under his breath. He was watching himself through Jack's eyes!

"_Nothing is logical in the desert._ He recalled Ahmed telling him once. _This_ was no exception. _Damn you, old man!_ He cursed at Jack with a smile. _Right again!_

Keeping his concentration in the moment, Daniel raised his spear and held it in a defensive position. In his vision, he saw a warrior to the left raise his spear and quickly take aim while another warrior on the right launched his weapon at him. Thinking quickly, Daniel sidestepped the first weapon while using his spear to throw off the second. Through his vision, he saw and heard two spears being thrown at him from opposite sides and one coming from beside him. Using his reserve energy, Daniel flipped high into the air and, upon hearing three sticks crash right into each other, landed back onto his feet. A nanosecond after his feet hit the ground, he swerved to the left, narrowly missing yet another spear, then dropped facedown onto the ground, feeling the warm air as a low-aimed spear flew over his back. Quickly rolling to the right, he heard two weapons land on the ground he just previously occupied. Swiftly executing the Chinese get-up, Daniel stood up, then ducked back down as two spears flew right over his head. Through his vision, Daniel watched as a warrior in front of took aim and threw his spear. Swerving to the right, Daniel caught the spear, spun it in his arms and raised it just in time to block another spear that was being hurled at him from one of the warriors behind him. Throwing the two weapons to the side, the young man ducked just in time to miss another two spears being thrown at him, one from the back and another from the side. Picking up two of the spears that were sticking up from the ground, Daniel expertly twirled both in his hands, stopping just in time to block three other weapons being flung at him from both sides. Dropping the sticks, the boy bent over, dodging a first spear, performed a perfect back flip over a second one, caught a third one as he landed, and used that weapon to block a fourth one coming from behind him. Stepping to the side, Daniel evaded yet another poorly aimed weapon, and jumped back to avoid two more. Finally, panting heavily, Daniel stood at his full height, assured through his vision that all the warriors surrounding him were empty-handed.

From where he stood, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes!" He exclaimed out loud, his eyes never leaving his son's panting form.

Suddenly, without warning, the Jah'di appeared beside him in a flash and drew the dagger from its sheath on Jack's belt. Everything happened in slow motion from there. Jack watched in utter horror as the old man launched the weapon at Daniel's hunched figure with amazing speed! All the blood drained from his face and all noise seemed to fade from his ears. All he was able to see was the ancient weapon hurdling towards its oblivious target at a speed too incredible to be caught by the human eye.

Yet, unknown to all, Daniel had not yet allowed his consciousness to waver. He watched every move of the antique weapon as it flew over to his still form. For him, it, too, moved in slow motion. He felt his consciousness shift to a higher level of awareness that only came with that of a trained mind. With every spin of the dagger came a ripple of time, an echo of its distance and speed. Although he stood blind, he used his ears to see for him as well as the eyes of others. Standing up, he watched life move in exceedingly slow motion. His breaths came in echoes and the noise of the crowd was nothing but low murmurs in the distance. _Swoop, swoop, swoop_ the dagger came closer and closer to his blind form, threatening his life and his new state of perception. Closer and closer he heard it approach until its echo became so loud his instincts took over. Reaching out, his mind made a grab for the weapon in order to stop the excruciating vibrations.

Feeling his fingers enclose over something cool and smooth, Daniel smiled as all the earsplitting echoes stopped and his hearing came back to normal. The noise of reality came back to him and in an instant the roar of the crowd deafened his sensitive ears. Using the blade, Daniel cut the piece of cloth from around his eyes and ripped the offending fabric off. Blinking for a few seconds, the young man allowed his eyes to readjust to all the light before looking around at the cheering mob. A grin quickly split across his face as he saw the entire village clapping and yelling compliments at him. Looking through his fiery perimeter, past the warriors, Daniel was able to catch a glimpse of Jack, who was standing a good distance away from the ring of fire. On the older man's face was a look of utter and complete pride and joy as he watched his son stand before the entire village, having taken his first step into the world of true triumph and glory.


	69. From Father to Son

Fire. Red, hot, burning fire. Daniel stood before the bonfire, feet shoulder-width apart, hands clasped behind his back, and his eyes drawn into the flames. Fire was an incredible feat of nature, he realized. It first started as a spark, and then grew into flames as bright as the sun; and when it died, it left a mark that would remain for quite a long time. _Eternal life._ Daniel mused. That was how the Na'jai defined it. The way one lives forever is by passing themselves on to their children. If one remembers you always, you will never truly die.

But was that all there was to it? Was that all that you had to do- leave a mark with your family? How far would that go? A hundred years? Maybe two? What about…society? How long would you live if you left a mark on society? Would you live for a thousand years…or forever?

_Crack, crack!_ The flames jumped up at him, seemingly having the answers he so readily sought. _Crack, crack!_ They fought for his attention, trying to keep him from the world of his thoughts. Looking past the flames, Daniel stared at the older man who stood before him preaching about something.

"Power means nothing, sees nothing…weight nothing!" Jack started. "In this universe, it is not one's power that matters, it is one's wisdom!" He started across the flames at the young man before him and started making his way around the fire. "Wisdom weighs a thousand times heavier than naquadah and a thousand times lighter than a feather!" He stopped directly behind Daniel. "With it, a man can journey a thousand miles in a single step…and journey a thousand steps and never falter." He looked at the boy's still form before him. Ever so slowly, he started walking around Daniel. "Wisdom is gained through experience; the memories one gathers in their lifetime." He stood directly in front of the young man and met his eyes. "I will give these memories to you." He reached for his belt. "Those of my lifetime, and our ancestors' as well." He grasped the hilt of the dagger. "But first…" The sound of grating metal broke into the silence. "…you must give me your word."

Light flashed before his eyes as the blade of a thousand generations gleamed in the glow of the fire. At the sight of it, Daniel lowered his eyes respectfully and bowed his head low, watching the happenings from the shadows of the ground. Over his shadow the dagger passed. Once. "Swear to me you will uphold our laws, defend our laws, and respect our laws no matter where you step." Back over his shadow the dagger passed. Twice. "Swear to me that your wisdom will be used to the benefit of others, not yourself." Over his shadow the dagger passed, three times. "Swear to me that no one will suffer or perish beneath your hand or others to which you have influence." Over his shadow the dagger passed. Once, final time. "Swear to me all these things…and swear that our people will live on- in your heart and in the hearts of your children. Swear to me that fifty million years of wisdom will not die with you. Swear to me that the mistakes of our past will not be repeated in your future. Swear to me that the Na'jai's days of glory will live on eternal and _never_ fade away. NOW SWEAR!"

Without batting an eyelid or a moment's hesitation, Daniel raised his head, stood up tall, looked Jack straight in the eye, and answered, "On my life…I swear."

Flipping the dagger over in his hands and grasping it by the blade, Jack offered it to Daniel. "Go on." He pushed.

The boy never even looked at the weapon, instead keeping his eyes on the older man before him. For what seemed like hours, the two were locked in a staring contest. Jack daring Daniel to take the weapon, and Daniel coolly resisting the temptation. Finally, Jack smiled, grasping the dagger once again by its hilt. _Never take anything unless it's proclaimed a gift._ Jack recalled. It was one of the laws of the Na'jai. Turning around to face the flames, Jack spoke to Daniel over his shoulder. "Get the stone." After making sure the boy had left, Jack bent down at the base of the fire and placed the blade of the dagger into the flames. Almost immediately, the tip of the weapon began turning red.

As Naraj handed Daniel the stone, the young man couldn't help but admire its beauty and craftsmanship. Turning it over in his hands, he ran his fingers over the smooth rock, feeling each of the letters with increasing interest. Suddenly, he heard someone clear their throat rather loudly and looked up to see Jack standing there, facing him and waiting patiently. Blushing from embarrassment, Daniel stood up straight, squared his shoulders, and slowly began walking back towards the bonfire. Upon reaching Jack, Daniel lowered himself down onto his knees, bowed his head respectfully, and offered the stone up to the older man.

Smiling inwardly, Jack's heart filled with pride at the younger man's understanding of the culture and traditions, and his willing acceptance to follow them. Taking the stone from the young man's hands, Jack held it in his right hand and raised it up for the entire village to see. "This is our past, our present, our future! This…is our _legacy_!" Immediately, a loud cry rang out as the entire village raised their fists in a sign of victory and celebration. Taking the sacred rock, Jack slipped his fingers into the notches, cupped the stone in his right hand, placed his left hand over his right, and held the gemstone directly above Daniel's bowed head. Speaking in a low voice, Jack spoke to Daniel. "On you word…I give it to you." In an instant, he felt the stone latch onto his hand, as if merging with the skin. Then, a sort of electric pulse ran from his left hand, up his arm, through his mind, and down his right arm. All of a sudden, the stone began to glow a bright white. "Use it well." Was the last thing Jack was able to say before he felt himself reliving everything all over again.

Like Jack, Daniel eyes slipped closed and he found himself being sucked into a dark abyss. Flashes came to him, memories of a distant past. He witnessed the first evolution of the human race. He relived the experiences of the original Homo erectus, then the Neanderthals, the Cro-Magnons, and then finally the first humans. He witnessed the events that led to the formation of the first civilization. He saw mankind get more technologically advanced in every way possible. He saw flashes of the first war, then all the subsequent wars following it. He found himself dodging bullets and bombs, then cars in what he would assume was a modern-day metropolitan city. He saw the same building Jack had seen, entered into the same elevator, saw the same room, and read the same notes. Shock registered onto his features as he read what they were planning to do._ Terraforming?_ He thought. _Is that even possible? And have we really gotten that desperate? _His visions took him onto the same street Jack found himself on earlier. Daniel witnessed the heartbreaking sights and found himself face to face with the harsh reality of the situation. The human race, with its ambitions and its technological aspirations, had destroyed the world and now the world was destroying them. The entire planet was overpopulated and food was scarce because of it. Forests were being cut down to make more land for farming, but within years the soil was useless. As the forests left, so did the indigenous plant life, taking all of its medicinal abilities along with it. People were dying from countless diseases, but remedies could no longer be manufactured. In addition to that, factories had been polluting the air for so long, the whole atmosphere was breaking down. The only solution left was to terraform an entirely different planet and move everyone over, abandoning the world they had forever called home.

Daniel's heart broke as he saw the abandoned cities, stockpiled with the bodies of those who suffered, the once-beautiful landscapes now littered with deserted factories and warehouses. He shook his head in shame as the true reality of the situation dawned on him- the fact that those of his own race killed so much to live such an overindulgent lifestyle. Daniel watched passively as the boy with the amber stone took all those images away and locked them up in a box. Then observed with growing anger as the first Goa'uld- Ra- allowed all those horrors to escape. He watched the enslavement of the second human race. He saw how they suffered, and then how they fought back. He saw the Na'jai, the raids at the pyramids, the sentencing of the Jaffa, then the stockpiling into the sacred chamber. He watched as the chamber was proclaimed forbidden and freedom was declared about the land.

Then a new vision came to him. This time, he was standing on a dock, right next to a small lake and an old, wooden cabin. Looking around, he figured he was in the middle of a forest of some sort, and it was around midday. Glancing at the small dock, he saw a small boy lying there, his hands cushioning the back of his head. He was around age five or six and was wearing an old, white, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, tucked into an old, brown pair of slacks, held up by matching suspenders. Coming closer, Daniel was able to see that the boy's feet were hanging over the edge of the dock; his legs just barely long enough to have the soles of his feet touch the surface of the water. Stepping even closer, Daniel saw that the boy was wide-awake and was staring at the treetops before him, a gigantic smile on his face. "What'cha doin' there, Jack?" A voice said from behind him. Spinning around, Daniel saw an old man leaning against a stack of wood and staring at the boy on the dock.

Looking back, Daniel saw the boy sit up and turn around to look at the old man, the smile still plastered onto his face. "Havin' a conver'tion." The young lad answered in a heavy Irish accent.

The old man laughed. "Really? With who?" He asked as he started making his way towards the boy.

"With the spirits!" The child answered with an enthusiastic smile. "Grandma says if I ask them enough, my ma will come and get me and…and…and maybe she'll have my da with her. And then we can all be a family!" A spark lit up in his eyes the moment he said the word 'family'. The old man stopped right in front of the boy and looked at him with a sad smile. "Will that ever happen, granda?" The child asked softly. "Will I ever have a family?" The spark in his eyes was now gone, replaced with a heartbreaking look of sadness.

The old man picked up the child and held him in his arms. "Someday you will, Jack. Someday." They started walking back to the cabin. "Someday you'll have a beautiful wife and a beautiful child and you can all be happy together, alright?"

"But how about now?" Daniel heard the young Jack ask.

"Now…how 'bout it's just you, me, and grandma for now, alright?"

"Okay…" The young boy answered sleepily.

Flash!

_Boom!_ Daniel, all of a sudden, found himself standing in the middle of a hospital room. From the looks of it, it was the intensive care ward. All around him, hospital beds full of patients sat, doctors and nurses buzzing around like bees in a hive. Looking around, one particular bed caught his eye. In it lay the old man he had seen earlier and next to it sat the young boy he had come to identify as the young Jack. Young Jack looked about seven or eight now and was sitting next to his grandfather's bed, holding the old man's hand. All of a sudden, his grandfather's grip loosened and one of the monitors started reading flatline.

"Granda!" Young Jack began to panic. "Granda!" He shook him to try to wake him up. "Granda, no! No, gawd, please! No! Please don't! Please! Please…" The boy began to cry and started shaking the old man, trying to rouse him from an eternal sleep. "Granda! Don't leave!" One of the nurses started hugging him, telling him everything was going to be okay. "NO!!" He threw the nurse off him and started running towards the door to the hospital. "NO!!"

Flash!

"This is your new foster father, Jonathan!"

Flash!

"Oh, Johnny!" Daniel was standing in the middle of a living room. A tall, white man, smelling of way too much alcohol, was standing next to him, looking around the room. "Johnny! Come out, come out wherever you are!" The white man sang. "Johnny!" All of a sudden, he dove towards the couch and reached behind it, coming out dragging a kicking and screaming ten-year-old by the collar. Raising the boy into the air, the man threw him towards one of the footstools, making the boy bash his head against it. Instinctively, Daniel made his way towards the child, but as he reached for him, his hand passed right through the boy's arm. Horrified, Daniel realized all he was able to do…was watch. Almost immediately, the man made his way toward the boy, sitting on top of him in order to pin his legs to the ground. "You think you're smarter than me, don't you, Johnny? Huh?" Raising his hand, he backhanded the boy across the face twice. Grabbing the child's chin, he made the boy look straight at him. "You think you know better, huh?" He pointed a finger directly at the child's face. "You think you know better, don't you, Jack?" He started unbuckling his belt. "Well, let's see who knows better now." He pulled his belt free of its loops.

"NO!" Young Jack cried. "No, please! No! _You_ know everything!" The boy said quickly. "You do! YOU!" His crying became desperate pleas of mercy as the man got off his legs and turned him around forcefully. "NO! PLEASE!!"

"That's right, you little piece of shit! I know everything and you know _nothing_!" He doubled over the belt, raised it into the air, and struck the boy's back. "You're the dumbest piece of crap on the planet!" Over and over he raised the belt and brought it down on the child's back. "You're STUPID!"

Suddenly, the rest of Jack's life came to him in fast motion. He saw flashes of different people. He saw a courtroom scene where Jack was awarded emancipation. He saw the observatory where Jack worked. He saw Jack standing before a board filled with mathematical equations, talking to a professor. He flashes of the New York Trip. He saw Jack and his mother having he time of their lives. He saw what they saw, he felt what Jack felt. In an instant, Daniel understood the depth of love Jack had for his mother. He understood where that love came from and how much he wanted to express it. He observed their first kiss, their dance. He witnessed…his conception. He saw more flashes. He watched Jack's final goodbye to his first love. He saw flashes of Vietnam. He witnessed his mother's break-up. He felt the disparity, the loneliness, the heartache. He saw the jealousy, the pain, the misery. He saw the years of an old man's life flash before his eyes; all the wisdom that came with it, all the memories…became his.

Daniel's eyes snapped open and he found himself panting rather hard. That was incredible! It was like…like a journey through time! All the knowledge of the past…was now _his_. Looking up, Daniel stared at the older man before him, seeing him in an altogether new light. "The past is yours now- to keep and remember" Jack said to him. "Learn its lessons, use its wisdom." He took the stone off his hand and placed it in a small bag on his belt. "Remember it always…and pass it on." Swallowing hard, Daniel nodded solemnly and lowered his head once more.


	70. Whispers in the Night

Looking up, Jack surveyed the crowd. "The warrior has passed the second challenge!" He declared out loud. "He now holds our past and future in his hands. Our legacy is his now!" A loud cheer escalated from the crowd and fists were raised in a show of victory. "Now we will put him through the final trial…" He lowered his eyes and glanced at Daniel, kneeling at his feet. "The Trial of Fire!" He declared loudly. Silence reigned about the camp. No one spoke and not a sound was made. The only things that were heard were the blowing wind and the cracks of the bonfire. Turning slowly, Jack faced the fire and bent down at the knees. Carefully lowering himself to the ground, he found the dagger where he had placed it at the base of the fire, and picked it up. The blade was a bright orange now and even the handle was incredibly hot! Ever so cautiously, he stood and turned around, walking over to stand to the young man's right.

Stooping down, Jack settled himself in a comfortable position and lowered his voice to talk to Daniel directly. "Listen, Danny," He started. "This is the most crucial part of this entire ceremony, you understand?" The boy nodded. "You must _not_ hold anything back. Nothing! Alright?" The kid continued to nod. "If you feel like screaming, let it out! Okay?" He continued. "The whole purpose of this is to merge your voice with the spirits." He told him. "In fact, I _encourage_ you to scream!" That coaxed a small laugh out of Daniel as he continued to nod his head in understanding. "In fact, just go on and let everything out! Everything you've felt for the last thirty-five years, just remember everything, embrace it, then say 'Bye-bye' okay?" He smiled. "That's the whole point of this!" In an instant, the smile faded off of Jack's face. "To let go of everything that hurts you."

Daniel turned sympathetic eyes onto the man next to him. "Can we get this over with?" He asked softly. "I think everyone around here's ready to have a drink." He joked softly, coaxing a small laugh from the older man.

"Ha! Yeah." He started down at the scorching dagger and raised it up close to Daniel's right arm. "Just…close your eyes and…let go of the world." He looked up at the sky for a quick second. "Visit your mother for a moment." He suggested with a tilt of his head and a small, lopsided grin. "Tell her I said hi."

With a short chuckle, Daniel closed his eyes and allowed his consciousness to take flight. Far, far away his mind began to drift, over the sands of the desert night. All of a sudden, a white-hot pain started dragging across his upper-right arm, but he managed to ignore it. He flew over the desert floor. The dunes around him became blurs and the night air cooled his face like a thousand fans blowing at him all at once. Past mountains and oases he flew, faster and faster through the night. Finally, he landed on the dry desert floor; the ground cracked and hard from lack of water. Listening intensely, Daniel was able to make out the sound of waves crashing in the distance. Slowly, the young man began to walk towards the mystic sound, his curiosity piqued just a little bit. As he got closer and closer, a beautiful voice began reaching his ears.

It was the voice of a woman, singing the song of angels and calling out to him in every way possible. Breaking into a quick run, Daniel swiftly climbed up one final dune and came face to face with an incredible, unbelievably beautiful, seemingly endless ocean! The mystic blue waters sat silent in the darkness, reflecting the moonlight on the surface of its waves. The water crashed along the shore, singing to the night and reflecting her glow. As they sang, the woman harmonized along with them and Daniel was drawn in the direction of her voice. Working his way towards the beach, the young man slowly walked an unconscious course, leading him through a natural archway of rock and into a secret cove, hidden from the outside world. There he found the source of the melodious voice, sitting on the beach in the middle of the cove, dressed in a white nightgown.

As he approached the mystifying woman, she suddenly stopped singing and turned to face him. A pair of stunningly gorgeous blue eyes turned in his direction and Daniel found himself breathless for a moment. "Hello, Daniel." The mysterious stranger greeted him with soft smile.

In an instant, Daniel recognized the voice. "M…Mom?" He asked.

With a growing grin, the woman nodded and waved for him to sit down. "How are you?" She asked, as if hypnotized by him.

Daniel thought about that for a second while he sat next to his mother. "Um…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

Claire sighed. "It's hard isn't it?"

Daniel pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arm around them. Looking out into the sea, he nodded. "Yeah." He answered. "It's like…I don't know what to believe anymore." He admitted quietly.

Claire studied him a moment. "You know…" She started. "…from the day you were born, up 'til you were around…four, I think, you refused to call Mel your father." She told him.

"I…I did?" He stuttered

Claire nodded. "Mm-Hmm. Every time I'd tell you to call him 'Daddy', you'd say he wasn't your father. And whenever I'd ask why, you'd say the same thing again." She looked at him sadly. "And I remember…one time when Amy had come over bringing a few pictures with her. You crawled up to us, pointed to one of the pictures with Jack in it…and called him 'Daddy'." A sad smile came onto her face. "You just did it- out of the blue. As if you knew all along." She ran a hand through her hair. "But then, one day…you stopped. And…I spent nights trying to find out why." She admitted. "The only logical explanation I could come up with was I pushed you too far." She confessed. "I was in denial for so long that it wore off on you." She shrugged. "Somewhere along the line you just…stopped believing." She looked down and started tracing random lines in the sand. "And your real father became the man in your dreams."

Daniel turned and stared at the woman next to him, watching her every move. "You still love him, don't you?" He asked quietly.

Claire gave a short laugh. "I watch him every night as I watch you every night." She answered. "I sing him to sleep as I sing you to sleep." She turned a pair of loving eyes onto her son. "I have only ever loved two men in my life. Two men who I have given love two and who have given love back to me." She pointed to his chest. "You…and Jack." She told him. "I have loved the both of you since the moment you stepped into my life and I still love the both of you today." She watched him, gauging his reactions. "If anything, my love for the two of you has gotten stronger over the years. And before you ask…yes, I'd give _anything_ to take it back."

Daniel nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't very good with word when it came to these types of situations and this time was no different. Sighing, he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Oh…uh…" He pointed behind him. "He, uh…he says 'hi'."

Claire giggled. "Tell him 'Hi, dork!'" She smiled.

"Hi…dork?" Daniel echoed.

"Don't worry." Claire assured him. "He'll understand." Looking down at his right arm, she checked out his mark. "Hey! Your tattoo is almost finished." She said, pointing to his upper right arm.

Daniel looked down at it. "What is it, exactly?" He asked.

"It's the mark of the Ancients." Claire responded. "The tattoo proving you are part of their tribe."

"No, I know that." Daniel interrupted her with a smile. "I mean…what is _it_?" He laughed. "Cause…I mean, is it an eye? 'Cause that's what it looks like."

"Oh!" Claire smiled. "Well…actually, it's an outline of the Milky Way." She answered. "And that dot in the middle is the big cluster of stars at the center of our galaxy." She pointed to the dot, and then ran her finger over the top arch. "See…this is one arm." Then she ran her finger over the bottom arch. "And this is the other arm." She patted the mark softly. "And there you have the Milky Way!" She giggled.

Daniel stared at her while she laughed childishly. Gawds, she was beautiful! He could easily see how Jack had fallen in love with her. Her hair shone in the moonlight, he face glowed, and her eyes…her eyes were amazing! On top of that, she had a personality that matched her beauty in every way possible. "Will I ever see you again?" He asked softly, not wanting this moment to end.

Claire smiled softly at him. "Let me tell you a secret." She said, pointing to his chest. "I am _always_ with you!" She whispered. "Whenever you feel the wind on your back, that's me." She pointed to one of the stars in the sky. "You see that star over there? That's my star!" She smiled. "Whenever you wanna talk just wave and I'll come down to you." She said. "All you need to do is open up your heart," she pointed to his chest, "and your mind," then his head, "and I will always be there!" She looked up into the sky and Daniel felt the breeze blow by his face. "We could talk for hours on end, but first you need to learn…to listen." She pointed to her ear. "Listen." She whispered a second time.

Daniel closed his eyes and the breeze picked up around him. His mother's voice became an echo in the wind as Daniel found himself being picked up off the ground and flown across the sky. "Listen and hear the voices…" Time rushed by him at incredible speed. He felt himself being thrown about in different directions all at once! He started hearing voices around him. Different voices. Some familiar, some strange. Some old, some young. Some high, some low. They were all saying something, all speaking at once. The noise became loud and unbearable. More and more voices joined in the mix and Daniel found himself amidst a large crowd of voices, all of them speaking at the top of their lungs. Unable to take the pressure of the noise anymore, Daniel opened his mouth and let out an incredible scream!

Deep into the night his voice echoed, deep into the depths of the darkness. High into the sky he heard it travel, far and wide and around the world. His voice merged with the many around him, traveling through time into eternity. Never had he heard his own voice so loud. Never had he heard it so deep. It matched with a newborn's first cry and an old man's final breath. It harmonized with the festive voices of youth, and the complaints of middle age. It flew into the world and merged with this song, this dance of life, creating a joyful harmony that sang its tune all around the world!

Daniel's eyes snapped open and he started taking deep breaths. All around him people were cheering and clapping, exhilarating at the birth of yet another one of their number. Turning to his right, he saw Jack's grinning expression and couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows. "What…what happened?"

"You did it!" Jack answered excitedly. "You did it, Danny! You passed!" He laughed. Dropping the dagger into the sand, he grasped Daniel's forearm and pulled the younger man into a tight hug. "You're a man now. You passed the Mal-Sharad!" He continued joyously.

Recovering from his brief disorientation, Daniel realized where he actually was and smiled. "I…I passed." He stuttered, a smile forming on his face.

Jack pulled away from the hug and grasped the side of Daniel's neck playfully, "I'm proud of you, kid." He laughed. "Damn proud!"

"Hoi!" A deep call came from behind them. Turning, everyone saw the Jah'di standing there, staff in one hand, and the other on his hip. "_Good! Now that everyone's initiated…let's eat!_" He yelled grumpily. A loud laugh escalated among the crowd as the drums began to play and people started flocking towards the area where all the food was left.

"So…how're you feeling?" Jack asked Daniel, but before the other man could answer, someone jumped behind him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Hey! Congratulations!" She yelled in his ear.

Daniel inhaled sharply. "Um…thanks." He returned in a high-pitched voice. "Uh…Sam?"

"Yep?" She asked, releasing him for a moment.

Jack snorted. "You're uh…you're pressing against his tattoo." He answered.

Sam looked down and saw she was gripping Daniel's upper right arm rather tightly. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She let go of him quickly and shifted to sit next to Jack.

"That's okay." Daniel reassured her, cradling his right arm with his left.

"You know what? Go to Neila. She'll wrap that for you." Jack suggested.

Daniel nodded. "Thanks." He got up and was about to walk away when Jack called him back.

"Danny!" Taking the sheath of the dagger off his belt, Jack lifted the ancient weapon out of the sand and placed it inside its casing. After making sure the blade was firmly in place, Jack threw the dagger up to Daniel. "It's yours now."

Daniel caught the blade and held it in his hands, eyes widening. "Are you sure?" He asked, surprise written all over his features.

"Yeah." Jack nodded his head. "It's tradition, remember?"

Thinking for a second, Daniel dug deep into his new memories and realized the other man was right. "Oh, yeah." He muttered to himself. "Thanks!" He smiled, slipping the sheath into his belt. Turning away, he remembered something else and turned back around. "Oh, yeah!" He said. "By the way…Mom says…'Hi, dork!'" Chuckling lightly, Daniel turned away and started walking towards Neila, leaving the couple to deal with that last statement.

Smiling, Sam turned amused eyes over to Jack. "Dork?" She echoed, grinning unmercifully. "She calls you dork?" She began to laugh.

"Only because I call her NERD!" He yelled the last word out into the night sky. All of a sudden, the breeze picked up and a whisper was heard in the wind. _Dork…_

Giggling, Sam stood up and pulled Jack along with her. "I heard that." She smiled.

"Come on…" Jack suggested, putting his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Let's go eat!"

As they started making their way towards the food, Sam raised her eyes up and met Jack's. "Jack…can I call you 'dork' toomph?" The last part of the question was muffled as Jack pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"No!" Jack answered childishly as he propelled her the rest of the way to the food section.


	71. Crystal Necklace

Sam and Neila sat talking with the other women as Jack and Daniel went with the other men to try their hand at dancing. "Neila…" Sam started as she chewed on a piece of bread.

"Yes?" The woman asked beside her.

Sam got lost in thought for a moment before she continued. "How uh… In this culture, how do you accept a marriage proposal?" She asked.

A smile found its way onto Neila's face and she quickly forgot all about her food, instead giving all her attention to Sam. "You wish to marry him, do you not?" She asked in an 'I told you so' sort of tone.

Sam blushed and put her food down as well. "I've been thinking about it." She started. "And…you were right." She admitted with a nod.

"About what?"

Sam lost herself in thought and a smile found its way onto her face. "About me being happy." She answered in a low whisper. Thoughts of Jack began to fill her head and she couldn't help but laugh and admit the rest. "For some reason, when I'm with him…it's like everyone else doesn't matter! You know what I mean?" She chuckled shortly. "I mean, it's like he's the only one in the world and… I just get weak in the knees whenever I'm with him." She shrugged.

"He is very special to you." Neila provided.

"Oh, yes!" Sam nodded her head. "He makes me feel special." She looked up at the group of men by the fire and her eyes instantly located Jack. He was standing, listening to Ahmed attentively and nodding here and there. His figure was somewhat silhouetted by the light of the fire and half his body was shadowed. Yet Sam, as always, was able to get a good look at the man she came to know and love over the years. Jack's usually short haircut had grown out a little bit now and small locks of hair, doused with sweat, fell halfway down his forehead. Sam watched as he brushed them away from his face and in the process made them stick straight up, getting a harsh laugh from the entire group of men. Sheepishly, Jack combed them back down and turned away from the amused band. This time, he had his back totally to the fire and was now facing the women. Tiredly, he began rubbing his eyes, running the same hand through his soaked air. After scratching the back of his neck- an action Sam began to classify as nervousness- he ran his hand back down his hair, flattening his graying locks back onto his head and making sure none were sticking up.

_Insecurity_ Sam realized. For the first time ever, it dawned on her that Jack had an insecurity problem. _He always seemed so confident _She reasoned. But then…many things were an illusion with Jack O'Neill. After flattening his hair, Jack looked up, scanning the rows of women for the one he was desperate to find. Blue met brown and what she found in those deep, chocolate-colored eyes brought a joyous smile onto her face. She found a man full of love and understanding who wanted nothing more than to have a family and grow old with the woman he loved. She saw a man wanting nothing more than happiness and peace. She saw a man wanting to find nothing more than something to hold on to- an anchor that would keep him steady through a storm. She saw a man…that she loved and who loved her back.

"Sam." Neila called, rousing her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something." Reaching for her small, leather bag, Neila opened it and rummaged inside for the mysterious object. Upon finding it, a smile stretched across her face as she pulled it out of the bag. In her hands, she held an old, red piece of cloth with something seemingly wrapped inside it. Laying the cloth on the palm of her right hand, Neila used her left hand to unwrap the item, carefully lifting one fold off the other. Once the entire thing was unwrapped, in the palm of her hand, she held a single necklace- one, solitary piece of clear crystal hung from a leather cord. Hooking the cord onto two of her left fingers, Neila picked the necklace up off her hand and held it up for Sam to see.

"Wow!" Sam breathed. It was beautiful! Stray light from the fire got caught in the gemstone's awesome piece and small rainbows were reflected all over the camp. "What is it?" She asked.

"It…" Neila started, taking the necklace in both hands and lifting it over Sam's head, "…is yours now." She said.

The precious neckpiece easily slipped over Sam's head and came to rest beautifully on her neck. Picking up the gemstone, she held it close to her eye. "Oh my…I can't take this—" She started.

"No." Neila reassured her, stopping her hands from any more movement. "Yes, you can. It is a gift." She said. "From me to you."

Slowly, Sam relaxed her hands and let them fall back against her body. Once Neila was sure she wasn't going to take the necklace off, she let go and sat back down. Examining the neckpiece once more, Sam gave the other woman another big grin and said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Neila returned, turning to glance at the men.

Over at the small group where Jack stood, Ahmed watched the visual exchange between Sam and Jack with growing interest. When he started to see Neila give Sam the necklace, he decided to pull Jack aside and give it to him as well. "O'Neill!" He called. Both the father and the son turned to face him. "The older one" He said, pointing towards Jack. Daniel snorted and turned away while Jack grimaced and walked over to him.

"What's up?" He asked, plastering a smile onto his face.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ahmed looked up, then back down at Jack. "I do not understand—' He started.

"Never mind!" Jack laughed with a wave of his hand. "It's an expression we have in America. It means… 'What do you want?' as well as 'How are you?', 'What's going on?', um…it basically has multiple meanings." He explained.

"Hmm!" Ahmed grunted, still confused by the strange phrase.

"Anyway…" Jack redeemed himself. "So…what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Yes." Ahmed nodded, returning to the subject at hand. "Come! I have something to show you." Leading him towards one of the benches, Ahmed sat down and told him to take a seat as well. Sitting down, Jack furrowed his eyebrows, curiosity beginning to check in. Silently, he watched as Ahmed retrieved his leather saddlebag and began rummaging through it. After a short while, the black man pulled an old, red, folded cloth out of the satchel and held it softly in his right hand as he put his bag down on the ground. With avid concentration, Jack watched as Ahmed carefully unwrapped the mysterious object and held it out for Jack to see.

Leaning out to get a better look at it, Jack's breath caught in his throat. It was a crystal necklace. All of a sudden, one of Jack's new memories found its way onto the surface of his mind and he pointed at the mystifying object. "That's a marriage crystal!" He commented, his voice full of surprise.

Smiling, Ahmed took the crystal neckpiece in his hands, slipped it around Jack's neck, and pointed to a group of women behind the other man. "And _that_ is a marriage crystal as well." He beamed.

Nervous and bewildered, Jack, ever so slowly, turned around and looked in the direction Ahmed was pointing. There, sitting with a group of her new friends, sat Sam, talking and laughing quietly. Around her neck, gleaming by the light of the fire was a matching crystal neckpiece, laced with leather and displaying itself for all to see. Eyes widening, Jack turned back to Ahmed quickly. "She…she…she…" He began to stutter.

"She has accepted your proposal." Ahmed laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, O'Neill."

Yet Jack just sat, shocked stiff. Was this real? Or was this just Ahmed playing a dirty trick on him? Glancing at the other man for a quick second, Jack deduced it was the former rather than the latter. But…did she really mean it? Did she even know what wearing that necklace meant? Did she really want…to marry _him_? Jack's heart started beating faster and faster. He could feel adrenaline begin to pump through his veins and sweat begin to form on his palms. This…this…this was incredible! Unbelievable! _Un-believable_ He broke the word down in his mind. This couldn't be true! She was…she was Samantha Carter! She was one of the smartest…no, the _smartest_ woman on earth! There's no way she'd want to…marry _him_. He started laughing inwardly. This was just…some kind of joke or something. Some kind of mistake. Jack's breathing started becoming irregular and his chest started tightening. Was this real or fake? Real or fake? Gawd! He didn't know anymore!

Swallowing hard, Jack worked up the courage to look in her direction. Ever so slowly, he twisted to his left and gradually turned his head to look at her. She and Neila were talking about something seemingly funny and a small smile slowly crept onto her face. He watched her as she grinned like a little girl and leaned back onto the bench behind her. The firelight and the laughter of the story made her eyes sparkle with a childish delight and Jack felt himself drawn to her with an intensity. As she laughed at yet another part of the story, a stray lock of golden hair escaped from behind her ear and she moved to put it back in its proper place. Creamy smooth fingers slid over silky skin as she brushed the piece of hair back behind her ear. The gentle glow of firelight softened her features even more so and now she just looked as young and beautiful as ever. All of a sudden, Jack saw Neila point in his direction and he swiftly found himself locking eyes with a gorgeous pair of deep, blue orbs and an incredible smile to match.

Suddenly, Jack felt a hand clasp his shoulder. "Go to her, O'Neill." Ahmed suggested gently. "She waits for you."

Jack breath instantly began to quicken and he turned a pair of nervous eyes on Ahmed. "What…what if she…what if she doesn't—"

"She does." Ahmed interrupted him. "Neila explained to her how and when you proposed."

"How do you know?"

"Because I asked her to." Ahmed responded with a finality. "Now go to her!" He pushed.

Swallowing hard, Jack glanced Sam's way once more and took a deep breath. Nodding, he stood up.

As Neila noticed Jack walking in her direction, she stood up as well. "Well…I think I am needed elsewhere at the moment." She said. "Daniel over there looks as lost as ever." She laughed, pointing in the direction of her subject.

Sam giggled. "Okay." She said before watching the other woman walk away.

"Excuse me." She heard a familiar throat clear beside her. Turning her head with a smile, she found a sheepish-looking Jack standing next to her. "Is that seat taken?" He asked with a smile, pointing to the area of the ground next to her.

Giggling softly, Sam shook her head and looked up. "Not yet." She smiled.

"Oh…good." Jack mumbled with a shy smile. "Can I take it then?" He asked, seemingly nervous.

Sam bit her lip and looked down to hide her laugh. This sudden 'perfect gentleman' act was beginning to make butterflies in her stomach. Nodding silently, she watched as Jack took the seat next to her and leaned back on the bench as well. Glancing down, she caught sight of his now-burned upper right arm, the outline of a spiral galaxy clearly carved into the flesh. Sitting up, Sam ran her finger over the outline of the symbol, marveling at how clean the cut was and how precise. The Ancients were truly masters at their arts.

As she ran her fingers over it a second time, she noticed a pair of handsome, brown eyes following her every move. Smiling to herself, she slowly ran her fingers from the mark, up to his shoulder. Silky smooth digits floated over bare skin as they slowly made their way from his shoulder, down over his muscular chest, up his neck, his cheek, and finally into his hair. Slowly she began running her fingers through his brown locks and down his nape, all the while staring deep into those brown, soulful windows.

Simultaneously, Jack sat up as Sam leaned back. Taking her small hand in his big one, Jack examined the precious object for a minute. Incredibly clean fingernails, attached to silky smooth fingers, all tanned to utter perfection, create the embodiment of the perfect hand. Never before had Jack seen anything so perfect in his life. Never before had anything seemed so…right! Closing his eyes, he raised the hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Strange feelings ran from his mouth and sent tingles all over his body. Curious, Jack lowered his lips a second time and kissed her hand again, this time just above the wrist. The tingling sensation returned once more and Jack soon found himself experimenting more than once! Ever so slowly, he began to trail butterfly kisses up her arm. Soft, gentle butterflies over her elbow, upper arm, over a clothed shoulder…on her neck. Here, butterflies flew away, making room for deeper kisses. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, planting heaven and intoxicating himself with the scent of the woman.

All of a sudden, he felt her hand tug on his and he broke away for a quick second. He was now leaning over her, his hand on her waist and his upper body raised slightly above hers. So close their faces were, mere centimeters away from contact. Their noses touched and the crystal necklaces they both wore were now rubbing together. Yet all these things lay unnoticed by the couple in question. No, their concentration lay solely on each other. Deep into each other's eyes they stared, deep into each other's souls. Everything around them seemed to fade away into oblivion and they became locked in their own world. The wind, constantly blowing around them, became their only connection to reality, singing to them its sweet song of love.

Ever so slowly, Prince Charming closed his eyes and lowered his lips down onto his Princess. At first, all he gave her was a soft, gentle kiss, nothing more. But then, as always, soft matured into something deeper. Soon, mouths were parting and tongues began to duel in a heated arena. Over and over again they lashed at each other. Again and again! All too leisurely, soft, silky hands began mapping the terrain of his back. Gentle fingernails traveled the length from his nape to the small of his back and back again. They memorized every crook and cranny; every curve. Likewise, sly, crafty fingers began tracing her skin as well. From her waist, up the length of her upper body, then back again. Soft, smooth clothes impeded in the process, although, but the pair hardly noticed. They were way too busy concentrating on themselves to care. Soon, both mouths tired of dueling and began exploring new territory to conquer. He planted flags of glory all over her cheek and neck, down to her chest and back. Trails of fire revealed her trek across his shoulder and around his back, up over his nape and back down. Shortly, their mouths agreed to meet once again and their tongues were at once ensued in a deadly battle. Simultaneously, those same sly, crafty fingers began working their way up her side yet again, but this time, taking clothing along with it.

Upon noticing this, Sam reluctantly pulled away, catching her breath in the process. Jack stopped and pulled back, confused and a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck and looking down.

"No, it's not that." Sam assured him sweetly. Swiftly, Sam stood up of the ground and dusted herself off. As Jack followed her with his eyes, he saw her reach down and offer him a hand. "Come on!" She smiled. "I have a better place for all of this." With a small chuckle, Jack took her hand and stood up himself. Giving him the cutest smile she could muster, Sam began leading him back to their tent.


	72. Rhythm of Life

From across the campfire, Ahmed watched as the two lovers stepped into their tent. Glancing beside him, he saw Daniel and Neila talking and laughing with each other. All of a sudden, the beat of the drums began to change into a slower, steadier one and one of the pipers began playing a slow love song.

"Ahmed…" Daniel started. "Music is very important to our people isn't it?"

The black man turned to face the younger man. "It is not really the music that matters, young one." He answered slowly. "It is what we call the Rhythm of Life."

A single kerosene lamp lit the small, six-by-six tent they slept in, yet it sufficed quite well. It stood in one of the far corners of the room, bathing half of the area in light and the other half in shadow. From the tent's only window, a single ray of light from the campfire filtered in through the old fabric curtain. Both the presence and absence of light gave the small space an even feel of comfort and exotic romance, which was perfect for the current mood of its occupants.

"The 'Rhythm of Life'?" Daniel echoed. "What's that?"

As the front flap closed, Jack felt a pair of silky arms snake their way around his neck. Instantly, he felt his hands switch to search mode and he was able to locate her waist in an instant. Down, her snaky arms pulled him- down, down, down. Her lips captured his in a single motion and parted to allow their tongues to dance. Rhythms and beats filtered in from the world outside, providing the music for this delicate waltz. Over and over each felt themselves continue, allowing the other full-blown exploration. Soon the need for air overpowered the mind and they were able to break away, instead turning to bodily studies. Trails of sweet kisses were made all across his chest and shoulders, while lines of fire began to blaze around her neck and back.

"Every aspect of life has a rhythm, young one." Ahmed began. "It is how we live, how we exist!" He continued. "It is what binds us all together."

Jack buried his face in the crook of her neck, planting heaven and leaving his mark of eternal beauty. As he did so, his tongue tasted her sweet flavor and his nose sampled her pleasant smell. Cinnamon and Vanilla- the scent of heaven on earth. As his mouth worked its magic, her fingers were creating some tricks of their own- running up and down his back, sending tingles down his spine. Sam actually felt the effect this was having on him. Small vibrations just below the surface told her everything she needed to know. Smiling to herself, she ran her fingers down his back one last time, this time jumping ready-set borders. She coursed her fingers down, over his shoulder blades, down his sides, above six-pack abs, and finally she laid them to rest at his waist, grasping both ends of his makeshift belt rope tightly in each hand. Giving each end of the knot a tight pull, she felt the whole thing give way and felt his pants hit the ground.

"When you are born, your rhythm, your beat is slow and unsure." Ahmed continued. "It quickens…and it slows. It becomes lively, then subdued."

Recapturing her mouth in his, Jack set his tongue loose, allowing it to dance along freely while his crafty hands began working its way up her slender form. Rough, beat-up fingers ran smoothly over silky skin, leaving trails of goose bumps in their wake. As they reached her midsection, they became magnets to cloth, dragging her garments along with him in his endless trek to the top. As he reached her shoulders, she broke the kiss abruptly, allowing her arms free movement. Without hesitation, she lifted her arms and allowed him to remove her shirt, feeling ever-delicate fingers trace every inch of her skin. Now it was her turn to shiver as she felt wave after wave of tingles scurry all around her body. Once the offending cloth was free of her entirely, it quickly found the floor while his impatient hands quickly found her waist. Sam felt the wall behind her as Jack leaned in for another long, passionate kiss.

"When you grow older, the beat becomes faster and surer. It becomes experimental and inquisitive. It separates itself from the rest. It is during these times that a boy is ready to become a man."

The tingles soon subsided as skin met skin. Jack's body soon took away all sorts of shivering and instead, replaced it with a fiery, intense feeling. Passion began burning within every inch of her, intensified further by the feel of his hands around her waist. As her arms encircled his neck, his hands found the makeshift rope belt she wore around her waist. Grasping both ends of the knot, he tugged at them firmly, hearing a satisfying 'fff' as her skirt pooled at her feet. Hooking his arms around her petite form, he locked his hands at both the small of her back and just between her shoulder blades, feeling himself firmly supporting her. Taking a step back, he felt her move with him as if they were both one, and he smiled inwardly. Ever so slowly, he started leading her to the bed.

"When a person falls in love- and the love is true- that is when two beats begin to merge together."

As they landed on the soft cushions, the crystal necklaces they both wore, began to rub together rather roughly. Breaking the kiss, Jack began trailing sweet heaven down her cheek and neck. Supporting himself with his right hand, he used his left to roam the masterpiece below him, forcing his fingers to explore the back of her midsection. Upon finding the hook, Jack quickly undid her bra and discarded it promptly behind him. With the no more barriers blocking them, Jack's lips began to wanders down to her chest and lower. Waves of fire began blazing beneath her skin and she felt every bit of him on her. As he started making his way back up her chest, she felt him pay homage to a particularly sensitive area and almost immediately, the fire began to burn even hotter even lower. Using her fingers, Sam ran her hands ever so slowly up his back, feeling every arch and curve, every muscle, every piece of scorching skin. As she ran her hand farther up his body, she was able to force his head lower, making it easier for her to blow in his ear, ever so gently. Jack reacted instantly, almost losing his balance on the bed. With a smile, Sam ran her feet all the way up his thigh, resting them at the hem of his boxers and pulling them down. Jack buried his face in the crook of her neck, smelling her sweet scent, tasting her sweet skin. Vanilla and Cinnamon. Heaven. Running his hand down her waist, Jack grasped the edge of her underwear and began to push them down. The lower he got, the more their necklaces began to rub together.

"At first, they will have two similar rhythms, but as the love grows, the two rhythms will merge together to become one beat. And when this happens," he raised his finger, "the creator blesses upon us the birth…of a new life."

Sweet kisses, coming from all around her. Heaven floating on the surface of her skin. Tingles bounced all around her body- up, down, sides, middle. They were everywhere! Leaning her head into his neck, Sam heard near her ear, a beautiful beat. _Boom Boom!_ _Boom Boom!_ It was a heart. _Boom Boom! Boom Boom!_ It was _his_ heart! Sam's ears filled with sweet melody at the sound of his life beating before her. _Boom Boom!_ Running her hands, she felt smooth silk below her touch, felt the fire just below the surface. _Boom Boom!_ Placing her hands on his hips, she planted a gentle kiss on his neck, forcing him to turn to her. Capturing his lips in one sweet motion, she drew him in. Told the world with her hands and tongue that this was the one and only man she loved. This was her meant-to-be. With a touch of air, she felt him pull away. Opening her eyes, visions of loving chocolate filled her view. She saw their whole life flash before her eyes. The meeting at the conference room, the pointless task of trying to prove herself to him, the years of friendship, of hidden love; the za'tac test, the endless years after, her relationship with Pete, his envious jealousy- rivalry, acceptance, friendship, pain, jealousy, tolerance, support…and love- all stood, mile-markers on a long, winding road. It was only now that Sam completely understood the depth of his devotion, his passion for her. It was only now that she saw how much he truly loved her! Ever so dimly, the crystals around their necks began to glow.

Bright, dark. Bright, dark. Bright, dark. _Boom Boom! Boom Boom! Boom Boom!_ - songs of celebration, rhythms sung into the air of the night.

Running her hands up his back, Sam rested one of them on his nape and pulled his head down so that their foreheads touched. With every pigment of blue on her windows of beauty, she spoke to him. Wordlessly, she told him everything- of her love, of her devotion, of her eternal support. She matched her depths with his and revealed to him all she had to give. Opening up her soul to him, she showed him the world…and his future. Matching her voice with the passion in her eyes, she whispered the words she knew he had forever longed for, "I do."

_Boom Boom!_ His. _Boom Boom!_ Hers. _Boom Boom!_ Theirs.

Sweet promises came to her in waves, oaths of life eternal. Seeing him lean down, she slipped her eyes shut and felt his passion. Brightly now, their crystals glowed, brightly they pulsed to their rhythm, their beat. Loudly, their hearts sang. The inside of her body had become a blazing inferno, heating anything and everything. The cool sheets below her were the only things cooling her burning body. She felt them shift under her weight, and even they warmed as well after a while. Sweet, sweet kisses on her neck, on his. Hands of silky fire coursing the length of her body. Fingers of sweet desire tracing the lines of his chest. Hotter and hotter they grew until the heat was unbearable. Faster and faster their crystals pulsed, a testament to each beating heart. Over herself she felt him hover, his body mere millimeters away. Closer, closer. Brighter, brighter. Until suddenly…

_Boom Boom_!

Their separate beats merged as one and their precious stones pulsed no longer, but glowed as one, bright light. A wave of utter pleasure coursed up her body and she gasped in sweet delight. More! More! She craved, planting heaven all over his neck in return. Brighter and brighter their gemstones glowed until she felt herself taking off, out of this so-called reality. She floated through the universe, riding on wave after wave of sheer pleasure. Images came to her, memories of all he knew. Flashes of a distant past, a people's lesson, flew into her mind. She felt his subconscious connect with hers, feeding it anything and everything he knew and remembered. Faster and faster she flew. Through time, space, and eternity. With every surge of pleasure came a lesson of pain. With every beat of their heart came an image of a past long lived. Farther and farther into a dark and beautiful abyss she flew, past eternity and the pain of its lessons. She felt him in her, she felt him out. She felt his pleasure, and she felt his pain. She felt his joy, and she felt his sorrow. His better, and his worse. His sickness, and his health. His life everlasting! Faster and faster she flew. In, out. In, out. More! No! Yes! Oh! She soared past time, she soared past space, she soared past the universe and reached her destination- merging with his soul and flying with him to heaven on waves of glory. Crying out in absolute ecstasy, she soared into paradise and rode through the skies, proclaiming to the world the depth of her passion!

Jack was swimming in a pool of utter pleasure. Deeper and deeper he drowned, feeling the passion of the woman beneath him. Her cries of pleasure fueled his flames and drove him to flow with the rhythm, the beat of their hearts. In an instant, he felt himself reliving those painful memories, feeling their anguish yet again. Instead of pulling away, though, he embraced them, accepted them and moved on, riding each wave of desire farther and farther from his past. Deeper and deeper he sank into a pleasurable abyss, more and more he craved. Out he pulled, in he pushed. Out he pulled, in he pushed. She cried out again and the sweet melody of her voice propelled his desire even deeper. He could feel the pressure of his depth close in around him. Yet the joy of feeling her around him lightened the weight. He heard her cries of pleasure, and felt her hint of pain. He knew the memories were getting to her, soaring into her mind and burdening her with weight. Burrowing his face into her neck, he planted a seed of love on the crook and watered it with desire, hoping to lighten the load. Deeper and deeper he drowned, feeling his heart pulse with the balance of love and hurt. In and out, he pushed and pulled, wishing to please her more than himself. In turn, random images flashed in his mind, visions of her life and all that she endured. In and out, he pushed and pulled. More and more he felt and saw her. Lived what she lived, felt what she felt. Surge after surge of pure pleasure coursed through him, bringing with it her life and love. He felt her more than he ever had before. He felt her pleasure, and he felt her pain. He felt her joy, and he felt her sorrow. Her better, and her worse. Her sickness, and her health. Her desire for a life everlasting! Faster and faster, the beat flowed. Faster, he continued to drive. Deeper and deeper he drowned, and even deeper still. Pressure closed in around him, darkness encircled him and he lost his way in the shadows. Then all of a sudden, the world exploded! His water turned into stars and he found himself flying through space and past the universe! He felt his soul merge with hers and together they flew into heaven, flying on a wave of wonder and floating into paradise. Crying out in sheer ecstasy, he felt himself soar across the skies, proclaiming to the world his love and devotion to the woman, locked in his undying embrace.

From around the campfire, Ahmed, Neila, and Daniel watched as the tent glowed, a bright, white light seeping through the cracks on the sides of the temporary structure. Normally, around this time, Daniel would panic and begin to run towards the tent, looking to see where that light was coming from. But he knew better now. With all the new memories lodged into his mind, he was older now, more mature. Turning to Ahmed, he looked at the other man, acceptance written in his eyes, "They're married now, aren't they?" He asked softly.

"It is our way." The older man replied in a voice equally as soft. "For our people, young one, marriage is a ceremony so sacred, only the creator herself may conduct such a rite." He explained, his eyes never leaving the gleaming tent. Finally, after a while, he turned his eyes on Daniel. "Their hearts beat as one now." He told him. "Having danced—"

"The Rhythm of Life?" Daniel filled in with a lopsided smile.

Chuckling softly, he slapped Daniel on the back and gripped his shoulder. "The Rhythm of Life." He repeated, matching the young man's smile. Turning back towards the shining tent, he raised his eyes towards the heavens and caught a glimpse of two falling stars, one chasing the other in their trek across the sky. Smiling broadly, he began to nod his head and eventually a wholehearted laugh escaped his lips. Pointing towards the sky above the lovers' tent, he balled his hand into a fist, struck it against his chest once, then held it there in an ancient salute to the mysteries of life. "Godspeed, O'Neill!" He whispered in a joyous voice. "Godspeed."

High in the sky, two falling stars ran together far and away, chasing away the night and flying into eternity.


	73. Dawn

A single ray of sunlight filtered in through the cracks in the windows and settled softly onto silky skin. An arm, three shades of light and dark, glowed in the morning light. With loving gentleness, smooth fingers traced a path from its fingertips, up to its shoulder, drawing circles onto a spot just behind the top of the shoulder and planting a kiss onto fertile territory. Suddenly, the whole body shifted and turned to face him. Tender, blue eyes, filled with love and devotion, met his expecting gaze. Smiling softly, he leaned down and brushed her sweet lips with his. It was a simple kiss, captured by a ray of light, far, far away.

"Morning." He whispered, his voice full of gentle melody.

Giggling softly, Sam shifted so that she was lying flat on her back and looking up at him. "Morning." She whispered in return.

Smiling, Jack tried to look her up and down, but for some reason, never found the strength to move past her eyes. "Gawd!" He breathed incredulously.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just…" He thought for a moment, his mind leaving reality for a brief second. "…You never looked so beautiful." He whispered, his voice thick with admiration.

Beaming gently, Sam stared deep into his eyes, then reached up a hand and grasped the back of his neck, pulling him down for another sweet kiss.

"Sam! O'Neill!" In an instant, the front flap of the tent flew open and light flooded the room. Simultaneously, both Sam and Jack pulled away and threw the covers over their heads. Jack bit his lip hard, trying to stop his laughter, while Sam buried her face in Jack's chest, stifling her snickers for the most part, but allowing a giggle to escape here and there. "Have you arisen yet?" Neila's voice asked from the entrance.

"They're awake." Daniel's voice chimed in after her. As if on cue, a giggle escaped from the tangle of sheets and he smiled at the woman next to him. "See?" He laughed.

Allowing his laughter to escape, Jack pulled the covers down to his shoulders, but Sam, burrowing herself even deeper into the sheets, managed to escape the bright light. Squinting towards the entrance to his tent, he saw Neila standing there staring at him, with Daniel smirking behind her. Seeing something wiggle in Daniel's arms, Jack sat himself up straighter to get a better look. Leaning forward, he saw that the young man was cradling an infant of about one or two near his chest. Raising an eyebrow, Jack looked up at Daniel and gave him a mock upset look. "Jeez, Danny-boy!" He croaked sarcastically. "I leave you for one night and look what happens?" He waved towards the baby and smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel adjusted the baby's position against him and began to bounce him on his shoulder. Next to him, Neila began to giggle softly, and from under the covers, two eyes and a nose peeked out curiously. "Funny." He retorted mockingly.

Using the sheets for cover, Sam held them against her chest and pushed herself up against the headboard to sit next to Jack. Smiling sleepily, she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at their two visitors through half-shut eyes. "Morning." She greeted groggily.

"Morning!" The other two replied, smiling at the couple's sleepiness. A delightful squeak was heard immediately after and the baby boy in Daniel's arms began playing around happily.

"Oh!" Daniel laughed. "Looks like someone else wants to wish you a 'Good morning!'" Turning the infant around in his arms, he let the child face the drowsy duo. As soon as the child caught sight of them, he began waving his hands about in an infant-like manner, squealing in delight.

Sam couldn't help herself. "Awww! Neila, he's so cute!" She beamed. Grabbing one of the sheets, she wrapped it around her body as she stood up and walked towards the small boy. "I forgot to ask what his name was yesterday."

"Jordan." Daniel answered, a hint of pride in his eyes.

Neila chuckled and took her son into her arms. "I named him after the town where he was born."

"Awww!" Sam stroked the infant's soft head and looked into the child's eyes. "Hi, Jordan!" She cooed, opening and closing her hand in a 'hello'-like approach. "Hi!" But the small boy just stared at her curiously, regarding her in a manner that held all the wisdom in the universe.

Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and a small kiss was planted at the crook of her neck. "Hey there, big guy!" Jack chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder and making a funny face. Jordan squealed with laughter and started wriggling in his mother's arms. Smiling, Jack walked forward and reached his hands out for the child. "Can I hold him?" He asked Neila.

"Sure!" Loosening her grip just a bit, she watched in surprise as her son excitedly jumped into Jack's arms.

"Hey there!" Jack breathed with a smile as he cradled the child against his chest. Jordan wrapped his small arms around Jack's neck and held on with a ferocity far advanced for his years. "Whoa! It looks like this one's fast becoming a warrior!" He laughed. "Strong grip already!" Everyone chuckled.

Daniel watched the pair with slight envy. He never remembered that sort of treatment when he was a child. Sure…his mother did that to him- all the time! But his so-called father, on the other hand, never did that to him. Mel never carried him with that sort of gentleness and that sort of care. Mel never spoke to him that softly or spun him in circles, like Jack was now doing. Mel never rocked him back and forth or sang to him! Come to think of it, Mel never did much of anything to win himself the 'Father of the Year' award. He was just…there.

Supporting Jordan against his chest, Jack leaned in towards the child's ear and began to sing softly. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star! How I wonder what you are!"

As he began to sing, Daniel's head flew up suddenly. _"…Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_ He's heard that voice before! Closing his eyes for a brief second, his mind focused and a fuzzy image of the inside of a tent flashed in his mind. Snapping his eyes open, Daniel began to scan around, as if searching his memory. He knew that voice! Shutting his eyes a second time, he saw himself being spun around and carried all over the tent. Laughter and cheers filled his hearing like distant echoes from a mysterious past. Inhaling softly, a familiar scent of aftershave struck his nose before he lifted out of his hazy daydream.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Jack throw Jordan into the air then catch him gracefully. As both the man and the child laughed in delight, Neila giggled softly and said, "You are very good with children, O'Neill."

Cuddling Jordan in his arms, Jack returned her smile sheepishly. "Thank you." He said softly. "I had two of my own." With a faraway look, he handed the protesting infant back to his mother. "Although I…haven't been a part of their lives as much as I really wanted to be…" He stroked the baby's head gently. "…they're still my boys." He glanced up at Daniel but the young man was looking the other way at that moment. Sighing wearily, he squinted up at the sun and looked around. "Well…" He clapped his hands as if declaring the end of the conversation. "I believe we're going home today. Am I correct?" He asked amusingly.

Neila giggled. "Yes. We are." Turning to Daniel, she carefully handed Jordan over to him. "Could you feed him breakfast please?"

"Sure!" Daniel smiled, taking the child into his arms. "Hey, kiddo!" He laughed, supporting Jordan on one arm and allowing him to sit up. "You wanna get some chow?" With that, he turned and left the group to talk amongst themselves.

"Ahmed and Naraj had to leave early this morning to go fetch some supplies." She told them. "I will be your guide back to the site."

"What about Jordan?" Sam asked worriedly.

"He will accompany us." Neila answered dismissively. "As he always does." Reaching down, she picked up her pack and handed it to them. "Here. Some fresh clothes for the journey back." She handed the satchel to Sam then took another one off her shoulder. "And here is the bag you came with." She said, handing that to them as well.

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

"I will leave you to dress now." Neila said, grasping the opening flap. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Reaching into the folds of her outer cloak, she pulled out a hand-sized, flat rock. The stone was obsidian and its surface was smooth and polished. Scrawled on its edges was some sort of message written in Ancient. "Congratulations on your union." She smiled, handing it to Sam.

"Thank you!" Sam responded, receiving the stone and reaching out her hands. The two women quickly embraced then Sam pulled away to inspect her gift.

"It is for capturing moments." Neila explained. "The letters you see along the edges are actually buttons." She watched as Sam ran her fingers over the etched writing. "It has many functions." She continued. "Inside the satchel I just gave you, there are instructions to how to use it."

"Thank you very much." Jack repeated, placing his hands on Sam's waist.

"I hope the both of you enjoy a happy life together." She wished with a smile. "You look very good together."

Sam and Jack both laughed softly. "Thank you." They said again.

"Alright." Neila said, turning away. "I will leave you alone now." She reached, once again, for the opening flap of the tent. "Be sure to be quick. Breakfast does not usually last very long out here." And with that, she closed the flap and left the couple to themselves. Walking towards the small campfire, she quickly found Daniel sitting on one of the benches, bouncing Jordan on his leg. With one hand, he held the baby around its waist, and with the other, he was holding a wooden spoon and flying it around it in the air in front of the small, giggling child.

"Aerrrreeeeoooooo! Aeerrreeeooooooo! Here it comes!" He laughed. "Here it comes!"

"Anong gumaguwa mo?" She asked in her native tongue.

Daniel turned at the sound of her voice. "Casé hinde shang kumakain." He responded in the same tongue.

Neila smiled. "I see the ceremony last night was a success."

Daniel chuckled and nodded his head, scooting over to the side to make room for her next to him. "I'm speaking languages I've never spoken before." He said, astonished. "I'm remembering things…that never happened…in my lifetime!" He laughed. "I mean…this is incredible!" He exclaimed. "I have memories over fifty million years old. This is…this is…an archeologist's dream!" He chuckled shortly, but a shadow soon passed before his eyes. "But then…was it all worth knowing in the first place?" He asked Neila softly. "Knowing what we did to ourselves, our home…all those years ago?"

"Yes!" Neila answered instantly. "Yes, it is! Daniel, the whole point of that ceremony was to teach our younger generation not to be so ungrateful and greedy." She explained. "We have what the Creator gave us! The food that she provides, the shelter…we need nothing more! Yet we _want_ more! It is not our needs that drive us, it's our wants; our own, personal desires for greater comfort that drive us…to obsession! Every time we receive, we want more. We push for more, and more, and more, until the day when 'more' comes to an end." She looked down at her baby boy. "Mankind is heading down that same path today. Do you think they know what they're getting into?" She looked up at him with saddened eyes. Daniel shook his head. "That's why to us, every person that knows adds a number to the cause."

"Neila…" Daniel started. "I can't save the world from—"

"I'm not asking you to save the world." She interrupted him. Glancing down at her little boy in his arms, she stroked his head. "I'm asking you to save one."

Daniel swallowed and looked at the young soul in his arms. Jordan was laughing with delight and his eyes were glowing with amusement. Smiling, Daniel bounced the young boy even more and watched as his laughter escalated. Taking another spoonful of porridge, he watched as Jordan willingly took the spoon in his mouth, swallowed, and went back to playing without a second thought. Turning back to the woman next to him, she saw her eyes glistening. "What?" He asked gently.

"You two look so perfect together." She smiled sadly. "It reminds me of when his father was still alive." Her look suddenly turned inward.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments and Daniel decided to change the subject. After playing with the food for a moment, he grabbed a spoonful and fed it to Jordan. "So…" He started, clearing his throat. "How does the marriage ceremony go again?" He asked.

"Well…it is simple, really." Neila answered. "The lovers first consummate their love and in doing so, they- literally- share their lives with each other." She smiled. "They become part of one another." She looked up at him. "And in that way they're bound for eternity." Her eyes crept up his face and rested at his eyes. Deep, blue, soft, soft eyes. Daniel searched her eyes just as she searched his, looking for something unknown to them both.

All of a sudden, a humongous glob of porridge hit them both in the face, Soon followed by a wooden projectile weapon, which flew right between them, mere millimeters from both their faces. Childish giggles then ensued.

"Whoa! That kid's got one hell of an arm!" A deep laughter came from behind them. Turning, the pair found Jack and Sam- now fully dressed- heading towards them. "So!" Jack clapped his hands together, "Are we going or what?"

Daniel and Neila turned to look at each other. Blushing, they both sheepishly backed away and turned away from each other. "Yes. I'll go prepare right now." Neila answered shyly, brushing a piece of brown hair behind her ear and picking up her son from Daniel's embrace.

"I'll go…catch our rides." Daniel said in turn, spinning around and running in the direction of the camels.

"O-kay." Jack stuttered, grabbing Sam's hand. "That was strange." Next to him, Sam started to giggle. "What?" He asked unknowingly. As her giggles grew louder, Jack furrowed his eyebrows and smiled awkwardly. "What?" He asked again, confused.

Sam's giggles grew all the louder as she began pulling him towards the food. "Jack, are you _that_ blind?!"

"What?!" Jack shrugged. "I don't get it!" He laughed, genuinely confused.

Yet Sam said nothing more. Instead, pulling him towards the food and handing him a bowl.


	74. Gifts

"O'Neill!"

Jack turned at the sound of his name and found a pair of Ancient eyes staring back at him. "Jah'di." Jack bowed his head respectfully towards the elder.

"Come." Without another word, the old man turned and started leading him towards one of the tents. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jack followed curiously. Pulling open the front flap, the old sage entered the tent and held the flap long enough for the younger man to enter as well. Potent aromas of incense and other scented herbs hit his nose the moment he stepped foot in the cozy abode. Wooden wind chimes and other noise-making trinkets hung all about the walls and ceiling, caught his attention. Crouching down, he brought himself at eyelevel with one of the enchanting noisemakers sitting on a crate. There, hung on a mini, handmade, wooden rack, were about five or six crystal necklaces, each chiming as they struck the other. Reaching out, Jack took one of the crystals in his hand and admired its beauty.

"Amazing, is it not?" The old man asked from behind him. All Jack could do was nod his head. "It always astounded me…" He started and Jack turned to him curiously, "…how a simple object such as a crystal could enthrall such a complicated race such as human beings." Facing him completely, Jack slowly stood. "I mean, have you not pondered at it?" He asked. "I have wondered it ever since I became guardian of the keys." He waved his arms around the room to indicate all the trinkets that were hung about the walls. For some reason, Jack had no idea what to think right now. It was like when he stepped into this room, his mind stopped processing thoughts and he merely stood here an observer. Confused, he nodded his head and went on to scan the other inanimate occupants of the room. Instantly, his eyes fell upon a flat, obsidian stone with writing scrawled along its edges, sitting on top of another crate. Running his hand just above the surface of the stone, the writing along the edges began to glow slightly. "Neila gave one to you, I believe." The old man continued. "As a gift for your union." Smiling slightly, Jack remembered. _"It is for capturing moments…_Placing his fingers above some of the letters, he pressed down slightly and up popped a holographic image of three people huddled close together and smiling happily. It showed a woman, a man, and a baby girl of about two or three.

"Your family?" Jack asked the ageing sage with a bit of a smile.

Sighing wearily, the old man sat down on a rickety old chair and looked at the younger man with tired old eyes. "Was…" He answered sadly.

The smile faded completely off his face and Jack looked down at the ground nervously. "What happened?" He asked, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him.

Sighing deeply, the Jah'di beckoned for Jack to sit down, which he did. Turning to the younger man, the Ancient began his story. "My wife, my daughter, and myself were…taking a journey into the desert." His eyes then took on a faraway look. "We were several days in and decided to stop at an oasis not far from our course. My wife wanted to see the view from atop one of the cliffs, so we climbed…about a hundred feet or so. When we reached the top, we stayed for about an hour before the camels started groaning from thirst. So my wife took them down to the lake and left me with our infant daughter. She was about two or two and a half cycles at this time- old enough to walk. Anyway…when I looked out into the distance, something- I forgot what it was- but something caught my eye. When I stood up to look at it closer, I had my back turned…to my little girl. It was turned for just the briefest of seconds!" His voice dropped several octaves and came out a whisper. "But when I turned back around…she was gone."

"Oh my god…" Jack muttered to himself.

"She was young…" The Jah'di muttered to himself. "Very, very young."

"What…" Jack wanted to ask but stopped himself mid-sentence. It was obvious the older man was in pain.

"Happened after that?" The elder filled in and Jack nodded. Sighing wearily, the Jah'di turned to face him. "For our people, as you should know, marriage is the union of a man and a woman in the creation of a child." He began using hand gestures to emphasize his point. "That child is what binds the couple and holds the marriage together." He leaned back. "Most of the time." He added softly as an afterthought.

"So your wife left you." Jack deduced gently.

The old sage became lost in thought for a moment before returning to reality. "She went back to the city where she came from…and I have not heard from her since." With increasing slowness, the old man stood from his chair as Jack followed him with his eyes. "Not a whisper from the wind, not a vision of her…nothing." Leaning heavily on his staff, the elder walked over to another collection of necklaces hanging from a rack on the ceiling- carved snippets of wood hung from a thin, leather string. "It was as if she never existed…" he reached up and took one of the snippets in his hand, "…at least not in my life."

Jack suddenly felt incredible sympathy for the older man. He knew what it felt like to lose a family. After all, it had happened to him twice in his life- first with Charlie, and now with Daniel. "I'm sorry." He offered the other man. "It must've hurt…"

"When I was putting you through the Jebar, I saw your life." The elder said as he turned to face Jack. "I saw everything you ever lived through." He paused. "And it surprised me how…_similar_ our lives were." Turning back towards the necklaces, he continued to speak. "The only difference between you and me…" he reached up, took one of the necklaces off the rack, and started walking back towards Jack, "…is the fact that I can no longer get my daughter back…but you still have your son." Setting his staff down, he took the necklace in both hands and slipped it around Jack's neck.

As soon as the Jah'di released his hold on the neckpiece, Jack looked down and took its centerpiece into his hand. The small piece of wood had a miniature amber crystal lodged at the very center, which Jack had missed at first glance. Around the amber, carved on the wood, were four different symbols, one of which was now burned onto Jack's upper right arm. The three other symbols were a mystery to him. Turning the piece around, Jack saw the back of the crystal as well as the Ancient writing carved along its sides, on the wood. "Every second is a memory released into eternity." He read aloud. Looking up at the chieftain, he raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"That is for you to find out." The old man answered as he opened the front flap of the tent. "In your own time." Using his staff, he signaled for Jack to leave.

Still utterly confused, Jack stood up and obeyed the elder, stopping just outside of the opening flap. Spinning around, he looked at the old man, questions stuck in his throat. What was he going to say? What _was_ there to say? "Thank you…" He decided.

"It is a gift for your union." The Jah'di answered. "May the Creator bless your years with warmth…and happiness." He smiled, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Safe journey." Giving the younger man's shoulder one, final squeeze, he dropped his hand, turned away, and closed the opening flap of his tent.

"…for everything." Jack finished to himself, facing the closed tent.

"Na'jai!" He heard a female voice call from behind him. Spinning around, Jack saw Daniel leading two camels towards him. Neila and Sam sitting on each one. Stopping before him, Daniel lowered both camels and offered him the reigns of the camel Sam was riding on.

"They could only spare two." Daniel said, answering the unasked question.

Nodding, Jack took the offered reigns and climbed up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist as he coerced the camel to its feet. Beside him, Jack heard a similar groan as the camel Neila and Daniel were riding on rose to its feet as well. There was a sudden movement between them as the creature steadily climbed to its feet and Jack noticed, for the first time, that Jordan was riding as well, on his mother's back. "Hey, big guy!" Jack smiled and waved at the small child. Giggles ensued from the joyous greeting as the child waved back in a manner denoting his age. Chuckling softly, Jack gripped the reigns harder and turned the camel in the direction Neila's was walking.

Sam heard Jack's quiet laughter and smiled to herself. Children always brought out the man's soft side. Whether it was his kids or someone else's, Jack was always happy to be around them; and his happiness brought hers along with it. Breathing in deeply, Sam closed her eyes and leaned her head back on his shoulder. Moments later, a soft kiss fell onto the crook of her neck, a butterfly kiss. In an instant, a vision came to her.

She was flying past the open desert; past the dig site, through Cairo, up the Nile, past the Mediterranean, the Atlantic, past the East Coast, the Great Lakes, past Minnesota…all the way back to Colorado. She saw a flash of the Colorado Springs Medical Hospital, a sign for the third floor- the maternity ward. She saw a delivery room. She saw…herself.

Sam's eyes fluttered open but she stayed very still, just staring up at the sky as she lay on Jack's shoulder. A smile slowly crept onto her face as she realized…the sky had never been so blue before! Had never been so clear, so…amazingly beautiful! Closing her eyes once more, she turned her head and leaned in to plant a kiss on Jack's neck. Childish squeals of laughter echoed in her ears from a far off place, and flashes of a crib and baby toys came to her vision. Sam's smile grew bigger and she couldn't help but giggle in return. Jack's voice suddenly came to her, echoing through the halls of time.

"…'_L' is for the way you look at me. _

'_O' is for the only one I see. _

'_V' is for very, very extraordinary_

'_E' is for even more than anyone that I adore…"_

"…Yes, love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two and love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

'Love' was made for me and you…!"

Sam's eyes opened to the sound of Jack's singing voice and the sight of his incredible smile. At that moment, blue fell upon brown and all her answers were finally revealed.

It was true.

Flashing him a smile brighter than the light of the sun, Sam leaned upward and the couple shared their first, official kiss of wedlock- a kiss full of extraordinary promises and unending, eternal love.


	75. The Road Home

Halfway into the journey, Neila noticed how exceptionally quiet it was. Half of that, she knew, was due to the sleeping infant on her shoulder, but the other half was due, surprisingly, to the unusually silent man riding behind her. Turning her head, she peeked over her left shoulder to see if he, too, had fallen asleep, but found instead a contemplating young man. "Are you well?" She asked, both worried and curious.

"Yeah, I'm…" Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm fine." He answered with an absentminded nod.

"You do not seem well." Neila persisted, concerned.

"No." Daniel shook his head. "Just…thinking."

Looking around, Neila checked to see if Sam and Jack were anywhere near their camel. To her relief, they were out of the earshot. "About your father." She said bluntly.

Daniel looked up abruptly. "Well…" He thought for a moment. "I guess…if you wanna put it that way." He shrugged.

Neila furrowed her eyebrows. "After all of this, you still will not accept the fact that he is your true father?" She questioned.

"No, no, it's not that!" Daniel denied instantly. "It's just…" He thought for a moment and shrugged. _Just? Just what?_ He asked himself harshly. It _was_ that and he knew it! He was _still_ hesitant to believe that _Jack_ was his father. Jack! Jack, who he's looked up to these past nine years! Jack, who's taught him some of the most important lessons he's ever learned! Jack, who's treated him like a son for as long as he could remember! He was still denying the fact that _this man_ was his father. What was wrong with him?! He should be thrilled! He should be ecstatic!

"We have a saying amongst our people." Neila said, breaking into his thoughts. "A man's family is not who he is related to…" She started, "…it's the people he needs in his life. " Daniel's eyes moved to meet hers. "And those who need him." She finished, her voice lowering to a whisper.

Daniel seemed to think about her words for a second. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He said with a shake of his head.

"_Nothing_ is wrong with you, Daniel." Neila interrupted firmly. "You just have to get used to the fact that he is more than a friend to you now."

"He's always been more than a friend." Daniel assured her. "So has Sam."

"Then this should not be hard for you." Neila reasoned.

"But then why does it feel so weird?!" He exclaimed, his frustration starting to surface.

"Because it's new." Neila said gently, trying to calm him into reason. "Everything is strange the very first time, is it not?" Daniel nodded reluctantly, seeing her point. "You just have to get used to it." Neila finished, turning back around to face the open desert.

"That's easy for you to say." A voice quietly murmured into her left ear. Neila giggled and pulled away slightly as his breath tickled the inside of her ear.

"Don't do that!" She laughed.

A sly, lopsided grin snaked its way onto Daniel's face. "Do what?" He asked, knowing perfectly well what he just did to her.

"You know perfectly well what you just did to me!" Neila answered with a smile.

Daniel's smile grew. "No, I don't." He chuckled.

"Yes, you do." She retorted, sitting up straight again. "Liar!" She giggled accusingly.

Chuckling softly, Daniel eyed Neila mischievously and grinned yet again. Sitting up straighter so not to attract suspicion, he waited a few seconds before angling his lips so that they were in line with her ear and blowing slightly. Neila's reaction was instant. She instinctively covered her ear with her shoulder and wiggled to the side to avoid the ticklish air, almost falling off the saddle. Daniel's arms instantly went around her waist to keep her from falling, before pulling her back towards himself. "Whoa!" He laughed. "Whoa! We don't want anyone falling off this ride, now do we?"

"I _told_ you not to do that!" Neila said reproachfully, slapping him on the shoulder before giggling shortly and moving her hand to cover her left ear.

Daniel sniggered shortly, before calming himself down. "I'm sorry." He apologized softly, resting his chin on her left shoulder.

Upon feeling his touch, Neila closed her eyes briefly. Flashes of her late husband claimed her mind for a moment and she found herself reliving some of their most memorable moments in the short time they were wed. She imagined Daniel was her former lover and he was holding her in his arms and leaning his head on her shoulder. Sighing contentedly, she leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder, and felt his nose nuzzle the crook of her neck. Resting her arms on his, she felt his strong hands envelope hers and his head pull away from her neck. Opening her eyes slowly, her vision filled with blue as the two stared at each other longingly. Closer and closer their faces came, until their noses touched and their foreheads met. Even closer still until…

All of a sudden, reality came crashing back down on them both in the form of a baby's cry and the two pulled away rather abruptly. Jordan started stirring in the baby bag he was in and eventually began to cry. Neila cleared her throat from momentary embarrassment, while Daniel ran a hand through his hair and started scratching the back of his neck. "I'll get him." He mumbled, loud enough for Neila to hear. Releasing his hold on her waist, he reached over and expertly lifted Jordan out of the bag. "Hey, there, big guy!" Daniel gasped as he positioned the child across his chest and started cuddling him. "Still sleepy?" Chuckling softly, he began to bounce the infant in his arms, singing softly.

A few yards ahead of them, Jack had heard the baby cry and turned to see what was happening, looking just in time to catch Daniel slipping his arms back from around Neila's waist. A lopsided smile slowly crept up on his face as he leaned towards Sam and whispered in her ear. "You know…I think Danny-boy over there's getting a little exotic romance." Glancing back once again, he saw Jordan being cuddled and started chuckling to himself.

Turning back to see what Jack was babbling about, Sam caught sight of the younger couple and smiled. "Just leave them alone, Jack." She laughed, turning back around.

"What?!" Jack smiled. "I just think it's funny!" He said defensively.

Giggling, Sam reached up behind her, grabbed the back of Jack's neck, and brought him down for a lingering kiss. Getting caught up in the moment, Jack's grip on the reigns loosened and their camel began to slow, allowing the other behind them to catch up. As the second camel approached from behind, Jack's ears caught onto something, distracting him from everything else altogether.

"…Twinkle, twinkle, little star! How I wonder what you are…" Slowly, Jack began to pull away and as he did so, a vision quickly assaulted his senses. He saw himself in a tent, somewhere in the desert. A video camera was set up somewhere near one of the corners and a woman was lying on the bed right next to him. Looking down, he was surprised to find that in his arms he held a tiny bundle of sheets, whatever lay in them moving slightly with every breath it took.

"Where'd you get that?" Sam's voice asked him, breaking into his thoughts and returning him to reality. Looking down, Jack saw Sam was pointing towards the necklace the chief had given him. To his surprise, the small amber crystal at the center of the neckpiece was glowing! It was a dim sort of glow, but it sure as hell _was_ a glow!

"The, uh…the Jah'di gave it to me." He managed to stutter. "Just before we left." Taking the centerpiece into his hand, he brought it closer to his eye, examining it carefully. To his surprise yet again, the glow was gone! Turning it over, he found his previous assumption to be correct. The stone had returned to its original, dull state. "Weird." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"No," Jack started, bringing himself back to the present. "Nothing." Taking the reigns, he once again resumed the lead. "Neila, are we still far out?" He asked, facing the younger woman.

"No, it should be just a few kilometers from here." She answered with a shake of her head.

"Cool." Jack responded, propelling his camel to a slow jog. Moments later, the second camel mimicked their speed.

* * *

Back at the dig site, both Abu and Jamar were in Tommy and Amy's office tent, reviewing a rough sketch of the mine along with the couple.

"All we need to do is drill a few feet into the debris, plant an explosive, blow it up, and there ya go! Right back where we started!" Tommy argued.

"We cannot open that chamber again!" Jamar argued from his place near the front flap of the tent.

"Why the hell not?!" Tommy retorted, frustrated. He had argued his case all day to no avail.

"The Na'jai closed that chamber for a reason!" Jamar fumed, moving closer and closer to Tommy until their faces became dangerously close. "If we open it again, it will be the death of us all!" He hissed.

"Who ARE those people!" Tommy cried, throwing the book he was holding down in a fit of fury. "All I've been hearing all day is Na'jai this, Na'jai that…" He looked Jamar straight in the eye. "Now give me a straight answer. None of this bullshit!" He took a breath. "Who the HELL are the Na'jai!"

Jamar met the man's gaze intensity for intensity. "The wind." He breathed.

All of a sudden, a slight breeze began to blow through the tent and the wooden wind chimes, hung at the entrance to the enclosure, began to sing their rhythm-less song. Loose papers began to fly softly off the desk and a book or two was knocked off ignorant shelves by billowing tent flaps. For the slightest nanosecond, everything around them went silent. Paper could be heard falling, wind chimes singing, and tent flaps billowing, but other than that, the entire camp was deathly silent. Then, somewhere in the distance, the groan of a single camel was heard, followed instantly by the cry of a local watchdog. Slowly, Abu, who was closest to the front, walked outside. The cold, night air struck his face as he warily exited the tent, crunching his way slowly towards the opposite end of the trench. With practiced caution, he made his way up the ladder, feeling every eye in camp watching his every move. Shakily, he peeked over the top of the trench, quickly scanning the area around him for any sign of raiders. Satisfied that he didn't find any, he breathed a sigh of relief and confidently climbed up onto the desert floor. Behind him, people, barricaded behind their tents, watched him through flap openings, tent cracks, and windows, holding their breaths. Slowly, Abu started making his way to the top of the tall dune- the only barrier between him and the rest of the desert. As he neared the top, he got down on all fours and peered over the tip of sand. The entire campsite held their breath.

Then, without warning, Abu jumped to his feet and started waving his arms around furiously. "Bajee! Bajee! Kutkut taboo mal la free ra jai!"

Jamar jumped out of the tent. "Kre mai?!" He asked in return, astonished.

"Wasuk!" Abu responded with a laugh. Almost instantly, a loud cheer was heard throughout the campsite and a crowd of people started running towards their end of the dig site.

"What?!" Tommy asked, impatient. "What happened?!" Worry and confusion were quickly added to his voice as the cheering mob started swarming the trench, climbing onto the desert floor towards Abu.

Jamar turned towards the couple and gave them a genuine laugh. "Your friend…" He smiled. "…he has returned." And without another word, he turned his back to the couple and began running along with the crowd.

Amy looked up at Tommy. "Jack?"

"Oh, my God!" Grabbing her hand, Tommy began leading the both of them through the crowd, up the ladder, and onto the sand.

* * *

"Jack, look!" Sam said, pointing to the crowd of people flocking towards them. "We have a welcoming committee." With a laugh, Jack gripped the reigns even tighter and propelled his camel into a dead run, hearing Daniel's ride follow his lead a second later. As he neared the front of the crowd, he slowed the creature to a halt.

"Na'jai! Na'jai!" Abu called, running up to meet him. "You have returned!" He laughed.

"And from the heart of the desert, no less." Jamar added, a second behind his brother.

"Jack!" Tommy called as he came running up, breathless. "You stubborn, crazy-assed, foolhardy son of a bitch!" He cried as he came to a halt.

"Nice to see you too, Tommy." Jack smiled as he lowered his camel to its knees and jumped off.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed it wherever you were at, 'cause let me tell you, we were having a ball over here!" Tommy replied sarcastically.

Laughing, Jack held his arms out to Sam and helped her off the large creature. "Yep! I'm sure you were."

"Tommy!" Michael called as he walked over to the group. "Danny-boy over there's telling the most amazing story."

"Well!" Lexa smiled, eyeing both Sam and Jack. "Welcome back, Prince Ali! I see you brought Jasmine as well."

"Enjoy your time with the King of Thieves?" Michael added, playing along.

"Did you manage to get your gold back?" Tommy joined in.

"Way more than what they stole in the first place." Jack answered before they could ask any more.

"Ooooo!" The four of them mocked before cracking up into a fit of laughter.

"Do tell, Jack O'Neill!" Michael laughed. "Do tell!"

"I will 'do tell' in due time, after a due bath and a due meal!" Jack joked.

"Well hurry up already then!" Tommy pushed with a smile. "We're all waiting for you!" Sweeping his hand out, he made a path for them through the crowd. Wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders, Jack began walking the both of them back to the trench. "Whoa oh! Hold up!" Tommy chuckled, eyeing the pair before him. "Jack? Did I miss something?" He grinned suspiciously.

"Due time, Tommy." Jack replied, without stopping. "Due time."

With a smirk on his face, Tommy watched the couple slowly make their way back to the trench before turning back to the scene before him. "Hey, Danny! How're ya, kid?!"


	76. Package from the Past

After a long, hot bath, Sam exited the female bath tent feeling better than she had felt the last three days! Well…maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. She felt clean- that was for sure! Rounding the corner into their "neighborhood", Sam counted tents until she reached the one she knew for hers and stepped in. The sight that greeted her was one she never thought she'd see in her lifetime- Jack was sitting on the bed, by the dim oil lamp, actually _reading_ a book! The sight inevitably coerced giggles on her part and the subject of laughter instantly looked up. A spray of water droplets immediately found their way across the room and that just made her chuckle even more.

"What?" He asked.

"You know if you don't dry your hair you're gonna catch a cold." She scolded him softly.

He shrugged. "I air dry"

Sam looked him up and down. "I can tell." The man was practically naked save for the pair of plaid blue boxers he was wearing. Seeing him return to his book, Sam rolled her eyes and moved towards her trunk. Crinkling the torn pieces of brown paper that "someone" left there, she threw them away and was about to open her chest when she spotted another package nestled on the top. "Jack?" She said.

"Hmm?" He answered distractedly.

"Is this Daniel's?" She asked, reading the label on the parcel.

Jack looked up. "Oh, yeah." He mumbled. "That came for him along with my book." He told her. "I have to give it to him later." He mumbled as his nose once again became buried in the pages of the mysterious hardback.

Carefully moving the weighty box onto the floor, she opened her trunk and rummaged around until she found another towel. Slamming the chest shut, she walked over to Jack and sat next to him, covering his head with the towel, yet leaving his face free to read the book. "What're you reading anyway?" She asked as she roughly rubbed his hair. When she lifted the towel off his head, his salt-and-peppery locks were sticking up all over the place, forcing a giggle out of her.

"_The Universe in a Nutshell_ by Stephen Hawking." He answered, showing her the cover.

"Hmmm!" She commented, glancing shortly at the cover. "Interesting?" She asked, throwing the damp towel onto her bed.

"Well…" He started, slamming the book shut. "…to me, it is." Placing the book next to the small oil lamp, he turned to face her. "But then again, I think _Wormhole Physics_ by another certain astrophysicist is a bit more interesting than this one."

"Really?" Sam asked with a smile before Jack gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Really."

Sam gave him a short laugh. "Dork!" She muttered before standing up.

"Geek!" He retorted.

Sam looked at him over her shoulder. "And I'm proud of it!" Opening his trunk, she tossed him a t-shirt. "Here! Put a shirt on before someone sees you."

"Why?" Jack asked, giving her a cocky smile. "Jealous?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She countered.

Chuckling lightly, Jack stood up and walked to his trunk. Within minutes, the couple was dressed and ready to go. "Hey, what time is it?" Jack asked, seeing how Sam had a watch on.

"Quarter to eight. Why?" She asked.

"Do you know where Daniel is?"

"He's in Tommy and Amy's office," Sam told him, "telling of our…'great adventure'." She said melodramatically.

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. Looking his lady up and down for a moment, he reached for her watch. "_Don't' wear this out there._" He told her in Irish, taking the fancy jewel off her wrist.

Sam's new memories kicked in and she was able to recognize every word he said. "_Why?_" She asked in return.

"_The people out there have a thirst for gold._" Jack replied, eyeing the front of the tent suspiciously. Quickly storing the gold piece back in her trunk, he straightened up and took her hand. "Come on. I have a little surprise for Danny-boy." Taking the package from where it rested on the floor, he pulled her out of the tent, stopping momentarily to seal the front flap.

"What's the surprise?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Jack gave her a lopsided grin. "You'll see." Tucking the package safely under his left arm, he took her hand with his right and began pulling her through the complicated maze of trenches.

"Jack, come on! Tell me!" Sam laughed. But Jack just gave her yet another sneaky look before continuing to lead them down the lengthy labyrinth. Quickly pulling her into the mess tent, Jack made a beeline for the buffet and ran straight for the desserts.

"Get one." He told Sam, tilting his head towards the cupcakes.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" She asked.

"Just get one. Trust me." He insisted, giving her a puppy-dog look.

Sighing, Sam picked one up and looked back towards him. "Now what?" She asked.

"Come on." Swiftly but gently, he pulled her back out of the mess tent and through several more winding corridors until they reached the final trench. He then slowly pulled her to a stop right outside Tommy and Amy's office tent.

"Jack, wha—" Sam began to protest, but Jack put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Shhhhh" Peeking into the tent, he spied around the room until he found who he was looking for. In the most discreet way imaginable, he reached an arm into the tent, grabbed a handful of shirt, and roughly pulled it back through the opening flap. "Michael!" He greeted softly as the man in question fell to the ground before him.

"Jack?!" Michael cried, utterly confused.

Jack roughly put a finger to his lips. "Shhh!" Picking the man up from where he fell on the ground, Jack swiftly straightened and dusted off his jacket. "There, happy? Now…is Daniel in there?" He asked, pointing inside the tent.

"Yeah." Michael answered, still confused. "Why?"

Jack's lopsided grin returned and he reached for the cupcake, "Because tonight…" produced a candle from his pocket, "…is someone's…" placed the candle in the middle of the cupcake, "…special night!" and lit it. Sparks emitted from the tip of the candle and a smile quickly lit both Sam and Michael's faces. "Shall we?" He asked them, giving them a sneaky smile. Together, both Sam and Michael reached for opposite sides of the front flap. "On my signal." Jack told them. "1…2…3!" The flap was pulled open and all three of them began singing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" The rest of the tent joined in. "Happy Birthday, dear Daniel! Happy Birthday to you!"

"And many more!" Jack and Tommy chorused along with everyone's applause.

A blushing Daniel shifted in his seat and started scratching the back of his neck shyly. "Come on, guys!" He laughed nervously.

"Here!" Jack pushed, holding the cupcake in front of the younger man. "Make a wish and blow out the candle!" He beamed.

Daniel gave a small laugh. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and held it, slowly letting his eyes drift shut. _I wish…I wish…_In an instant, his mind recalled all the events over the last couple of days leading up to this moment- him finding his parents' papers, the mysterious object his mother searched for, the truth-telling medical papers, this whole quest into the Sahara, and then there was…this! There was this whole complication of Jack and his father, of Jack being his father! He just…he was just…he didn't… _I wish…I knew what to do! _Allowing all his frustrations to escape, he blew onto the flame with all his might and opened his eyes just in time to see Jack's smiling face. "Lá breithe mhaith agat, do m' mac." He said in Irish. _Happy Birthday, my son._

Applause echoed throughout the tent and a catcall rang out from somewhere, making everyone laugh all the louder. "Down boy!" Tommy joked and the laughter continued.

"Daniel?" Neila softly whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?" He responded, leaning towards her in order to hear through all the joking and laughter.

"What do they speak of?" She asked.

Daniel chuckled. "Oh. Um…today is the anniversary of my birth." He explained.

"Oh!" Neila nodded in understanding. "Then it is by custom…" She started after a moment of thought, "…because you are now one of our number, that I give you a gift."

"Oh! No!" Daniel responded immediately. "You don't have to do that!" He insisted.

"It is not because I have to, Daniel," She said, staring deep into his eyes, hypnotizing him with her smooth, brown gaze. "It's because I want to." Her final words came out in a single whisper. Suddenly all the noise in the room faded away as each stared longingly at the other, searching each other's soul for a sliver of hope left after so much tragedy. Leaning, leaning, closer and closer until…contact. Eyes slipped shut and lips, yearning for the touch of another, finally found themselves in a dance of incredible delicacy.

"WhooooooooOOOOOOoooooooo!" Came the collective response of the other six people in the tent.

Unable to resist, both Neila and Daniel broke the kiss and started to laugh out loud. Blushing, each turned away from the other, but the smile of first contact stayed glued to their faces. "I see that smile on your face, Danny-boy!" Tommy laughed. "Can't hide that from me, kid!" If possible, Daniel blushed even more and covered his head with his arms.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, Tommy!" Jack said, still chuckling lightly. "Now…I'll give you your real present when we get back to modern civilization. But I guess this'll have to do for now, huh?" He said, reaching for the package he left outside the tent. "And this is from…" He turned the parcel over in search of the mailing address. "Oh there it is! This is from…" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, my gawd!" He looked up at Daniel. "It's from your mother."

"What?!" Daniel asked, incredulous. Handing his untouched cupcake to Neila, he stood up to walk over but Jack stopped him.

"No! Here! Open it!" Pushing Daniel back onto his chair, Jack handed the package over to the younger man.

"Oh! This was what that lawyer was asking me about the other day!" Daniel suddenly remembered.

"What lawyer?" Sam asked.

"This lawyer called me at home, right before we were supposed to leave for the airport, asking for confirmation to some personal info. I guess this was the package he wanted to send me." He said, reading the label.

"Yeah!" Amy suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to her, surprised. "I remember Claire telling me about that once!" She said. "When you were five, your mother put away a lot of your personal items and papers into a box and told one of her lawyers to deliver it to you on your thrity-fifth birthday."

"Which is today." Jack elaborated.

"Yes." Amy answered. "Which is why all your papers below the age of five are missing…" she stopped suddenly and turned to Jack, "…including your original birth certificate."

Daniel's head shot up and Jack turned suddenly to face her. In an instant, everyone's eyes were on Daniel. With both anticipation and dread, the young man slowly unwrapped the brown paper to reveal an old, ornate, hand-carved chest with intricate designs all over its surface. It was like none other he had seen before; definitely an original design. Reaching for the aged, brass lock, Daniel turned the complicated series of dials and switches until a loud _Click!_ was heard and the top popped open. A loud squeak prevailed across the silent tent as he slowly swung the antique cover open, revealing the incredible contents of the box. There, sitting above everything else, was a regular videotape, a single label plastered across the top reading _Watch me first!_ It was clearly his mother's handwriting. Taking the video out of the box, Daniel turned it over in his hands, examining every inch of the object.

"Tommy?" He spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Does that VCR happen to work?" He asked, tilting his head towards the VCR and TV in the corner.

"As a matter of fact." Tommy answered, instantly moving towards the object. "The TV does too." Shuffling through the crowd, Michael and Jack came over to help him and together they moved the TV and VCR over and up onto the middle of the table. Reaching for the outlet in the wall that connected to the generator, Tommy plugged in both items as Michael dealt with the wires. In an instant, the TV and the VCR came to life.

"Is it working?" Michael asked as he peeked over from behind the table.

"Yeah." Jack answered distractedly, staring at the two objects as if they were some sort of electronic dream, one that held all the secrets of his past, and all the answers to his future. Turning to the young man next to him, he held his hand out for the tape. Swallowing hard, Daniel handed him the tape and held his breath in anticipation as Jack inserted the video into the VCR and hit play.

In an instant, the TV sprung to life.


	77. Proof

"_Greetings future generations! My name's Michael, and this is my lovely assistant…what was your name again? Oh! This is my lovely assistant, Lexa, and we're here in the beautiful BIG APPLE! Let's take a look at our accompanying colleagues now, shall we?" _

"Oh my god!" Tommy exclaimed as soon as he got a good look at the TV. "It's the footage from the New York trip!"

_"Hey you two!" Michael's voice was heard as the camera settled on a strolling Claire and Jack. "I'm making home movies of the gang for the kids one day! Wanna make a donation to the future?" _

"Oh my god! Look at you, Jack!" Lexa started with a giggle. "You were so shy!"

"And I'll tell you why!" Tommy broke in. "Look who's leaning on his shoulder!"

"WhooooOOOOooooo!" Tommy, Amy, Lexa, and Michael exclaimed, unable to control themselves.

"Shut up!" Jack retorted with a shy smile before ducking his head low so that no one could see him blush.

"_Hi!" She waved at the camera like a ten-year-old. "My name's Claire Ballard, and we're in New York City! The Big Apple! Whoo!" She rose both her hands up as she continued to shout the introductions. "And our two," she held up two fingers, "groups just met at that lovely hotel over there!" She pointed to the hotel sign and Michael lifted the camera so the sign could be seen, disappearing in the distance. He, then, returned his camera towards Claire and Jack. "And we're all on our way to the restaurant right now! That is where we're going to spend our first night on the town in this amazing city!" She looked up at the sky and laughed joyfully. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her cheerfulness. She glanced at him and resumed her speaking, "Oh! As you can see we're all enjoying ourselves! Turn around!" She whispered that last part to Michael. He did so and aimed the camera at the rest of the group, "Everybody say hi!" Claire could be heard in the background… "HI!!" Came the enthusiastic voices of ten other people as they all waved to the camera… The shot then returned to Claire. "By the way, for the party, we're all paired up, and I'd like you to meet __my__ shy little partner."_

"Ha! 'Shy little partner'!" Tommy cackled.

"Shut up, Tommy!" Jack retorted.

"Well look at you! You're grinning at the ground!" With that he and Michael fell into a fit of laugher.

"_His name's Jack O'Neill…Jack, say 'hi'!"……"Hi!" A young Jack waved, never looking up from his vigil on the ground. Claire was then seen whispering in his ear……"What so interesting down there!" She laughed, bending her head low so that she was looking up at him. With a chuckle, Jack finally looked up at the camera and gave it a lopsided smile before turning to face Claire. All of a sudden, their eyes met._

"Oh!" Tommy exclaimed. "Look at that! They're staring at each other." He took a bite of popcorn that just magically appeared out of nowhere and leaned towards the TV.

"Awww!" Lexa cooed.

Daniel, who had just begun to soak all this in, turned a worried look at Jack. The older man was staring at the TV as if hypnotized by it; yet a look of utter sadness was etched upon his features. It was like he was reliving every moment of this unrelenting memory. "Hey!" Daniel called out to him.

As if awaking from a daze, Jack turned to the younger man. "Hmm?" He asked, that look of grief still apparent on his face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jack responded through the lump in his throat. "I'm fine." He replied hoarsely, returning his gaze towards the TV. "I'm fine."

"You know, I think this whole tape is of the both of you." Michael pointed out. "That's why she sent it to Daniel."

_"So how 'bout you? Where do you go to school?" Jack asked Claire……"I study up here, at NYU." She replied ……"Majoring in?" …… "Archeology." …… "Oooo!" Jack smiled. __"The study of ancient artifacts- veeeery impressive." Claire giggled. "No, I'm serious." Jack reassured her. "Archeology is actually very interesting, if you look at it the right way." …… "Why? Do you have an interest in Archeology?"…… "Well," Jack looked at the ground and played with the dirt with his foot. "Not an interest as, like, a profession, but more as a hobby of sorts." He admitted sheepishly._ _…… __"A hobby? Really?" …… "Yeah, well," He looked up at her, back at the ground, and scratched the back of his neck; "When you work nights only about four to five times a week, have little to no schoolwork at all, bills all over the place, and all your friends away at the local university," He paused and gave a slight lopsided grin,"You're left with lots of free time, not that much money, and," He gave her a slight guilty look, "a library card." …… Claire started giggling into his shoulder. "What?" He asked, failing to see what she was laughing at. …… "It's just that I bet that took guts to admit. That you read a lot? I bet not that many people know that about you." …… Jack shook his head. "Only Tommy knew that. The other guys...if they knew that...well, you know." …… "They'd laugh at you." Claire filled in. Jack nodded sadly._

"That's not true!" Michael interjected loudly. "We wouldn't laugh at you!"

"Yeah you would!" Tommy spoke up in Jack's defense. "Don't lie, Mikey! I knew you guys back then! You'd laugh at anything!"

"We would not laugh at anything!" Michael argued. "We'd laugh at a few things!"

"'A few things' means 'everything'!" Tommy retorted.

"No, it did—"

"Don't lie!"

"Fine!" Michael gave in. "Believe what you wanna believe. _I_ wouldn't have laughed at him. And I don't think JJ, Rick, or Chris would've either!"

As the tape continued rolling, Jack stared intently at each passing frame, taking in every bit and detail and savoring every good memory. Reaching out with his left hand, he groped blindly until he felt a familiar soft touch. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he brought the hand up to his lips and gave it a soft, gentle kiss. A kiss telling of a thousand promises, a thousand threads that kept him tied to her; a thousand lifelines that he would never severe, a thousand oaths that he would never break. As the owner of the hand moved closer to him, she reached out with her other hand and cupped his cheek. Turning his gaze from the TV, he closed his eyes briefly and kissed the hand that touched his face, opening his eyes once again to face an ocean of blue. As gently as she could, she returned his kiss, returned all his promises, all his oaths, all his lifelines. Returned his pledge to never severe what they had. As soon as he received her assurance, he smiled and confidently returned his gaze towards the TV, watching as the events that led to his son's creation began to unfold.

_"Dork!"……"Nerd!"……"Michael! Shut that thing off!"……The next shot was of a door and someone's hand knocking on it. Within seconds, the door swung open to reveal a surprised Jack. "Michael! Do that one more time and I will burn the film!" …… "Calm down, Jack!" Tommy said as he passed between them. Jack gave the camera a hilariously menacing stare before muttering "Eavesdropper!" and turning away…… The shot after that was of Jack asleep on his bed, buried under a pile of comforters. His hair was sticking up all over the place and a tiny water spot at the corner of his mouth revealed just a bit of drool. _

"Aww! Jack, look at you!" Lexa cooed.

_Suddenly, the camera was turned towards the cameraperson and Claire's face came into view. __"Hi! I'm Claire, and this is our first day in New York City, which we're going to spend sightseeing! But first, we have to wake up a few people."_ _With that, the camera was placed onto the side table and Claire was seen shaking Jack awake. A few inaudible words were muttered and a few moments later, a very groggy Jack sat up on the bed. "How'd you get in?": He asked …… __"Tommy gave Amy a key to his room last night. When you guys didn't answer the phone this morning, we figured all you boys were still asleep and needed a wake-up call. So here we are." …… "I thought you said you had breakfast for me." He grinned mischievously …… Claire laughed and dropped down on one of the pillows. "Why don't you put a shirt on first?" She smiled …… "Why don't I get breakfast first?" He whined playfully …… "Because it's room service policy- no shirt, no—"she lifted the comforter and looked down, "--pants, no breakfast." She laughed._

As the video continued to play before him, Daniel sat before the television screen, enthralled by every shot that flashed before him. This was it! _This_ was the New York trip! These were the events that led to his very existence! There was no doubt about it now; no doubt in the world! Jack was so obviously his father. It was all here- in black and white!

But then again… _What? What?!_ He asked himself. _What's wrong now?!_ He turned his gaze away from the TV. _It's all here- all the evidence you need! Jack __is__ your father. How can you even __question__ that now?_ He scolded himself. _It's not that!_ The second half of his brain continued. _Then what?! Pray tell, WHAT is it?!_ Daniel took his glasses off, squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the reality of things- he had absolutely NO idea what was keeping him from accepting Jack as his father. No idea at all! _You are in denial, plain and simple!_ The first half argued._ No, you are NOT!_ The second half countered._ You haven't called him 'dad' this whole time!_ The first half argued. _You haven't called him 'Jack' either. _The second half retorted. _He is denying it!_ Said one. _He is accepting it!_ Said two.

"He is confused!" Daniel whispered to himself aloud. Placing his glasses on the table, he ran both his hands through his hair and rested them at the back of his neck, bowing his head low and keeping his eyes closed. Noise and laughter erupted around him but Daniel shut the sound out, unable to take the onslaught of voices coming to his ears. _'He is denying it!' 'He is accepting it!' 'Ha! Look at Jack!' 'Ha! Ha! Ha!'_ Voices came to him in echoes from a far away place. More and more voices, louder and louder they came! Louder! LOUDER! Daniel squeezed his eyes together and covered his ears with his arms, keeping his hands at the back of his neck.

All of a sudden, a slight breeze blew through his hair. _"Daniel?"_ He heard an angel ask. _"Daniel?"_

In an instant, the voices disappeared and the soothing noise of ocean waves filled his senses. He was back on the beach. Removing his arms from around his head, he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Mom?" He asked sadly, his voice barely audible above the crashing shoreline.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" She asked from beside him, her voice filled with concern.

"It's not getting any easier." He replied in a shaky voice. "It's not."

Claire felt for him. Daniel's been undecided about Jack ever since he found out the man was his father! All the boy's been trying to do was put off the decision until it was absolutely necessary. Time, although, had other plans for him. Rubbing his back soothingly with one hand, she leaned over to look him in the face and said in a gentle voice, "That only means you can't put it off any longer—"

"But that's all I have!" He screamed, losing control for a second. Then, his voice lowered to a helpless whisper, "That's all I can do…" Turning away from her, he buried his face into his arms.

"Daniel…" Claire started, trying a new method of approach. "Why are you trying to ignore it?" She asked, trying to coax a response from him.

Daniel raised his head, rested his chin upon his arms, and looked towards the ocean. "I don't…" He began to shake his head, "I don't know." Running a hand over his weary face, he continued to shake his head, muttering to himself. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't…know!" Giving up on himself, he buried his face in his arms once again.

Claire stared at him for a long moment. Daniel was at war with himself- that much was certain. What she didn't know, or in this case, what he didn't know either, was why? _Why_ was he at war with himself? _Why_ couldn't he just accept Jack as his father and get on with his life? Confusion. That's what was holding him back. Daniel was confused. About what? Claire didn't know. And she had a sneaky suspicion Daniel had no idea either. This game was leading them nowhere and Claire was going to put a stop to it. Studying her son a second time, she noticed he had once again retreated into the confines of his mind; lost himself in the labyrinth of thoughts and ideas swirling in his head. She watched as he raised his head and stared into the sea, losing himself to the waves of the endless ocean. Shifting her gaze, she began to study his eyes. Daniel may have inherited his eye color from her, but everything behind them belonged to Jack. She saw the same kind spirit, the same determination, the same stubbornness, and, unfortunately, the very same sadness. She saw the man she loved in the eyes of their child and it amazed her! Yet…there was something else there, something hidden deep within those eyes that she vaguely recognized. Something powerfully similar to…

"You're scared." She stated simply. Daniel froze and furrowed his eyebrows, letting her answer sink in. "You're scared that now he's gonna treat you differently." She continued, realizing this was _exactly_ what was bothering her son. "That your friendship with him is gonna be destroyed." Taking in her every word, Daniel contemplated what she said for about a minute before closing his eyes and hanging his head, resting his forehead on his arms. Letting out a long, weary sigh, he raised his head yet again but looked away from his mother, still shaking his head in confusion. "Daniel, he is not gonna do that!" Claire continued. "If anything, the bond between the two of you will only get deeper—"

"And that's the problem!" Daniel screamed, turning angry eyes upon the woman next to him. "That's why this…" He stopped mid-sentence and breathed in sharply, "I mean…" The boy shook his head harshly, opening and closing his mouth, searching for the right words to say. Yet the words never came. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he covered his face with one of his hands and rested his elbow on his knee, all the while still shaking his head. "Gawds! I don't know anymore…" He screamed, helpless and confused, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I don't know what wrong with me!"

Claire's heart went out to him. Daniel was hurting and he didn't even know why. Draping a comforting arm around his shoulders, she decided to help him out. Pulling him close to her, she whispered into his ear gently, "I think…it's time you understood." Raising his eye from where they were glued to the ground, Daniel looked at her curiously. All of a sudden, the wind began to pick up and his mother's next words came to him in deep echoes. _"Look up, Daniel."_ She said to him. _"Look up."_

_Claire's bright smile flashed the camera. "__We're out here- in the beautiful countryside of New York- because we got bored with the city, and decided to take a break!" She backed herself up on the swing she was sitting on and let herself go. "WHEE!" She laughed jovially. "Jack, come on! Push me!" She pleaded …… "You're already going pretty high!" …… "Yeah but I want you to push me! Come on, please?" Puppy dog eyes- irresistible. The camera wobbled for a second as it was placed down and a moment later, Jack appeared, walking towards the swing …… "Alright, you ready?" he asked and she squealed in delight as he pulled the swing back. Claire's joyous laughter filled the scene as she delighted in the pleasure of the swing. "Look, Jack! I'm flying!" She laughed again and this time, Jack followed her. Moments later, she began to sing. "Oh he floats through the air with the greatest of ease, the daring young man on the flying trapeze! His movements are graceful, all girls he does please! And my heart he has purloined away!" She turned to Jack and flashed him a beautiful smile. Their eyes met and suddenly, they were both hypnotized. Several seconds later, Jack's singing voice was heard, "Oh she floats through the air with the greatest of ease, the daring young girl on the flying trapeze! Her movements are graceful, all boys she does please! And my heart she has purloined away!" The crash of the waves and the rustling of the leaves could all be heard as the two young lovers stared longingly at each other. Back and forth, Claire's swing kept on going, back and forth until Jack grabbed hold and held on. All the while his eyes never left hers and likewise. Closer and closer their faces came until…_

"WhooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo!" The entire room bellowed as Jack and Claire's first kiss showed on camera. Jack turned fifteen shades of red and covered his head with his arms while Sam just laughed and hugged Jack close to her, trying to shield him from all the embarrassing comments his friends were slinging at him.

Daniel paid no attention to it, though. His eyes were glued to the TV, where Jack and Claire were now sharing their first dance, but his mind was stuck on their first kiss. The entire scene shocked him from beginning to end. Before now, he never realized the depth of love Jack had for his mother. Sure, he believed the man when he said he loved her, but he had no idea how far that love went! In the time this video was shot, they had only known each other for the better part of two days, yet their love was so deep, it was if they had known each other their whole lives! Daniel saw this in the way he looked at her, and way she looked at him. He saw this in her smile, in her laugh, in her very being. He saw this in the way he sang to her, the way he talked to her, and just by the way he shone with happiness just being around her. Daniel had _never_ seen Jack this happy (aside from whenever he was with Sam). Never had he seen his mother shine so bright either! For the first time since this whole fiasco began, Daniel felt just a little bit at peace. He was still at war with himself, he was still a bit confused on the inside…but at least he had this. At least he could take comfort in the fact that these two people, these two special beings, loved each other; and that they loved each other with a passion no one could describe. He saw that; he understood that; and it gave him peace. And that, to Daniel, was an incredible start.

_The next shot was of a door opening to reveal someone's hotel room._

"Hey look! That's the morning after the party!" Tommy laughed.

_There were three different colors of rose petals all over the floor and furniture and candles were lit all around the room. Soft music could be heard in the background and articles of clothing were littered all over the floor. The camera panned over to reveal two people lying asleep on the bed. Walking over, the cameraman gave the audience a good shot of Jack and Claire, sound asleep with smiles on their faces._

"See, Daniel!" Lexa said, a grin stuck on her face. "See how you were conceived?" Her grin grew even wider. "Oh, it was so _romantic_!" She cooed before turning to Michael and slapping him hard on the shoulder. "Why didn't YOU do any of that for me?!" She asked him angrily.

"Lex, we already had this conversation _thirty-five_ years ago!" Michael answered.

"Yeah, and you never answered my question!" She countered, a victorious grin on her face.

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Daniel turned his attention back to the TV. The next scene was everyone's final goodbye at the station. The camera was filming from inside the caboose and Daniel watched as Claire gave Jack a final kiss before pushing him towards the already-moving train. Running for all he was worth, Jack was able to catch the train but turned back to give Claire one, last flying kiss before he lost sight of her entirely.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the New York trip!" Tommy declared. "From Jack and Claire's point of view, of course." He added, provoking a chuckle out of everyone. He got up and was about to turn the VCR off, when another scene came up. "Oh!" He said, momentarily surprised. "It's not over…" Backing up, he sat back down on his seat.

Everyone's interest, including Jack's, was suddenly piqued by this new scene unraveling before them.

_A strange man stood before the camera. He was bent over it and appeared to be using the lens as a mirror. Once he was through fixing his hair, he stood up tall and lifted the camera onto his shoulder before starting off to wherever he was going to go. Once he got outdoors, it was obvious they were in a dig site of some sort. Dusty people carrying shovels were walking around all over the place, and the man also seemed to be walking in some sort of trench. Turning a corner, another strange man came into view and stuck his face in the camera. "Nebu, have you seen Dr. Jackson?" He asked the camera. "His wife calls him." Then all of a sudden, he gave the camera a strange grin, flashing his dirty, crooked teeth. "And between you and me, I think the cookie's about to come out of the oven!" He and the camera suddenly shook with laughter before the cameraman replied. "Dr. Jackson is in one of the caverns, I'm afraid. He said he does not want to be disturbed." The grin disappeared off the face of the man in front of the camera. "His wife is about to bear child!" …… "You can tell him that," The cameraman replied, "but I doubt he'll even hear you!" …… The man in front of the camera shook his head. "I'll try to find him anyway. Good day!" He greeted and was gone._

"You see!" Tommy burst out suddenly. "I _told_ you I didn't like that guy!" He declared loudly. "The man was an obsessive creep who cared about nothing but his work! Why did she marry him anyway?!" He asked Amy.

_The camera made its way down the trench and stepped into a tent. The front flap opened to reveal the space swarming with activity! People in medical outfits were rushing in and out of the tent, carrying pillows, blankets, water bottles, and other things in their arms. The camera was pushed around for a minute before settling on one spot- the bed; more specifically, the woman lying on the bed, in labor._

Jack shot up suddenly. _Oh my gawd!_ "Claire!" He said instinctively. In the video, Claire let out a loud scream before turning the cry into a call.

_"Jack!"_

"Claire!" He said louder.

"Jack…" Tommy said cautiously.

"Claire!" Jack cried even louder this time, ignoring Tommy's warning tone.

"Jack, your neck is glowing!" Tommy said incredulously. Everyone instantly turned to face Jack.

"What?" Looking down, Jack saw that his chest was glowing a bright amber color! Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out the necklace the Jah'di gave him and gawked at it.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light.


	78. Miracle

Claire lay on the bed, grasping the sheets in a death grip and trying to get her breathing under control. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light, startling everyone in the room. Claire turned her head to her left and squeezed her eyes shut, shielding herself from the strange sight. If she hadn't been in labor at this moment, she would've been tremendously curious as to what just happened. All of a sudden, one of the nurses in the room let out a terrified yell and fled out of the tent, everyone else at her heels.

"No! Wait! I won't hurt you! I swear!" A familiar voice cried.

Claire's eyes shot open and a look of utter shock crossed her face. "Jack?" She asked herself softly.

Sighing heavily, Jack gave up on trying to get them to come back and began looking around the room. Backing up, he saw a table was set up beside the opening flap. On it, lay blankets, towels, hot water bottles, and the camera the man was carrying a short time ago. He could tell from the red light that it was recording at this very moment, meaning Daniel, Sam, and everyone else in that room was watching this happen. _Probably shocked stiff._ Jack thought, partially amused. He'd pay anything to see the look on his friends' faces right now. Then all of a sudden, he remembered exactly what was happening in that room!

"Jack?" He heard her question, her voice surprisingly low for a woman in her condition.

Turning around slowly, Jack laid his eyes upon the bed and took in the sight that lay before him. His heart began beating in his ears as he ran his eyes along the length of her very pregnant body, coming to a rest on her beautiful face. "Claire?" He choked out, his voice barely above a whisper.

Claire's eyes glazed over at the sight of him and she opened her mouth in shock. "Ho… How did you—" Before she could even finish her question, a wave of pain hit her straight on and she sat up on the bed, gripping the sheets in a death grip and crying out in agony.

Jack was by her side in a nanosecond. Prying her left hand loose of the sheets, he gripped it with his left hand and ran his right hand through her sweat-doused hair. "It's alright…" He said gently as she let out another cry of agony. "It's okay…" He rested his hand on the small of her back, supporting her. "Alright, you're gonna have to breathe with me now, okay, Claire?" He said, instantly recalling what it was like when Sara was giving birth to Charlie. "Breathe with me, okay?" He inhaled two short, sharp breaths through his nose and exhaled one long breath through his mouth. "Breathe like that, okay? Short and sweet, alright?" He rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Breathe with me now, okay?" Claire nodded wordlessly before letting out another loud cry, gripping Jack's hand like an unmerciful vise. "Come on, Claire. You have to breathe, honey!" He repeated the breathing technique he did earlier and this time, she followed suit. "There we go. See?" He smiled at her joyfully. "Easy!" Again, Claire's face contorted in pain but this time, Jack was right by her side. Within moments, Claire let out an immense sigh of relief before collapsing back onto the pillows, exhausted.

After taking a few moments to catch her breath, she turned to look at Jack, who was staring at her longingly. "So…" She started with a smile.

"So…" He echoed dreamily, running his thumb over her fingers.

"You never answered my question." She finished, flashing him with one of her award-winning smiles.

"You never finished asking it." He replied, turning on his charm just the way she liked it.

Claire giggled whole-heartedly. She remembered that tone of voice, that gleam in his eyes. Running a hand smoothly through his hair, she asked the one question burning in her mind. "How did you get here?"

Jack ran a hand through her wet hair, brushing it away from her forehead and neck. "In a flash." He answered, a mischievous look in his eye.

Claire giggled softly in return and ran her thumb along his fingers, staring deeply in his eyes. "I'll bet." She retorted, her voice a little higher than a whisper.

Jack lost himself in her intense, blue gaze, falling deeper and deeper into her trance. But this time, Jack knew he couldn't fall all the way. Sadly, he gazed on, knowing that this woman, lying here before him, giving birth to his firstborn son, was never going to be his; knowing that this lady, indescribably beautiful in more ways than one, was never going to belong to him; knowing that this life, growing old with the woman he loved and the child they bore, was never going to happen. Reluctantly swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned away from her gaze. "Uh…" He stuttered, his voice shaky and hoarse. "It's not what you think, actually." He managed to choke out. Turning back to face her, he looked into her eyes but somehow managed not to lose himself again. "I'm uh…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously, trying to figure out how he was going to say this. "I'm from the future." He shrugged, watching Claire furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out the necklace the Jah'di gave him. The amber crystal at its core was glowing slightly. "You see this necklace? It's called a Haktek. It's a time-bridging device used by technologically advanced people who inhabited this earth millions of years ago. Anyway, long story short, it brought me here." He explained gently, so not to frighten her. Claire looked at him with an amused look on her face and a smile tugging at her lips. "Look…" Jack started dejectedly. "I know you don't believe me—"

"Jack…" Claire interrupted him, a genuine smile on her face. "I never said I didn't believe you." She gripped his hand in support and looked deep into his eyes.

All of a sudden, her grip tightened, her face contorted in pain, and she shot up with a start. "Jack!" She screamed

"Shhh…" Jack cooed soothingly, rubbing small circles into her back. "Breathe, Claire. You have to breathe!" As he began to repeat the breathing pattern, Claire began to do it with him. "That's right!" Jack coached. "In, in, out! In, in, out! In, in, out!"

"AhhHHH! Jack!" She cried, holding his hand in a death grip.

"Just breathe, sweetheart! In, in, out! In, in, out!"

"I AM breathing!" She snapped at him. "Don't you SEE me breathing?!"

"I'm sorry!" Jack quickly apologized, sincerity flowing through his words. He had expected this part from the beginning and was steeling himself for when it came. "You're absolutely right!" He continued to agree. Looking towards the opening flap, he saw someone peeking through the folds. "Hey you!" He called, pointing to where he saw them. Suddenly, he heard someone gasp before the front flap closed completely. "No! Get back here! I need your help!"

"Oh, gods. JACK!" Claire screamed again, her cry ten times louder and more agonizing than before.

"Alright, baby. Alright." Jack right hand began massaging her shoulders at the base of her neck. Looking towards the opening flap again, he saw that the person had returned and was once again peeking though the folds. "Get in here! NOW!" Jack ordered in his strongest 'Colonel' voice. Suddenly, a young man and woman, both about age seventeen, stumbled into the tent.

"I – I – I had nothing to do with this!" The boy stuttered. "She wanted to see!" He cried, pointing to the girl next to him.

"I did not!" The girl retorted. "You did!"

"It doesn't matter!" Jack exclaimed madly as Claire began to try the breathing technique for the third time. "Just get over there, grab some extra pillows, and bring them over here!" He ordered, pointing to the table by the front flap. The boy and girl scrambled to their feet and did as he bid them. Jack arranged the pillows behind Claire so that she now had a comfortable sitting position. "That better?" He asked her with a comforting smile.

"Mmmm!" Claire nodded absent-mindedly, too much in pain to even hear what he was saying. "Oooooh, Jack!" If possible, she squeezed his hand even harder as another wave of pain hit her head on. "Gods, it hurts!" She screamed as she collapsed onto the pillows, trying to breathe properly.

"I know, baby, I know." He smothered her hair with his right hand and turned to the boy. "You! What's your name?" He asked.

"Ben." The teenager answered. "And this is my sister, Kristi." He continued, tilting his head towards the young woman.

"Alright. Ben, you see those hot water bottles on the table there?" He started, leaning his head towards the table by the front flap. "Open one up and put it in a bowl. Kristi, there's a bowl right there- right by your hand." He watched as the teenagers did as they were told. "Good. Now grab one of those face towels and bring the whole thing over here." He motioned towards the bedside table that was right next to the chair he was sitting on. Kristi folded the face towel, soaked it in the water, and set the whole thing next to Jack. "Thanks." He replied. Using his right hand, he grabbed the face towel from the steaming water, gave it a small squeeze, and started dabbing Claire's forehead with it. "You're doing a good job, honey, okay?" Jack tried to soothe her. "You're doing a great job." As he talked, Claire managed to get her breathing under control, savoring this time of rest between contractions.

Her happiness was short-lived, though, when another wave of pain, much worse than the ones before, coursed through her body. She was up and screaming before she even realized anything was happening. "Gods, JACK! I want it out! I want it out NOW!" She barked at him.

"Shhh, sweetheart." Jack tried to calm her down. "It'll come out when--" Jack's statement was cut off when her grip on his hand tightened yet again. Claire's face contorted in pain and she let out a piercing shriek before breaking down into tears.

"Now, Jack! Now! PLEASE!" She begged him, shaking her head, trying to convince him she couldn't take this anymore.

"Shhh… It's almost over!" He gently tried to assure her, dabbing her face with the towel again. In truth, it almost was. The gap between contractions was getting increasingly shorter by the minute.

Yet Claire just shook her head violently and continued to grip his hand with furiously. "I can't take it anymore, Jack!" She exclaimed, tears flowing freely in her eyes. Her voice then lowered to a whisper, as if merely speaking brought on more pain. "I can't take it…" Then the heavy tears began to come.

Jack swallowed. His resolve was beginning to disintegrate quickly. One more look and he was gone for sure. "Oh, Claire…" Jack sighed sympathetically, brushing stray hair away from her forehead with his thumb.

"Gods! Please, Jack!" Claire pleaded, meeting his gaze through the wall of tears building up in her eyes. "_PLEASE!!_"

Jack cracked.

"Alright..." He gave in, nodding quickly. "Okay." Looking up, he turned to Ben and Kristi. "Ben, I want you on this side, Kristi, you're on that side." He instructed. "All I need you guys to do is hold her hands, alright?" He saw them both nod. "That's all. Just hold her hands." He repeated before turning back to Claire. "Claire? Baby, I need you to let go now." He said gently. "If you want this baby out of you, I need you to trust me, okay?" Claire opened her eyes and locked onto his gaze. Wordlessly, she nodded her response, all the trust she had in him conveyed through the silent conversation in their eyes.

As soon as Claire released his hand, Jack hastily made his way over to the table by the front flap. Scouring through its contents, he quickly found what he was looking for. Picking up a string, he hastily tied it around his wrist before grabbing a towel and hanging it over his shoulder. Seeing a medical bag, he picked it up and rapidly sorted through its contents, pulling out a scissor and a lighter. Moving away from the table, he ignited the lighter and ran the scissor repeatedly though the flames. Once it was completely sterilized, he dropped it into the bowl of water and tossed the lighter back onto the table. Grabbing a high enough stool, he set it down at the end of the bed and peeked over the small mountain of sheets that she formed.

"Claire? Claire, listen to me, honey." Jack asked gently. Claire whimpered painfully then looked up at him through tearful eyes. Jack took a second to really stare into those two beautiful eyes, allowing himself the pleasure of getting lost in them for just a moment… "I love you." He said, pouring his heart and soul into his words.

Despite her current condition, and all the pain she was feeling, Claire couldn't help but smile. "I love you too." She whispered in return, her words reflected in her gleaming eyes.

With a nod and a smile, Jack looked down at the task at hand and took a moment to take a deep, cleansing breath. Inhaling the cool, clean air, he tried to still his rapidly beating heart and set his dazed mind at ease. Slowly exhaling, he set a new resolve and steeled himself for what was to come. Gripping the ends of the sheet firmly in his hand, he lifted them up and dove in.

"Nine centimeters, sweetheart! Nine! You're almost there!" Claire heard Jack cry from behind the sheets. Another agonizing wave of pain hit her and she gripped the hands that held her with a ferocity, letting out another distressful cry. "Ten! That's it! You're there, sweetheart!" He said joyfully, his head peeking over the small mountain. "Now comes the easy part- I need you to push, honey! Push this baby right on out, alright?" His head dove back under the sheets.

Jack raised a hand up in the air and held up three fingers. "On three, alright? One…two…THREE! Push!" Claire's abdominal muscles contracted and she pushed with all her might, crying out in pain and discomfort as she did so. From Jack's view, a small, pinkish oval began making its way to the front and he couldn't hold back a smile. His heart rate began to increase rapidly and his breathing was coming more and more ecstatic. "It's crowning sweetheart!" He cried, jumping up with joy and peeking over the sheets. "I can see its head!" He laughed before diving back under. "Alright. Time for another push! Ready?" He held up a finger. "One…two…THREE!" And again she pushed with all her might, trying to shove away all the pain that wracked her body. Slowly but surely, the baby's head peeked out from behind its watery shell and Jack lost it completely. Laughing with a joy he had never felt before, he grasped the baby's head gently, his hands shaking like a leaf. Turning the baby's head to the right, he watched with absolute thrill as the shoulders began to show. "It's coming out, sweetheart! It's coming out! I can see its shoulders and everything!" He laughed, unable to control himself. "One more push, Claire! One more push and its over!" Feeling the pricks of tears in his eyes, he wiped them off with his sleeve and continued to support the baby's head. "Kristi, I'm gonna need you over here exactly when I say so, alright?" The girl nodded wordlessly and continued to hold Claire's hand, whispering words of support into her ear. Jack took a deep breath and steeled himself for the final part, though still unable to wipe the gigantic smile off his face. "Okay. One last push, honey! One _big_ last push! On three! One…two…three! Push, sweetheart!" And she huffed. "PUSH!" And she puffed. "PUSH!" And out into the world she pushed her firstborn child.

"Kristi!" Jack called. The young woman rushed over and looked at him with questioning eyes. "I need you to support him for two seconds!" He said, slowly handing her the baby, though unconsciously moving closer to the bed. As soon as she had the baby firmly secure in her grasp, Jack took the string from his wrist, tied it firmly around the umbilical cord, took the scissors from the bowl at his feet, and gave a firm snap. The tent filled with the cries of a newborn life and Jack's eyes lit up with joy and rapture. Taking the towel from his shoulder, he wrapped his newborn son within its warm grasp and cradled him in his arms. Looking up at Claire with a massive grin on his face, Jack's eyes glazed over as his met hers. A tear of pure, unadulterated joy ran down his face, mixing with years' worth of sweat and despair. "It's a boy." He managed to choke out, allowing the tears to fall one after another. "It's a boy!" Slowly making his way over the side of the bed, he handed their son over to his mother.

As soon as all the contractions were over, Claire let out a large sigh of relief, taking a few moments to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Jack standing over her, a crying bundle in his arms. "Oh my gods!" New tears sprung up in her eyes, though not of pain, but of absolute happiness. Meeting his eyes, she gave him the biggest smile she could possibly muster and wiped her tears away, holding her arms out in expectation. Jack leaned over close to her and placed their son in her waiting arms. Almost immediately, Claire began rocking him softly, making soft cooing noises. The child quieted in an instant. Claire caught her breath and stared into his face, while Jack wrapped an arm around her and their newborn child. As the baby started making cooing noises in return, Claire giggled softly and looked up to meet Jack's eyes. "He's ours, Jack." She smiled, staring deep into his chocolate eyes. "He's our son." Laughter shook her slightly as more tears spilt from her eyes.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he stared deeply into her eyes and gave her a smile in return. Slowly, his breathing, still shaky from the experience, returned to normal, though a few tears still managed to escape his grasp. "He's our son." He echoed, every note of exhilaration still present in his words. Despite themselves, both Jack and Claire leaned in and shared a short, meaningful kiss. Upon feeling the small bundle wiggle in their arms, they both broke away to find a tiny pair of deep blue eyes staring up at them curiously.

"Hi…" Claire cooed, giving him the biggest smile ever.

"Hey there, big guy!" Jack breathed, gently brushing his hand over the child's soft hair. "Welcome to the world!" He laughed, Claire giggling along with him.

"He's a beautiful child." Kristi spoke up from the other side of the bed, a small smile on her face.

Jack glanced up at them and gave them a gracious smile. "Thank you." He replied humbly, unable to take his eyes off his son.

"I'm your mommy." Claire hummed softly as she began to rock him again. "And this is your daddy." She continued, leaning towards Jack. "Can you say 'Hi, daddy?'" She chuckled, holding her child close to her heart. Laughing quietly, Jack leaned in and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead, meeting the child's eyes as he backed up again.

"What is he to be called?" Ben asked from beside his sister. Both Jack and Claire looked up simultaneously at the young man. "I mean…you do have a name for him, don't you?" He asked.

After thinking for a few moments, Jack turned back to Claire, who was staring deeply into their son's eyes. "Jack?" She called, a small smile lighting up her features.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking up at her expectantly.

"What was your grandfather's name?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the child.

The question startled him a bit. "My grandfather?" He echoed.

"Yeah." She answered, taking a moment to look at him. "The one you swore to on his deathbed that you'd name your firstborn son after him." She giggled. Jack began to chuckle. He remembered that conversation real well, as well as the sincerity behind his words as he swore to the dying man. Jack stared into the deep blue eyes of his newborn son and took a moment to contemplate how tactfully life could play her game.

"Daniel." He answered, his eyes never leaving the sea-colored orbs of this newborn life. "My grandfather's name was Daniel."

Claire's eyes lit up as she turned back to her baby boy. "Then Daniel it is." She smiled happily. "Daniel, after your grandfather, Thomas, after the man who brought us together, Ballard-O'Neill." She began to rock to cooing baby. "You like that name?" She asked the smiling child.

"Daniel Thomas Ballard-O'Neill." Jack repeated with a smile as he continued to thumb the baby's head. "Beautiful."

"Mm-hmm." Claire murmured, a hint of exhaustion in her voice.


	79. Yours, Mine, but Not Ours

Twenty minutes later, both Kristi and Ben had left the tent, giving the couple their privacy, and Claire had reluctantly fallen asleep, the delivery having taken a lot out of her. Jack, although, was still wide-awake, standing by the bed, holding his newborn son in his arms.

"Hey there, big guy." Jack whispered, awed at how the child stayed quiet in his arms. "You had quite a day, didn't you?" He chuckled. Tentatively, the child reached up a hand to touch Jack's face. As soon as the infant's skin met skin, Jack's heart began to melt. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, turning his head to kiss the hand that touched him. Subsequently, the newborn in his arms began to giggle, reaching up both hands to try to touch the man holding him. Jack chuckled in return, bringing the baby up and holding him near his heart. Gradually, the infant began to calm down, his eyes beginning to droop a little. "Sleepy, are we?" Jack smiled, looking into his baby boy's big blue eyes. "Yeah. I would be too after a day like that." He laughed quietly. Moving to a clearer space, he held the child tight against his chest and began to dance around the room. "Here's a little something your namesake used to sing _me_ whenever I was sleepy." He ran a thumb over the child's hand. "Maybe you'll enjoy it as well." He said, staring at the drooping eyelids. Slowly, Jack began to sing, a smile plastered on his face and his eyes glued onto the newborn in his arms.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star!

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star!

How I wonder what you are!"

"I love you, my son." He whispered as the baby's eyes began to close. "My little Dannyboy." Jack continued to dance around the room for another five minutes, humming the same tune over and over until he was certain the child was asleep. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't bring himself to put the infant down. He couldn't even bring himself to take his eyes off the baby's face!

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" The sound of Claire's voice startled him out of his reverie and he glanced up to look at her. She was still lying lazily on her pillow, her soft, blue eyes glowing at the sight of him and a gentle smile forming on her lips. A single ray of sunlight filtered in through a window at the far end of the tent and landed on her head, illuminating her golden hair. "That he's yours." She clarified, her smile growing wider. "That you made that child and gave him life."

Jack chuckled softly, looking down at the sleeping infant in his arms. "Even more so in my case." He said, slowly making his way to her bedside.

Fully awake now, Claire began to sit up on the bed. "How _is_ the future?" She asked, absolute curiosity invading her features.

With his eyes still glued onto his newborn, Jack took a seat at Claire's bedside, letting out a long sigh of exhaustion as he sank down onto the chair. Rocking the child so not to wake him, Jack stared into the baby's face, studying his every feature. Yep. It was Daniel alright! That look of absolute innocence gave it away. Jack remembered seeing that look on his face the first time he met him. Gawd, that was so long ago! Daniel had grown up since then, on the outside _and_ within. And Jack hadn't even noticed! Well…he hadn't noticed until now, at least. Running his thumb over his son's tiny hand, a sudden surge of protectiveness coursed through his body, accompanied, a moment later, by a feeling of utter sadness. Daniel had lost that innocent face; lost those feelings of trust, and that somewhat foolish tendency to throw caution to the wind. He was wary now, suspicious of everyone and everything he met. Given, it was an advantage in their current line of duty; yet looking into the face of such an innocent child, Jack couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt and sorrow. He couldn't protect this boy, even if he wanted to.

"Jack?" Claire called. "Jack, are you okay?"

Looking up, Jack looked her in the eye. "Huh?" He responded, a bit disoriented from the sudden interruption of his reverie.

"I said how _is_ the future?" She repeated, her smile growing larger.

Taking a deep breath, Jack looked into his newborn son's innocent face and answered, in a voice no higher than a whisper, "I don't know…"

Upon hearing his tone of voice, Claire understood immediately. Leaning over, she ran her hand smoothly through his hair and brushed some overgrown locks gently behind his ear. "You can't tell me, can you?" She said softly, a small smile playing at her lips.

Jack turned to face her, a look of mock innocence written on his features, "Even if I could." He responded guiltily, giving her one of his award-winning smiles.

Claire giggled, withdrawing her hand and resting her head against the pillows. She stared at him longingly, her eyes gently moving down his face, from his eyes to his mouth, and finally to his neck. A slight amber glow caught her attention. "Is that what's keeping you here?" She asked.

Jack followed her gaze down to the necklace the Jah'di gave him. "Mm-hmm." He nodded.

"What is it?" She asked, reaching down to grasp the strange object in her hands.

"It's called a Haktek." Jack told her. "It's a little device built by the people who inhabited this earth a long time ago." He began to explain, unconsciously slipping into lecture mode.

"The Jah'di's people." Claire interrupted, taking Jack completely by surprise.

"You know the Jah'di?" Jack asked, incredulous.

A bright smile instantly spit Claire's face and she rolled her eyes as a small chuckle escaped her lips. "Jack! Don't you remember?!" She started, letting go of the necklace. "I told you about him! He's the man who taught me how to talk to the wind!" She reminded him with a smile. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jack dug deep into the recesses of his mind, trying to recall the exact conversation. "Remember? I told you about this weird, black man with strange facial paint, sad beyond belief, and..."

"About 4 million years old!" The both of them said simultaneously, chuckling to themselves. A smile split Jack's face as he suddenly recalled that very conversation. It had been the first time he was ever introduced to the now-familiar concept of talking to the wind.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He proudly replied with a smile. "Hey! He _is_ part of a desert nomad tribe! I told you!" He added as he recalled their entire conversation.

Claire laughed at his boyish tone of voice, "So is that from his people?" She asked, returning to their original topic of conversation.

"It's from _him_!" Jack clarified.

"Personally?" Claire asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Wow." She picked up the object a second time and gave it a closer inspection. "What does it do?" She asked, looking up at its wearer.

"It temporarily bridges the gap between two time periods." He explained.

"So…" Claire furrowed her eyebrows, trying to make sense of it in her head. "You mean you can jump to the future or the past?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jack nodded enthusiastically, "For a short amount of time." He clarified.

"Ah." She nodded in understanding. "How short?" She asked, looking straight at Jack, a slight smile playing on her lips.

Returning the smile, Jack looked down at the little bundle of joy in his arms. "Long enough for me to bring my son into this world." He chuckled softly. Feeling the slight disturbance, the small child began shifting in his arms. "Speaking of which," he stood up, "I think someone needs his mommy right about now." Leaning towards Claire, he placed the infant in her waiting arms.

"Oh, baby!" Claire cooed as she began to rock him. In an instant, Daniel began to cry in her arms. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay!"

"Mommy and Daddy are here." Jack murmured softly, leaning forward to wrap an arm around his son and its mother.

Claire's ears perked up instantly. _Mommy and Daddy are here_. She repeated in her head. There was sincerity behind his words. There was love. There pride and joy and truth and happiness and…Claire closed her eyes for a second, feeling a lump form in her throat. _Oh, gods, I've made a mistake!_ Holding her son closer to her heart, she rocked him softly, leaning in to plant a kiss on his forehead. After savoring the smell of the newborn in her arms for just a second, she rested her head back on the sheets with a distracted sigh. Shifting slightly, she opened her eyes to a sea of brown. He had been watching her the whole time. Wordlessly, she looked on, unconsciously continuing to rock the crying infant in her arms. Deeper and deeper she lost herself in his gaze, her body longingly melting in his embrace. Sadness filled her eyes, regret marring her every precious feature. Yet Jack just stared back at her, his happiness, his joy, his pride, and, most importantly, his love for her and their son were all there for the world to see. He bared out his soul through the depths of his eyes.

"Yes…" Claire added, her eyes glistening. "…Mommy and Daddy are here. No need to be afraid." She whispered. Taking comfort in the soothing tones of her voice, Daniel began to calm down. With a smile, Claire turned back to Jack, tears of joy in her eyes. "He's ours, Jack!" She chucked merrily. "He's our baby boy!"

_No…_ Jack thought sadly _…he's yours._ The memory of what Claire had done to him suddenly flashed in his mind. He banished the thought in an instant, keeping the smile plastered on his face. There was no way in hell he was ruining this moment—this perfect moment, with Claire and Daniel, his first love and his firstborn. He wanted to cherish these instants, making every minute count, turning every second into an unforgettable memory.

_Every second is a memory released into eternity._ The words inscribed on the necklace came floating back to him. He had asked the Jah'di what they meant. Now he knew. They would remember him, remember this moment. Claire would never forget what happened here, but most importantly, _Daniel_ would never forget what happened here. Although he may just be an infant, everything about this moment will never leave his mind. It will be burned into his subconscious where he can recall it when needed; the most prominent point being, of course, Jack's voice. They say when a child is born, the first voices it hears, it associates with its mother and father. A baby never truly forgets the voices of its parents.

"Yeah, Claire," Jack echoed, a hint of sadness in his voice. Plastering the smile back onto his face, he assured her more confidently, "He's ours." Upon the return of Jack's smile, there came a gleeful shriek from the direction of the newborn. Baby Daniel's first laugh. This, in turn, made both parents laugh with delight at the newborn's adorable antics. As Jack's smile grew bigger and his eyes began to glow with happiness, the child continued to laugh and smile. Baby Daniel reached up, trying to get a hold of his father. "Hey there, big guy!" Jack cooed, bringing his face within millimeters of his son's. The child grabbed everything within reach. He touched Jack's hair, his nose, his forehead, his lips, all the while making adorable gurgling noises, as if he was attempting to talk to the man. "You wanna say something, huh?" Jack grinned. "You wanna say something?" Just like Daniel. "What do you wanna say, huh, baby boy? Huh?" He touched the tip of his nose to the tip of Daniel's, making the newborn laugh even more. "How about…" He pressed his lips together and kissed Daniel's bare chest, making a funny _SMACK!_ as he popped open his mouth. The child squealed in delight, making Jack laugh with joyousness. Gawd he loved being a dad!

Suddenly, a strange voice called from the distance. "Claire!"

The woman in question sat up suddenly, startling Daniel and making Jack pull away. "Oh gods! Mel!" She exclaimed frantically. "Jack, you have to get out of here!" She looked about the tent hurriedly.

In an instant, Jack's world began crashing back down again.

"Claire!" The call was closer now, louder.

"Jack, you have to go!" She pleaded with him, meeting his eyes, though her own were glistening with tears.

Jack stared back at them, indecisive for half a second. It was perfect. It was _absolutely_ perfect! Everything! He was in heaven for an hour and a half. And then…

"Claire!"

…it was gone.

Ignoring the stinging in his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat, Jack stood up and did the hardest thing he had ever done in his life—he said goodbye. Taking the two of them in his arms, he held them like he was going to die right then and there. He inhaled, taking in each of their smells, trying to burn into his memory the very essence of their lives. His first love and his firstborn. Claire and Daniel. The first woman to capture his heart and the child they created together. It was perfect! It was so goddamn perfect!

He heard Claire's breath hitch and heard Daniel begin to whimper. He knew it was time. Pulling back sharply, he took Claire's face between his hands and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. "I love you." He whispered, forehead to forehead. Turning to the boy in her arms, he kissed his forehead and laid a hand on his cheek. Looking directly into the child's deep, blue eyes, he leaned in close and whispered, "My son."

"Claire!" Came the only warning, as the front flap was ripped open, and into the tent ran Mr. Melbourne Jackson.

Jack pulled away quickly, staggering backward as the other man flew into the room like a desert whirlwind.

"Claire!" The dusty archeologist grinned, his delighted gaze momentarily distracted by Jack's presence. "Who are you?" He snapped rudely.

Jack dropped his gaze and his head immediately, clasping his hands in front of him, looking like the humble servant. "_No one important_." He answered in Bakwele.

"Get out of here then! Go! Go!" And the dusty archeologist dismissed him like that, shooing away as if he were some bothersome dog.

Swallowing, Jack nodded, bowing his head even deeper. He didn't want the other man to see the single teardrop that managed to roll down his face.

"Oh my god, Claire!" Mel Jackson marveled, taking the seat Jack had been forced to leave moments before. "He's beautiful!" Jack started to feel a real, physical pain in his chest as he watched Mel sit in _his_ chair, wrap an arm around _his_ love, and kiss _his_ son on the head. Daniel started to cry out loud, and Jack had to swallow several lumps in an effort to get the pain to subside. Yet the pain never left. Glancing up, he saw Claire staring at him. He blinked and two tears managed to escape, cascading down his face and dripping off his chin. He backed away slowly, hoping the pain would subside the farther away he moved.

"Yes, I know." He heard Claire answer distractedly, her focus still primarily on him. "Isn't he?" Mel didn't notice.

"He's our son, sweetheart." The dusty archeologist cooed, kissing _his_ son on the head and _his_ love on the cheek. _Oh gawd! Oh gawd! Oh gawd!_ Jack was finding it increasingly difficult to breath. Along with the pain in his chest, his lungs decided to close up altogether. Another man was kissing _his_ son. Another man held _his_ child. More and more tears found themselves cascading down his face. _He_ would never get that opportunity. He would never have it! The floodgates just forced themselves to open wide. He'd never hold his baby boy in his arms again. He'd never sing to him again. He'd never kiss him goodnight, or whisper 'I love you' to him as closed his eyes to sleep. He'd miss all the birthdays and all the holidays. He'd miss his first step, his first word, his first day of school. He'd never get the chance to teach him how to tie his shoes or ride a bike or play baseball. There it went! Out the window! All because of one bad decision and a lifetime of bad luck.

"My son…" Jack whispered, his voice quiet and trembling. He glanced over and caught Claire's eye, watching as tears began cascading down her face as well. As the other man continued talking obliviously, the two parents just continued to stare at each other. Jack knew he needed to go, knew that this was the last time he would ever see her again. He spoke volumes though his eyes, telling her how much his heart ached, how much he wanted to be with her, with their son. His eyes held nothing but love and sadness. Yet this was not the way he wanted to leave Claire. This was not the way he wanted their last moment to be.

Forcing a smile onto his face, that little cocky grin he knew she loved so much, he raised a hand and gave her a small, shy wave, so small that it could barely be considered a wave at all! Claire stared at him longingly, indecision marring her features. _"Bye"_ Jack mouthed, unable to keep his face muscles upturned into a smile. A heart-wrenching frown came out in the end.

"_Jack!"_ Claire mouthed back, clearly heartbroken.

A final tear slid down his face as this mocking vision came to an end. Claire watched it drip off his chin and splash on the dust at his feet, a final testament to the man who, in this life, no longer was. And just like that, he faded away.


	80. One Last Goodbye

Seconds later, the world around him slid back into focus. It was strange, witnessing the passage of time. One moment, he was in that tent, watching as another man held his woman and child. Pain was the one thing he remembered feeling then—a deep pain in his chest. Then time had decided to hit fast forward. It was like he was standing still while everything else flew by him. The tent stayed the same, but the scene changed. People rushed in and out in blurs. Items were stored in it, and then promptly taken out again. Artifacts went in and out. Sand flew into the tent, caving it halfway in, then the next moment, the tent was upright again, being used as someone's sleeping quarters. Tables came in then out, chairs, and people! Lots and lots of people came and went faster than the speed of sound. Then suddenly, it all slowed…then stopped.

The tent was the same, but the scene was different. Looking around now, he could tell it was being used as someone's office slash sleeping quarters. A bed was pushed into one corner, there was a small couch against the wall by the front flap, a table was pushed into another corner, and several chairs were strewn about the medium-sized space. There was quite a bit of walking room, but not that much. Taking a closer look at everything, he found that the table was covered with artifacts, papers, and books. _Reminds me of Daniel's office._ Jack mused. Standing next to the table, overlooking the room from a tripod that brought it up to Jack's height, was a camera. He figured whoever used this place to sleep and study, also used that thing to record whatever it was that they were studying. He'd seen Daniel do it lots of times. Jack also figured, from the emission of the steady red light above the lens, that the thing was on and recording him right now.

Smirking at the lens, Jack gave a little wave, then proceeded to look around the room. Bits of paper were taped on the walls, so Jack was able to get a small clue as to what these people were doing here. Scanning through the multitude of papers, Jack's eyes fell on a single picture. Carefully approaching the spot where it was taped, Jack's eyebrows furrowed as the features of its two occupants began getting clearer and clearer. He recognized those two! Using his other hand to push away the other papers surrounding it, he was able to get one, good look at the photograph. His eyes widened. It was Claire…and in her arms she held one happy, healthy, nine-month-old baby boy. Well…at least Jack assumed he was nine months old.

The lump suddenly reformed in his throat. Gawd, they were beautiful! It looked like the picture was taken on the beach. Claire was wearing a long, white dress and a big, straw hat. The wind was blowing in her hair and clothes, making them fly in all sorts of directions. She was grinning up at the camera, giving it the biggest smile she could muster. With her right hand, she was holding onto the top of her hat so it wouldn't blow away, and with her left hand, she was holding onto a handsome little boy. Daniel looked to be about nine months old. He was bigger than six months- that was for sure. He was pushing against his mother's shoulder and holding himself upright. The little boy was wearing white as well; only his choice of clothing consisted of a cute, little white button-up shirt and blue jeans with the little garter around it. The wind blew through what little hair he had, making it fly all over the place along with his clothes. Like his mother, he was grinning up at the camera, showing off the two small little teeth that were beginning to pop out of his bottom gums. Jack had to chuckle at that. His son was the most beautiful baby in the world!

"Where's dad?" He heard someone ask behind him.

Turning suddenly, Jack watched as a woman entered the tent and walked towards a child seated on the floor.

"He's not my daddy." The child began to complain.

The woman picked him up with a sigh. "Sweetheart…" She cooed.

Hey! He _knew_ that voice! Studying her a little more closely from his place in the shadows, Jack watched as the woman slowly tucked her hair behind her ear. The move instantly triggered a small memory and he recognized her immediately. "Claire." He breathed.

"He's not my daddy!" The child continued to insist, his voice growing whinier by the second. "He's not! He's not!" Closing his eyes, the child began shaking his had 'no'.

"Dr. Jackson!" Someone called from outside the tent.

Claire turned back with a sigh. "Okay, I'll be right there!" Putting the child down, she pointed a gentle finger at him. "Stay here." She warned him with a mother's mildness. "Don't go anywhere." And she left the tent.

My Gawd, it was Daniel! Jack stepped forward and grinned. It was his little boy! Sitting down on one of the chairs, he studied the kid for a moment, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

"He's not my daddy! He's not! He's not!" He heard the kid mutter under his breath as he played with his shoelaces.

_"He's not my daddy."_ Jack ran the phrase though his head over and over again. Surely Daniel must be talking about Mel! Who else would he be talking about? Oh my gawd! Jack was ecstatic! This was great! Daniel himself denied that Mel was his father. Oh…this was unbelievable! That meant that he remembered Jack! _Oh wow!_ Jack couldn't contain his own excitement. His son remembered him! He could feel the laughter bubbling up within him. _His_ son remembered _him_!! HA! Jack just wanted to stand up and shout!

But he didn't…

Instead, he calmed himself down by taking a deep breath, and turned back to the kid. He knew this necklace only had a limited power supply, which meant that the time he was going to spend with his son right now was going to be cut unbearably short. He didn't want to give the child the first impression that he was scary; instead, he wanted to reintroduce himself calmly and see if the kid really did remember him as his real father. Taking a second calm breath, Jack thought for a moment, thinking about what he could say that could somehow spark a memory in this bright little child. _A baby never truly forgets the voices of its parents._ He instantly knew what he had to do.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…" He began to sing.

The child looked up, then turned around slowly, his bright, blue eyes shining with wonder. A smile suddenly lit his face as he quickly stood up and ran towards the older man. "Daddy!" He cried. Now Jack couldn't hold back his joyous jump. Upon Daniel's declaration, he sprung up and held his arms wide open. The kid quickly ran into them, hugging Jack for all he was worth and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He muttered into his neck.

Jack was in absolute heaven! As soon as Daniel flew into his arms, he spun him around and around and around, holding onto his little boy as tight as he could and savoring every second of this incredible moment. "Oh, my boy. My little Dannyboy." Jack breathed into the kid's hair. For several long moments, father and son just stood there, wrapped in an embrace both wished they could stay in forever. Jack rocked him from side the side, running his fingers up and down Daniel's back and brushing a hand though his soft hair. "My gawd, you've grown!" He muttered.

"Yup!" The young boy declared, pulling away from Jack's shoulder and grinning at the bigger man. "I'm two year old!" He exclaimed, holding up two fingers just to prove his point.

"Really?" Jack couldn't hold back the shit-eating grin that split his face at that moment. "Wow…my little boy's becoming a man now!" He marveled.

"Uh-huh!" Daniel nodded, ecstatic about all the praise he was receiving. _This_ man—the man from his dreams—_this _guy was his _real_ father. He knew that for sure! Yup, yup! "Mommy say I'm almost three!"

"Wow! Three, huh?" He decided to play around with his son. "Maybe you _are_ three right now? You ever think of that?" Jack looked the kid in the eye, his own shining with laughter.

Daniel giggled. "No, daddy, I'm between two and three." He informed him matter-of-factly, as if Jack was too stupid to realize that.

"Oooooooooooh!" Jack drawled out, pretending he barely understood what his son was trying to tell him. "I see…you're two and a half!"

"Mm-hmm!" The child nodded, his eyes alight with laughter.

_Hah! My son has a sense of humor!_ Jack praised whatever god was not false for the little miracle he held in his arms. "Well then! We've got to celebrate, don't we?" A giant smile lit his little boy's face. "It's not every day you turn two and a half! Huh? What do you wanna do, kiddo?"

"Can we play 'Airplane'? Please? Please?" The child begged. Jack recognized those puppy-dog eyes. They were the same puppy-dog eyes that have been turned on him for the last nine years. How could he resist?

"You wanna play 'Airplane'?" Daniel nodded violently. "You wanna fly around the room like a big airplane?"

Daniel kept on nodding. "I wanna fly!" He declared, holding his arms out beside him and looking at the ceiling with an awe-inspiring look.

"Then fly you shall!" Jack laughed, throwing Daniel up into the air then letting him fall into his two outstretched arms. A loud, childish giggle emitted from the gravity-defying little human, spreading itself all around the tent and flying straight into Jack's heart. The child had so much trust in him, so much blind faith, it was unbelievable! Jack couldn't even begin to describe how good this felt, how happy he was to finally—even if it was only for an hour and a half—be a father to his son. He had hoped for this moment, prayed for this moment, dreamed of this moment ever since he found out that Daniel was his kid. He had hoped and prayed and dreamed for one single instance where everything was just _normal_ between them.

_Now_…was that moment.

He caught Daniel on top of his two arms and flew him in a circle. "Zoom!" He said, imitating the sound of a plane motor. Daniel squealed in delight. "Zoom, zoom, zoom, zoom, ZOOM!" And he began flying the kid around the room, going up and down, making sweeping motions, flying him in small circles.

"I'm flying!!" Danny smiled, keeping his arms in a perfect T, closing his eyes, and letting the wind blow through his hair. "Look, Daddy, I'm flying!"

"I know!" Jack smiled. Apparently, when it came to his son, this smile was permanently glued to his face. He flew the kid around the room yet again, until Daniel cried out,

"Stop!"

Jack froze. "What?" He asked, suddenly worried.

Daniel closed one eye, forming a little spyglass with his hands and putting it on the other. "We have comp'ny dead ahead." He whispered in a low, playful voice. "They're right there!" He pointed to the camera, which still happened to be recording.

Jack broke into a grin and started chuckling to himself.

"Shhh!" Apparently, he was too loud for Captain Daniel. "Don' make noise! They'll hear you!"

That just made Jack laugh all the louder. _Gawd, he's so cute!_

"Daddy!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jack pressed his lip together, but formed them into a small smile, his mischievous eyes looking into his son's stern ones. It was a token glare, but the concept made Jack think about how many times the position has been switched between the both of them—especially when Daniel kept on blabbering two seconds after he told the kid to shut up.

"Shhh!" He checked the camera one more time through his handy spyglass. "Quiet! Let's go spy on them through the window!" He pointed to the lens of the camera. "Okay?"

"Okay." Jack whispered in return.

"Good. Full speed ahead!" He declared, suddenly turning his airplane into a handy speedboat.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Jack grinned, flying the kid over to the camera, before turning him upright and letting him sit on his right arm. His left arm went around his son's stomach protectively, as Daniel leaned back on his chest. "What do you see, Captain?" Jack muttered, imitating a pirate's voice.

Daniel was staring into the lens, studying it closely. With a cute little scrutinizing look in his eyes, he stuck his face right in the lens, opening his eyes wide as though he just made the greatest discovery in the world. Pulling back, he looked up to his father and pointed his finger right on the lens. "There's people there, Daddy!" He declared, incredibly astonished.

Jack grinned down at his baby boy. "There is?" Glancing up at the camera, he stuck his face right in the lens, just as Daniel did moments earlier, and imitated his son by opening his eyes wide in mock shock. He gasped, peering down at Daniel, "There is!"

"Tooooold you!" The little boy drawled out, rubbing it into Jack's face.

"Alright, alright." Jack nodded, peering into the camera and giving it a small smile. "Hey! How about we say 'hi' to the folks back home, alright?" He suggested, gazing down at the little miracle in his arms.

Little Danny took the suggestion as if it was the greatest idea in the world. "Okay!" He stuck his face into the camera once more, only he kept it slightly far away so the 'people' would be able to see his whole face. "HI!!" He waved at the lens. Pulling back, he stared up his dad once again.

"That's it?" Jack chuckled, readjusting the kid on his arm. "Why don't you tell them your name and everything? Tell them how old you are."

"Okay!" Danny turned back to the camera. "Hi! My name Daniel." He grinned suddenly. "I'm two half year old!" He declared sticking two fingers right at the lens. Jack silently started cracking up behind him. "My real name is Daniel…" he thought for a second, glancing up at Jack questioningly. "Daddy what's my other name?"

"Thomas." His father supplied patiently.

"Thomas Ballard…" He glanced up one more time, "Daddy, what's your last name?"

"O'Neill."

"O'Neill!" The little boy declared triumphantly. "Daniel O'Neill. That my _real_ name." He held up two fingers once more. "And I'm two half years old."

This time Jack's laugh was out loud. "That you are, son. That you are." He laid his chin on top of Daniel's head and gave a lopsided smile to the camera, unknowingly about the same time Daniel gave one of his. "Hey! How about we sit down, kiddo. My legs are kind of tired." He suggested.

"Okay." The boy agreed, pointing to the couch.

"Don't mind if I do." Lifting Daniel up, he turned him around and started carrying him the traditional way. Quickly crossing the room in two steps, he plopped himself down on the couch with a melodramatic sigh, much to Daniel's amusement. As the kid shifted a bit on Jack's lap, something fell out of the older man's robes and onto the floor with a loud _Thump!_

"Daddy, was that?" He asked, pointing to the book.

Sitting up, Jack leaned over the strange object. It took him a second to recognize the book he was reading earlier. He must've stuck it in his robes as he was getting changed and forgot it was there. "A book." He answered simply, picking it up and placing it on the side table.

"A story?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Jack chuckled. If only the Daniel in his time would crave such wonderful books. "No. It's an astronomy book."

"About stars?"

"Yup! About stars." He shifted the kid in his lap again. "Hey…you're two half years old, right?" He chuckled at his own joke, "Can you sing your ABC's now?"

"Mm-hmm!" His son answered proudly. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G…"

"H, I, J, K…" Jack added.

"L, M, N, O, P…" Both father and son chorused together. "Q, R, S…T, U, V…W, X, Y, and Z! Now I know my ABC's! Next time won't you sing with me!"

Jack cheered with a laugh and hugged his little boy tightly. "Oh, I am so _proud_ of you!"

"And…And I can read a little little bit, too! Mommy teach me. She said I'm smart!"

"You're more than smart, my little man. You're a genius!" His father told him proudly.

"What's a genius?"

"A genius is a super duper extra extra very very ultra uber ultimate smart person!"

Daniel giggled, burying his face in his father's neck. "I'm not _that_ smart, Daddy!"

"Of course you are!" Jack assured him, knowing the truth about what lay ahead in this precious child's future. "I can prove it to you."

The head shot back up. "Really?"

"Yeah! How 'bout we sing another song, huh? What other songs do you know?"

"I know a lot!" Danny opened his arms wide, as if trying to show his father what 'a lot' meant.

"Let's sing them, then." And both father and son spent the next half-hour singing all the songs that Daniel knew.

"Wow!" Jack stared at his son in amazement. The kid knew _a lot_ of songs! He wasn't kidding when he made that claim. "See! I told you you're a genius. Look how many songs we just sang!" He dropped his voice conspiringly, "Only genius two half year olds know how to sing that many songs." He informed the little boy, looking around as if to see if anyone else was overhearing them.

"Whoa!" Daniel replied in amazement, his eyes widening. "I'm a genius!"

"Yup!" Jack picked him up as he stood up himself. "Now…does your geniusness want to play hide-and-seek?"

"Okay, Daddy!"

"Alright." Jack put him down. "You want to hide first or count first?" He asked, "Only in this tent, though."

"Hide!" He declared, as if that should've been obvious.

"Okay!" Jack laughed. He liked playing stupid with his son. "Okay." Covering his eyes, he began to count. "1 Mississippi 2 Mississippi 3 Mississippi 4…" Daniel easily slid under the bed, and when Jack was finished counting, he took his precious time to try to find him. "Daniel?" He looked behind the pillows on the couch. "Daniel?" He looked under the pillows on the bed. "Daaaaannnny?" He checked under the table. "Daaaannnyboy!" There was only one place he had left to check. Approaching the bed oh-so-slowly, he made sure his footsteps gave the kid a big hint that he was heading in his direction. Daniel lay on his stomach under the bed, biting his bottom lip to keep the giggles from coming out at the inconvenient time. Slowly and carefully, Jack's feet started heading his way. Deciding that now would be the perfect time to escape, he silently slid himself to the end of the bed, away from Jack's line of sight. Sticking his head out just a fraction to ascertain where the railing was, he grabbed the closest bar he could find, watching as his father's legs showed signs of bending forward. "Gotcha!" And as Jack totally bent over to look under the bed, Daniel pulled himself up using the railing, making sure his feet were hidden from view by the side of the bed.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Danny?" Looking all over the bottom of the bed and finding nothing but dust bunnies, Jack scratched the back of his head and stood back up. As soon as Daniel realized he was about to stand up again, he quickly shoved himself back under the bed and silently slid over to the middle. He watched with amusement as Jack's feet turned towards the front flap in confusion, then back towards the bed. "I was sure he was under there." He heard his dad say to himself. He knew the older man was going to check again, so he slid himself over to the end of the bed and grabbed hold over the railing again. As soon as Jack bent down, Danny pulled up.

Only he wasn't fast enough this time.

"UH-HUH!" Jack stood up triumphantly, pointing to the end of the bed where Daniel now stood, a gigantic grin plastered onto his face. "So _that's_ how you did it!" He laughed. He quickly crossed over to the kid, but the child pulled away from him.

"You have to chase me first, Daddy!" The boy declared, turned around, then ran for all he was worth.

Jack chuckled at his son's antics. "Oh, do I?" And so he gave chase, but the kid proved too fast, even for him! Daniel was jumping all over the bed, the couch, under tables, and behind other objects. Jack followed closely behind, but refrained from jumping on anything he thought would strain his knees. "Dang! You're fast!" He stopped for a second, watching as Daniel jumped onto the bed, ran across it, and leaped back down. Only when he leaped back down, the strain on his little knees was too much. He landed on a slip of paper, and as he tried to regain his balance, he slid forward and fell, scraping his knee in the process.

The tears came almost immediately, and so did Jack. He was by his son's side in a millisecond, picking the boy up and holding him in a tight embrace. "Oh, it's okay kiddo." He tried to console the crying child. "It's alright." He rubbed gentle circles into the boy's back. "Are you okay? Did you scratch anything?" Danny pulled away with a whimper, pointing at his scraped knee. Having designated the hurt area, he let out a huge wail and buried his head in the crook of Jack's shoulder. "Oh, Dannyboy." He continued rubbing the boy's back. "It's alright. Daddy's gonna fix that and make it all better—don't worry. Okay?" He felt the boy's small nod as he looked around the room for a first aid kit. "Hey, sport, do you know where mommy keeps the Band Aids?"

"The Boo-Boo Stickers?" He heard a muffled question on his shoulder.

Jack just _had_ to laugh at that. "Yes, son, the Boo-Boo Stickers." Without lifting his head, Daniel pointed to the small table by the opening flap, on which sat a genuine first-aid kit and a box of kid bandages.

"Thanks, sport." He rubbed the kid's head and planted a kiss in the partially-sweaty hair. Walking over, he grabbed the first-aid kit and the box of bandages, then sat Daniel on the couch, crouching on the floor by the kid's legs. The little boy was still sniffling, but thankfully the tears had stopped quickly. "There we go." Jack gave him a comforting smiled, reaching up to wipe some of the tears away. "You're my brave little soldier, right?" Daniel sniffled and nodded. "That's my boy." Grabbing a small cloth, he poured some antiseptic in it and glanced up at his son sympathetically. "Now, this is going to hurt a little bit. Be brave okay?" Daniel sniffled again, swallowed, and nodded, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see when Jack did it. There was a slight stinging in his knee, which took a whimper out of him. After that, it was all gone, and a gentle breeze blew onto the small area. Opening his eyes curiously, he watched as his dad blew on his knee, then glanced up at him with a lopsided smile. "Feel better?" Danny grinned at him and nodded vigorously. "Okay!" Closing the first-aid kit, he snagged the box of band aids and opened them, taking a quick peek inside. "What color do you want?" He asked his son.

Daniel pointed to one immediately. "Gold!" He declared.

"Gold! Wow!" Taking it out and putting the box away, he stuck it on the scraped area, then gave it a quick little kiss. "All better?" He asked.

Apparently, his nursing skills met with Daniel's approval. "All better." His kid echoed.

"Good." Using the edge of the couch for support, he stood up and carefully sat himself back on the couch with a groan. "You know… " He started, glancing at Daniel. He wanted to quickly get the child's mind off his little 'boo-boo'. "…I know a very good poem about gold. Do you wanna hear it?"

"Will I 'stand it? Mommy says poems are sometime hard to 'stand."

Jack chuckled yet again. He had forgotten just how amusing toddlers can be. "If you mean _under_stand, then I don't think you will right now. However…someday, I assure you you'll know _exactly_ what it means." He pulled Daniel unto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "So do you wanna hear it?"

Daniel thought for half a second, his eyes comically turning introspective. "Okay."

"Alright!" Jack settled back onto the couch. "It's a little poem by a genius man named Robert Frost."

"He's a genius like me?"

"He's a genius like you."

"I'll prob'ly like it then." Danny suspected.

"I surely hope so." Jack agreed with a grin. "Okay…it goes like this:

"...Nature's first green is gold,

her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower,

but only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf,

so Eden sank to grief,

so dawn gives down to day.

Nothing gold can stay."

Daniel quietly sat on Jack's lap, his hands playing with his fingers, and his head resting on his daddy's chest. That was a nice poem. It had lots of colors, and it even had a flower in it! Danny liked flowers. They were so beautiful! This Robert Frost guy must be a real genius if he can write about flowers and gold like that. It rhymed too! That was a nice poem. He decided he liked the poem.

"That was a nice poem, Daddy." He announced out loud.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Jack asked softly. He could tell something was different in his little boy.

Danny yawned and nodded. "Uh-huh." And there it was! He was sleepy.

"Uh-oh! Looks like somebody's sleepy!" His dad pointed out.

Danny shot up immediately. "No! No! Not sleepy!" He argued. His eyes however, held a different story. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'm not sleepy! Let's sing another song." The boy suggested, trying with all his might to stay awake and keep his daddy with him.

Jack thought for a moment, thinking about what song he could possibly sing at a time like this. "Alright…" he stood up and started rocking the child from side to side, rubbing comforting circles into his back. "…how 'bout this?"

Slowly dancing around the room, he softly began to sing to his son the same song his grandmother used to sing to him.

"Imba wimbo

wa upepo

wakati unajiwa na

Imba wimbu

wa upepo

wakati ndoto tamu

Lala mpaka

usiku uisheni

Upepo wa usiku

wimbo wanko na

Wimbo wangu inaendelea milele…"

A soft breeze blew into the tent as Jack continued to sing to Daniel. It wrapped around both the father and the son, as if attempting to comfort them, shelter them from the difficulties of time. Jack felt it blow around him. He felt it wrap around them both, and gather them into a tight embrace. Oh gawd, how he wished to remain in that embrace; how he wished that he could stay here, holding his son, protecting him and sheltering him forever.

Yet he knew that was never to be. As he felt the little body in his arms slip into unconsciousness, he shut his eyes hard and swallowed past the lump in his throat. Fate never meant him to raise his son. Fate just meant to tease him, give him a fleeting moment with the child who was never meant to feel his love. Continuing to rock his son, even though he knew the boy was now in a deep sleep, he took comfort in the fact that in the last hour or so, he showed this precious little boy just how much his daddy loved him. He made memories which he hoped this child would cherish forever. You know…maybe he was wrong. Maybe…by giving him this necklace, fate hadn't meant to tease him. Maybe, fate was doing the exact opposite. Maybe she was trying to give both him and his son something to cling to. Maybe she was trying to offer them a glimpse of the better life she had robbed from them for reasons only she alone knew about.

Jack and Daniel were never meant to be happy. They were meant to serve. They were meant to give this world, this earth, the greatest gift it could ever receive. They were meant to open the door to the universe! They were meant to save this earth countless times over; to give their lives in the service of humanity. They were meant to serve a people who didn't even know they existed. They were soldiers of fate. They were unsung heroes.

And then…when all was said and done, when everything was bought and paid for in sweat and blood, when all the hardship was through…then and only then would they be allowed to pick up the pieces. Then and only then would they be allowed the happiness fate had taken from them their entire lives.

Then and only then could they really live.

Jack laid Daniel back down on the couch and crouched beside it, watching his little boy sleep. Gawd, the innocence! Jack couldn't believe it. As he gently ran his fingers through his son's soft, dirty blonde hair, he just couldn't bring himself to come to terms with the fact that this…_this_ little boy was Daniel!

"He looks just like his father." A familiar voice commented behind him. Jack didn't need to turn around to figure out who that voice belonged to. He already knew. It was the voice that swept through many dreams and nightmares. It was the voice of the first woman he had given his love to. She was his shining star from the day they met to the moment she died.

Jack ran a hand over the boy's forehead and gave the sleeping angel a gentle smile. "I would attempt to disagree with you there." He chuckled softly. Shifting slightly, he turned to face the other angel in the room. "'Cause right now I think he looks just like his mother." He told her with a soft smile.

Claire chuckled softly and crouched down next to him, studying the little boy's face for a short moment. "How about…" She turned to face Jack, a mischievous smile on her face. "…we concede to the fact that he looks like the both of us right now."

Her eyes met his and he couldn't help but return the smile. "Okay." He whispered in return. Jack couldn't believe it. Every time he looked into this woman's eyes he remembered why he fell in love with her the first time around. All of a sudden, a soft tune started floating into the tent from somewhere outside.

Clair chuckled as she glanced at the front flap of the tent. "It must be the workers. They like blasting out their music while they work. You can hear it a mile away sometimes. It drives Mel crazy." She glanced down awkwardly once she realized she had just mentioned her husband's name in front of Jack. Her smile disappeared then.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Jack forced himself to shrug it off and carry on. After running his thumb across Danny's forehead once more, he stood up and offered his hand to Claire. "Come on," he said, giving her one of his patented O'Neill smiles, "Let's dance,"

Smiling shyly, Clair took the offered hand and stood up. Jack pulled her to the middle of the tent and they began to slowly glide across the empty space, in tune with the music floating in from outside. Jack breathed in deeply, feeling a breeze blow into the room and wrap itself around him and Claire. As he exhaled, a soft smile graced his features as he stared into Claire's blue eyes. "I remember the first time we went dancing." He said.

Claire giggled and nodded, "It was at Tommy's party. I remember after eleven dances we got bored and headed out the door to go exploring."

"And we ended up at Central Park." Jack continued with a smile, "In your 'secret lagoon'."

"After which we ended up in your hotel room, as I recall." Claire glanced up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"And lo and behold what came out of that night!" Jack glanced at the sleeping child on the couch, his features mirroring Claire's as he looked back at her. Claire couldn't hold back her laugh then, burying her face in Jack's chest so as to not wake up the slumbering child.

"Are you suggesting something, Jack O'Neill?"

"Oh, no, no…" He gave her a tight smile. "As much as I'd love to give our son a younger sibling, I'm afraid there's a lot of things…weird about this situation."

"Weird." Claire raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can't quite find the right word for it right now." Jack nodded sheepishly. As the music hit a high note, he pushed Claire out with one hand and spun her around twice before pulling back suddenly and recapturing her in his tight embrace. Once Claire was able to catch her breath and control the huge grin on her face, she looked up to find their faces extremely close together. Her blue eyes locked onto his brown ones and she found herself losing all semblance of control. But before anything could happen, Jack turned away suddenly, swallowing hard. That instance was all Claire needed to regain her center. Taking a deep breath, she too turned away and the two once again started slow dancing around the room, this time with their faces a safe distance apart.

Claire thought about what Jack just said. _Weird_. Yeah, this situation was definitely weird. And Claire couldn't help but think it was all her fault. After all, she _was_ the one who shut Jack out of Danny's life. It was a decision she regretted every single day since the day she made it. If only things hadn't gotten so out of hand! "Jack," she started, glancing up at him nervously. Jack just gave her a curious look. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She looked into his eyes, willing them to convey all the feelings she couldn't put into words. "When I found out I was pregnant I…I panicked!" She stopped dancing and let him go, stepping back to give her hands room to move, she started talking a mile a minute. "I didn't know what to do! If my parents found out, they would've disowned me. They would've stopped paying for everything, I would've been kicked out of the house, I would've had to drop out of school, and you! I would've burdened you, too! I mean, you already had a difficult time paying for yourself and I didn't want to add to that! So I told Amy and we talked and talked and talked, and even after all the talking, I still didn't know what to do! I even contemplated having an abortion, but I knew I couldn't go through with it!" Jack's eyes widened at that. "And then this guy in my department started asking me out for dates, and I guess I just reacted, you know?! I was pregnant, I was hormonal, I couldn't think straight! I guess I just figured him as my way out. I made him think I was all into him and my brain told me that was a good thing, and one thing led to another, and before I knew it, he was asking me to marry him, and and and…"

Before she could babble any further, Jack enveloped her in a warm embrace, sensing she was about to break down in front of him. "Shhh…" He murmured into her ear. "Shhh…" He knew this was probably the last time he was going to be able to talk to her while she was still alive, so he wanted to make the most of it. He didn't want to dwell on the past. The past was past! Despite the situation, he loved the life he had back at home. He loved the life he had with Sam and Daniel and Teal'c and the SGC. Despite how much he wanted to change everything that had to do with Daniel and his involvement in Daniel's life, he knew he couldn't; not without risking the life he already had. "Claire, listen to me." He started as he pulled back. Cupping her face between his hands, he touched his forehead to hers and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you. I've always loved you and I always _will_ love you. You and Daniel both. Despite what you did, that will never change, okay?"

Claire closed her eyes tightly to blink her tears away and nodded. "Okay."

"That's all that counts." Jack continued. Without opening her eyes, she nodded again. Using his thumbs to brush away her tears, he pulled back his forehead and noticed that she had turned her gaze towards the floor. "Claire, look at me." Mustering up all her courage, she met his gaze. "Do you trust me?" He asked, willing her to take his word. Looking deep into her eyes, he tried to silently convey all his feelings for her.

"Yes."

"Then believe me." He implored.

Swallowing hard, she held his gaze this time and nodded, "I do." She said with a small smile.

Jack mirrored her smile with his own and pulled her into another hug. "Good." After a while, he pulled back and grabbed her hand, spinning her around 'til he was behind her. "Now come here!" He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close, resting his chin on her left shoulder. Claire sighed contentedly and melted back into him, eyes closed and the smile on her face getting bigger. She rested her own arms over his and placed her head on his right shoulder. "You know, a lot of people would do anything for a chance to spend just a little bit more time with a loved one they lost." He said softly, his breath tickling her ear. "But they rarely give any thought as to what they'd do if they ever got that chance." He continued, eyes focusing on the sleeping child on the couch.

"Well," Claire said, looking up at him, "now you have that chance." He met her gaze, "What do you want to do?" She asked, naturally curious.

He gave her one of his charming smiles. "This." He answered simply, before turning back to face the sleeping form.

"What?" Claire asked, confused.

"This." He repeated with a little more force. Looking back down and meeting her eyes, he explained, "I have just about fifteen or so minutes left with you, Claire. And I just want to spend it holding you and watching our son sleep." With that, the lopsided grin returned to his face.

Claire had to giggle at the boyish feature. "You're such a romantic, Jack, do you know that?" With a chuckle, both parents straightened up and resumed their vigil on their child.

"What's he like?" Claire asked after a while, "In the future," she looked up at Jack, almost turning in his arms, "What's our son like?"

Thinking about Daniel brought a smile to Jack's face and he couldn't help but snort at all the memorable things they've done together over the years. _Our son…_ Jack sighed softly. "Well…he's an archeologist, like his mother."

That made Claire smile. "Let me guess!" She broke in, "He's tall, strong, and handsome, like his father?"

Jack nodded with a laugh, "He's passionate, open-minded, and talks a lot, like his mother."

"But he's also stubborn, shy at times, and talks too fast when he's excited, just like his father." Two can play at this game.

Jack couldn't deny that. "He picks things up easily, like his mother."

"No, _that_ he gets from his father; along with his ear for languages." She finished with a mocking smile. "That about right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…" Jack answered, lowering his head and stage whispering into her ear, "I know what he got from both of us."

That made Claire curious. "What?" She asked, meeting his eyes. The tips of their noses touched and she found herself glancing down at his lips.

"Our love." He answered, touching his forehead to hers. "Daniel is the living, breathing proof of our love."

The two of them just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but in reality only lasted a few minutes. From the corner of her eye, Claire could see the amber crystal on Jack's necklace glowing dimmer and dimmer by the second. Swallowing hard, Clair gave Jack a sad smile. "Jack…I know this might be a little…weird for you, but--"

Jack shut his eyes and held a finger to her lips, "Shhh…"

Closing her eyes as well, Claire leaned her face into his small touch and gave his finger a light kiss. She could feel the lump in her throat and the tears that threatened to spill from beneath her eyelids. Gods, this moment was perfect! Absolutely perfect! _Why_ did she have to be so _stupid_! _Why_ did she shut this man out of her life? Out of her son's life? Out of _their_ son's life?! Why…why did she…she couldn't think straight. She felt Jack's forehead lift off of hers, the finger went with it; their noses brushed; she could feel his breath close by…so close by…her heart raced, she turned her head, and gods! They're lips met.

_There was a swing in an old oak tree. "Oh, he floats through the air with the greatest of ease…" The sound of the wind. "…The daring young man on the flying trapeze…" Elysian Fields. "…His movements are graceful, this girl he did please…" Surf against the rocks. "…And my heart he has purloined away…"_ It was their first kiss, and gods, this felt just like it! She could feel the tears cascading slowly down her face. Whose were they? Hers? Or his? She kissed him back. Kissed him harder. She put all of her feelings into every kiss she gave him. She could sense his pain, his anger, his sadness, his happiness, his pride, and his love. She could sense his love. Oh, his love…

Finally Jack had to pull away. Their eyes were still closed, their foreheads touching, noses brushing, breaths intermingling, hearts still racing. He still held her in his arms.

Then suddenly, Claire felt the arms around her fade for a nanosecond, before flashing back into existence.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise. "Jack!"

"Shhh…I know." He whispered into her ear, burying his face into her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, inhaling her scent, trying to memorize her smell. Pulling back, he opened his eyes and peered into Claire's deep blue orbs. "Never, ever forget how much I love you." He said, pressing one last lingering kiss onto her lips before reluctantly letting go and moving towards the sleeping boy. As he moved, he watched as his hands and arms pulsed in and out of existence. _No, not yet. Gawd! Not yet!_ Picking up the astronomy book from where he had left it on the table, he grabbed a pen close by and started scribbling a short message inside one of the leaves.

To Daniel,

Reach for the stars!

Love,

Dad

Clicking and dropping the pen back onto the side table, he turned back to the sleeping occupant on the couch. Daniel looked _so_ innocent lying there, safe in the land of dreams. Laying a hand atop his son's head, he ran a thumb through his soft, blonde curls. His hand pulsed once again. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jack shut is eyes and pressed a kiss onto his son's head, while he still could. Like before, he took a deep breath as he did so, inhaling his son's scent and trying to memorize what it felt like to kiss his son goodnight. "I love you, son." He whispered into the sleeping babe's ear. "I love you, my little Dannyboy." Giving the child one last kiss on the forehead, he unwillingly stood up once again and backed up until he was right next to the active camera. The pulsing was much more rapid now, and his body swayed between existence and non-existence much longer than before.

Claire followed him, coming to stand before him as she watched him pulse, not phased in the slightest by what was happening to him. Jack held the book out to her and she took it. "Make sure he gets it." He said, "It's a gift—from me." Claire nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. The two of them just stood there, staring into each other's souls as one of them slowly began to fade away.

"I love you, Jack O'Neill." Claire cried, "I always have and I'll never stop."

Jack smiled, "And I love you, Claire Ballard. I never stopped and I always will." That made Claire smile. She reached up and ran a hand down the side of his pulsing face. He was almost like a ghost now. Jack leaned into the touch and laid a hollow hand on top of hers. They never stopped looking into each other's eyes.

Jack O'Neill was never really all that good at emotional moments like this; so instead of saying goodbye, like he knew he should have, he gave her the same farewell he gave her after each of their late-night phone conversations during their short-lived relationship. "Ta-ta for now, nerd." He smiled.

Claire's eyes shimmered with amusement and unshed tears as she replied in kind, "Only for a little while, dork."

And the last thing Jack remembered seeing, as he slowly faded from reality, was her smile…


	81. The Ties that Bind

When the world finally slid back into focus, Jack found himself staring at the back wall of the office tent where Tommy and Amy worked. Spinning around, a mixture of looks greeted him. Tommy and Michael both looked shocked, Neila looked like she had just seen something interesting, Daniel had a blank look, and Amy, Lexa, and Sam were all bunched together in front of the TV with tears in their eyes.

"Oh my god!" Lexa cooed. "_That_ was the _saddest_ thing I have ever watched in my life!" She chuckled lightly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh my god, it was so sad!" Then she swallowed, "WEIRD…but oh so sad!"

"Yeah, man!" Tommy spoke up, breaking out of his daze. "Were you just…did I just…Did you just come from the TV? I could _swear_ you just came from inside the TV. After you _went_ inside the TV."

"I know, dude!" Michael agreed, "What kind of shit are you in?" He gave Jack a freaked out look.

Jack sighed and rubbed his temple. He could feel a headache coming on. "Got a satellite phone?" He asked Tommy.

* * *

Jack sat at the top of the dune, admiring the sight before him. The Sahara Desert by the light of the moon was truly an amazing scene. It was peaceful, beautiful, simple-- the way the world was supposed to be. Closing his eyes, he heard the murmur of the work going on in the dig site behind him; but the sound was low, more like background music for his thoughts. Somewhere in the distance, someone started to strum a guitar. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. The sound of the stringed instrument always managed to calm him down. Flashes of a time long ago came to him. He remembered lying on the dock by the lake when he was five, staring up at the stars through the leaves of the old willow tree they used to have. His grandmother would be in the kitchen humming, and his grandfather on the porch, strumming the old guitar. Lying back on the sand, he opened his eyes and gazed at the canopy of stars. The wind blew through his hair just as it did when he was five years old. It was warm and gentle, just as he remembered it. Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I miss you." He murmured, keeping his eye on three particular stars.

A gust of wind blew by him seconds later, and three distinct whispers floated into his ears _Miss you…Love you…Always here, dork!..._

He smiled at the last one.

"So who came up with that whole 'Dork'-'Nerd' thing?" He heard a familiar voice ask to the right and slightly below him.

Turning his head, Jack's eyes focused on the grown-up version of the "two half" year old child he had played with not two hours before; the same boy he had brought into the world not two hours before that! _My how time flies._ He smiled to himself, pushing up into a sitting position. "She did." He answered, motioning for Daniel to sit down. "It started with her calling me a dork, which invoked my response of nerd, to which she replied that 'dork' was to be my new nickname." Jack smiled at the memory. Pulling his knees up, he rested his upper body on them as he continued to stare out into the distance. He heard Daniel plop down next to him, unconsciously taking up the same position. Jack smirked.

That's how they stayed for a while—just sitting and staring out into the landscape, each lost in his own thoughts.

"I remember that." Daniel said, breaking the silence. Jack turned to him curiously, but Daniel looked like he was far away. "That day, in the tent, when I was two years old." He elaborated, refocusing on the man next to him. "I remember that day."

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You do?"

Daniel nodded and turned back to the landscape. "I've been having this dream over the last six months…at least, I _thought_ it was a dream." He shrugged.

"Of that moment?" Jack asked.

"That _exact_ moment." He answered, "From the point where the camera gets accidentally left on to the point I fell asleep." Daniel elaborated, recalling every detail of his dream. "I remembered everything." Then he decided to be honest. "Everything except the face of the man in it. Or his exact voice."

Jack just held his breath, eyes focused on Daniel. "Mine."

"Mm-hmm." Daniel nodded. _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star!"…"Daddy!"_ The scene kept playing itself over and over in his head. _"Daddy!"…_He heard a child's voice—_his_ voice—echo through the corridors of his mind. "Daddy…" He whispered, his voice so low he could barely hear himself. As soon as the word escaped his lips, he felt his heart lurch. Closing his eyes, he remembered running towards the man—Jack—and jumping into his arms. He recalled playing airplane and being flown around the room, sitting on the couch and being wrapped in his arms as they sang all the songs he knew. He remembered being at peace. He remembered being loved. For some strange reason, his younger self had associated this man—the man who had delivered him, the first man he had ever laid eyes on, the man who had sang him to sleep on his first day of life—his younger self had correctly identified _that_ man as his father. For some stranger reason, his younger self had also remembered that moment, even at the age of the young and forgetful, and after two years was still able to correctly identify _that_ man as his father. Yet for some strangest reason, somewhere along the line…he had forgotten all of that. "Daddy…" He whispered once again.

A breeze blew by his face and a familiar warmth filled him as he breathed it in. _Thanks, mom._ He thought with a smile. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he handed Jack a fragile-looking piece of paper. The man took it with furrowed eyebrows and unfolded it, reaching into his pocket for the penlight he always kept there. Switching it on, Jack allowed his eyes to adjust to the light before focusing on the words written on the page.

_This is to certify that Daniel Thomas Ballard O'Neill was born on this day of July 8, 1970, at 12:39 in the afternoon, to the parents of Claire Ballard and Jonathan O'Neill. Place of birth was archaeological site EG-AK-254. Witnesses identified as Benjamin and Kristine Frasier. Weighing in at 7 pounds, 6 ounces, measuring 22 inches long. _

It was signed by Claire, Ben, Kristi, and a fourth unfamiliar person.

"The last one's a doctor." Daniel elaborated, "He was their doctor—Claire and Mel's—and he didn't miss the little discrepancy either."

Jack looked down at the little piece of paper, examining it. He noticed there was a torn circular sticker at the back of one end and its missing half at the back of the other end. "It was sealed." He said aloud.

"Sealed shut, and then sealed in an envelope, which was then sealed in another envelope, which was then sealed in a bigger envelope, when was then sealed in a _manila_ envelope, which was then sealed in a safe." Daniel spat out bitterly. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself down. He didn't _want_ to be mad. It was just the whole damn _secrecy_ of everything pissed him off! As he watched that tape, he came to understand just how much Jack loved his mom. How much his _father_ loved his mother, for crying out loud! And he could clearly see she loved him as well! What he couldn't figure out was _why_ she didn't just tell him.

"She didn't want anyone to know." Jack shrugged, pocketing the penlight and refolding his birth certificate neatly. "She didn't want anyone to know about us." Resignation pervaded his voice.

"Why?!" Daniel cried, "_Why_ didn't she want anyone to know about you?" He turned and looked straight at Jack, frustration evident in his every move. "Why did she have to wait 'til my _thirty-fifth_ birthday to send me this stuff?! Why couldn't she just have sent it to me when I turned eighteen or whatever?! Why didn't she want anyone to know?!" Jack opened his mouth to answer, but Daniel forged on. "I mean, you guys obviously loved each other. I saw it every time I looked at the both of you! What I don't understand is _why_ she just wouldn't tell anyone. Okay, parents—fine, whatever. But she was out of the house once she married Mel, anyway! And she obviously didn't love Mel as much as she loved you, since she devoted every last minute to looking for an artifact that could possibly help her connect with _you_!"

"Daniel—"

"And she obviously thought you were a better father than the other guy, because let's face it—you _are_! What did he do? The only thing I ever remember him doing is _working_. He devoted every minute of every day to working. He never played with me, he never joked around with me, he never took me to any games. _Mom_ did all of that! She taught me what a ball was, the different ways you can play with it. She would ask Mel to take me to baseball games, but I swear the first time I had ever stepped foot in a stadium was when _you_ took me for the first time a couple of years ago!"

"Daniel, don't be angry at your mother—"

"Dad, I'm not _angry_ at her!" He paused, "Well, maybe I'm angry at her a little bit, but I'm also pissed at a lot of other things too. This whole _situation_ pisses me off for some reason, and I really think it's because I don't know _what_ to think! _Why_? Because _I don't know_! Look at me! I'm talking in circles, and that's practically how my brain in working right now. I'm confused and it's pissing me off! I don't know—and I hate that. I _hate_ not knowing! I hate not knowing what to do. My entire life, I've depended on certain things, and when something completely blindsides me—like this entire situation—I'm left with circular thoughts like I'm having right now! This _has_ to be one of the craziest thing to ever happen to me, and...and…and…Aargh!" He furiously rubbed a hand through his hair, as if trying to erase the confusion from his mind. Turning to Jack to see if the man had anything to say, he was surprised to find a goofy smile on the man's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jack chuckled. "Daniel, are you sure you're confused?"

"What do you mean am I sure I'm confused?! _Of course_ I'm sure I'm con…fused." He faltered a bit, furrowing his eyebrows at the oxymoronic phrase. "Why?!"

Jack just continued to grin at him, "Daniel…you just called me 'dad'."

That made Daniel pause. Turning away, he mentally rewound his entire rant and sure enough, there it was—_"Dad…"_ Suddenly, everything he was going to complain about flew out the window. _Daddy!…He ran into the man's arms…into Jack's arms…into his father's arms…I want to fly!...Then fly you shall!...And up into the air he went!...ZoomZoomZoomZoomZOOM!!...We have comp'ny dead ahead!...Hi!...My real name is Daniel…Thomas Ballard…O'Neill! _"…Ballard O'Neill…" Daniel murmured to himself. _I'm flying! Look, Daddy, I'm flying!..."You have a smile that looks just like Jack's." Sam commented next to him…I'm not sleepy! Let's sing another song!...Okay, how 'bout this?...The smell of aftershave…a very familiar smell of aftershave…He's tall, strong, and handsome, like his father?...Stubborn, shy at times, and talks too fast when he's excited, just like his father…ear for languages…I know what he gets from both of us…Daniel is the living breathing proof of our love…our love…_

"Our love…" Daniel quietly mimicked the echo within the confines of his mind. _Daddy!..._

_Daniel took in the sight before him with a gigantic smile on his face. Closing his eyes, he allowed his other senses to take over for a second. He smelled the fresh-cut grass, he heard the guy walking up and down the aisles saying "Peanuts! Get your peanuts over here!" The roar of the crowd! He heard the roar of the crowd. Turning his brand new baseball cap on his head so that it faced backwards, he looked up just in time to see the batter hit the ball hard! Oh! It was flying high! "It's flying this way. Danny! Stand up! Put that mitt I bought you to good use and catch the ball!" Jack ordered next to him. Daniel stood up along with the other young men next to him. It was a home run! Over the fence the ball flew! Past the first row, the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth. "JUMP, Daniel!" Reaching up, a shit-eating grin exploded across his face as his brand-new mitt encompassed his first-ever home-run baseball. "Nice catch, kiddo!" Jack praised, examining the ball. "We'll get that thing signed after the game." And he kept his promise. Now the baseball held a permanent place of honor on the mantle in his room…_

_His room. His room at Jack's house. The room with the multi-colored magnetic "kiddie" letters sprawled across the front, spelling out D-A-N-I-E-L. The room which held everything that made him feel special. It had picture frames and albums strewn about the inside. There was sports equipment housed in one corner, several hockey sticks sticking out of the box…_

…_The SGC had their own hockey team. He remembered Sam pushing him to try out, and somehow he had made the team. Jack was the coach—that was probably why. They were playing against the guys from Peterson. It was the last game of the season. The one that would break the tie. Third period, tie game, nine seconds on the clock. They were in a flying V formation. Advancing on the other team. Center man had the puck. Daniel flew right wing. Center passed it to him. He passed it to left wing. Formation broke as they passed the blue line. Daniel flew wide, swinging around the back of the net. He took up the position Jack had told him. Five seconds. Left passed it to Center. Center passed it to the other right. Right passed it back to Center. Center swung! It was a feign. He tapped it over to right. Right swung! Down the ice the puck flew, straight towards the goal! One second. The goalie looked ready to block. The announcer was about to call Sudden Death Overtime. Daniel sprung into action! Before the goalie had the chance to block, Daniel popped out from behind the net, keeping outside the goalie line. He looked down. The puck was getting closer. Raising his stick, he swung! The goalie got dazed for a second, and that's all the time they needed. The alarm inside the goal blared, and the entire SGC section of the hockey arena jumped and cheered in the instance the buzzer sounded. The game was over! The SGC had won! The next thing he knew, Jack and Teal'c were raising him on their shoulders, amid tossed helmets, sticks, and the roar of the crowd…_

_His MVP trophy from that game also held an honorable place on his mantle, right next to his boot camp awards…_

…"_Eyes, RIGHT!" He heard the Training Instructor's command. In an instant, Daniel turned his head 45 degrees to the right. They were passing by the commander's podium. Minding his dress and cover, Daniel took a second to glance at the top brass who sat atop the place of honor. A familiar set of dress blues, shiny eagles, and aviator sunglasses looked down on him with a crooked smile from his place next to the General. Daniel had a difficult time maintaining his military bearing. Jack had come to his graduation!...As soon as the TI yelled, "Dismissed!" Daniel made his way towards Jack. It was a lack of respect for authority that had landed him in this situation. The least he could do was prove he learned his lesson. As soon as Jack was close enough, he saluted him sharply. Jack grinned and returned the courtesy. "So? Honor graduate? AND Marksman? Barely two minutes out of Boot Camp and you got yourself three ribbons already?!" Daniel smirked at him. "Impressed, sir?" Jack gave him a huge bear hug. "Proud, son." _

_Proud…son…_

…_His degrees hung on the walls. Daniel lay on his bed, just staring at them as he listened to the robin sing outside his window. The morning sun was peeking just over the horizon. Sleep… just a little bit longer…He pulled the covers up to his chin. Linguistics, Archeology. His two degrees. Both from UCLA. Jack had somehow found them in his things and had them framed. They stand out somehow, amongst the sea of other achievements and proud moments that lined the walls of his room. The sounds of plates and cutlery clattering downstairs flew in through the partially-open door. The sounds and smells of pancakes and bacon being fried assailed his senses. Coffee was in there too somewhere. Daniel shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, burrowing into the covers. The sounds of the off-tune humming coming from downstairs, and the robin outside his window lulled him back into unconsciousness…_

…"_Daniel, come on. Sit up!" Jack was trying to force him to move. No way in hell! "Daniel, sweetie, you have to drink the medicine I just bought. It'll help with the fever." Sam was trying too. Uh-uh! He wasn't gonna move. It hurt too much to move! He groaned in an effort to articulate his displeasure. "Daniel, you're not a cow. Now sit up!" He could feel Jack try to drag him into a sitting position. He whined—loudly. "Daniel!". "Sir, maybe you should just—". "I'm fine, Carter, I promise. Just go downstairs and make that soup you bought all the ingredients for. I got this." Daniel turned over, away from Jack. "Are you sure, sir?" Sam sounded doubtful. Good. "Daniel, I'm giving you to the count of three. Sit up or else!" No! Not the three count! Daniel groaned louder. "One!" He whined. "Two!" He shot up into a sitting position. "FINE!" He croaked. The effort just made his throat ache, his chest burn, and his head throb. He wanted to cry. "There you go. See? I got this." Sam just walked out of the room with a shake of her head. "Now open up." Daniel would have rather thrown up. All over Jack. "You're my brave little soldier, right?" _

_Brave little soldier…_

"Brave little soldier…" Daniel's eyes were focused on a place far into the distance, in a time even farther away.

_Daddy!..._It wasn't a dream…_The Boo-boo stickers?_...It was a memory…_You're my brave little soldier, right?..._It was a real memory…_That's my boy!_...A memory of his father…_Oh, my boy. My little Dannyboy…_A memory of his real father…_We'll get that signed after the game…_A father who respected him…_Look at that shot! I can't believe he made that shot! It was incredible! We own that trophy, and Daniel's getting MVP!..._A father who was proud of him…_Ahem! May I present Airman Jackson. Honor graduate of Delta Flight, Marksman, and graduate of Air Force Basic Training. Count 'em- THREE decorations already!..._A father who cared about him…_Daniel! Breakfast!..._cared for him…_Daniel, you swallow that medicine or else!_...and loved him…_I love you, son. I love you, my little Dannyboy…_

"_Twinkle, twinkle_…little star…" The voice in his head merged with the voice of the man next to him. The voice in his head _was_ the voice of the man next to him. The voice in his dreams. _"And your real father became the man in your dreams."…_His real father.

Daniel turned to look at Jack, all of a sudden seeing the man in a whole new light. Swallowing the lump that had somehow formed in his throat, he licked his lips and said the first thing that came to his mind,

"Dad?"

Jack released a breath and grinned at his son. "Right here, kiddo." He answered.

Daniel returned the smile with a nod of his head. "I know." Memories of Jack from his childhood, and most especially from the last nine years, flooded into his mind once again, "You always were." The smile continued to play on his lips as he turned back towards the horizon.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders as Jack gave him a sideways hug. "And I always will be." He promised.

And Daniel believed him. Why? Because Jack was his father. Not only biologically, but in every other way possible. Jack raised him. Jack taught him how to be a man. Jack was his anchor, his home, his place of safety from the storm. He was the constant in his life. Neila was right. Family isn't defined by who you're related to; it's defined by the people you need in your life. He needed Jack. Plain and simple. Jack had always _been_ his father. He'd just never truly noticed 'til now. Being his flesh and blood was now just an added bonus! All the necessary requirements were there to begin with.

Thinking about it now, Daniel recalled all the people he'd tied himself to over the last few years--Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Cassie, Janet, General Hammond—they were all his family. His naturally adopted family. His father, his mother, his uncle, his sister, his aunt, his grandfather…they were all there! He actually had a _complete_ family!

Then it dawned on him—that was why he was confused and angry to begin with! He had wanted a family. All his life he had wanted to become part of a _real, _complete family. Sure, he had a mother who fussed over him, but he never really had a father that was always 'there'. Mel was more of a part-time figure in his young life. He came and went so often that if Daniel's mother hadn't pushed to call him "dad", little Daniel would've just thought they were friends. His mother practically raised him as a single parent! As a child, Daniel remembered being a little jealous of other kids when they complained about their families. _He_ wanted to be the kid who was embarrassed by his parents' excessive displays of affection. _He_ wanted to be the kid whose father took him to little league and got into a fight with the other team's dads. _He_ wanted to be the kid with the annoying little sister in ballet who danced around the house like a lunatic, upon whom he could play an inordinate amount of pranks on. Growing up, he had wanted all of that. Instead, all he had was his mom.

That was the part that pissed him off! It turns out, he _did_ have the opportunity to have all of that. But instead, his mom had kept her secret. In fear, she hid the truth no only from her parents, not only from her friends, not only from her _son_, but from the man she loved as well. Not only had she kept Daniel from his desire to have a complete family, but she also kept it from Jack. And that opportunity had followed her to the grave.

The part that used to confuse him was that he found he couldn't be _completely_ angry with _anyone_, no matter how hard he tried! He couldn't be completely angry with his mother for not telling anyone, or Jack for not realizing the dates didn't match up, or even Amy for keeping his mother's secret even after she died. He had wanted to place blame on _someone_ for this whole fiasco, but the harder he tried to place that blame, the more he couldn't! And the reason _why_ he couldn't had escaped him and irritated him and confused him…until now.

He _did_ have a real and complete family. He _did_ have everything he wanted his entire life. He_ did _have parents whose excessive displays of affection would soon embarrass him at future SGC barbeques. He _did_ have a father who coached his local hockey team and jumped and cheered and sometimes looked ready to attack the referee. He _did _have a sister who, although she hated ballet, annoyed him like no one else could, and upon whom he _had_ played numerous pranks which had earned him long and embarrassing lectures from Jack, disapproving frowns from Sam, and banishments to his room. In addition to that, he also had an uncle who allowed him to get away with absolutely _anything_, as long as Jack didn't know about it ("What O'Neill does not know will not hurt him."), an aunt who allowed him to get away with absolutely_ nothing_ and ratted him out to Jack whenever she found out about it ("Colonel O'Neill, I suggest you talk to that young man about the importance of eating correctly and respecting proper authority!"), and even a grandfather who could run interference between him and Jack whenever he needed it ("Colonel O'Neill, calm down! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. Right, Dr. Jackson?").

It turns out he couldn't be angry at losing his first chance at having a family, because that would mean he didn't appreciate the family he had now. If he had gotten his wish and had Jack as a father growing up, that would mean the family he knew now would have never existed. There would have been no SGC, no Sam, no Teal'c, no Cassie, no Janet, no General Hammond. Life as he knew it would have never existed. And that, to Daniel, was completely unacceptable. He loved the life he had right now. He loved his family.

The smile on Daniel's face grew into a full-blown grin when his mind finally recognized what his heart knew all along. He had a family. He had people he could depend on and lean on in his times of need. He had people who would help him and support him whenever he wanted them to. He wasn't an orphan anymore. Blood had nothing to do with it. The ties that truly bind are the strings of the heart.

Daniel raised his eyes and turned his head to look at the canopy of stars above him.

He had a family.

The night sky had never looked so beautiful.


	82. Dedication

Daniel sat atop Jack's SUV in the parking lot of Cheyenne Mountain, facing west. The site before him was that of the most spectacular sunset he had ever seen! Clouds spotted the sky and contrails criss-crossed the horizon, but they all just contributed to the overall beauty of the picture. Splashes of yellow, orange, and red painted the sky and dyed the clouds and contrails. The heavens were on fire before him, and it was a truly amazing sight!

A breeze gusted by him then, blowing through his hair and wrapping him in a protective embrace. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Daniel picked up a familiar scent in the wind—his mother's perfume. Exhaling with a smile, Daniel opened his eyes to resume his vigil on the sunset. Reaching into his shoulder bag, he took out a pen and a genuine, handmade, leather-bound journal. Jack had actually made it himself and given it to him as his birthday present after they returned home from Egypt several months ago. Scrawled across the front cover, in beautiful gold calligraphy, was his birth name—_Daniel Thomas Ballard O'Neill_. On the inside were hundreds of blank pages, waiting for him to fill them with life. Daniel hadn't actually taken the time to write in it until now. He had wanted to, but things at the SGC always seemed to come up whenever he had free time. Besides, since this was a special journal, he figured he should only write in it on special occasions. This was definitely one of them.

_Hey there!_

_I don't know who I'm writing to, really. Myself, I guess. I'm not one to really write to __anyone__ in specific when I write in my journals. I just tend to talk randomly about anything to whoever's out there listening. Like you, whoever you are._

_Anyway, that really wasn't the point of this first entry to begin with. Let me introduce myself. As you can probably tell from the cover, my name is Daniel Thomas Ballard O'Neill. Well, that's my birth name, at least. I still legally go by Dr. Daniel Jackson; but that's only because I'm so used to it, and everyone I know calls me 'Jackson', and it's the name on both my college degrees, and it would be just a little bit awkward around the locker room if I suddenly changed my name to 'O'Neill'. Jack didn't think much about it. He never expected me to change my name anyway. Besides—and this is how he justified it to me—"'Jackson' describes you perfectly, Daniel. You're 'Jack's son', which is initially where the name 'Jackson' comes from." And that was that. I decided I'd keep my name. When we're away from the mountain, though, and I'm randomly meeting new people in a coffee shop or something, then the name "Daniel O'Neill" tends to slip out more often than not, to be honest. Haha! It's funny. You should've seen Teal'c struggle with the whole name thing when our story first circulated around the SGC. He had the __funniest__ expression on his face whenever he tried to call me something. "Daniel—" And then he would stop, unsure about whether to use 'Jackson' or 'O'Neill', and his face would morph into a mixture between a frown and a pout. His eyebrows would furrow and his bottom lip would come up—he looked like a big gorilla. It was hilarious! Jack and I dubbed that his 'confused' face, and we would share a laugh whenever Teal'c wasn't in the room. There was a time, though, when I did ask Teal'c about his opinion regarding the whole name issue. He believed my birth name was my true name, but was willing to call me whatever name I chose. Finally Jack made me put him out of his misery and I told him to stick with "DanielJackson". In natural Teal'c-style, he just inclined his head and that was that. _

_The debriefing when we came back from Egypt was an interesting one. The first thing out of Jack's mouth was, "You'll never guess what, sir!" Hammond thought he knew better and humored him with a "What?". Sam tried to hide a smile and my father, in his irreverent manner, without any sort of pretense whatsoever, just spits out, "I have a living, breathing son! And he's standing right there!" His thumb jerked towards me and Hammond looked at dear old Dad like he'd grown another head. I think he was trying to gauge whether or not the three of us were pulling a fast one on him. After about five minutes, he realized we were serious. "WHAT?!" And his look of utter confusion was one for the record books. He __actually__ said, and I quote, "How in tarnations do you go to Egypt not related to him, and come back related to him?!" I really couldn't hold back my laugh when he said that. I never knew people actually used the word "tarnations" outside of a Yosemite Sam cartoon. Anyway, the story took us a while to tell, but by the time it was over Hammond looked dazed. I think the sheer multitude of coincidences was just blowing his mind. He was having difficulty wrapping his head around the fact that not only was Jack my father, he had also jumped back in time, delivered me, and named me. I honestly felt sorry for the guy. Thinking about it now, our whole story __is__ pretty weird. But it still makes perfect sense. It's kind of like a Möbius Strip. On the outside, it just looks like some twisted circle. It seems incoherent and weird and insignificant. When you look closely, though, you'll find that that weird, twisted, incoherent thing is actually the epitome of consistency. It's a single timeline. Sure, the concept blows your mind; but the simplicity of being able to trace just a single line through that complicated circle is what makes it beautiful. My life is twisted and weird, but somehow it makes perfect sense. _

_Go figure. _

_Anyway, our story was the talk of the SGC grapevine for several months! Like Hammond, the other members of the SGC were having a hard time wrapping their heads around our whole story. Thankfully, the excitement eventually died down. Unfortunately, so did the guys' admiration of my new tattoo-brand on my upper right arm. They used to think it was awesome. Now they think it's like 'eh'. _

_Uncle Tommy agreed to shut down the site after a long talk with Dad. He's actually a cool, laid-back kind of a guy. He didn't believe a word of the cock and bull story we fed him; but after his initial daze died down, he kind of just took it all in stride. They took all the artifacts they had managed to excavate back to the museum with them, collapsed all the tents, reburied the trenches and left. The sheer amount of artifacts and their recorded proveniences, along with whatever written records they have of the site, should be enough to generate several papers and theories about the site's history and the country's cultural evolution. In short, the archeologists who worked there would be distracted with other things. It'll take them years to produce anything publishable out of those pieces of rock anyway. No need to worry about them restarting excavation and discovering something they shouldn't. Uncle Tommy promised us he'd personally watch over the site to make sure no one digs there. Dad trusts him. So do I. _

_Neila chose to stay in Egypt. She and Jordan returned to their people in the middle of the desert. I offered to take them back with me, but she was reluctant to take the boy out of the only country and people he'd ever known. I respect that. Her son comes first. I'll never forget her, though. She had the most amazing smile. _

_Aside from the videotape and my birth certificate, the box my mother sent me also contained a multitude of pictures, letters, drawings, and trinkets. There were love letters she and Jack had exchanged that date back from when he was still in Minnesota all the way to when he was stationed on the front lines in Vietnam. I've read every single one of them. I felt like I was in some old war drama. Sam read every single one of them, too, and couldn't stop bawling her eyes out. I honestly think it was the hormones. The pictures were mostly of my parents during the New York trip and Uncle Tommy's wedding. My mom also threw in quite a few baby pictures of me, much to my embarrassment. She also somehow managed to get still images of some of the shots from the video. Sam grabbed the picture in which Dad and I were both flashing the camera with identical grins, had it framed, and nailed it onto the door of my room. Now everyone who passes by my door can coo and caw about how much I look like Jack and how cute I was when I was two. Oy! Apparently, I'd also made quite a few drawings of Jack when I was a toddler. At least, I __think__ they're drawings of Jack. I have no idea what went through my one year old mind when I made them. Whatever the case, my mom decided they were drawings of my dad and popped them into the box along with everything else. What really choked Jack up, though, was the fact that my mom had also included a lock of my first baby hair, my first baby mitten, my first baby tooth, and the promise ring he had given her in New York. A note attached to the ring describes how she had never taken it off until she put it in the box. I looked back at all the pictures. She wasn't lying. Sam promptly took everything that was frame-able and had it put behind glass. Dad had the unfortunate duty of mounting it somewhere in my room. I swear the place now looks like a museum exhibit featuring me. _

_I truly feel at home whenever I'm there._

_I have to admit—it took a while to get used to everything when we returned from Egypt. It felt weird. Not only did I now know a multitude of languages that I never knew before, had memories that weren't mine, heard voices in the wind and got visions, I also came to the realization that I had everything I ever wanted. I had a family that loved and cared for me, I had a job that was stable and fun, and I had friends that I could go out and play pick up basketball with. I was living the good life! The weekend barbeques at Jack's place took on a whole new meaning, the trips to the cabin meant something more, and the sense of community I felt before I went to Egypt got a whole lot deeper after I came back. I have a home._

_Which brings me to the special occasion that warranted this special first entry in this special little journal—ladies and gentlemen (or whoever you are), it is my pleasure to introduce you to the newest member of our tight knit little family, weighing in at 6 lbs. 7 oz., measuring 22 inches long, my newest little sister—_

_Kristine Claire Carter O'Neill. _

_I dedicate this journal to her. Damn if she isn't the cutest thing you have ever seen! Cassie and I were literally bouncing off the walls in preparation for her birth. Dad put us to work on the house. The three of us put our heads together several months ago and came up with blueprints for a whole new wing, which Sam absolutely fell in love with. Home Depot became our second home. Teal'c was the muscle man, and Jack took care of the physics and engineering (which Sam looked over again and again to make sure he didn't miscalculate), but Cassie and I did a lot of the work. We nailed stuff together, played around in cement, wasted half the can of paint on each other, and had a ball in IKEA. We were able to get everything ready by the time April rolled around, though. When Kristine opened her eyes to the world for the first time, I was there taping every moment. To this day it is still the most amazing thing I had ever seen! Watching your own birth is weird; watching the birth of a younger sibling is miraculous. My step-mom is an angel. When Dad placed Kristine in her arms, the first thing out of my mouth was, "Congratulations, Mom." Sam had tears in her eyes. It was the first time I'd called her 'Mom'. _

_This past Sunday was Mother's Day. It was the first time in a long time I had a mom to give a gift to. Cassie and I took Kristine for the day and we went to a mall photographer to get some professional pictures taken. The best one was a color close up of all three of us grinning at the camera. We had that picture as well as a few black-and-whites of each of us framed in a collage that read "Happy Mother's Day!". When Sam ripped it open, she flashed us one of her brilliant smiles and promptly recruited Dad and Uncle Teal'c to hang it above the mantle of the fireplace, where she could see it every day. It was a family moment. _

"Hey, Daniel!" Looking up from his journal and down past the car roof he was sitting on, Daniel saw Jack peering up at him, Kristine bundled in his arms.

"Dad?"

"You comin'? Steak waits for no man." He opened the car door and climbed into the back seat to secure the baby to the car seat. Daniel took that opportunity to step down via the open door. Using the hood of the car, he finished his entry.

_Gotta go. Tonight's "team night" which automatically translates to "family dinner" in our house. Dad's actually making steak, which hasn't happened in a while. _

There was a loud honk and Daniel turned to see Teal'c peering at him from behind the wheel of another SUV. "Let us depart, DanielJackson. It is still necessary for us to procure the animal meat before we are to rendezvous at O'Neill's house." Daniel chuckled and shook his head.

'_Til next time, _

_Reach for the stars!_

_Daniel_

_PS- Happy Mother's Day, Mom! Love you!_

Shutting the journal and bagging it, Daniel jumped into Teal'c's car as Sam climbed into Jack's. As they made their way out of the Cheyenne Mountain parking lot and down the mountain, Daniel rolled down his window to stare at the dwindling colors of twilight and allowed the cool evening breeze to run through his hair. _"Love you, too, sweetie. Thank you!" _And the sudden sharp gust upon his cheek felt remarkably like his mother's kiss.

Daniel couldn't help but smirk. Yup, his life was twisted and weird, but oh so beautiful…

FIN

* * *

_**Dedication**_--

This story is dedicated to all those who are going through the dangerous rite of passage every person in the world must go through-- adolescence. Hang in there. Every cloud has a silver lining. It doesn't matter how old you are when you go through it, growing up is a hard thing to do. In fact, I'm convinced you never quite get there. However, if it feels like the world is falling down on you and you have a million things on your shoulders, just step back. Find some place far away from it all, close your eyes, and listen to the wind. It can work wonders, I promise. I should know. I started this story when I was 15 and end it now at the age of 20. There's some rites of passage for you-- sweet sixteen, eighteenth birthday, prom, high school graduation, moving away to college, freshman year. Whenever life gets too overwhelming, go back to the beginning. Put things in perspective. Billions of people have lived through it. So can you.

_Reach for the stars! _

Thank you.


End file.
